Senne Tajemnice
by ines.sangarinos
Summary: Severus od kilku tygodni miewa dziwne sny. Tonks tymczasem musi się zmierzyć z własnymi problemami. Które z nich wyjdzie na tym zwycięsko? Rating z biegiem czasu może ulec zmianie.
1. Chapter 1

W ciszy, panującej w pogrążonej we śnie wiosce czarodziejów, pyknięcie świadczące o aportacji zabrzmiało wyjątkowo głośno. Wysoki mężczyzna w czarnej, skórzanej kurtce i ciemnych dżinsach wyszedł zza rogu, poprawił plecak na ramieniu, a gdy kątem oka dostrzegł słabe światło w oknach gospody „Pod Trzema Miotłami", na jego usta wypłynął pełen zadowolenia uśmieszek. Szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę budynku i wszedł do środka, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na duży napis mówiący „Zamknięte". Nie rozglądając się zupełnie po pustym pomieszczeniu, podszedł prosto do baru, gdzie usiadł obok jakiejś ciemnowłosej kobiety, pijącej powoli swojego drinka. Czekając na Rosmertę, która gdzieś się skryła, zerknął z ciekawością na kobietę, lecz ona pochylała głowę, a włosy spływały jej na twarz, kryjąc ją w cieniu.

- O nie, Severusie! Wybij to sobie z głowy! – zawołała Rosmerta na jego widok. Stojąc jeszcze w drzwiach prowadzących na zaplecze, wskazała wiszący na ścianie zegar z kukułką. – Widzisz, która jest godzina?

Mistrz Eliksirów leniwie spojrzał na tarczę ze wskazówkami. Przyglądał jej się przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym jego wzrok wrócił do kobiety stojącej już przed nim z rękoma opartymi na biodrach.

- Widzę. Piętnaście po trzeciej nad ranem – odparł spokojnie i zerknął na nieznajomą z drinkiem. – Widzę też, że ostatnia klientka jeszcze nie wyszła, więc nie możesz mnie zignorować i nie obsłużyć.

Barmanka westchnęła, kręcąc głową.

- A niech cię diabli. Ale mógłbyś, z łaski swojej, następnym razem przyjść o jakiejś normalnej porze – mruknęła, grożąc mu palcem. Z rezygnacją sięgnęła po szklankę. – To, co zwykle?

- Nie. – Zerknęła na niego ze zdziwieniem, a na jego twarzy wykwitł triumfujący uśmieszek. – Dzisiaj rum.

- A cóż tym razem udało ci się osiągnąć? – zapytała, unosząc brwi.

- To samo, co ostatnio, zapatrzony w siebie, nadęty bufon nie docenił moich możliwości – odparł z zadowoleniem, obserwując, jak ostrożnie nalewała trunek do szklanki, którą zaraz postawiła przed nim.

- Że też tacy jeszcze się zdarzają – powiedziała cicho Rosmerta i odwróciła się do ciemnowłosej kobiety, wpatrującej się w pustą szklankę. – Dolać jeszcze?

Klientka kiwnęła głową, więc barmanka sięgnęła po butelkę z koniakiem i z powrotem napełniła naczynie.

- Ja też poproszę – rzucił Severus, podsuwając jej szklankę opróżnioną dwoma łykami.

- Koniaku?

- Nie udawaj idiotki, Rosmerto, mojego rumu.

Rosmerta sięgnęła pod ladę, skąd wyjęła nietkniętą jeszcze butelkę i postawiła ją przed nim. Severus zagwizdał z wrażenia, spoglądając na rocznik.

- Możesz równie dobrze sam sobie nalać. Popilnuj chwilę baru, dobrze? Muszę skoczyć na górę, a nie chcę, żeby mi coś tu zginęło.

- Jak sobie życzysz, madame – odparł jedwabistym głosem, skłaniając się nisko i tym samym wywołując u niej wybuch śmiechu.

- Dobra, przyznaj się, ile wygrałeś?

- Wystarczająco, żeby się porządnie zalać – rzucił z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem, napełniając w tym czasie szklankę.

Rosmerta znów pokręciła głową i wyszła na zaplecze, pozostawiając swój dobrobyt pod czujnym okiem Mistrza Eliksirów, który rozsiadł się wygodniej i delektował pirackim trunkiem. Kobieta obok niego wciąż siedziała ze spuszczoną głową, a gdy sięgnęła po swoją szklankę i uniosła ją, płyn zafalował niespokojnie. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w alkohol, a szklanka wraz z jej ręką wyraźnie bujała się na boki.

- Pana zdrowie, profesorku – mruknęła, unosząc szklankę i pociągając z niej głębszy łyk.

Severus uniósł brew, słysząc jej głos i przez kilka dłuższych sekund wpatrywał się w nią z uwagą. Zauważył dzięki temu kilka drobnych szczegółów – spod długiego, czarnego płaszcze rodem z mugolskiego filmu „Matrix" – notabene, Severus nie gustuje w mugolskiej kinematografii, przypadkiem przechodził obok kina w czasie, gdy rozpoczynał się seans, a że miał wolną chwilę, postanowił ją zmarnować, oglądając imitację arcydzieła – wystawała szata aurora, a spod niej na prawy nadgarstek nachodziła brązowa, skórzana opaska imitująca chroniący przedramię karwasz, a zarazem skrywająca różdżkę. Był to w gruncie rzeczy nowy wynalazek, pozwalający na błyskawiczne wyciąganie różdżki za pomocą sprytnego systemu, ale jego popularność była wyjątkowo niska. Po Ostatecznej Bitwie wielu Śmierciożerców pozostało na wolności, a ludzie obawiali się, że podczas ewentualnego starcia, system może zawieść i nie będą przez to w stanie się obronić. W samym Zakonie Severus znał tylko jedną osobę, która mimo wszystko zdecydowała się na wypróbowanie wynalazku. Gdy dodatkowo kobieta odgarnęła do tyłu swoje długie, ciemne włosy, a jego oczom ukazała się wąska blizna przecinająca poziomo jej lewy policzek, był już całkowicie pewien, z kim miał do czynienia.

- Dziwię się, że widzę cię tutaj o tej porze, _Nimfadoro_ – powiedział, kładąc wyraźny nacisk na jej imię. Jedyną jej reakcją było czknięcie. – Co tu właściwie robisz?

Tonks przyjrzała się uważnie koniakowi w szklance, jakby zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Nagle uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Piję.

Severus westchnął ciężko.

- Tyle akurat dało się zauważyć – mruknął, unosząc szklankę, by skosztować rumu.

Obróciła głowę, by spojrzeć na niego, a gdy ich oczy się spotkały, Severus zakrztusił się alkoholem. Spodziewał się ujrzeć wszystkie kolory tęczy, ale w życiu nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że jej tęczówki będą akurat jadowicie zielone. Wpatrywał się w nią w oszołomieniu, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Nie potrafił pojąć, jak to się właściwie stało, że źle odczytał prześladujący go od kilku tygodni sen. Do tej pory był święcie przekonany, że to oczy należą do Evans, która wróciła, by gnębić go po nocach, ale teraz, widząc tą zieleń, nie miał wątpliwości, do kogo należało spojrzenie ze snu.

Aurorka zmarszczyła nagle brwi, przyglądając mu się w skupieniu.

- Wiesz, że masz złamany nos?

- Tak, wiem. I jeszcze pęknięty łuk brwiowy. Co w związku z tym? – odparł spokojnie, ale wciąż wpatrywał się z niepokojem w jej oczy. Nic już nie rozumiał z tajemniczego snu.

- Nic, myślałam, że nie wiesz – wzruszyła ramionami.

- Raczej ciężko było tego nie zauważyć, nie sądzisz? – mruknął z ironią, biorąc głębszy łyk. – Dowiem się wreszcie, dlaczego właściwie pijesz? – zapytał, praktycznie zmuszając się do oderwania wzroku od jej oczu.

- A co takiego wygrałeś? – odparła pytaniem, opierając głowę na dłoni, a łokieć na ladzie. Siedziała teraz przodem do niego, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem, a szklankę z koniakiem postawiła na swoim udzie, przytrzymując ją drugą ręką.

- To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie – warknął z irytacją, a cały jego dotychczasowy dobry humor ulotnił się zupełnie.

- Wiem, ale mnie to ciekawi tak, jak ciebie interesuje, czemu piję. Jak ty mi powiesz, jak ci też odpowiem. Wymiana informacji, coś za coś.

Spojrzał na nią ze złością. Że też musiało go coś podkusić do rozpoczęcia tej cholernej rozmowy. Oczywiście był ciekaw, co taka młoda osoba robi o tak późnej godzinie nad drinkiem, ale nie interesowało go to na tyle, żeby miał zdradzać swoje sekrety. Zresztą można było się łatwo domyślić, że stało się coś nieprzyjemnego, między innymi po kolorze jej włosów i czarnej sukni za kolano, wystającej spod rozpiętej szaty.

- Nie przeszkadza ci ta blizna? – rzucił, by zmienić temat i odwieźć ją od prób wyłudzenia z niego informacji. W odpowiedzi zaśmiała się, jakby wyczuwając jego zagranie.

- Owszem, przeszkadza czasem, ale nie mogę nic z nią zrobić. – Severus uniósł pytająco brew. – Nie wiem czemu, moje zdolności na nią po prostu nie działają.

- Cudownie, jeszcze się okaże, ze będziemy mieć drugiego Pottera, ale tym razem w wersji żeńskiej.

- A wszystko dzięki tobie, Sevi!

- Zamilknij dla własnego dobra.

- Ja ci tylko przypominam, że sam tą bliznę stworzyłeś.

- To trzeba było mi się nie pchać pod różdżkę.

- Ja się nie pchałam, to ty celowałeś we mnie.

- Celowałem w Śmierciożercę, który stał za tobą, kretynko.

- Mogłeś chociaż coś powiedzieć.

- A jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz? Miałem w środku bitwy stanąć pomiędzy walczącymi i krzyknąć: „Nimfadoro, uważaj, za tobą stoi Antonin Dołohow, który chce cię zabić. Myślę, że powinnaś się schylić" – powiedział głośno i wyraźnie, powoli wymawiając każde słowo, po czym odczekał, aż Tonks się wyśmieje, zanim dokończył. – Obawiam się, że byś zdążyła w najlepszym razie oberwać pięcioma avadami w takiej sytuacji.

- Nie oberwałabym, bo w tym czasie wszyscy by się na ciebie gapili, jak na idiotę – podsumowała krótko, nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na jego wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Na mnie przynajmniej nie gapią się tak prawie codziennie.

- A czy ja mówiłam, że mi to przeszkadza? Mają przynajmniej na co popatrzeć – odparła z zadziornym uśmieszkiem, a w tej samej chwili jej biust urósł znacząco.

Severus już miał warknąć jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, gdy drzwi zaplecza się otworzyły, a do pomieszczenia weszła z powrotem madame Rosmerta. Zerknęła ze zdziwieniem na wyraźnie wściekłego Mistrza Eliksirów, młodą kobietę z dziwnym znaczącym uśmiechem, jej pustą szklankę i do połowu opróżnioną butelkę rumu.

- To wy tu jeszcze siedzicie?

- Masz z tym jakiś problem? – rzucił Severus, posyłając razem ze słowami mordercze spojrzenie.

- Nie, jasne, że nie – odparła, unosząc obronnie ręce. – Ale wiesz, dochodzi czwarta nad ranem i chciałabym już zamknąć.

Rzucił okiem na zegar na ścianie i zmarszczył brwi. Po krótkim, trwającym raptem ułamek sekundy, zastanowieniu wstał, zarzucił plecak na ramię, zapłacił za rum i bez słowa wyszedł, nonszalancko ignorując wołającą za nim Tonks:

- Do następnego, Sevi!


	2. Chapter 2

Gdy obudził się następnego ranka, jego humor był jeszcze gorszy niż w nocy. Nie dość, że znów przespał ledwie trzy godziny, a we śnie po raz kolejny prześladował go ten pełen wyrzutu wzrok, który, jak już widział, dziwnym trafem należał do Tonks, to jeszcze złamany nos spuchł jeszcze bardziej i pulsował boleśnie przy byle dotknięciu. Łuk brwiowy był oczywiście w nie lepszym stanie. Z irytacją poszedł do łazienki, gdzie przed lustrem skrzywił się na widok wyraźnego obrzęku. Wyjątkowo nie miał ochoty bawić się w samouleczanie, więc postanowił wybrać się z tym do madame Pomfrey jeszcze przed śniadaniem. Wziął szybki prysznic, po czym owinąwszy się ręcznikiem, odszukał porzucony wcześniej plecak, z niego wyjął poplamioną krwią czarną koszulkę i z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmieszkiem wrzucił ją do kosza, z którego później skrzaty miały zabrać rzeczy do wyprania.

Wrócił później do sypialni, gdzie wykonał kilka ćwiczeń rozciągających. Zerknął na zegar, a widząc zbliżającą się porę śniadania, założył czyste szaty, zapinając guziki machnięciem różdżki. Po krótkim namyśle odpiął dwa górne guziki surduta, a pelerynę odłożył na fotel. Na lewej ręce zapiął jeszcze srebrny zegarek z czarną tarczą i srebrnymi cyframi, który dostał na ostatnie urodziny od Minerwy i dopiero wtedy opuścił swoje kwatery.

Szybkim krokiem przemierzał długie korytarze, napawając się błogą letnią ciszą panującą wokół. Dobry nastrój powoli zaczął mu wracać wraz z promieniami słońca, rzucającymi wesołe błyski na wypolerowane zbroje. Wbrew podejrzeniom uczniów, Severus lubił lato nie tylko ze względu na wyjazd adeptów magii. Odkąd pamiętał, słońce wiszące wysoko na nieboskłonie napawało go dobrym samopoczuciem. Możliwe też, że dlatego lubił tą porę, iż najczęściej w jej trakcie przytrafiały mu się miłe rzeczy. Właśnie w czasie upalnego lata, po pierwszym roku nauczania przez niego eliksirów, Minerwa jako pierwsza w pełni mu zaufała. Latem też po raz pierwszy zdradził Czarnego Pana i zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a, który dał mu drugą szansę.

Zatrzymał się nagle w połowie drogi, przeciągnął się, przechylił głowę w jedną stronę, później w drugą, aż strzyknęło mu w karku, a gdy upewnił się, że w pobliżu nie było żadnej żywej, ani martwej duszy, uśmiechnął się lekko z zadowoleniem i niespodziewanie puścił się biegiem. Bez najmniejszego problemu przemierzał szybko kolejne korytarze, nie zwalniając wcale na schodach, aż w końcu zatrzymał się niedaleko skrzydła szpitalnego. Na jego usta wypłynął pełen wyższości uśmieszek, gdy upewnił się, że nie miał nawet zadyszki. Z zadowoleniem ruszył dalej, tym razem prawie spacerowym krokiem.

Miał już chwycić za klamkę, by otworzyć drzwi strzegące skrzydła szpitalnego, gdy te nagle rozwarły się szeroko. Jedynie wyćwiczony refleks uchronił jego poszkodowany nos przed zderzeniem.

- Severus? Co ty tu… coś ty znowu zrobił? – wrzasnęła Poppy na widok jego nosa, gdy jej głowa wysunęła się zza drzwi.

- Miałem drobny wypadek i byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś to mogła naprawić.

- Przysięgam, że ci nie pomogę, jak kiedyś rozbijesz sobie ten swój durny łeb! Wchodź! – rozkazała, otwierając szerzej drzwi.

Severus spokojnie przekroczył próg i usiadł na pierwszym z brzegu krześle, podczas gdy madame Pomfrey poszła do swojego gabinetu. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, słysząc jak złorzeczyła mu pod nosem. Mogła sobie obiecywać, co tylko chciała, ale oboje wiedzieli, że w razie potrzeby i tak będzie starała się pomóc mu ze wszystkich sił i nie będzie zadawać żadnych pytań.

- I czego się tak szczerzysz? – zbeształa go, gdy powtórnie znalazła się przed nim. – Głowa w górę, a jadaczka na kłódkę, jasne?

Kiwnął krótko głową i starał się nią nie poruszać, kiedy oglądała uważnie uszkodzone partie jego twarzy, nie siląc się nawet na delikatność. W przyniesionej z gabinetu misie zanurzyła małą gąbeczkę, która nasiąkła szybko gęstym, zielonkawym płynem. Severus skrzywił się lekko, widząc pozbawioną zapachu miksturę. Nie raz już został potraktowany tym specyfikiem, ale jeszcze się nie zdarzyło, by było to dla niego w jakimś stopniu przyjemne.

Poppy, ostrożniej już, przemyła starannie bolesny obrzęk, a Severus momentalnie poczuł silne pieczenie w miejscu, gdzie mikstura zetknęła się ze skórą. Zacisnął zęby, by nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Cierpliwie czekał, aż kobieta skończy, przypominając sobie w tym czasie, jak to pewnego razu Minerwa została przegoniona przez pół Hogwartu przez tego rudego futrzaka Granger. Od tego czasu, raz w miesiącu starannie unikała swojej animagicznej formy. Severus starał się ją wspierać – przez blisko dwa miesiące wypominał jej to zdarzenie.

Poppy tymczasem obejrzała ponownie obrzęk, który dzięki miksturze już zmniejszył się znacznie. Nie pytała, skąd wzięły się te uszkodzenia. Od razu było widać, że to od uderzenia, ale nie próbowała się nawet dowiedzieć, kto mu przyłożył – i tak by jej nie powiedział. Wyjęła więc różdżkę, by naprawić mu kości.

- No już, chłopcze, możesz iść – powiedziała, poklepując go po głowie, kiedy już skończyła.

Na jej nadgarstku momentalnie zacisnęły się palce Severusa, zatrzymując jej rękę w powietrzu. Posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie, które jednak nie zrobiło na niej większego wrażenia.

- Co ja ci mówiłem, już kilka razy nawet? – warknął, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy.

- Żebym cię nie traktowała jak dziecko – odparła z zupełnym spokojem i zaraz dodała – ale jak chcesz być traktowany jak dorosły, to mógłbyś wreszcie zacząć się tak zachowywać.

- Czy ty sugerujesz, że _zachowuję_ się jak dziecko?

- Nie sugeruję, stwierdzam oczywisty fakt. Severusie, nie kłóć się ze mną, przypomnij sobie lepiej, ile razy przychodziłeś do mnie ostatnio poobijany. Nie wmówisz mi, że normalny dorosły kończy co kilka dni w takim stanie. – Mistrz Eliksirów otworzył usta, ale nie dała mu dojść do słowa. – Nie tłumacz się, nie obchodzi mnie, co robisz po nocach, dopóki jesteś jeszcze w jednym kawałku. Severusie – spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, a w jej głosie rozbrzmiała powaga – przeżyłeś dużo więcej niż ktokolwiek z nas, uratowałeś setki osób i nie możesz temu zaprzeczyć. Młodzież powinna podziwiać cię za odwagę, już jesteś nawet autorytetem dla tych, który pojęli twój udział w tej wojnie. Nie niszcz tego, robiąc coś głupiego, mój drogi.

Z tymi słowami odwróciła się i wyszła do swojego gabinetu, zostawiając go samego z myślami. Severus wiedział, że powinien cieszyć, że udało mu się przeżyć tę wojnę, ale na co mu to? Z chwilą, gdy zapanował pokój, utracił cel w życiu. Do tej pory zawsze wiedział, co powinien robić. Żył w ciągłym napięciu, wciąż gotów stanąć oko w oko z Czarnym Panem i kłamać mu prosto w twarz, by choć trochę zwiększyć szanse Zakonu Feniksa. W każdej chwili musiał liczyć się z tym, że będzie zmuszony z zimną krwią zabić kogoś, kto dotąd mu ufał. Był przygotowany na wszystko – prócz pokoju. W momencie śmierci Voldemorta poczuł, jakby coś wewnątrz niego pękło i nagle ubyło mu lat. Dziwnym trafem czuł się dużo młodziej niż w ostatnich czasach i to go przerażało najbardziej. Do tego jeszcze dali mu ten bezsensowny Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy. Tak jakby mu na tym zależało.

Z westchnięciem wstał i opuścił skrzydło szpitalne, kierując się w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Tym razem całą drogę przebył spokojnie, pogrążony w myślach dotyczących wojny. Nie dało się ukryć strat, jakie dokonały się w jej trakcie. Zginęło mnóstwo ludzi, a jeszcze więcej nigdy już nie będzie się zachowywać tak, jak kiedyś. Wojna na każdym człowieku odciska swoje piętno. Severus mógł być jedynie wdzięczny, że był w stanie przeżyć tyle lat w napięciu bez żadnych uszczerbków na psychice.

Wkraczając do Wielkiej Sali odsunął od siebie ponure myśli i w milczeniu zasiadł koło Minerwy pogrążonej w dyskusji z duchem Filiusa. Malutki profesor zginąć w trakcie bitwy, gdy to przemieścił swoją tarczę obronną, by ochronić Minerwę przed mknącą ku niej klątwą, której ta nie zauważyła. Sam się przez to odsłonił, a Carrow błyskawicznie wykorzystał okazję i posłał w niego śmiercionośny zielony promień. Filius nie zdążył się obronić. Po kilku dniach, a właściwie dwa dni po własnym pogrzebie, który, jak sam twierdził, oglądał z zaświatów, pojawił się nagle w Wielkiej Sali w półprzezroczystej postaci. Po raz kolejny wzrost nie działał na jego korzyść. Został zauważony dopiero, gdy już kilka osób zdążyło przez niego przejść. Chociaż od bitwy minęło już sporo czasu, do tej pory nikomu nie zdradził, jak udało mu się przedostać z zaświatów z powrotem na Ziemię, ani co takiego ujrzał po śmierci. Jak mówił, był to powierzony mu sekret, którego nie mógł zdradzić. Pogratulował za to ładnego urządzenia pogrzebu.

Miejsce profesora zaklęć zajął Teodor Whitenhour, przyjaciel Filiusa z dawnych lat i wybitny auror, który odszedł ze służby, gdy zapanował pokój. Albus, pamiętając o ich przyjaźni oraz wyjątkowych zdolnościach iluzjonistycznych Teodora, natychmiast zaproponował mu posadę. Ten zaś przyjął ją z chęcią, gotów poprowadzić dalej życiową walkę Filiusa z pustymi głowami uczniów. Po pierwszym roku jego kariery nauczycielskiej okazało się, że nie tylko talentem dorównywał przyjacielowi, ale też był równie sympatyczny. Teraz zaś siedział koło dyrektora, studiując uważnie nowy numer Proroka Codziennego. Zagwizdał ze zdziwieniem akurat, gdy Severus sięgał po dzbanek, by dolać sobie kawy.

- Co tam ciekawego wyczytałeś, Teo? – zainteresował się Filius. Mimo że był już duchem, wciąż zachowywał się, jakby tu było jego miejsce i nic się nie zmieniło. Tak bardzo przywykł do życia, że z początku nagminnie zapominał, że nie musi otwierać drzwi, by przez nie przejść. Przypominał sobie o tym dopiero, gdy usiłował chwycić klamkę, powodując tym za każdym razem liczne śmiechy. Sam też się tym nie przejmował i śmiał się z innymi.

- Rafael Seradi zginął podczas misji dla Ministerstwa. Stanął sam jeden przeciwko czterem. Chłopak jest ambitny, ale za dużo przeciwników, jak na niego. Wczoraj był jego pogrzeb – poinformował spokojnie mężczyzna, przeczesując ręką idealnie białe włosy.

- Rafael Seradi? To nie był przypadkiem partner naszej drogiej Tonks? – zapytał Albus, gładząc w zamyśleniu swoją długą brodę.

- Owszem, był. Przydzielili ją do niego dwa lata temu. Całkiem nieźle im się razem pracowało, o ile dobrze pamiętam – odparł Teodor, nie unosząc wzroku znad gazety.

Między profesorami rozwinęła się dłuższa dyskusja na temat zmarłego, ale Severus już nie słuchał. Śmierć tego aurora wyjaśniałaby dziwne zachowanie Nimfadory oraz jej ponury wygląd. Nic więc dziwnego, że nie chciała się chwalić powodem, dla którego piła. Śmierć człowieka, któremu w chwilach zagrożenia można było powierzyć własne życie raczej nie napawa dobrymi emocjami. Poniekąd był w stanie zrozumieć jej smutek.

Zaraz po śniadaniu wstąpił na chwilę do swoich kwater, by zabrać kilka książek, z którymi udał się na błonia. Usadowił się na małej ławeczce, stojącej w cieniu drzewa pochylającego się nad jeziorem i zatopił się w lekturze. Wraz z bohaterami powieści przemierzał ponure lasy i równiny, stawiał czoła potężnym bestiom, próbującym zniszczyć królestwo, nie zwracając przy tym w ogóle uwagi na otaczające go błonia. Nie zauważył też przez to części profesorów, który również postanowili skorzystać z upalnego dnia i udali się nad jezioro. Albus, w szortach i hawajskiej koszuli, usadowił się wraz z Minerwą na drugiej ławeczce, która to stała na słońcu, Teodor z Filiusem na chwilę zatrzymali się przy nich, ale zaraz skierowali się w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, a młodsza część grona pedagogicznego chłodziła się w wodzie. Severus tymczasem tkwił w świecie Śródziemia ciekaw, czy władcze oko polegnie tak, jak Czarny Pan.

Słońce stało już w najwyższym punkcie, gdy w końcu stwierdził, że mu gorąco. Niechętnie oderwał się od książki, odkładając ją na bok, ściągnął niespiesznie surdut i pozostając w białej, wiązanej koszuli. Już miał podwinąć rękawy, gdy wielka fala chlusnęła na niego i w jednej chwili został przemoczony do suchej nitki. Westchnął ciężko, upewnił się, że książki wciąż były suche i dopiero wtedy wstał i odwrócił się do wylegujących się na słońcu nauczycieli. Szybko odszukał wzrokiem Minerwę, spacerującą wzdłuż brzegu. Powoli podszedł do niej, zastępując jej drogę. Przez chwilę spoglądali na siebie – Severus morderczym wzrokiem, Minerwa całkiem spokojnie.

- Bardzo cię to śmieszy? –syknął, zauważając drgający jej z rozbawienia kącik ust.

- Poczekaj, daj mi się zastanowić. – Udała, że myśli nad czymś uważnie, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Tak, Severusie, to było niezwykle zabawne.

- Doprawdy?

Zanim zdążyła się zorientować, złapał ją błyskawicznie za ramię i popchnął mocno, a moment później z pluskiem wylądowała w wodzie. Wynurzyła się po chwili, również całkowicie przemoczona, plując wodą na wszystkie strony. Severus uśmiechnął się z wyższością, odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do swoich książek, po drodze zaklęciem susząc swój strój. Kiedy później wszyscy prócz niego wrócili do zamku, chłodząc się między grubymi murami, przeniósł się z ławeczki na miękką trawę, gdzie pozostał do końca dnia pogrążając się w drugiej powieści opowiadającej o niejakim Louisie, który został wampirem wbrew własnej woli.

Gdy późnym wieczorem położył się spać, był całkowicie zrelaksowany. Jednak mimo to, nie było mu dane zaznać odpoczynku. Po kilku godzinach obudził się zlany potem, zastanawiając się, jaki jest związek pomiędzy Nimfadorą Tonks, a podejrzanie znajomo wyglądającym wilkiem…


	3. Chapter 3

Kolejne dwa tygodnie minęły spokojnie, a Severus był już niemal całkowicie pewien co do tożsamości wilka ze snu. Zbyt dobrze znał to umaszczenie, by pomylić go z kimś innym. Dlatego też niezmiernie się zdziwił, słysząc informację, którą wygłosił Albus przy śniadaniu pewnego deszczowego wtorkowego poranka.

- Wiecie, że Remus wrócił wczoraj z Włoch? – zapytał spokojnie dyrektor, ściągając na siebie zdziwione spojrzenia. – Teodorze, podasz mi ten półmisek z kiełbaskami? O, dziękuję ci bardzo.

- Dlaczego nie poinformował wcześniej, że wraca? – zdziwiła się Minerwa.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Dziś o świcie dostałem od niego sowę. Pisze, że ma się dobrze i na razie zatrzymał się u Nimfadory.

- Mowa o Remusie Lupinie? Tym waszym wilkołaku? – upewnił się Teodor akurat w chwili, gdy Filius wkroczył do Wielkiej Sali.

Mały profesor, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych duchów Hogwartu, nie płynął w powietrzu, a uparcie chodził, unosząc się jakieś dwa cale nad podłogą. Uważał, że z chwilą, gdy zacznie sunąć nad ziemią jakaś jego część przestanie być Filiusem Flitwickiem i w pełni stanie się bezimiennym duchem. Co oczywiście nie będzie miało miejsca, póki wszyscy dotychczasowi nauczyciele nie odejdą z tego świata. Filius jednak uparcie trwał przy swoim i trzymał się ziemi, jak tylko się dało.

- A co się dzieje z Remusem? – zapytał z ciekawością, wskakując na krzesło obok swojego przyjaciela. Chociaż od jego śmierci minęło już trochę czasu, do tej pory nikt nie potrafił pojąć, jak on to robił.

- Wczoraj wrócił do Anglii – odpowiedziała Minerwa zamiast Albusa, który właśnie włożył sobie do ust jajko z majonezem, brudząc sobie przy tym brodę.

- Jak to wrócił? – zdziwił się Filius niezmiernie. – To znaczy, dlaczego wcześniej nic nie mówił?

- Dowiemy się tego wieczorem – odparł Albus, gdy już przełknął. – Razem z Nimfadorą planują nas dzisiaj odwiedzić.

- A co ma do tego Tonks?

- Lupin u niej nocował – mruknął Teodor, otwierając kopertę, którą przyniosła mu sowa płomykówka.

Filius przez dłuższą chwilę przetrawiał zasłyszane informacje. Severus miał dziwne wrażenie, że mały profesor zbladł trochę. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę, że był duchem, takie stwierdzenie niekoniecznie było sensowne.

- Teo… - zaczął powoli Filius, a każde kolejne słowo coraz szybciej opuszczało jego usta. – Pamiętasz tę książkę, o której ci mówiłem? Widziałem ją dopiero co w bibliotece. Chodź, pokażę ci, która to.

Duch zeskoczył z krzesła i podreptał szybko w stronę wyjścia, oglądając się za siebie, by ponaglić przyjaciela, który powoli ruszył za nim. Severus zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, w co Filius gra. Do tej pory zawsze lubił Lupina, a teraz ucieka gdzieś na samą wieść o jego przybyciu. Swoją drogą, ciekawe też było, że ta marna imitacja wilka pojawiła się akurat teraz i to właśnie u Tonks. Oczywiście wszyscy wiedzieli, że swego czasu łączyło ich coś więcej, a przynajmniej to wynikało z zachowania Lupina. Nimfadora tymczasem zdawała się zupełnie nie zauważać prób zwracania jej uwagi na tę kupę futra.

Mimo wszystko Severus nie potrafił zrozumieć jednej rzeczy. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że sen dotyczył Nimfadory i Lupina, ale… nie dość, że ten nocny wilk wyglądał potężniej i dostojniej, niż wilkołacza postać Huncwota, to jeszcze sny, ze wszystkich ludzi, prześladowały akurat jego! A przecież Severus nie był w żaden sposób związany ani z aurorką, ani z tym pchlarzem…

- Severusie, mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz dzisiaj dogryzał Remusowi? Przechodził ostatnio ciężki okres, więc chciałbym, żeby był przyjęty miło w naszym gronie – odezwał się Albus, przerywając rozmyślania młodszego czarodzieja.

Severus posłał mu spojrzenie mówiące, że może o tym jedynie pomarzyć, ale natrafił na stanowcze błyski w oczach dyrektora. Westchnął ciężko i sięgnął po dzbanek z kawą.

- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić – mruknął niechętnie, a w myślach zaczął układać kolejność eliksirów, nad którymi będzie eksperymentował wieczorem.

- I chciałbym, żebyś nie zamykał się w swoich kwaterach, tylko był tu z nami – dodał Dumbledore tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego morderczo, a Albus uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Ostatnim, czego potrzebował, było znoszenie biednego, wymęczonego kudłacza, który nie radzi sobie z własnym życiem. Pokręcił z rezygnacją głową, burknął Albusowi, że stawi się wieczorem i udał się do swoich kwater, by uciec myślami od tego przeklętego pchlarza.

Kiedy kilka godzin później usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi swojej pracowni, kończył właśnie ulepszanie Veritaserum. Usprawnianie eliksiru prawdy zaczął już kilka lat temu, przed przybyciem do Hogwartu tego bękarta Pottera. W związku z brakiem postępów odłożył pracę na czas bliżej nieokreślony, aż w końcu na początku tegorocznych wakacji wrócił do eksperymentu. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, co się przez ten czas zmieniło, ale tym razem praca szła bez większych trudności.

Zmniejszył ogień pod kociołkiem, pozwalając, by prawie przezroczysta mikstura z delikatnym błękitnym blaskiem bulgotała leniwie. Według wyliczeń, które przeprowadził jakieś trzy tygodnie temu, eliksir powinien gotować się na wolnym ogniu przez najbliższą dobę.

Przeciągnął się, krzywiąc się przy tym, gdy poczuł ból w zesztywniałych mięśniach karku. Z kieszeni wyjął zegarek, który zapiął na prawym nadgarstku i podszedł do stolika w kącie, na którym czekał jego wiązany karwasz. Wsunął go powoli na lewe przedramię, ściągnął rzemień na tyle mocno, by karwasz nie przesunął się ani o cal, ale też na tyle luźno, by nie uciskał przedramienia i nie blokował dopływu krwi do dłoni. Machnął różdżką, by zawiązać magią rzemień i dopiero wtedy skierował się do drzwi.

- Severusie, nie zapomniałeś, że miałeś się stawić w Wielkiej Sali? – upomniała go Minerwa, gdy tylko uchylił drzwi.

- Oczywiście, że nie zapomniałem – oburzył się, a na twarzy wicedyrektorki pojawiło się zwątpienie.

- A wiesz, która jest godzina? – zapytała przymilnym tonem.

- Wyobraź sobie, że wiem. Za chwilę powinien być ob… - urwał, gdy spojrzał na zegarek. – Kolacja.

- No właśnie, a za niecałe piętnaście minut będą tu Remus z Nimfadorą, więc mógłbyś się ruszyć i iść na górę, nie sądzisz?

- Minerwo, wiesz dobrze, że wcale nie mam ochoty tam być.

- Wiem, Severusie, ale Albus chce, żebyś przyszedł. Domyślam się, że dlatego, że jutro będzie pełnia i chciałby, żebyś trochę go poobserwował.

- Jaki to ma sens, skoro teraz zajmuje się nim inny Mistrz Eliksirów?

- A jaki ma sens wyjeżdżanie od niego dwa dni przed pełnią?

Severus zastanowił się nad słowami przyjaciółki. W gruncie rzeczy nawet mu do głowy nie przyszło, że coś tutaj nie pasuje do reszty.

- Myślisz, że już jest wyleczony?

- Jakby był, to już by się nam tym pochwalił, a nie czekałby do spotkania. Mam dziwne wrażenie, że nie dogadał się z tym Mistrzem.

- A u którego właściwie był?

- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to u jakiegoś Alessia Torricelli'ego.

Na ułamek sekundy zapanowała cisza, a dosłownie moment później Minerwa spojrzała na niego, jak na wariata, gdy niespodziewanie wybuchł głośnym śmiechem. Cierpliwie odczekała, aż minie ten niespodziewany atak wesołości. Ku jej zdumieniu trwał on wyjątkowo długo.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co jest w tym takiego śmiesznego? – zapytała, gdy w końcu się uspokoił.

- Jakby to ująć… Obawiam się, że mają nieco… inne poglądy na pewne aspekty – odparł Severus z szerokim i wyjątkowo złośliwym uśmiechem.

- O czym ty, do licha, mówisz?

- Widzisz, Minerwo, tobie, na przykład, Alessio by raczej nie był skłonny pomóc.

Tajemniczy błysk w oku młodszego czarodzieja kazał Minerwie zastanowić się przez chwilę nad tym wszystkim. Po dłuższym czasie na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz niedowierzania.

- Ty chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że on…

- Właśnie to chcę powiedzieć.

- Biedny Remus, naprawdę mu współczuję. Sądzisz, że wiedział, w co się pakuje?

- Szczerze mówiąc wątpię. Kto jak kto, ale Alessio nie chwali się tym na prawo i lewo. On woli najpierw poznać swoją ofiarę.

- Myślisz, że próbował… wykorzystać Remusa?

- Kto wie? Może właśnie dlatego wilkołak jest dzisiaj u nas, a nie na swojej antyfuterkowej terapii – odparł Severus z mściwym uśmieszkiem i skierował się do swojej sypialni, pozostawiając Minerwę z wyrazem niedowierzania wymieszanego z obrzydzeniem na twarzy.

Kilka minut później wkraczał już do Wielkiej Sali w swoich nieśmiertelnych czarnych szatach. Tradycyjny długi stół został zastąpiony okrągłym, stojącym prawie pośrodku Sali. Dokładnie naprzeciwko wejścia usadowił się Albus, po jego prawej ręce siedziała Minerwa, a z drugiej strony było wolne miejsce, które niezwłocznie zajął Severus. Prócz nich w pomieszczeniu byli jeszcze Teodor z Filiusem oraz Poppy. Reszta grona pedagogicznego wyjechała jakiś tydzień wcześniej, by cieszyć się drugim miesiącem wakacji wraz z rodzinami.

Severus nie zdążył nawet zabrać się do kolacji, gdy w sali wejściowej rozległ się potężny łomot. Dźwięk ten rozbrzmiał tak niespodziewanie, że Albus wylał na siebie prawie całą herbatę, którą właśnie wlał do swojej filiżanki. Dyrektor podskoczył z wrzaskiem, gdy gorący płyn chlusnął mu na nogi. Minerwa zaraz rzuciła się z różdżką, by mu pomóc, jednak na tyle się wiercił i wykręcał, że prawie wetknęła mu koniec swojej różdżki w oko. Teodor w tym czasie zadławił się kawałkiem kurczaka, a Filius odruchowo chciał poklepać go po plecach. Niestety umknęło mu, że jego ręka przeniknie ciało przyjaciela. Zimna esencja duchowa nie była najlepszym lekarstwem i zamiast pomóc, jedynie wywołała u białowłosego silne mdłości. Severus natomiast spokojnie napił się kawy i zaczął smarować kawałek chleba swoją ulubioną metką.

- Nic mi nie jest! – krzyknęła wesoło Tonks, pojawiając się niespodziewanie w drzwiach. Widok zamieszania przy stole nieco zbił ją z tropu. – Em, Albusie, przepraszam, ale przez przypadek przewróciłam zbroję. Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz?

- Nie, spokojnie, moja droga, w końcu nic takiego się nie stało – odparł dyrektor nieco słabym głosem, a na twarz aurorki powrócił uśmiech.

Severus uniósł wzrok, by na nią spojrzeć. Skrzywił się wyraźnie na widok jej jaskrawo fioletowych włosów sięgających ramion. Bijąca od niej wesołość sprawiała, że w żadnym stopniu nie przypominała tej kobiety, którą Severus spotkał dwa tygodnie wcześniej w barze. Powodowała też, że człowiek przestawał przejmować się potężną ulewą za oknem. Mistrz Eliksirów był wyjątkiem. On, w przeciwieństwie do innych, zastanawiał się, co takiego brała bądź piła.

Zmarszczył brwi, gdy obok kobiety, jeśli można tak nazwać tę imitację aurora, stanął zapowiedziany wilkołak. Lupin, o ile to było w ogóle możliwe, wyglądał jeszcze gorzej, niż kiedy Severus widział go po raz ostatni prawie cztery miesiące wcześniej. Wychudł znacznie, wystające kości policzkowe próbował zamaskować słabym uśmiechem, a jego szaty były jeszcze bardziej poszarpane niż zwykle. Gdyby Mistrz Eliksirów nie był sobą, mógłby się przejąć losem przybyłego.

Oboje powoli podeszli do stołu, by przywitać się z mieszkańcami zamku. Albus starał się nie krzywić, gdy wstał, żeby uściskać ich oboje. Severus, w ramach obietnicy złożonej rano dyrektorowi, siedział i skupiał się na jedzeniu, by przypadkiem w jakiś sposób nie dogryźć wilkołakowi. Gdyby mu się cokolwiek wyrwało, w najlepszym razie skończyłoby się to krótką reprymendą od przełożonego, zaś w najgorszym… mina zbitego psiaka w wykonaniu Albusa znów by go prześladowała po nocach.

- Cześć, Sever! – rozległ się niespodziewanie irytujący głos Tonks tuż obok niego, gdy już skończyli wymieniać uprzejmości typu „jak minęła podróż?".

- Witaj, _Nimfadoro_ –odparł spokojnie Severus, kładąc silny nacisk na jej imię.

- Jakbyś nie pamiętał, nie lubię, jak ktoś zwraca się do mnie po imieniu – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby, siadając na krześle obok niego. Lupin zajął miejsce po jej drugiej stronie.

- Ależ ja doskonale o tym pamiętam… _Nimfadoro_.

Z satysfakcją obserwował, jak włosy aurorki błyskawicznie zmieniają kolor na czerwony. Chciał już otworzyć usta, by dodać coś jeszcze, gdy Albus kopnął go pod stołem. Udając, że nic się nie stało, posłał jej triumfujący uśmieszek i wrócił do swojej kolacji, nastawiając się na słuchanie najnowszych plotek ze świata. Obojętnie ile gazet prenumerował dyrektor, wciąż mu było mało nowych wieści.

- A więc, Remusie, co cię do nas sprowadza w… takim deszczowym czasie? – zapytała Minerwa, by odwrócić uwagę zebranych od Tonks mordującej wzrokiem Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Rozumiem, że chciałaś zapytać, co mnie tu sprowadza tuż przed pełnią? – odparł Lupin starając się uśmiechać lekko. – Mistrz Torricelli uznał, że powinniśmy sprawdzić, jak będzie się sprawował mój organizm w klimacie Anglii po terapii, jaką mi zafundował.

Severus prychnął z rozbawieniem, ściągając na siebie karcące spojrzenie Minerwy. Jakoś ciężko było mu uwierzyć w słowa wilkołaka.

- A jak się czujesz po tym leczeniu? – zapytał uprzejmie Albus.

Mistrz Eliksirów zaśmiał się w duchu, zauważając ukradkiem, jak Lupin spiął się lekko.

- Nie jest tak źle, jak się wydaje. Mistrz ma wiele mikstur, które pomagają w łagodnym przejściu przemiany. Ostatnio nawet pracował nad eliksirem, który ma całkowicie wyeliminować komórki krwi odpowiedzialne za przemianę.

- Za przemianę odpowiada DNA – wtrącił Severus, nie odrywając wzroku od swojej kawy.


	4. Chapter 4

Niespodziewanie poczuł rosnący błyskawicznie dyskomfort, gdy wszyscy przy stole umilkli i z zaskoczeniem skierowali na niego swe oczy. Z wahaniem uniósł głowę i skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Wydawało mu się, że nie mówił nic głośno, a jedynie pomyślał, ale najwyraźniej jego niewyparzony jęzor już za długo się męczył nic nie robieniem. I przez tą jego głupią zachciankę Severus musiał teraz znosić siedem spojrzeć wwiercających się w jego oblicze.

- Severusie… - zaczęła niepewnie Minerwa po kilku minutach głębokiej ciszy.

- Czego? – warknął nieprzyjemnym głosem.

- Skąd to wiesz?

Na krótką chwilę, w czasie której Severus na powrót skierował swą uwagę na kubek z kawą, zapanowała znów cisza. Kiedy ponownie się odezwał, jego głos był już spokojny i opanowany.

- Czymś się musiałem zająć, jak odłożyłem na później Veritaserum. Sądziłaś, Minerwo, że będę siedział bezczynnie, jak na przykład Albus? – rzucił od niechcenia.

- Nie siedzę bezczynnie – mruknął dyrektor pod nosem.

- A czy ktoś, _oprócz Severusa_, twierdzi, że siedzisz? – pocieszyła go Minerwa, posyłając młodszemu czarodziejowi karcące spojrzenie.

- Mógłbyś powiedzieć coś więcej na temat tego DNA, Severusie? – zapytał uprzejmie Remus, przypatrując mu się uważnie.

Mistrz Eliksirów miał już na końcu języka przepełnioną jadem ripostę, ale powstrzymał ją z wysiłkiem, czując na sobie mordercze spojrzenie wicedyrektorki.

- A co tu dużo do mówienia? Dotychczasowa teoria opierająca się na płytkach krwi była prawie całkowicie błędna.

- Ale wiesz, że prawie robi wielką różnicę? – wtrąciła się wesoło Tonks.

- W tym jednym przypadku ewentualnie mogę się z tobą zgodzić – mruknął niechętnie, posyłając jej pełne niezadowolenia spojrzenie. – Płytki krwi same w sobie ulegają przemianie podczas pełni, więc nie można powiedzieć, żeby to one były odpowiedzialne za cały proces. Chodzi o to, że w chwili ugryzienia przez wilkołaka, jego ślina razem z jadem trafia prosto do komórek skórnych, a nie do krwi. W wyniku tego jad przekazywany jest do jądra komórkowego, gdzie wkrada się do łańcucha genetycznego, zatruwając poszczególnego jego części.

Gdy jego w pełni opanowany głos umilkł, zapanowała cisza jeszcze głębsza niż wcześniej. O ile przedtem wszyscy spoglądali na niego zaskoczeni, że odezwał się, nie rzucając przy tym w nikogo docinkami, o tyle tym razem ich spojrzenia wyrażały głęboki szok. Wprawdzie tylko w przypadku Poppy był on spowodowany tym, że nie oczekiwała, aby Severus interesował się mugolską biologią. Jeśli chodzi o pozostałych zebranych, próbowali właśnie zrozumieć, co on właściwie powiedział.

- _Nimfadoro_, zamknij z łaski swojej, swój otwór gębowy, bo wyglądasz jeszcze głupiej niż zwykle – rzucił Severus z przekąsem, spoglądając na wielkie niczym galeony oczy zebranych.

Miał już wypić kolejny łyk kawy, gdy niespodziewanie Tonks zrobiła wściekłą minę, jej włosy momentalnie rozbłysły żywą czerwienią, a ułamek sekundy później z całej siły zdzieliła go po głowie.

Połowa kawy przemieściła się błyskawicznie z kubka na obrus, a Severus znieruchomiał w pozycji lekko pochylonej.

- Mówiłam, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał?

Przez dłuższą chwilę trwał nieruchomo, powodując tym samym, że napięcie wzrosło do krytycznego punktu. Tonks wpatrywała się w niego z wściekłością, a pozostali nie wiedzieli, czy spoglądać na nią z podziwem, czy może zacząć szykować jej pogrzeb.

Nagle Severus wyprostował się gwałtownie, prawie niezauważalnie szybkim ruchem złapał kobietę za przód szaty i szarpnięciem przyciągnął ją do siebie. Ich twarze dzieliły raptem cale, a jego różdżka, nie wiadomo kiedy, pojawiła się przy jej gardle.

- Nie pozwalaj sobie na zbyt wiele – warknął Severus, mordując ją wzrokiem.

- Bo co, boisz się, że nie jesteś w stanie mnie pokonać? – odpowiedziała mu równie śmiercionośnym spojrzeniem.

- Możesz mi wierzyć, Nimfadoro, w starciu ze mną nie pomogą ci żadne zdolności. Zakładając, oczywiście, że w ogóle jakieś posiadasz – dodał, wykrzywiając wargi w ironicznym uśmieszku. Miał wyjątkową okazję po raz pierwszy zobaczyć, jak jej tęczówki przybierają krwistoczerwoną barwę.

- Bo nie muszą mi pomagać. Wystarczy mi różdżka i kilka prostych zaklęć – odparła szybko. Severus ze zdziwieniem poczuł, jak cienka różdżka wbija mu się pod żebra.

- W takim razie może się przekonamy? Czy może twoja puchońska natura weźmie górę i stchórzysz?

- Ja nigdy nie tchórzę! – krzyknęła, zrywając się z krzesła.

Severus puścił jej szatę i sam poderwał się z miejsca z wprost sadystycznym entuzjazmem. Nimfadora od lat działała mu na nerwy i wyglądało na to, że w końcu będzie mógł jej pokazać, gdzie jest jej miejsce.

- Severusie, natychmiast…

- Nie wtrącaj się, Minerwo. _Nimfadora _powinna wiedzieć, w co się pakuje – przerwał jej Severus z mściwym uśmieszkiem.

- Dora, nie sądzę, żeby to był…

- Remi, ten jeden jedyny raz się zamknij, dobrze? Jest pewna granica, a Snape właśnie ją przekroczył – rzuciła aurorka, nie odrywając wzroku od przeciwnika.

Severus z ociąganiem odwiesił na krzesło swoją pelerynę, delektując się tą chwilą. Kilka ruchów różdżką i aurorka będzie leżała bezbronna u jego stóp, zdana całkowicie na jego łaskę. Od dawna czekał na taką okazję i zamierzał ją teraz w pełni wykorzystać.

Gdy był już gotów do pojedynku, jednym ruchem nadgarstka odesłał stół pod samą ścianę. Sam zaś stanął pośrodku sali momentalnie przybierając pozycję do ataku. Stał lekko bokiem, w rozkroku i na ugiętych kolanach. Lewa ręka wyciągnięta przed siebie, ale nie wyprostowana, prawa uniesiona i cofnięta, dłoń z różdżką na wysokości głowy.

Wykrzywił usta w szyderczym uśmiech, widząc, że Tonks stoi spokojnie naprzeciw niego z różdżką opuszczoną w dół. Jej postawa miała sprawiać wrażenie lekceważącej, ale bijąca po oczach czerwień zdradzała silne emocje, buzujące w niej.

Przez kilka długich minut stali naprzeciwko siebie, mierząc się wzrokiem. Albus, wraz z pozostałymi, z niepokojem przypatrywał się tej dwójce, zastanawiając się, co zrobić, by nie dopuścić do walki. Każda mijająca sekunda dłużyła się niemiłosiernie, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby stali tam prawie całą noc.

Niespodziewanie, jak na słyszalny tylko im sygnał, oboje drgnęli w tym samym momencie. Severus przekręcił nadgarstek, koncentrując myśli na szybkiej klątwie tnącej, zaś Tonks poderwała gwałtownie różdżkę, której koniec rozbłysł jasnoniebieskim blaskiem.

Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł wyraźnie, jak energia magiczna kumuluje się w jego organizmie, po czym mknie sobie tylko znanymi przewodami do prawej ręki dzierżącej różdżkę. Wprost z radością przyjął zmianę napięcia, towarzyszącą przejściu mocy w różdżkę, której końcówka zapłonęła ciemnoczerwoną barwą. Energia błyskawicznie przeistoczyła się w promień ostry niczym pazury smoka i pomknęła naprzeciw zaklęciu aurorki.

Gdy kilka minut później Severus ocknął się, potrząsany przez Minerwę, wciąż nie rozumiał, dlaczego blizna na policzku Tonks zapłonęła czerwonym blaskiem.

- Severusie, nic ci nie jest? – zapytała z niepokojem wicedyrektorka, jeszcze zanim do końca uchylił powieki.

- Nie, w porządku – skłamał, czując palący ból wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

- A jak twoje plecy?

- A co ma im być? Są cały czas w jednym kawałku – mruknął z rosnącą irytacją. – Co się właściwie stało?

- Nie jestem pewna. Wasze zaklęcia się zderzyły i chyba nastąpiło rozładowanie magiczne. Huknęło, jakby się cały Hogwart walił, a was odrzuciło z taką siłą, że jak grzmotnąłeś w ścianę, wyglądało, jakbyś sobie połamał kręgosłup.

Zmarszczył brwi. Dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że wybuch nastąpił _zanim_ ich zaklęcia się spotkały.

Z trudem wstał z podłogi, pomimo starać Minerwy, by utrzymać go w pozycji leżącej. Wzrokiem odszukał szybko swoją różdżkę. Ku jego zdumieniu, leżała dokładnie tak, gdzie on sam wcześniej stał. Wyglądało na to, że owo niby-rozładowanie podziałało tylko na nich, gdyż nic innego nie przesunęło się nawet o milimetr. Podniósł różdżkę, oglądając ją uważnie. Jego zaskoczenie powiększyło się znacząco, gdy nie znalazł na niej nawet zadrapania. W takim przypadku teoria o rozładowaniu legła w gruzach, gdyż w przeciwnym razie z jego różdżki powinny pozostać jedynie drzazgi.

Zebrał siły, by przejść przez salę, po drodze zabierając z podłogi różdżkę należącą do Tonks. Zbliżył się powoli do Lupina, pochylającego się nad budzącą się właśnie kobietą i przykucnąwszy, brutalnie odepchnął go na bok. Nie czekając, aż ocknie się do końca, zacisnął dłoń na jej podbródku i obrócił jej głowę, by przyjrzeć się dokładnie bliźnie. Sam do końca nie wiedział, co spodziewał się ujrzeć, ale ślad po jego zaklęciu na powrót wyglądał tak, jak wcześniej. Odruchowo przeszło mu przez myśl, że mogło to byś jedynie przywidzenie.

- Ej, co ty robisz? – Tonks odepchnęła go lekko, jednocześnie próbując mu się wyrwać.

W chwili, gdy ich oczy się spotkały, poczuł dziwny impuls przebiegający przez całe jego ciało. Gwałtownie cofnął rękę.

- Jak ty to zrobiłaś? – rzucił krótko, przyglądając się jej uważnie.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- O tym wybuchu, idiotko!

- Ja nic nie zrobiłam! To raczej ciebie powinnam o to spytać, panie Wiem-Wszystko-I-Nikt-Mi-Nie-Dorówna!

- Nie zaczynaj się znowu wymądrzać! Zawsze możemy dokończyć nasz pojedynek, jeśli tak ci zależy na tym, by za chwilę ponownie wylądować na podłodze.

- Severusie, zapomnij. Nie będzie więcej żadnych pojedynków – wtrąciła się Minerwa, która w międzyczasie zdążyła do nich podejść. – Na chwilę obecną powinieneś raczej odpocząć. Nie chcę słyszeć żadnych dyskusji! – dodała, gdy już otworzył usta, by zaprotestować. Ściszyła nagle głos. – Severusie, idź się połóż. Możesz mówić, co chcesz, ale ja nie jestem ślepa, widzę, że jesteś cały obolały.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na nią morderczo, ale całą swoją postawą dawała mu jasno do zrozumienia, że się nie ugnie. Westchnął więc z rezygnacją, wstał i zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprotestować, przywołał z krzesła swoją pelerynę, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, odprowadzany zdziwionymi spojrzeniami. Minerwa pokręciła głową i zwróciła się do Tonks, której Remus właśnie pomagał wstać.

- Mam nadzieję, że nic ci nie jest, moja droga? – Aurorka pokręciła głową, w skupieniu wpatrując się w oddalającą się sylwetkę Snape'a. – Wybacz Severusowi to dziwne zachowanie, ale ostatnimi czasy ma dosyć niepokojące nagłe zmiany nastroju.

- Może ma okres – mruknęła Tonks, a Minerwa starała się powstrzymać uśmiech. – W porządku, pani profesor, sama go podburzałam do tego.

- Nie mniej to on zaczął, uparcie mówiąc do ciebie po imieniu – wtrącił się Lupin, obejmując ją opiekuńczo w talii.

- Remi, skończ. Ja wiem, że wy się nie lubicie, ale to nie znaczy, ze w tym nie ma mojej winy.

Wilkołak przewrócił oczami. Chciał podprowadzić ją do stołu, ale nagle Tonks wyrwała mu się i podejmując jakąś tajemniczą decyzję, pobiegła w stronę sali wejściowej.

- Ej, Sever, zaczekaj!


	5. Chapter 5

Z trudem dogoniła go dopiero na końcu schodów prowadzących do lochów. Wprawdzie po drodze zdążyło już jej zabraknąć tchu, ale nie zatrzymała się, zanim nie zrównała się z nim. Próbując złapać oddech, chwyciła się za poobijane żebra. Była pewna, że musiała po tym wybuchu uderzyć o coś, bo przecież wcześniej jej aż tak nie bolały. Mimowolnie przystanęła na chwilę, a zanim się obejrzała Snape był już dobre kilka metrów dalej. Sapnęła z irytacją.

- Sever! No weź poczekaj! – zawołała, ale jej słowa pozostały bez odzewu.

Westchnęła i znów podbiegła, by go dogonić. Tym razem na wszelki wypadek wyprzedziła go, by stanąć mu na drodze. Żeby przypadkiem jej nie uciekł w drugą stronę, złapała go za ramię.

- Możesz przestać tak pędzić? Chciałam porozmawiać.

- Nie uważam, żebyśmy mieli o czym – mruknął, próbując ją minąć. Praktycznie uwiesiła się na jego ramieniu, by go zatrzymać.

- To może mi chociaż powiesz, skąd się wziął ten wybuch?

- A może ty mi najpierw powiesz, skąd mam to wiedzieć? – odparł, mordując ją wzrokiem.

- No bo ja myślałam, że ty to zrobiłeś – odpowiedziała, starając się nie cofnąć przed jego spojrzeniem.

- Wyobraź sobie, że nie jestem takim idiotą, żeby atakować samego siebie.

- A ja to niby jestem, tak?

- Rozumiem, że to pytanie retoryczne?

- Ja ci zaraz dam retoryczne, ty bałwanie!

Kąciki ust Severusa wykrzywiły się w złośliwym uśmieszku, gdy jej włosy znów zapłonęły czerwienią.

- Jeśli to wszystko, co chciałaś, to wybacz, ale jestem zajęty… _Nimfadoro_.

- Jak cię zaraz zamorduję, to niczym nie będziesz już zajęty – warknęła ze złością.

- Obawiam się, że widzę w tym drobny problem.

- Niby jaki?

- Zacznijmy od tego, że nie jesteś w stanie mnie zabić –odparł drwiąco, starając się, by w jego głosie dominowała wyższość.

- Tak ci się tylko wydaje – rzuciła szybko.

Błyskawicznie sięgnęła do kieszeni po różdżkę. Po chwili konsternacji sięgnęła do drugiej kieszeni. Gdy tam też nie znalazła magicznego patyka, zaczęła z desperacją obmacywać całe swoje ubranie, rozglądając się przy tym naokoło, na wypadek, gdyby się okazało, że po prostu jej wypadła. Severus przez dłuższą chwilę bawił się obserwowaniem jej rosnącego zmieszania. Gdy chciała już ściągnąć z siebie kurtkę, by wywrócić ją na lewą stronę, westchnął.

- Czyżbyś tego szukała? – mruknął, wyciągając spod peleryny jej brzozową różdżkę.

- Skąd ty ją masz? – zapytała, wpatrując się w niego z zaskoczeniem.

- Wyczarowałem sobie.

Tonks wywróciła oczami, ale z wdzięcznością sięgnęła po różdżkę. Zmrużyła z irytacją oczy, gdy cofnął rękę. Po chwili mordowania go wzrokiem, znów wyciągnęła dłoń, ale ponownie się cofnął.

- Mógłbyś mi ją oddać? – krzyknęła w końcu, nie zważając na tajemniczy błysk w jego oku.

- Lekcja pierwsza – nie pozwól, by twoja różdżka znalazła się w ręce wroga – odparł gładko.

Zanim się zorientowała, gwałtownie wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, zatoczył nią szybkie koło, szarpnął… A ułamek sekundy później miał przed sobą małą, brązową myszkę, wpatrującą się w niego ze zdumieniem. Z mściwym uśmieszkiem przykucnął i złapał ją za ogon, nim zdążyła uciec. Ostrożnie wstał, podnosząc ją za cienki ogonek, co zaraz spotkało się z serią piskliwych protestów.

- Cóż by tu z tobą teraz zrobić? – zastanowił się na głos, wpatrując się w szamoczącą się i piszczącą mysz. – Mógłbym zrobić dobry uczynek i nakarmić Panią Norris. Albo jakieś zwierzątko domowe Hagrida. Wiem… - na jego twarzy pojawił się sadystyczny uśmieszek. – Minerwa z pewnością nie najadła się podczas kolacji… Rozumiem, że nie masz oporów, by zostać jej drugim daniem? – zapytał uprzejmie. Odpowiedziała mu kolejna seria pisków, a mysie futerko w tajemniczy sposób zmieniło kolor na czerwony. – No proszę, białe myszki udało mi się już spotkać, ale żeby czerwone? Może powinienem cię jednak zatrzymać jako unikatowy egzemplarz? Ach nie, prawie zapomniałem, że nie kolekcjonuję _żywych_ myszy. Co innego te martwe… Ładnie prezentują się w słoiczkach na półce z eliksirami.

Mysz na moment znieruchomiała niepewnie, po czym zaczęła się szamotać z nową siłą.

- Ups… - mruknął Severus, gdy mysi ogonek w pewnym momencie wyślizgnął się spomiędzy jego palców.

Stworzonko zapiszczało z radością, futerko ze szczęścia zmieniło się na żółto-złote… ale zaraz zszarzało, gdy Tonks uświadomiła sobie, że spada… A twarda podłoga zbliżała się w bardzo szybkim tempie… Przestraszyła się nie na żarty. Kiedy dodatkowo zrozumiała, że Snape wcale nie ma zamiaru jej złapać, zamknęła oczka i mimowolnie skuliła się, szykując się na bardzo bolesny upadek.

Tuż przed podłogą świat znów zawirował, a Tonks momentalnie wróciła do swojej postaci. Ułamek sekundy później grzmotnęła o kamienną posadzkę. Zaklęła cicho pod nosem. Powoli podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, pocierając żebra i poobijane ramię, na które upadła i spojrzała morderczo na Snape'a.

- Jesteś nienormalny.

- Znajdź mi choć jedną osobę spełniającą kryteria normalności, a będziemy mogli kontynuować tę dyskusję.

Z tymi słowami odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę swojego gabinetu.

- Severusie, zaczekaj! – zawołała kobieta, zanim zdążył daleko odejść. Zatrzymał się z rezygnacją.

- Czego znowu chcesz?

Tonks powoli podeszła do niego. Zatrzymała się tuż przed nim, oparła dłoń na jego ramieniu, ale nie spojrzała mu w oczy. Jakby z zażenowaniem wpatrywała się w guziki jego surduta. Poczuł się dziwnie niepewnie.

- Jednego nie rozumiem – powiedziała cicho, przysuwając się nieco bliżej. Severus z trudem odepchnął silną pokusę cofnięcia się.

- Niby czego?

- Dlaczego nazwałeś siebie moim wrogiem? – zapytała, ściszając jeszcze głos i opierając dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej. Jej druga ręka tymczasem zjechała na jego plecy.

Severus przełknął odruchowo ślinę i mimowolnie się cofnął, ale Tonks wykorzystała to, by pchnął go na ścianę.

- Odbiło ci? – syknął, starając się ją odepchnąć, lecz jak na złość, jedynie przysunęła się bliżej i stanęła na palcach.

- Nie, Severusie. Po prostu sądziłam, że nie jesteśmy… wrogami… - szepnęła mu do ucha. – Ach, i lekcja druga – nie daj się uwieść – dodała, wyrywając mu z ręki swoją różdżkę.

Korzystając z chwili zaskoczenia, cofnęła się błyskawicznie, zanim zdążyłby ją złapać i jakoś się zemścić. Nie przejmując się jego sztyletującym spojrzeniem, pokazała mu język, odwróciła się i ruszyła wesoło w kierunku wyjścia z lochów. Nieopatrznie potknęła się o niewidzialną przeszkodę. Ułamek sekundy później z hukiem wyłożyła się jak długa na twardej podłodze.

- Lekcja trzecia – nie odwracaj się plecami do przeciwnika – zawołał Severus, uśmiechając się drwiąco.

Prychnęła ze złością. Wstała niespiesznie, otrzepała się, po czym odwróciła się i znów zatrzymała się przed nim. Intensywna czerwień powróciła na jej włosy.

- Świnia – powiedziała po chwili ciszy.

- Miło mi, Severus – odparł spokojnie, wyciągając rękę w jej stronę.

W oczach aurorki błysnęła furia.

- Ty wredny, parszywy draniu! – wrzasnęła, rzucając się na niego niespodziewanie.

Gdyby miał do czynienia z kimkolwiek innym, bez problemu zatrzymałby tę osobę i nie dopuścił do upadku. Jednakże wyjątkowe zdolności Tonks pozwoliły jej nie patrzeć, co robi i potknąć się o własne nogi. W wyniku tego wpadła na Severusa z większym impetem, niż oboje się spodziewali, co poskutkowało twardym lądowaniem na niewygodnej podłodze. Przynajmniej twardym dla Severusa.

- Złaź ze mnie, idiotko! – syknął, próbując zrzucić z siebie zbędny ciężar w postaci zdezorientowanej aurorki.

- Najpierw cie uduszę! – odkrzyknęła, łapiąc go za szyję obiema rękami.

- I to niby ja jestem nienormalny?

- No przecież nie ja!

- A kto mnie próbuje udusić?

- Bo ci się należy!

- A tobie się należy wypatroszenie! Złaź, bo naprawdę wylądujesz w tym słoiku na składniki!

Zacisnął palce na jej nadgarstkach i usiłował ją z siebie zrzucić, jednak Tonks była na to przygotowana. Usadowiła się wygodniej na jego klatce piersiowej i wyprostowała ręce, by zwiększyć nacisk na jego gardło. Severus ze zdumieniem odkrył, że zaczyna mu brakować tchu. Zebrał się w sobie i jednym mocnym szarpnięciem oderwał jej dłonie od swojej szyi. Aurorka momentalnie straciła równowagę. Zanim zdążyła choćby spróbować się utrzymać, wyrżnęła nosem w jego ramię. Chciała się podnieść, jednak trzymał jej ręce szeroko rozłożone, przez co nie mogła się nimi podeprzeć.

- Puszczaj w tej chwili!

- Żebyś wróciła do mordowania mnie? Nie, dziękuję.

Podniosła głowę, by posłać mu zabójcze spojrzenie.

- Wiesz, że w końcu i tak będziesz musiał mnie puścić.

- Jednak wolę poczekać, aż się trochę uspokoisz.

- To nie trzeba było mnie prowokować!

- To po co w ogóle za mną szłaś?

- Żeby odzyskać różdżkę, którą zwinął mi jeden wredny Nietoperz.

- Było jej pilnować. I pragnę zaznaczyć, że jeśli będziesz dalej mnie obrażać, odpłacę ci się tym samym, _Nimfadoro_.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak!

- A ty nie drzyj mi się do ucha. Wyobraź sobie, że z moim słuchem jest wszystko w porządku. A przynajmniej na razie.

- Czyżbyś się spodziewał, że ci się pogorszy?

- Jakby nie patrzeć, mogę ogłuchnąć, jak będziesz się ciągle tak drzeć.

- O, to ja jeszcze trochę pokrzyczę, to może się w końcu zamkniesz.

- Zauważ, że głuchota nie uniemożliwi mi mówienia.

- Ale nie będziesz słyszał, co mówisz, więc po jakimś czasie powinieneś sobie całkiem dać spokój.

- Wręcz przeciwnie. Będę mówił coraz głośniej, z nadzieję, że w końcu się usłyszę.

- Jesteś niemożliwy, wiesz?

- Uznam to za komplement.

- Kretyn.

- Idiotka, która ma więcej szczęścia niż rozumu.

- Ty…!

- Nie, wybacz pomyłkę, która nie ma rozumu.

- Ty mnie jeszcze popamiętasz!

- Jak na razie udało mi się zapamiętać, że jesteś wyjątkowo irytująca, a w rankingu na największe ofiary świata, klasujesz się na pierwszym miejscu.

- To jest taki ranking?

- Nie, wymyśliłem go przed chwilą.

- Znaczy, wymyśliłeś go dla mnie?

- Raczej, żeby cię dobić.

- Ale i tak wychodzi, że zrobiłeś to dla mnie. To słodkie, wiesz?

Severus momentalnie znieruchomiał na te słowa. Oderwał wzrok od sufitu i powoli odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na nią morderczo. Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko. Moment później musiała znów masować swoje biedne żebra, podczas gdy Severus stał obok i otrzepywał ubranie.

- Mogłeś chociaż delikatniej mnie zrzucić – jęknęła, podnosząc się z trudem do pozycji siedzącej.

Severus spojrzał na nią z uniesioną brwią.

- Nie, nie mogłem – odparł krótko.

Przez chwilę obserwował, jak usiłowała się podnieść, trzymając się jednocześnie za żebra i ramię. Po kilku nieudanych próbach, westchnął z rezygnacją i wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę. Tonks z niedowierzaniem spojrzała na jego dłoń, po czym, by upewnić się, że to nie zwidy, potarła oczy.

- Nie mam zamiaru stać tak cały dzień – syknął złowrogo.

Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, ale mając świadomość, że już i tak mocno nadwyrężyła jego cierpliwość, przyjęła z wahaniem ofiarowaną pomoc. Ku jej zdumieniu, Severus najzwyczajniej w świecie pomógł jej stanąć na nogi i puścił ją, nie próbując znowu uprzykrzyć jej życia. Już miała to skomentować, gdy na schodach rozległy się kroki.

- Dora, jesteś tutaj?


	6. Chapter 6

Odwróciła się w kierunku głosu, rejestrując kątem oka przeciągłe ziewnięcie Severusa. Najwyraźniej nie tylko ona poznała po głosie swojego przyjaciela-wilkołaka, który to właśnie schodził po schodach, zmierzając w ich kierunku. Zdążyła zrobić ledwie dwa kroki, gdy niespodziewanie poczuła, jak jakaś tajemnicza siła wykręciła jej ręce na plecy.

- Ej!...

- Pamiętasz jeszcze lekcję trzecią? – szepnął Severus z wyższością, nachylając się nad jej uchem.

- Ty wredny draniu! – wrzasnęła wściekle, szamocząc się uparcie. Jednak mimo jej wysiłków, magiczne więzy nie chciały puścić.

- Powtarzasz się.

- Masz mnie w tej chwili uwolnić!

- A jak nie, to co mi zrobisz?

Odwróciła się z powrotem do niego, posyłając mu z miejsca mordercze spojrzenie. Severus sprawiał dziwne wrażenie, jakby cała sytuacja jedynie go bawiła. Czerwień jej włosów pogłębiła się, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że tak naprawdę może mu na chwilę obecną jedynie napyskować. Dopóki jej ręce nie będą znów wolne, nie miała z nim najmniejszych szans. To wszystko powodowało, że jeszcze bardziej chciała go zamordować.

- Dora, nic ci nie jest? – zapytał Remus, zbliżając się do nich powoli.

- Mi nie. Za to on będzie niedługo martwy – odparła, nie odrywając wzroku od Severusa. Nie miała zamiaru po raz kolejny powtarzać tego samego błędu. – Remus, bądź tak miły i mnie uwolnij, dobrze?

- Ani się waż – syknął Severus, zanim wilkołak zdążył chociaż pomyśleć o sięgnięciu po różdżkę. – Sama się w to wpakowała, więc niech się sama teraz uwolni.

- Jesteś okropny, wiesz?

- Wiem i dobrze mi z tym – odpowiedział krótko, uśmiechając się przy tym z wyższością.

- Czy ja mógłbym się dowiedzieć, co się tu właściwie stało? – zapytał ostrożnie Remus.

- Ten paskudny nietoperz próbuje się rządzić.

Severus pokręcił głową z politowaniem.

- Nimfadoro, chyba nie do końca zdajesz sobie sprawę ze swojej sytuacji – powiedział spokojnie. Szybkim ruchem wyciągnął z rękawa jej różdżkę i zaczął obracać ją w palcach. – Obrażanie mnie w chwili, gdy twoja wolność zależy tylko i wyłącznie od mojej dobrej woli stanowczo nie działa dobrze na twoją korzyść.

- Skąd ty masz moją różdżkę? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem. Severus zaśmiał się cicho.

- Jeśli mam byś szczery, to z twojej kieszeni. I w ten sposób docieramy do lekcji czwartej – w wielu sytuacjach różdżka jest twoim jedynym wybawieniem, więc powinnaś jej lepiej pilnować – oświadczył, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku swojego gabinetu.

- Wracaj tu! Severusie, zabije cię! – wrzasnęła za nim. Prychnęła ze złością, gdy jej słowa nie zrobiły na nim żadnego wrażenia. – Remus, w tej chwili mnie uwolnij.

- Ale co…

- Później ci wszystko wyjaśnię, na razie nie mam czasu. Muszę zamordować jednego wkurzającego dupka.

Lupin westchnął z rezygnacją. Wyjął różdżkę, by zdjąć rzucone przez Severusa zaklęcie. Tak, jak się spodziewał, czar należał do bardziej zaawansowanej dziedziny magii, przez co musiał włożyć większy wysiłek w uwolnienie Tonks. Kiedy po kilku długich minutach udało mu się w końcu przełamać zaklęcie, aurorka, nie oglądając się za siebie, rzuciła się w kierunku gabinetu Snape'a z żądzą mordu w oczach. Ledwie zdążył chwycić ją za rękę. Kobieta momentalnie odwróciła się do niego z pytającym spojrzeniem.

- Nie puszczę cię do niego samej – oświadczył wyraźnie. Tonks zmrużyła lekko oczy.

- Coś ty powiedział?

- Powiedziałem, że sama do niego nie pójdziesz – powtórzył, wpatrując się w nią uważnie. Z niepokojem zauważył w jej oczach wściekłą iskierkę. Może się mylił, ale miał wrażenie, że podobny błysk zauważył w oczach Bellatrix w trakcie ostatecznej bitwy.

- Remi, czyś ty do reszty zdurniał? Jestem aurorką. Prawie codziennie staję oko w oko z niebezpieczeństwem, a ty nie chcesz mnie puścić do jednego dupka, który z pewnością mi nic nie zrobi?

-Przykro mi, Dora, ale ja tej pewności nie mam. – Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. – W Wielkiej Sali Severus wyraźnie pokazał, że jest gotów cię skrzywdzić. Nie chcę ryzykować, że naprawdę coś ci się stanie.

Dłuższą chwilę spoglądała na niego w osłupieniu, po czym niespodziewanie zaczęła się śmiać. Remus poczuł się nagle dosyć niepewnie. W końcu zależało mu na jej bezpieczeństwie, a ona zdawała się nic sobie z tego nie robić.

- Remus – odezwała się, gdy w końcu się uspokoiła. – W Wielkiej Sali oboje zgodziliśmy się na ten pojedynek i wiedzieliśmy, co może nas czekać.

- Ale…

- Nie, żadne ale. Byłam przygotowana na to, że wyskoczy mi z jakimiś dziwnymi klątwami, po których bym się pewnie nie pozbierała. Tylko że to był pojedynek. W normalnej rozmowie ludzie nie używają takich zaklęć, więc naprawdę nie wiem, czym się przejmujesz.

- Przejmuję się, bo po nim nie można się niczego spodziewać. A w ogóle dlaczego się zgodziłaś na to, skoro wiedziałaś, że zaatakuje takimi zaklęciami?

Tonks z rezygnacją wywróciła oczami.

- Remi, ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz? Nie chodziło o to, żeby wygrać ten pojedynek, tylko żeby mu się postawić. Jemu się wydaje, że jest we wszystkim najlepszy i nikt nie jest w stanie mu podskoczyć. Dlatego chciałam mu pokazać, że może sobie myśleć, co chce, ale jest pewna granica, której się nie przekracza. I niech wie, że jeśli tę granicę przekroczy, to napotka konsekwencje.

Wszystko to wypowiedziała takim poważnym tonem specjalisty, że Remus zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem ktoś jej nie podmienił, gdy zniknęła mu z oczy. Takie myślenie za nic nie pasowało do Tonks, którą znał.

- I ze wszystkich ludzi akurat ty musisz mu to udowadniać? – zapytał z powątpiewaniem.

- Tak, muszę – odparła po chwili namysłu. – Coś ci się w tym nie podoba?

- Dora, nie zrozum mnie źle. Doceniam twoje poświęcenie i Severus zapewne też je kiedyś doceni, ale powiedz, czemu to musisz być akurat ty?

- A dlaczego nie? Wkurzył mnie, więc ma za swoje. Ty chyba nie myślisz, że tak po prostu mu odpuszczę? Czy może po prostu we mnie nie wierzysz?

Oparła ręce na biodrach, spoglądając na niego wyzywająco. Remus westchnął ciężko. Nie lubił, gdy patrzyła na niego w ten sposób. Zawsze wolał, gdy była nieco spokojniejsza. Zbliżył się do niej powoli i położył dłonie na jej ramionach. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i dopiero wtedy odpowiedział.

- Oczywiście, że w ciebie wierzę. Nie wątpię, że uda ci się uświadomić mu, że nie jest jedyny w świecie. Po prostu martwię się, że w pewnym momencie tylko go rozjuszysz i niepotrzebnie cie skrzywdzi. Naprawdę nie chcę, żebyś w jakikolwiek sposób cierpiała. Tym bardziej, że jego różdżka już zostawiła na tobie ślad – dodał ze smutkiem, spoglądając na jasną bliznę na jej twarzy. Z tego, co wiedział, Severus nigdy jej za to nie przeprosił.

- Remi, daj już spokój. Wiesz, że wtedy to był wypadek, a ten dupek wcale nie celował we mnie.

- Ale mógł cię chociaż ostrzec – szepnął. W jego głosie zabrzmiała troska.

- No właśnie raczej nie mógł, bo zwróciłby na siebie uwagę. Wystarczyło, że wypowiedział zaklęcie na głos – odparła szybko, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na dłoń Remusa, która przeniosła się na jej policzek.

Lubiła Remusa i to bardzo, ale tylko jako przyjaciela. Wiedziała niestety, że on liczy na coś więcej. Na coś, czego zwyczajnie nie mogła mu dać.

-Zawsze jakoś potrafił wykazać się sprytem i wybrnąć z różnych sytuacji, więc dlaczego wtedy niczego nie wymyślił? – zapytał Remus cicho, muskając palcami cienką bliznę.

- Ja wiem, może nie miał czasu?

Niezauważalnie odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy cofnął rękę. Zaraz jednak spięła się, czując jego dłoń na karku. Gdy zaś przysunął się do niej znacznie, oparła rękę na jego piersi, by delikatnie dać mu do zrozumienia, że powinien trzymać się na dystans. Ku jej niezadowoleniu, sygnał ten był najwyraźniej zbyt subtelny. Mężczyzna zbliżył się jeszcze, pochylając nieco głowę, by musnąć wargami jej usta. Zanim jednak dokonał tego aktu miłości, podłoga niespodziewanie uciekła mu spod stóp. Ułamek sekundy później wisiał już do góry nogami, a za nim rozbrzmiały kroki.

- Lupin, Lupin, Lupin… Czy ty naprawdę nie zauważasz, że takim zachowaniem powodujesz u niej mdłości? – zapytał spokojnie Severus, napełniając swój jedwabisty głos odpowiednią dawką jadu.

- A od kiedy nagle cię to interesuje? – odpowiedział Remus pytaniem, siląc się na spokój. – Jakoś do tej pory nie ingerowałeś w nasze życie.

- Obawiam się, że tym razem muszę to zrobić. I to aż z trzech powodów. – Tonks z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że Snape zdążył się już przebrać w podobny strój do tego, w którym spotkała go w barze dwa tygodnie wcześniej. Plecak zarzucony na jego ramię wyraźnie świadczył, że wybierał się do świata mugoli. Mimowolnie była mu wdzięczna za ingerencję i ciekawiło ją niezmiernie, o jakich powodach mówił. Odsunęła się na bok, gdy podszedł, by spojrzeć z góry na Remusa, któremu krew zaczęła napływać do głowy. – Po pierwsze, stoicie mi na drodze. Po drugie, nie mam ochoty oglądać zawartości jej żołądka na podłodze w _moich_ lochach. Natomiast po trzecie – przykucnął, by ich oczy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie – nie myśl sobie, że odpuszczę tak piękną okazję, by ci dopiec, kudłaczu – wysyczał cicho z mściwym uśmiechem na twarzy. Poklepał Remusa po policzku i dopiero wówczas wstał. – Poza tym, na sam widok ciebie próbującego się z kimś całować, sam mam mdłości – dodał, odwracając się, by odejść w kierunku wyjścia z lochów.

- Ej, Sever, gdzie idziesz? – zawołała za nim z zaskoczeniem. Odpowiadając, nawet się nie obejrzał na nią.

- Daj mi choć jeden rozsądny powód, bym ci powiedział, a rozważę, czy jesteś godna tej informacji.

- Moja ciekawość pewnie nie wystarczy?

Severus prychnął ironicznie. Tonks westchnęła i powoli ruszyła za nim.

- A możesz chociaż opuścić Remusa z powrotem? Takie wiszenie może mu zaszkodzić.

- Co mnie to obchodzi. Proszę bardzo, niech mu szkodzi, ja za nim płakać nie będę.

- Sev, no nie bądź taki, przecież on ci nic nie zrobił.

- No właśnie, nic nie zrobił – mruknął cicho Severus. Tonks zaintrygowana przyjrzała mu się uważniej.

- Co masz na myśli?

- A co cię to obchodzi?

Westchnęła z rezygnacją. W takich chwilach, jak ta, naprawdę nienawidziła z nim rozmawiać. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy coś jej nagle przyszło do głowy.

- Wiesz, że jak go nie uwolnisz, to będę musiała porozmawiać o tym z Minerwą? – zapytała niewinnym głosem. Na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz triumfu, gdy w końcu się zatrzymał. Dla pewności dodała – Wydaje mi się, że Minerwa byłaby zawiedziona.

Chociaż stał do niej tyłem i nie widziała wyrazu jego twarzy, była całkowicie pewna, że w tej właśnie chwili walczył z samym sobą. Już jakiś czas wcześniej zauważyła, że mimo iż Severus sprawiał wrażenie, jakby na nikim mu nie zależało, jego i Minerwę łączyło coś więcej. Jakaś niewidzialna więź, która powodowała, że praktycznie tylko McGonagall mogła zmusić go do rzeczy, których nie chciał robić. Teraz dodatkowo była pewna, że ta więź naprawdę istnieje. Tym bardziej, że Severus, bardzo powoli i z wyraźnie widoczną niechęcią, sięgnął po różdżkę, machnął nią szybko, a moment później za ich plecami Remus głośno upadł na podłogę.

- Jest coś jeszcze – powiedziała szybko, zanim Mistrz Eliksirów zdążył ruszyć dalej. Westchnął ciężko. Nie ruszywszy się z miejsca, dał jej do zrozumienia, że słucha. – Mógłbyś mi oddać moją różdżkę?

Sięgnął do kieszeni. Gdy uniósł rękę, w jego dłoni tkwiła brzozowa różdżka.

- Mówisz o tej?

- Tak, o tej. Byłabym wdzięczna, gdyby znalazła się z powrotem w moim posiadaniu – odparła, podchodząc do niego powoli z wyciągniętą ręką.

- Weź ją sobie – mruknął wyzywającą, chowając różdżkę znów do kieszeni.

Tonks wyraźnie poczuła, jak trafił ją szlag. Nie zważając na konsekwencje, mogące wyniknąć z jej impulsywnego działania, podbiegła do niego szybko i skoczyła mu na plecy. Jedną ręką złapała się jego ramienia, zaś nogi oplotła wokół jego bioder, by nie mógł jej zrzucić.

- Dawaj ją! – wrzasnęła mu do ucha, próbując sięgnąć do jego kieszeni…


	7. Chapter 7

Nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak udało mu się utrzymać równowagę i nie ogłuchnąć, gdy ta wariatka się na niego rzuciła. Wiedział natomiast, że takim zachowaniem całkowicie pobiła samą siebie. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że wykazała się niezwykłą, jak na Puchonkę, odwagą. Dotąd nie spotkał osoby, która nie miała by wielkich obaw przed czynem tego rodzaju. Bądź, co bądź, jego reputacja robiła swoje. Dlatego też był co najmniej zszokowany, gdy poczuł, jak się na nim uwiesiła. Zyskała dzięki temu moment przewagi, ale Severus nie miał zamiaru tak po prostu jej odpuścić. Zacisnął palce na jej nadgarstku tuż przed tym, jak prawie dosięgła jego kieszeni. Drugą ręką chwycił ją za kark i próbował szarpnięciem ją zrzucić, ale zbyt mocno się trzymała.

- Złaź ze mnie, wariatko! – warknął, nie przerywając prób pozbycia się zbędnego ciężaru.

- Najpierw oddaj mi różdżkę! – wrzasnęła w odpowiedzi, na co aż się skrzywił. Zaczął się poważnie obawiać o swój słuch.

Prychnął ze złością, gdy wolną rękę oparła na jego głowie, jakby chciała ją odepchnąć na bok. Jednak dzięki temu mogła mocniej się wychylić, by sięgnąć do jego kieszeni. Próbował wykorzystać fakt, że nie trzymała się już rękoma, ale znów nie udało mu się jej zrzucić. Zbyt mocno zakleszczyła się nogami w jego pasie. Uznał, że pora na drastyczniejsze środki. Odwrócił się bokiem do wyjścia z korytarza i gwałtownie cofnął się na ścianę. Cichy jęk bólu, który wyrwał się z ust Tonks, wywołał na jego twarzy mściwy uśmieszek. Wciąż jednak trzymała się dosyć mocno, więc odsunął się i po chwili znów się cofnął. Tym razem poluzowała uścisk.

- I to niby ja jestem wariatką? – warknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Przecież to nie ja się zachowuję jak skończona kretynka – odparł spokojnie. Chwilę później Tonks znów huknęła plecami o ścianę, ale tym razem nieco mocniej.

Severus od razu zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Nie dość, że głośniej jęknęła z bólu, to objęła go ręką za szyję i wtuliła się w jego plecy. Z wahaniem rozluźnił uścisk na jej karku i nadgarstku, a kiedy nie zaczęła się znów szarpać, puścił ją całkiem. Ku jego zdumieniu, mocniej się w niego wtuliła i wolną ręką złapała się za żebra.

- Co ci jest? – zapytał cicho, kiedy po dłuższej chwili nawet się nie poruszyła.

- Nic. Żebra mnie trochę bolą. Zaraz powinno przejść – odpowiedziała, starając się płytko oddychać.

- Oczywiście, a mi kaktus wyrośnie na czole – mruknął, sięgając po plecak, który podczas szarpaniny, zsunął mu się z ramienia.

- Chciałabym to zobaczyć – odparła szczerze. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Na razie lepiej się trzymaj.

- A co ty chcesz…

- Trzymaj się i nie marudź.

Z wyraźnym wahaniem puściła obolałe miejsce, by objąć go za szyję obiema rękami. Syknęła z bólu, gdy przylgnęła mocniej do jego torsu. Severus zarzucił plecak z powrotem na ramię, po czym złapał ją pod kolanami.

- Dora, co ci się stało? – zapytał zaniepokojony Remus, który dotąd z bezpiecznej odległości obserwował w zdumieniu ich szarpaninę.

- No mówię, że nic. Za chwilę przejdzie – wydusiła z trudem.

Severus zauważył, że wyraźnie miała drobny problem z oddychaniem. Zaniepokoiło go to.

- A mówiłem ci, że powinnaś na niego uważać…

- Remus! – Kątem oka dojrzał, że skrzywiła się z bólu. – To nie jego wina, że mnie boli, więc mógłbyś w końcu dać sobie spokój.

- No jak to nie jego wina? Przecież…

- Lupin, zamknij się wreszcie i z łaski swojej zejdź mi z drogi – wtrącił się Severus. Nie czekając na reakcję wilkołaka, minął go, kierując się szybkim krokiem do swojego gabinetu.

- Puść ją, Snape! – zawołał za nim Remus.

Severus uprzejmie udał, że tego nie słyszał. Poczuł się odrobinę nieswojo, gdy Tonks oparła głowę o jego ramię. Przyspieszył trochę, kiedy poczuł na karku jej płytki oddech. Nie chciał, żeby mdlała wisząc na nim. Obawiał się, że mógłby jej wtedy nie złapać, a jakby coś jeszcze sobie zrobiła, byłby zmuszony porozmawiać o tym z Minerwą, a tego miał nadzieję uniknąć.

- Czy ty nie rozumiesz, co się do ciebie mówi? – zapytał ze złością Remus, zagradzając mu drogę.

Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął ciężko, modląc się w duchu do Merlina, by ten zmniejszył nieco zagęszczenie kretynów w najbliższej okolicy.

- A czy ty nie rozumiesz, że jak się nią nie zajmę, najprawdopodobniej sam będziesz musiał udzielać jej pierwszej pomocy, o której, jak się spodziewam, nie masz bladego pojęcia? – Z zadowoleniem ujrzał na twarzy huncwota wyraz głębokiej konsternacji. – Bądź teraz łaskaw zejść mi z drogi i nie pętać się pod nogami, kiedy ja będę próbował przywrócić ją do normalnego funkcjonowania.

Lupin z wyraźnym wahaniem odsunął się na bok. Szczerze mówiąc, Severus wcale się nie dziwił, że wilkołak ma tak wielkie opory przed zostawieniem ich sam na sam. Wiedział, jaki jest i jak się zachowuje, więc na miejscu Lupina prawdopodobnie zachowałby się podobnie. Oczywiście różnica jest taka, że jemu taka akcja by się całkowicie powiodła.

Zmarszczył brwi, słysząc za sobą kroki wilkołaka. Miał wielką nadzieję, że ten kretyn zostawi ich w spokoju i nie będzie się włóczył za nimi, ale najwyraźniej nie było im to dane. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że nie miał zamiaru się tak po prostu z tym pogodzić.

- Kundlom wstęp wzbroniony – mruknął, wchodząc do swojego gabinetu. Zatrzasnął Lupinowi drzwi przed nosem.

- Sever, no nie bądź taki. Wpuść go, dopilnuję, żeby był cicho – odezwała się Tonks. Coś w jej głosie podpowiadało mu, że nie podobało jej się to, co zrobił. Nie, żeby miało to zrobić jakąś różnicę.

- Jak na razie, to ty będziesz siedzieć cicho. Złaź – polecił, zatrzymując się przed krzesłem, stojącym przy biurku.

Kobieta westchnęła ostrożnie. Starając się wykonywać jak najmniej ruchów, powoli zeszła z jego pleców, ale puściła się całkiem dopiero, gdy stała już stabilnie. Siadając na krześle, złapała się mocniej za obolałe żebra. Severus tymczasem odłożył na bok plecak, chwycił fotel zza biurka i przysunął go bliżej, żeby mógł usiąść naprzeciw Tonks. Miał już pewne podejrzenia, co dokładnie mogło jej być, ale musiał się upewnić. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Rozbieraj się.

Oczy aurorki rozszerzyły się w głębokim zdumieniu.

- Słucham? – wykrzyknęła, ale zaraz skuliła się, krzywiąc się z bólu.

- Dokładnie to, co słyszałaś. Chce obejrzeć twoje żebra, a rentgena w oczach nie mam, więc bądź tak grzeczna i zdejmij bluzkę.

Przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż w końcu Tonks spuściła głowę. Z wyraźnym wahaniem zdjęła niespiesznie kurtkę i odłożyła ją na biurko. Z jeszcze większymi oporami zaczęła powoli ściągać koszulkę Fatalnych Jędz. Severus widział wyraźnie, że ruchy, które musiała przy tym wykonać, powodowały u niej niemały ból, więc tym bardziej był zdziwiony, że jedynie zacisnęła mocniej zęby i nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale spodziewał się raczej, że zaraz będzie piszczeć i błagać, żeby przestało boleć.

Kiedy odłożyła już bluzkę na bok, przysunął bliżej fotel i usiadł przed nią. Przez chwilę przyglądał jej się z czystą ciekawością. Widział wyraźnie, że Tonks nie czuje się komfortowo w tej sytuacji, ale jednak dotąd nie usłyszał słowa sprzeciwu. Musiała zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że chciał jedynie jej pomóc. On sam traktował to jako swego rodzaju rekompensatę za bliznę, którą musiała nosić z jego winy. Wiedział, że mógł wtedy postąpić inaczej, ale nie miał czasu na zastanawianie się, co by tu można zrobić. Rzucił pierwsze zaklęcie, które przyszło mu do głowy z nadzieją, że wyćwiczony refleks aurorki zadziała.

Wyrwał się z zamyślenia, gdy nerwowo potarła ramiona. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że na jej rękach pojawiła się już gęsia skórka. Zaklął w myślach. Spędzając w lochach tak dużo czasu, przestał już zauważać, że jest tam tak zimno. Wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, by jednym szybkim ruchem rozpalić ogień w kominku. Po krótkiej chwili na twarzy Tonks, zaraz koło zniecierpliwienia, pojawiła się dosyć wyraźna ulga. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego tak bardzo grał na zwłokę, ale chyba po prostu próbował sprawdzić, jak szybko kończy się jej cierpliwość. Chociaż teraz siedziała spokojnie z zamkniętymi oczami, po samej jej postawie potrafił powiedzieć, że zbliżają się do granicy. Odczekał jeszcze kilka sekund, w czasie których jej włosy zaczęły znów nabierać rdzawej barwy i dopiero wtedy pochylił się niespiesznie. Kiedy niespodziewanie dotknął jej najniższych żeber, prawie podskoczyła ze strachu. Udając, że tego nie zauważył, najzwyczajniej w świecie przesuwał palce coraz wyżej, na kolejne kości, obserwując dokładnie jej reakcje. Spięła się i skrzywiła z bólu, kiedy jego lewa dłoń zatrzymała się tuż przy jej staniku.

- Teraz będzie bolało – ostrzegł cicho. Kiwnęła głową w odpowiedzi.

Przesunął palcami wzdłuż całego żebra, wyczuwając pod skórą niepokojącą zmianę. Nie potrafił dokładnie powiedzieć, co to było, ale obstawiał pęknięcie kości. Delikatnie ucisnął bolesny obszar, a z ust Tonks wyrwało się ciche syknięcie.

- Musisz tak robić? – wykrztusiła, gdy cofnął rękę.

- Obawiam się, że tak. Musiałem znaleźć uszkodzone miejsce.

- To nie można tego zrobić magią?

- Magią można to wyleczyć. Ale żeby to zrobić, najpierw musiałem się dowiedzieć, co jest do leczenia. Poczekaj chwilę.

Wstał i udał się do magazynku, z którego przyniósł mały słoiczek ze specjalną maścią. Usiadł z powrotem na fotelu i sięgnął po różdżkę. Jej koniec przyłożył ostrożnie do uszkodzonego żebra. Kość po skórą rozjaśniła się znacznie, gdy zaczął mruczeć pod nosem lecznicze zaklęcia. Kiedy skończył, odłożył różdżkę na bok i otworzył słoiczek. Nabrał palcami małą ilość specyfiku i bardzo delikatnie zaczął go rozprowadzać po jej skórze. Skończył dopiero, gdy cała maść się wchłonęła. Tonks na próbę wzięła głębszy oddech. Moment później uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zanim Severus zdążył się zorientować, jaki ma zamiar, przytuliła go mocno.

- Dziękuję, już nic nie boli – powiedziała cicho.

Jeśli wcześniej czuł się po prostu nieswojo, to teraz było mu raczej dziwnie. Tym bardziej, że jej piersi naciskające na jego tors były okryte jedynie cienkim materiałem stanika. Skrzywił się, gdy poczuł, jak powoli zaczyna mu się robić przyciasno w spodniach. Stanowczo zbyt długo nie był z żadną kobietą. Oparł dłonie na jej ramionach i stanowczym ruchem odsunął ją od siebie. Na jej twarzy ujrzał lekkie zdziwienie, które zaraz przerodziło się w zażenowanie skomponowane z głębokim rumieńcem, gdy mruknął krótko:

- Ubierz się.


	8. Chapter 8

Z lekkim zażenowaniem sięgnęła po koszulkę. Szczerze mówiąc, najzwyczajniej w świecie nie pomyślała o tym, co robi i poniekąd zapomniała, że jest prawie do połowy naga. Tym bardziej, że Severus sprawiał wrażenie, jakby mu to nie przeszkadzało. Chociaż jakby nie patrząc, jakoś dziwnie się spiął, gdy go przytuliła. Wprawdzie nie była pewna dlaczego, ale miała dziwne podejrzenia, że miało to związek z brakiem części jej ubrań. Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo pod nosem. Jeśli zaczynał reagować przy tak niewinnym geście, to aż korciło ją żeby sprawdzić, jak daleko mogłaby się posunąć. Poza tym, w takiej sytuacji miała na niego olbrzymiego haka.

- Czego się tak szczerzysz? – mruknął Severus, odstawiając fotel na miejsce. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że w jego głosie zabrzmiała nutka lekkiego niepokoju.

- A wiesz, zastanawiam się, jakby cię tu zgwałcić – odpowiedziała, jakby od niechcenia, obserwując dokładnie jego reakcję. Prawie wybuchła śmiechem, gdy momentalnie zamarł.

- Wyjdź mi stąd z takimi tekstami – odezwał się w końcu po dłuższej chwili, wskazując ręką drzwi.

- Ale dlaczego chcesz mnie wyrzucić? – zapytała niewinnie, podchodząc do niego powoli.

Pierwszy raz w życiu widziała, żeby wielki Severus Snape przed kimś się cofał. I musiała szczerze przyznać, że ten widok sprawił jej niebywałą przyjemność. Tym bardziej, że cofnął się przed nią. Coś jej mówiło, że podążając tym torem dotrze niewiarygodnie daleko.

- Dobrze ci radzę, skończ z tym, co próbujesz robić i po prostu wyjdź – ostrzegł, opierając się o biurko.

- Dlaczego? – Spojrzała mu w oczy, a rękę oparła na jego klatce piersiowej. – Czyżbyś nie lubił mojego towarzystwa?

- Mam rozumieć, że wyjdziesz, jak powiem, że nie?

- Nie wydaje mi się – mruknęła, bez celu wodząc palcami po jego torsie.

Musiała przyznać, że bardzo dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiła. Praktycznie było po nim widać, jaki jest spięty. Aż skręcało ją, by się przekonać, ile Severus ma cierpliwości. Ledwie powstrzymała złośliwy uśmieszek, kiedy przyszedł jej do głowy nowy pomysł. Przysunęła się do niego jeszcze bliżej, a jej dłoń zaczęła zjeżdżać coraz niżej. Z każdym calem Snape sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał się bardziej wcisnąć w biurko, by znaleźć się dalej od niej. Gdy jej palce musnęły ledwie klamrę paska, jego dłoń zakleszczyła się jej na nadgarstku.

- Przestań. W tej. Chwili. –wycedził, starannie akcentując każde słowo.

- Bo. Co? – odparła podobnie, spoglądając na niego wyzywająco.

Przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Zawsze ją strasznie irytowało, że Remus zaraz odwracał wzrok w bok, gdy tylko spojrzała na niego w taki sposób, dlatego też była miło zaskoczona, gdy Severus nie ugiął się, ale odpowiedział jej tym samym. Zdziwiła się za to, gdy w pewnym momencie pochylił się, by szepnąć jej do ucha:

- Nie sądzę, żeby to była odpowiednia chwila, żebyś się przekonała, co cię może czekać, jak nie skończysz tej zabawy.

Powiedział to tak uwodzicielskim głosem, że prawie ugięły się pod nią kolana. Wbrew rozsądkowi zapragnęła nagle dowiedzieć się, co takiego mogłoby jej się przytrafić. Nie myśląc, co robi, sięgnęła drugą ręką do jego spodni. Ułamek sekundy później oba jej nadgarstki tkwiły w żelaznym uścisku Severusa. Szarpnięciem przyciągnął ją bliżej, by oparła się o jego tors, zaś jej ręce trzymał w bezpiecznej odległości od siebie.

- Ty naprawdę nie wiesz, co robisz – mruknął jej do ucha aksamitnym głosem, od którego miała wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłynie.

- A może właśnie wiem? – odparła, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

Przez chwilę zdawał się rozważać jej słowa, podczas gdy ona wdychała jego zapach. Zapach, który sprawiał, że jej oddech niekontrolowanie przyspieszył. Kiedy już myślała, że nie wytrzyma, jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, gwałtownie ją od siebie odsunął, jednym ruchem obrócił i popchnął w kierunku drzwi.

- Wyjdź stąd. W tej chwili i bez żadnych dyskusji – mruknął stanowczo, tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

Była zła. Nie potrafiła dokładnie powiedzieć dlaczego, ale czuła się mocno wkurzona. Wiedziała, że odbiło się to na jej włosach, ale na Severusie nie zrobiło to najwyraźniej żadnego wrażenia. Zmarszczyła brwi i bez słowa ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Ledwie je uchyliła, a zaraz koło niej pojawił się Remus z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy. Wyjątkowo jego obecność okazała się wielce przydatna, gdyż musiał ją łapać, kiedy potknęła się o jakiegoś kota zaraz za drzwiami.

- Nic ci n…

- Remus! Proszę cię! – wcięła mu się ze złością w zdanie. – Nie, nic mi nie zrobił, nie bił mnie, nie przeklął, nie zgwałcił, jestem cała i zdrowa, nic mnie nie boli, a ty mnie nie denerwuj, bo jestem na skraju cierpliwości – wyrzuciła z siebie szybko i minęła go, nie zważając na szok wymalowany na jego twarzy.

Ruszyła szybkim krokiem wzdłuż korytarza i aż się zatrzęsła ze złości, gdy po chwili ją zawołał. Dla świętego spokoju zatrzymała się, by poczekać, aż Lupin ją dogoni.

- Tonks, co się tam właściwie stał…

- Nic! Kompletnie nic! – _I w tym problem!_ dodała w myślach, z niepokojem odczuwając buzujące w niej różne emocje.

Nie potrafiła nawet powiedzieć, jak to się stało, że nagle znalazła się w takim dziwnym stanie, ani tym bardziej nie wiedziała, jak wrócić do normalności. Wiedziała za to, że jak kiedyś to się powtórzy, to osobiście zamorduje Snape'a gołymi rękami. Oczywiście zaraz po tym, jak uda jej się wybrnąć z nawału tych uczuć.

Przyspieszyła kroku, by jak najszybciej opuścić lochy i znaleźć się daleko od nich, ale nagle uświadomiła sobie coś nieprzyjemnego. Zatrzymała się tak niespodziewanie, że Remus prawie na nią wszedł. Westchnęła z rezygnacją, odwróciła się i ruszyła z powrotem z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy, kompletnie ignorując pytające spojrzenie wilkołaka, który po chwili poszedł za nią. Na Severusa natknęli się w chwili, gdy zamykał drzwi swojego gabinetu. Tonks stanęła tuż przed nim, opierając dłonie na biodrach.

- Czy ty przypadkiem o czymś nie zapomniałeś? – zapytała, posyłając mu wyzywające spojrzenie.

- A wiesz, masz rację. Całkowicie mi to wyleciało z głowy – odparła spokojnie. – Lupin, miałem cię zapytać, jak to się właściwie stało, że odwiedzasz nas tak szybko?

Czerwień jej włosów pogłębiła się wyraźnie.

- Tak, jak mówiłem, uznaliśmy z mistrzem… - zaczął z wahaniem, ale Severus zaraz mu przerwał.

- Nie chrzań mi tu głupot, wiem, że to kłamstwo. Mów, dlaczego od niego uciekłeś.

Tonks chciała potrząsnąć nim, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę, ale coś w tonie jego głosu kazało jej poczekać.

- Nie uciekłem, po prostu poróżniły nas pewne aspekty – odparł ostrożnie Lupin.

- Seksualne? – zapytał Severus uprzejmie. Usta Tonks mimowolnie wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

- Ależ skąd! – wykrztusił wilkołak. – Po prostu…

- Lupin. Łżesz. Zastanawia mnie tylko, czy uciekłeś, jak tylko dowiedziałeś się o jego upodobaniach, czy jak już zaczął się do ciebie dobierać.

- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytała zdezorientowana Tonks. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że coś jej umknęło.

- Czyżby twój piesek salonowy ci się nie chwalił? Pozwól, że cię oświecę, Alessio Torricelli jest gejem i gustuje w takich godnych litości wilczkach, jak ten okaz, którego tu mamy.

- A ty skąd to niby wiesz?

Severus uśmiechnął się mściwie.

- Ktoś musiał poinformować Albusa, że istnieje we Włoszech specjalista od likantropii, nieprawdaż?

- Chwila, czyli chcesz powiedzieć, że ty o wszystkim wiedziałeś? – wykrztusił z trudem zaszokowany Remus.

- Nie do końca. Albus nie chwalił mi się, że jednak cię do niego wysłał. Uznał, że twoje życie nie będzie mnie interesować. Jakby nie patrzeć, ma całkowitą rację, chociaż akurat w tym przypadku mógł mnie poinformować. Miałbym wówczas więcej czasu do naśmiewania się z ciebie – odparł spokojnie Severus, a z jego głosu biła całkowita szczerość.

Tonks nie wiedziała czy ma się teraz śmiać, czy płakać. Z jednej strony było jej szkoda Remusa, który z pewnością nie wiedział, w jakie bagno wpadł, ale z drugiej strony to wszystko było niesamowicie zabawne.

- A teraz bądźcie łaskawi zejść mi z drogi. Spieszę się, a przez was i tak jestem już spóźniony – mruknął Severus z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem w głosie. Tonks stanęła dokładnie przed nim, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Najpierw oddaj mi w końcu moją różdżkę.

Severus wywrócił oczami. Zerknął na zegarek, skrzywił się i z wyraźną niechęcią sięgnął do kieszeni, skąd wyjął brzozową różdżkę. Z rezygnacją podał ją Tonks, po czym odsunął ją na bok i bez słowa minął ich, podążając w kierunku wyjścia z lochów. Aurorka z zadowoleniem schowała swoją własność do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki, o której miała zwyczaj zapominać. Spojrzała pytająco na Remusa.

- To co, idziemy do Wielkiej Sali, czy uznajemy, że o nas zapomnieli i wracamy do mnie?

- Może jednak uznamy, że zapomnieli. Mam już dosyć wrażeń na dziś, tym bardziej, że jutro już będzie pełnia – odparł wilkołak po chwili namysłu.

- No to chodźmy.

Dokładnie tydzień później obudził się w środku nocy, zlany potem. Wciąż nie wiedział, dlaczego przydarza się to akurat jemu, ani jak długo to będzie trwało, ale był świadom jednego. Wizja wilka otoczonego buchającymi płomieniami będzie go prześladować przez dłuższy czas…


	9. Chapter 9

Jego nadzieje na w miarę spokojny dzień legły w gruzach dokładnie z chwilą, gdy wkroczył bocznym wejściem do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Nie dość, że kompletnie się nie wyspał przez ten niepokojący sen, jego poranna przebieżka prawie skończyła się tragicznie, gdy pogrążony w myślach nieopatrznie znalazł się w pobliżu bijącej wierzby, to jeszcze teraz trafił na największe plotkujące trio Hogwartu, czyli Albusa, Minerwę i Filiusa. W normalnych okolicznościach ich obecność nie zrobiłaby mu żadnej różnicy, ale wszedł do Sali akurat, gdy Minerwa opowiadała towarzyszom coś niepokojąco znajomego.

- … i wtedy, wyobraźcie sobie, kazał jej się rozebrać!

- Minerwo, o ile się nie mylę, jeszcze niedawno upominałaś mnie, że nie powinno się podsłuchiwać pod czyimiś drzwiami – odezwał się uprzejmie, zatrzymując się tuż za nią.

Wicedyrektorka momentalnie umilkła i przez dłuższą chwilę wyraźnie nie wiedziała, co robić. W końcu odwróciła się do niego z wyjątkowo zdziwionym spojrzeniem.

- Naprawdę? Ja mówiłam coś takiego? Nie przypominam sobie.

- A ja pamiętam aż nazbyt dobrze, jak mówiłaś mi to setki razy. Mogę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego siedziałaś pod moimi drzwiami tydzień temu? – zapytał stanowczo, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Musiałam się upewnić, czy się nie pomordujecie – odparła już spokojniej, sięgając po szklankę z herbatą. Albus w tym czasie jakby nigdy nic wrócił do swoich grzanek z jajkami, zaś Filius, z dziwnym uśmieszkiem na półprzezroczystej twarzy, mruknął, że idzie poszukać Teodora.

- Minerwo, proszę cię, za kogo ty mnie uważasz? Naprawdę sądzisz, że pozwoliłbym się zamordować tak marnej imitacji czarownicy?

- Z tego, co zdążyłam zauważyć na korytarzu, miała nad tobą subtelną przewagę – odparła ze znaczącym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Nachmurzył się.

- To był czysty przypadek. Gdyby nie to, że dawno nie byłem z żadną kobietą, nie miałaby ze mną żadnych szans – mruknął z irytacją, szukając wzrokiem dzbanka z kawą.

- Oczywiście. Tylko dlaczego mam dziwne wrażenie, że tobie się to wszystko nawet podobało?

Severus westchnął ciężko.

- Niby co takiego miało mi się podobać? To, jak próbowała mnie udusić, czy może jak całkowicie bezmyślnie się na mnie rzuciła?

- Obstawiałabym bardziej, że czerpałeś przyjemność z samej rozmowy z nią. Czy też raczej z przedrzeźniania jej. Lubisz ją, prawda?

Posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie. Ku swojemu niezadowoleniu ujrzał w jej oczach całkowitą szczerość. Zmarszczył brwi, zerknął na Albusa, który zdawał się być pogrążony w lekturze jakiegoś kolejnego bzdurnego magazynu, po czym wbił wzrok w stół.

- Może trochę – mruknął na tyle cicho, że musiała wytężyć słuch, by zrozumieć jego słowa.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się do niego szczerze. Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i poczekała, aż na nią spojrzy.

- Severusie, Tonks też zdaje się ciebie lubić, dlatego proszę cię, postaraj się nie odstraszyć jej od siebie, dobrze? Wiem, że nie masz żadnych przyjaciół, a ja nie będę żyć wiecznie, więc chociaż spróbuj nawiązać znajomość z kimś bliższym twojemu wiekowi. – Severus prychnął z ironią. – Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Rozumiem, że przyjaźnisz się z Albusem, ale on też ma już większą część życia za sobą. Nie chcę, żebyś został całkiem sam, gdy nas zabraknie.

- A co to za różnica, czy będę sam, czy nie?

- Dla mnie znacząca. Poza tym, ktoś przecież musi pilnować, żebyś nie robił niczego głupiego – stwierdziła z rozbawieniem w głosie.

- Czy ty sugerujesz, że potrzebuję niańki? – spytał kpiąco.

- Nie, ja nic nie sugeruję, ja tylko stwierdzam fakty. A właśnie, kiedy znowu masz zamiar wrócić poobijany?

- Słucham? – w jego głos wkradł się lodowaty ton.

- Spokojnie, Poppy nic mi nie powiedziała, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Wręcz przeciwnie, zapierała się, że zupełnie o niczym nie wie. – Dolała sobie herbaty z dzbanka. – Czy ty naprawdę myślałeś, że nic nie zauważyłam?

- Szczerze mówiąc, tak.

- W takim razie nie pierwszy raz się pomyliłeś. Zgaduję, że nie powiesz mi, dokąd właściwie się wymykasz?

- Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Niech ci wystarczy informacja, że pojutrze też tam idę – odparł niechętnie. Nie pierwszy raz przeklinał w myślach Minerwę za jej nadprzeciętną spostrzegawczość.

- Niech ci będzie. I tak się w końcu dowiem, dokąd wychodzisz.

- Jestem bardzo ciekaw, jak ty to zrobisz – mruknął z przekąsem.

- Coś wymyślę – odpowiedziała krótko.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, skupiając się na posiłku. Severus w myślach zaczął robić listę składników, które musiał uzupełnić, kiedy Albus niespodziewanie zagwizdał z radości. Unosząc brew, spojrzał w kierunku dyrektora, który pospiesznie chował do obszernej koperty jakiś magazyn. Pozbierał szybko całą poranną pocztę i wstał.

- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie, będę w moim gabinecie, jakby mnie ktoś szukał – poinformował ich, po czym niezwłocznie opuścił pomieszczenie.

Severus z Minerwą spojrzeli po sobie. Najwyraźniej myśleli dokładnie o tym samym, gdyż w tym samym momencie oboje uśmiechnęli się złośliwie. Mistrz Eliksirów dopił szybko kawę, wicedyrektorka odłożyła czytany właśnie list, zmieniła się w kota, po czym oboje wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, kierując się różnymi drogami do gabinetu dyrektora. Minerwa miała nadzieję, że postać animagiczna da jej przewagę w czasie, ale znów nie doceniła młodszego czarodzieja. Kiedy po dłuższej chwili kluczenia korytarzami i tajnymi przejściami dotarła do ukrytego wejścia prowadzącego do gabinetu, Severus właśnie stamtąd wychodził z bardzo dziwnym i niepokojącym wyrazem twarzy. Spojrzał z góry na kota, a jego specyficzny uśmiech poszerzył się.

- Jeśli cię to interesuje, Albus jest akurat w łazience, a ten tajemniczy magazyn wylądował w drugiej szufladzie od dołu – poinformował ją uprzejmie, po czym ruszył wzdłuż korytarza, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Widząc jego dziwny nastrój, nagle zwątpiła, czy naprawdę chce wiedzieć, co takiego znów zamówił dyrektor. Obawiała się, że to było coś przekraczającego jej pojęcie. Ciekawość jednak była silniejsza. Poruszając się wyjątkowo cicho, wkradła się do gabinetu, kierując się od razu w stronę masywnego biurka, które, widziane oczami kota, zdawało się być znacznie większe niż normalnie. Zakradłszy się do mebla, rozejrzał się szybko i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że żerdź Fawkesa była pusta. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale miała dziwne wrażenie, że miało to w pewien sposób związek z tajemniczym magazynem. Zbliżyła się szybko do szuflad, spoglądając uważnie na drugą od dołu, która była lekko wysunięta. Przysiadła na tylnych łapkach, przednimi opierając się o biurko. Wyciągnęła szyję, by dojrzeć zawartość, ale sapnęła z irytacją, gdy spostrzegła, że magazyn jest wsunięty zbyt głęboko. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę, co zrobić. Nie widząc innej możliwości, stanęła na tylnych łapkach, a jedną z przednich włożyła do szuflady, by bardziej ją wysunąć. Nie było to proste zadanie, ale po chwili osiągnęła cel. Cofnąwszy łapkę, zajrzała do szuflady tylko po to, by zaraz cofnąć się, usiąść z rezygnacją na podłodze i zasłonić łapką pyszczek. Teraz już rozumiała dziwny wyraz twarzy Severusa. Nigdy w życiu nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, że w takim wieku Albus będzie jeszcze kupował magazyny ze skąpo ubranymi czarownicami.

Schodząc niespiesznie do swoich kwater, natknął się na schodach między pierwszym a drugim piętrem na osobę, której obecności miał nadzieję nie znosić w najbliższym czasie. Zmarszczył brwi na widok jej malinowych włosów.

- Nie ukrywam, że jestem zdumiony widząc cię tutaj o tak wczesnej porze, Nimfadoro – powiedział powoli, tym samym zwracając na siebie jej uwagę.

- O, cześć Sev. Dla twojej informacji, już dawno nauczyłam się wstawać rano – odparła z lekką irytacją.

- Niesamowite, byłem przekonany, że nigdy nie zdobędziesz tej umiejętności. Co oczywiście nie znaczy, że chciałem byś ją osiągnęła. Odejmowanie ci punktów za wieczne spóźnienia było bardzo przyjemnym zajęciem.

- Och, jak mi przykro, że pozbawiłam cię tego zajęcia, kończąc szkołę – mruknęła z udawaną skruchą.

- Niekoniecznie pozbawiłaś. Wyobraź sobie, że jeśli teraz powiem, że Hufflepuff traci dziesięć punktów, zostanie to odnotowane i wraz z rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, twój były dom zostanie pozbawiony tych punktów – odparł z mściwym uśmieszkiem.

- Ty chyba sobie kpisz? – Jej włosy przybrały głębszą barwę.

- Skądże znowu, mówię całkiem szczerze – skłamał. Wiedział, że nie może już w żaden sposób odjąć punktów domowi za jej błąd, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wmówieniem jej czegoś przeciwnego.

- Ale wiesz, że jeśli te punkty naprawdę znikną, to pójdę porozmawiać sobie z Minerwą? – pogroziła mu palcem.

- A czy ty sądzisz, że ja ci na to pozwolę? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, podchodząc do niej.

- Pewnie nie, ale i tak to zrobię – odparła z pełną stanowczością.

Severus westchnął, załamując się nad jej słowami.

- Jesteś całkowicie nienormalna – stwierdził po chwili.

- Tak, wiem, już to słyszałam. A ty jesteś wrednym dupkiem, jeśli już przy tym jesteśmy – odpowiedziała spokojnie, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Właśnie cię obraziłem. To nie robi na tobie żadnego wrażenia?

- Ach, ty próbujesz w ten sposób mi zaimponować? O wybacz, że nie zauważyłam.

Na jej twarzy i w głosie pojawiła się udawana skrucha. Severus niespodziewanie nabrał wielkiej ochoty, żeby najzwyczajniej w świecie zdzielić ją po głowie. Nie wiedział dlaczego nagle przestała reagować na jego docinki i to niezmiernie go irytowało. Tonks tymczasem wspaniale się bawiła, korzystając uważnie z rad otrzymanych od matki. Po ostatniej wizycie w Hogwarcie, kiedy Remus zmienił się w wilkołaka, Tonks udała się do rodziców, by w iście dziecinnym stylu poskarżyć się na Severusa. W odpowiedzi dostała od Andromedy kilka rad, co robić, by nie dać się wyprowadzić przez niego z równowagi. I chociaż od ostatniego spotkania Andromedy i Severusa minęło ładnych kilka lat, wyglądało na to, że sposób bezpiecznego rozmawiania z sarkastycznym Nietoperzem z lochów pozostał dokładnie taki sam.

- Czego właściwie tu szukasz? – zapytał z rezygnacją Severus, udając, że nie dosłyszał jej słów.

- A to już nie można zwyczajnie przyjść w odwiedziny?

- Byłaś tydzień temu, powinno ci to wystarczyć na najbliższe stulecie.

- Czy ja wiem? Jeden dzień na całe stulecie, to trochę mało…

- Wystarczająco, by odpocząć od twojej irytującej obecności.

- Irytującej? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ostatnio była ona irytująca – odparła tajemniczo, podchodząc do niego powoli. Severus przezornie cofnął się o krok.

- Owszem była i teraz również jest – powiedział chłodno. – Jeśli więc potrzebujesz czegoś od Albusa, jest w swoim gabinecie. Wybacz, że nie poświęcę ci mojego, jakże cennego czasu, ale mam bardziej pasjonujące zajęcia, niż tolerowanie ciebie i tej twojej idiotycznej tęczy na głowie.

- Widziałeś gdzieś Remusa? – zapytała szybko, zanim ją minął i odszedł w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

- Dlaczego sądzisz, że mogłem go widzieć? Ale zadziwiające, że o niego pytasz. Czyżby twój piesek salonowy gdzieś ci się ukrył? – odparł pytaniem, spoglądając na nią z uniesioną brwią.

- To nie jest mój piesek salonowy, tylko przyjaciel. I nie wiem, czy się ukrył, czy co zrobił, wiem za to, że od rana nie mogę go nigdzie znaleźć – odparła z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem, a żywa barwa jej włosów wyblakła nieco.

- W Hogwarcie go nie ma, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Gdyby się tu zjawił, już dawno bym o tym wiedział – mruknął, odwracając się na pięcie i odchodząc.

Zrelaksował się w pełni dopiero, gdy zamknął się w swojej pracowni. W spokoju mógł przejrzeć złożone w magazynie składniki, skontrolować, które nadają się do dalszego użytku, a którym czas odebrał niezbędne właściwości. Według tych informacji spisał listę, którą później przesłał do apteki jako zamówienie. Pozostało mu więc jedynie oddać się kolejnej lekturze i czekać na paczkę z nowymi składnikami.

Był akurat w najbardziej pasjonującym momencie książki, kiedy z głębokiego zaczytania wyrwało go głośne burczenie w brzuchu. Westchnął z irytacją. Wiedział, że jeśli czegoś nie zje, nie zazna spokoju w najbliższym czasie. Niechętnie więc wstał, zerknął na zegarek i upewniwszy się, że jest akurat pora obiadowa, udał się do Wielkiej Sali. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż ten posiłek przebiegnie w spokoju, ale najwyraźniej miał jakiś pechowy dzień. Zaraz w sali wejściowej natknął się na Albusa z Tonks i Minerwą. Zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi.

- Jeszcze się tu kręcisz? Mówiłem ci, że tu nie ma tego twojego kudłacza – mruknął z irytacją do aurorki.

- Severusie, nasza droga Tonks dała się przekonać, żeby została u nas na obiad, więc mógłbyś grzeczniej się zwracać do naszego gościa – zganił go Albus.

- I mówi to człowiek, który w przerwach między zarządzaniem szkołą gapi się na roznegliżowane kobiety – odparł Mistrz Eliksirów jakby od niechcenia.

Jego słowa wywołały natychmiastowy efekt – Albus zdębiał, Minerwa westchnęła demonstracyjnie, a zszokowana Tonks spojrzała na niego wielkimi oczami.

- Co ty powiedziałeś? – próbowała upewnić się aurorka. Severus spojrzał na nią z góry.

- Jeśli nie pamiętasz, pozwól, że cię oświecę – nie lubię się powtarzać.

- Ale nie jestem pewna, czy dobrze usłyszałam.

- W takim razie trzeba było myć uszy, a nie trzepać je o wannę, _Nimfadoro_ – odparł ze stoickim spokojem. Minerwa kulturalnie przysłoniła dłonią uśmiech.

Tonks miała wrażenie, że zaraz ją szlag trafi. Czasami naprawdę nienawidziła z nim rozmawiać. Był jej zdaniem tak egoistycznym i potwornie zadufanym w sobie dupkiem, że to się aż w głowie nie mieściło. A przynajmniej w jej głowie. Najchętniej więc tak by mu dopiekła, że z wrażenia schowałby się pod szatą Minerwy, ale wiedziała, że to całkowicie niewykonalne. Mimo wszystko jednak musiała próbować, dlatego też miała już odpowiedzieć mu jakąś ciętą ripostą, kiedy uwagę ich wszystkich przykuł niespodziewany ruch w połowie stołu. Ku ich zdumieniu, fotel dyrektora szkoły był już zajęty. W dodatku zajęty przez człowieka, którego sam wygląd powodował przyjemne ciepło w okolicy podbrzusza.

Czarne eleganckie buty, równie czarne skórzane spodnie idealnie opinające uda, a najpewniej jeszcze bardziej podkreślające pośladki, nie przekraczające linii bioder oraz jasna koszula, całkowicie rozpięta i z podwiniętymi rękawami stanowiły cały strój nieznajomego blondyna o potarganych włosach i oczach barwy głębokiego błękitu. Jego umięśniony brzuch był tak przyjemny dla oka, że oderwanie od niego wzroku wymagało wielkiej siły woli. Mężczyzna półleżał w fotelu Dumbledore'a, opierając nogi na stole, a przed sobą trzymał małą, srebrną miseczkę. W chwili, gdy wkroczyli do sali, wyjął z miseczki małą czeresienkę, podrzucił ją i zgrabnie złapał ją w usta. Przez dłuższą chwilę delektował się wybornym smakiem owocu, aż w końcu zorientował się, że ktoś mu się uważnie przygląda. Spojrzał w kierunku wejścia, wypluł pestkę na bok i uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.

- Dawnośmy się nie widzieli, Al! – zawołał, kierując swoją uwagę na znieruchomiałego z szoku Dumbledore'a.


	10. Chapter 10

- Gellert? Co ty tu robisz? – wykrzyknął Albus, gdy już otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku.

- No wiesz – zaczął blondyn, opuszczając nogi na podłogę i wstając, by zbliżyć się do nich leniwym krokiem. – Musiałem odwiedzić mojego starego przyjaciela. – Uśmiechnął się zmysłowo, spoglądając na Minerwę i Tonks. – A cóż to za piękne kobiety ci towarzyszą?

- Albusie – wtrąciła się Minerwa. – Czy mi się wydaje, czy to jest…

- Gellert Grindelwald, do usług – przedstawił się szybko mężczyzna, chwytając delikatnie jej dłoń, by złożyć na niej subtelny pocałunek. Policzki Minerwy zarumieniły się lekko.

- Minerwa McGonagall – odparła z lekką dozą dystansu i jakby nieśmiałości. Severus przyjrzał się jej z ciekawością. Chociaż znał ją od ładnych paru lat, jeszcze nigdy nie miał okazji widzieć jej z rumieńcem.

- A pani? – zapytał uprzejmie Gellert, kierując swoje spojrzenie na aurorkę.

- Tonks – odparła wesoło, podając mu rękę. Uniósł pytająco brew, więc z niechęcią dodała – Nimfadora Tonks.

- Miło mi panią poznać – powiedział znaczącym tonem, a gdy pochylił się, by ucałować również jej dłoń, mrugnął do niej zawadiacko, na co zarumieniła się mocniej niż Minerwa.

- Gellercie, czy ja mógłbym się dowiedzieć, skąd się tu wziąłeś? – spytał Albus, gdy uwaga blondyna powróciła do niego.

Czarnoksiężnik udał, że się głęboko zastanawia nad odpowiedzią, po czym uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.

- Teleportowałem się, a potem zrobiłem sobie spacerek przez błonia.

Albus westchnął ciężko.

- To może zapytam inaczej. Dlaczego, do diaska, jesteś tutaj, a nie w Nurmengardzie?

- A wiesz, znudziło mi się tam – odparł spokojnie i odwrócił się, by powrócić do stołu. Minerwa z Tonks zauważyły, że jego spodnie faktycznie idealnie opinały pośladki.

Albus zrezygnowany zasłonił twarz dłonią. Severus tymczasem, korzystając z braku uwagi kierowanej na jego osobę, udał się do stołu, by w zupełnym spokoju zjeść posiłek. Gellert na powrót rozparł się w fotelu dyrektora, lecz tym razem jego nogi nie znalazły się na stole. Sięgnął za to po srebrną miseczkę i spoglądając na Tonks, wyjął z niej jedną czereśnię, przez chwilę bawił się nią palcami, po czym ponętnym ruchem włożył ją sobie do ust. Chwilę później zmysłowo oblizał wargi. Tonks wyraźnie nie wiedziała, gdzie ma podziać wzrok. Cała czerwona usiadła obok Severusa, zachowując od Gellerta dystans dwóch miejsc. Krzesło znajdujące się między czarnoksiężnikiem, a Mistrzem Eliksirów, zajęła po chwili wahania Minerwa. Albus w końcu westchnął i nie widząc innego wyjścia, usiadł po drugiej stronie swojego „starego przyjaciela".

Severusowi niespodziewanie przyszła do głowy pewna absurdalna myśl. Zaczynała go powoli irytować ta uwodzicielska atmosfera, ale postanowił ją w pewien sposób wykorzystać. Starając się, by nikt nie zauważył, sięgnął do kieszeni, a jego palce zacisnęły się na różdżce. Wypowiedział w myślach proste zaklęcie i odczekał chwilę. Pochylając się, by kurtyna włosów zasłoniła jego twarz, uśmiechnął się wyjątkowo złośliwie, gdy Tonks nagle zesztywniała, a z jej ust wyrwał się dziwny dźwięk, niepokojąco podobny do cichego jęknięcia.

Nie potrafiła powiedzieć jak to się stało, ani co się w ogóle stało, ale w chwili, gdy sięgała po wazę z zupą, poczuła nagle… coś. Coś przypominającego dziwne, niepokojące i cholernie przyjemne wibracje w dolnej części brzucha. Miała wielką nadzieję, że nikt nie dosłyszał cichego jęku, który wyrwał jej się, zanim zdążyła go zatrzymać. Starając się kontrolować oddech, tracący regularne tempo, spojrzała na Gellerta, ale ten pochłonięty był szeptaniem czegoś do ucha Minerwy, której rumieniec po każdym słowie pogłębiał się. Zamknęła oczy, modląc się do Merlina, by to dziwne coś ustało. Nie chciała przeżywać takich rozkoszy na oczach ludzi, którzy jeszcze niedawno byli jej nauczycielami. Ledwie zdążyła ugryźć się w język, zanim wyrwał jej się kolejny jęk. Nie próbowała opuścić Wielkiej Sali, jako że nie była pewna, czy będzie w stanie dojść do drzwi, a nie chciała zwracać na siebie uwagi. Zadziwiającym było, że do tej pory nie czuła na sobie spojrzeń wszystkich obecnych.

Nagle, niespodziewanie wszystko ustało. Odetchnęła z ulgą i rozluźniła się.

- Czyżby ci nie smakowało? – zapytał spokojnie Severus. Miał niezwykły ubaw, obserwując, jak Tonks stara się udawać, że zupełnie nic się nie dzieje.

- Co? – spytała niezbyt przytomnie.

- Pytałem, czy nie smakuje ci obiad. Skrzatom będzie przykro – powtórzył, spoglądając znacząco na jej pusty talerz.

- Nie, nie, smakuje mi, tylko… Zaraz. Od kiedy przejmujesz się skrzatami? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

- Nie przejmuję się nimi. Martwię się o moje posiłki. Kiedy ktoś jest niezadowolony z pracy Hogwarckich skrzatów, starają się ukarać same siebie, przez co kolejne posiłki mają opóźnienie – odparł spokojnie, bawiąc się widelcem.

- No tak, jak mogłam przypuszczać, że się o kogokolwiek martwisz.

- Proszę cię, nie próbuj udawać, że znasz mnie lepiej, niż ja sam. To już powoli robi się nużące.

Już miała zapytać, co właściwie ma na myśli, gdy do Wielkiej Sali wkroczyła ostatnia osoba, jakiej by się tutaj spodziewała. Ze zdziwieniem wpatrywała się w urodziwą kobietę podążającą wyraźnie w jej kierunku.

- Mama? Co ty tu robisz?

- Dora, uprzedzam cię – zaczęła Andromeda, wygrażając jej palcem. Wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni, ale przezornie woleli się nie odzywać. Nie warto ryzykować ściągnięcia na siebie gniewu Andromedy Tonks ze sławetnego rodu Black, nawet jeśli została z owego rodu wydziedziczona. – Jeszcze raz ten kudłaty stwór przylezie do mnie z podkulonym ogonem, a stracę cierpliwość i poszczuje go strzelbą ojca!

- Żebyś jeszcze jakąś cierpliwość miała – mruknął Severus pod nosem. Andromeda momentalnie zgromiła go spojrzeniem.

- A ty, Sev, siedź łaskawie cicho i nie wtrącaj się w rozmowę matki z córką – warknęła.

Severus uniósł wzrok znad talerza, by spojrzeć na nią kpiąco.

- Bo co?

Jego krótkie pytanie zadziałało na Andromedę niczym czerwona płachta na byka. Błyskawicznie dobyła różdżki, która, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować, znalazła się przy gardle Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Bo jeszcze będziesz miał okazję dowiedzieć się, dlaczego za czasów szkolnych nikt nie chciał ze mną zadzierać – poinformowała go uprzejmie.

- Dobrze wiedzieć. A teraz z łaski swojej, zabierz to coś, co nazywasz swoją różdżką, żebym mógł dokończyć obiad – odparł spokojnie, nie przejmując się zupełnie jej groźbą.

- Obiad, powiadasz, chcesz dokończyć? Dobrze, nie będę ci w tym przeszkadzać. Nawet pozwolę sobie ci pomóc.

Andromeda uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko. Severus od razu zauważył, że kroi się coś niepokojącego. Tak nagła zmiana nastroju u pani Tonks mogła być niebezpieczna dla otoczenia. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, gdy cofnęła różdżkę i ją schowała. Uważnie obserwował jej ruchy, ale tego, co zrobiła i tak by się nie spodziewał. Andromeda bowiem niespodziewanie złapała jego talerz i jednym ruchem rozsmarowała jego zawartość na twarzy Severusa.

- Smacznego – wycedziła i odwróciła się z powrotem do Tonks. – To na czym ja skończyłam, zanim ten wrzód na tyłku się wtrącił?

- Eee… no mówiłaś coś o Remusie – odparła aurorka, spoglądając na Severusa, który próbował zetrzeć z siebie gulasz.

- A tak. Wyobrażasz sobie, że ten zapchlony natręt przyszedł prosić nas o twoją rękę?

- Że co zrobił? – wrzasnęła Tonks z niedowierzaniem.

- To, co słyszysz. Dlatego mówię, że jak jeszcze raz go zobaczę, to szczeniaka wypatroszę i tyle z niego będzie! Ach, miałam ci jeszcze powiedzieć, że tata pozdrawia i pyta, czy przyjdziesz do nas w niedzielę na obiad – dodała już zupełnie spokojnym tonem.

- Pewnie, że przyjdę. Mam nadzieję, że tata będzie gotował? – Andromeda wyraźnie się nachmurzyła, ale przytaknęła. – A w ogóle to skąd wiedziałaś, że tu jestem?

Pani Tonks westchnęła z rezygnacją.

- Z karteczki, którą zostawiłaś na stole.

- A racja, zostawiłam ją Remusowi w razie, gdyby wrócił szybciej ode mnie – odparła z roztargnieniem.

Kątem oka dostrzegła nagle coś, co wcześniej jej umknęło. Spojrzała w bok. Krzesło obok niej było zadziwiająco puste. Rozejrzała się szybko i zamarła, dostrzegając Mistrza Eliksirów za plecami Andromedy. Najwyraźniej przemknął się tam, gdy były pochłonięte rozmową.

- Em… mamo…

- Co?

Chciała jej pokazać, żeby się odwróciła, ale Severus był szybszy. Jednym ruchem różdżki rozbroił ją, po czym nie zważając na jej głośny krzyk protestu, złapał ją wpół, przerzucił sobie przez ramię i z tym wyjątkowo wierzgającym i wrzeszczącym balastem skierował się ku wyjściu. Gdy zniknęli za drzwiami, Tonks spojrzała zaniepokojona na Minerwę.

- Co on chce jej zrobić?

- Nie mam pojęcia, ale to może być całkiem ciekawe – odparła wicedyrektorka z wyraźnym rozbawieniem w głosie.

Kierując się niezawodną intuicją, Minerwa wstała i niespiesznie podeszła do okna. Spojrzała na błonia i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Tak, jak myślałam – mruknęła do siebie.

Krzyki, a właściwie groźby Andromedy niosły się przez całe błonia, płosząc ptaki zamieszkujące skrajne drzewa Zakazanego Lasu. Najczęściej powtarzały się słowa: „W tej chwili mnie puść, albo…!" bądź „Ty skończony dupku, jak tylko dorwę swoją różdżkę…!" Severus uparcie starał się nie słuchać jej wrzasków, ale poważnie zaczął się obawiać, że jego słuch może się znacznie pogorszyć po spotkaniach z obiema Tonks. Jak nie jedna wrzeszczała mu prosto w ucho, to znów druga darła się, jak stare prześcieradło. Westchnął w duchu, notując sobie w myślach, by przy najbliższej okazji zainwestować w porządne zatyczki do uszy.

Zatrzymał się w końcu na brzegu jeziora i jakby nigdy nic, wrzucił Andromedę do wody w najgłębszym miejscu przy brzegu. Zdążyła jeszcze wyrzucić z siebie „Co ty, do cho…!", po czym nastąpił głośny plus i zapadła błoga cisza. Severus odetchnął głębiej, napawając się brakiem głośnych dźwięków.

- Zrób coś dobrego dla świata i się utop – dodał jeszcze ze stoickim spokojem.

Andromeda wynurzyła się po chwili, cała przemoczona i wyraźną żądzą mordu w oczach. Uśmiechnął się do niej kpiąco, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Dosłownie chwilę później niespodziewanie zarył nosem w trawę, gdy wściekła pani Tonks rzuciła się na niego, pragnąc popełnić morderstwo.

- Jesteś cholernym skurczybykiem, Sev! – wrzasnęła, podduszając go.

- A ty jesteś skończoną idiotką, jak twoja córka! – warknął, starając się zrzucić ją z siebie.

Andromeda nagle zamarła. Severus, nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuł rosnący niepokój. Z trudem uniósł się na łokciu, by na nią spojrzeć. Po chwili zrozumiał, że to błąd.

- Nie będziesz obrażał mojej córki w mojej obecności! – krzyknęła ze złością, zamachnęła się i z całej siły przyłożyła mu pięścią w nos.

Severus skrzywił się, czując pulsujący ból i ciepłą ciecz, spływającą mu po twarzy. W życiu by się nie spodziewał, że będzie miała tyle siły, by skutecznie przestawić mu nos.

- Masz twardy nochal – mruknęła Andromeda z niezadowoleniem, masując sobie rękę.

- I bardzo dobrze, może ci się odechce więcej tego robić – warknął ze złością.

Poczekał, aż kobieta z niego zeszła, po czym usiadł i sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę. Próbował na wyczucie naprawić uszkodzenie, ale nie było to takie proste zadanie. Po dłuższej chwili Andromeda prychnęła ironicznie i wyrwała mu różdżkę z ręki.

- Tak to się robi, kretynie – dogryzła mu, naprawiając mu nos jednym prostym zaklęciem.

Severus zmarszczył brwi. Niespiesznie wstał i szybkim ruchem chciał odebrać jej swoją różdżkę, ale przewidziała to i błyskawicznie się odsunęła.

- O nie, tak się nie bawimy. Jak chcesz ją odzyskać, to robimy wymianę. Moja różdżka za twoją. Inaczej jej nie dostaniesz.

- Wiesz, że i tak mógłbym ci ją zabrać?

- Wiem, ale nie będziesz się posuwał do podstępnych, ślizgońskich metod na oczach mojej córki, bo w razie czego nie zastosujesz tego później na niej, prawda? – zapytała przymilnym głosem, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.

W myślach przyznał jej rację, a jednocześnie zaczął się zastanawiać, skąd mogła wiedzieć, że wypróbowałby te metody akurat na Nimfadorze.

- To jak będzie? – Severus westchnął i z rezygnacją wyciągnął z kieszeni jej różdżkę. – No, w końcu zaczynasz się zachowywać rozsądnie. To teraz mi ją daj – dodała, wyciągając rękę i jednocześnie podając mu jego różdżkę.

Z wielką niechęcią dokonali wymiany różdżek. Severus schował swoją do kieszeni, podczas gdy Andromeda przystąpiła do suszenia swojej długiej sukni i włosów. Nie poświęcając jej już większej uwagi, odwrócił się na pięcie, by wrócić do zamku, kiedy zatrzymał go czyjś bardzo, ale to bardzo irytujący głos. Głos, którego nie miał ochoty słyszeć aż do następnego konwentu.

- Severusso! Miło cię widzieć, amico!

- Alessio, jeszcze raz zdeformujesz moje imię, a przysięgam ci, że wybiorę się do Niemiec… - warknął ze złością, nawet się nie oglądając na zbliżającego się nierównym krokiem włoskiego Mistrza Eliksirów, którego wyraźnie zmroziło na te słowa.


	11. Chapter 11

- Nie, nie, Severusie, nie trudź się. To jest długa droga, a ty na pewno masz wiele ważniejszych zadań – powiedział szybko zmieszany przybysz, zbliżając się powoli do Mistrza Eliksirów.

Andromeda, poprawiając włosy, przyjrzała się dokładniej mężczyźnie. Był z pewnością sporo niższy od Severusa i, o ile to było możliwe, jeszcze szczuplejszy od niego. Szczerze mówiąc, wzrostem i budową ciała przypominał niewyrośniętego nastolatka. Lat dodawała mu jednak rozwiana, czarna czupryna i oliwkowa karnacja. Śródziemnomorską urodę psuły tylko jego wyjątkowe oczy. Duże, o głębokim kolorze bałtyckiego bursztynu, kryły w sobie wyjątkowe ciepło. Patrząc całościowo, sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, którego można z łatwością polubić i zwrócić się do niego w potrzebie. Jednak coś takiego było w jego ruchach, co wyjątkowo nie odpowiadało pani Tonks. Sposób, w jaki chodził, zmieniając co chwilę krok oraz gestykulacja, wskazująca jakoby chciał objąć i zbliżyć do serca naraz cały świat.

- Co ty tu w ogóle robisz? – spytał Severus oschle, niecierpliwie strącając z ramienia dłoń przybyłego.

- Nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale Remusik mi nagle zniknął. Nic nie powiedział, ja się oglądam, a tu jego nie ma! Ja się normalnente przestraszyłem! No bo jakby mi tak zaczął ganiać po wyspie, to jeszcze by sobie coś zrobił i co wtedy? – odpowiedział szybko głęboko przejęty Alessio. Jego głos wprost ociekał miękkim, włoskim akcentem.

- Mielibyśmy jeden kudłaty problem mniej – wtrąciła się Andromeda z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem, iż nie stało się inaczej. – Severusie, co to w ogóle za pedał?

- To jest, moja droga, włoski Mistrz Eliksirów, Alessio Torricelli, u którego leczył się twój niedoszły zięć – oznajmił Severus beznamiętnym głosem. Niespodziewanie na jego twarzy pojawił się drapieżny uśmieszek. – Alessio, mówisz, że szukasz tutaj Lupina?

- Sì. Albus Dumbledore się ze mną skontaktował w jego sprawie, więc ja stwierdziłem, że muszę się też z nim skontaktować w sprawie Remuska – odparł Włoch.

- Powalająca logika – mruknęła Andromeda.

- I chciałbyś go zabrać z powrotem do Włoch? – zapytał Snape, nie zwracając uwagi na panią Tonks.

- Sì, w końcu obiecałem go wyleczyć, a wiesz, że ja dotrzymuję słowa – odparł Alessio ze swoistą dumą w głosie.

- W takim razie, przyjacielu – zaczął Severus, obejmując Włocha ramieniem. Jego sadystyczny uśmieszek nie wróżył nic dobrego. – Pozwól, że zaprowadzę cię do zamku, żebyś odpoczął po podróży, a nasza droga Andromeda uda się po twojego Remusa, dobrze?

- Czyli on tu jest? – wykrzyknął wesoło Alessio.

- Nie dokładnie tutaj, ale możemy być pewni, że zaraz się zjawi, prawda Andromedo? – zwrócił się do zdumionej kobiety, która powoli zaczynała się orientować w jego zamiarze. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się słodko.

- Oczywiście, zaraz go tu przyprowadzę. Dajcie mi tylko kilka minut.

Po tych słowach, odwróciła się w kierunku bramy Hogwartu i odeszła szybkim krokiem, ciesząc się, że będą mogli pozbyć się tego nieszczęsnego adoratora jej córki. Nie miała bladego, kim był człowiek, który nagle przybył z tych nieszczęsnych Włoch, ale na kilometr było widać, że lubuje się w bliższych kontaktach z mężczyznami. A skoro tak, to Lupin dostanie odpowiednią nauczkę…

Severus tymczasem zaprowadził gościa do Wielkiej Sali, zapewniając go po drodze, że wilkołak z pewnością pojawi się w najbliższym czasie. Z chwilą, gdy wkroczyli do obszernego pomieszczenia, widać było wyraźną zmianę w postawie Włocha. Jego krok wyrównał się, zaborcza iskierka w oczach, która pojawiła się, gdy Severus go objął, bezpowrotnie znikła wraz ze zniewieściałą gestykulacją. Szedł teraz spokojnie z rękami w kieszeniach, uśmiechając się uprzejmie do zebranych przy stole ludzi, którzy, wyłączając diabelnie przystojnego blondyna, zbierali z podłogi szczęki, upadłe na widok otaczającego go opiekuńczo ramienia Severusa. Pierwsza ocknęła się z szoku Minerwa.

- Severusie… co… kto to jest?

- Poznajcie, proszę, Alessia. Mistrz Torricelli przybył do nas, żeby uwolnić nas od… to znaczy, że by zabrać Lupina z powrotem na resztę kuracji – odparł spokojnie Severus.

Włoch tymczasem przyglądał się uważnie każdemu w pomieszczeniu. Wpierw zwrócił uwagę na blondyna, rozłożonego leniwie w zdobionym fotelu na wysokości środka stołu. Przed nim stała srebrna miseczka, on zaś obracał w palcach dużą czereśnię. Alessio nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że mężczyzna był niesłychanie urodziwy, ale on osobiście nie gustował w jasnowłosych. Chociaż gdy blondyn wstał, by podejść do okna, a Torricelli ujrzał jego wspaniałe pośladki, uznał, że w tym jednym przypadku mógłby zmienić upodobania.

Z trudem oderwał wzrok od nowego obiektu westchnień, by spojrzeć na starszego czarodzieja w niewiarygodnie długą, praktycznie białą brodą i takimi samymi włosami. Zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że okulary połówki jeszcze nie spadły z jego wyraźnie podwójnie przestawionego nosa. Nie poświęcając mu więcej uwagi, przeniósł wzrok na kobietę, która zadała pytanie, gdy weszli. Mimo iż jego uwagę zawsze przyciągali mężczyźni, potrafił rozpoznać piękną kobietę. Ta, którą miał przed sobą, wyraźnie należała do tej kategorii, ale większość jej uroku została zatarta przez czas. Był jednak całkowicie pewien, że kiedyś musiała podbijać serca samym swym wyglądem.

Na końcu spojrzał na drugą kobietę, siedzącą przy stole z kubkiem w ręku. Jej ni to różowe, ni to czerwone włosy całkowicie się wyróżniały. Wprost był ciekaw, jak była w stanie ufarbować je na taki dziwny kolor. Głębokie zaskoczenie pojawiło się na jego twarzy, gdy nagle jeden kosmyk jej włosów, opadając na twarz, zmienił barwę na fiolet. Przez cały czas kobieta przyglądała mu się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, aż w końcu uśmiechnęła się lekko. Bez wahania odwzajemnił uśmiech. Zaczął się zastanawiać, jak właściwie wygląda ten cały Dumbledore. Blondyn nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakoby to był on, a starszego czarodzieja w ogóle nie brał pod uwagę. Jakoś nie potrafił się przekonać do myśli, że ten staruszek mógłby być wielkim pogromcą Grindelwalda.

- Alessio – odezwał się Severus, gdy skończył tłumaczyć, gdzie podziała się ta cała Andromeda, którą spotkali przed zamkiem. – To jest Minerwa McGonagall – wskazał starszą czarownicę – Nimfadora Tonks…

- Po prostu Tonks! – warknęła kobieta z kolorowymi włosami, które jednocześnie przybrały barwę bardziej przypominającą czerwień.

- … Gellert Grindelwald i Albus Dumbledore – dokończył, nie zwracając uwagi na wtrącenie.

Alessio z wahaniem, czując, jak uśmiech spływa z jego twarzy, spojrzał na wskazanych mężczyzn. Zerknął na Severusa, a później znów na nich. Staruszek, przedstawiony jako Dumbledore, uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło, zaś Grindelwald opierał się biodrem o parapet tak kokieteryjnie, że Włoch czuł, jak krew z całego jego organizmu kumuluje się w jednym miejscu. Przełknął ślinę.

- Severusie… - mruknął cicho.

- Słucham?

- Czy ty sobie ze mnie jaja robisz?

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałbym.

- TO jest Dumbledore? – zapytał z desperacją, wskazując starszego czarodzieja, który na te słowa uśmiechnął się szerzej.

- Owszem, panie Torricelli. Mniemam, że spodziewał się pan po mnie nieco innego wyglądu? – wtrącił się uprzejmie Albus.

- No nie ukrywam, że tak.

Blondyn roześmiał się głośno. Słysząc ten dźwięczny śmiech, Alessio był zdumiony, że uginające się pod nim z wrażenia kolana były w stanie go jeszcze utrzymać.

- Widzisz, Al, nie tylko ja uważam, że wyglądasz za staro.

- Odezwał się zaledwie dwa lata młodszy ode mnie dziadek – zripostował spokojnie Dumbledore.

- Wypraszam sobie. Po mnie przynajmniej nie widać, że już dawno powinienem oglądać kwiatki od spodu – odparł Grindelwald, z wyraźną nutą oburzenia w głosie.

Włoch w pełni się z nim zgadzał. O ile Dumbledore wyglądał, jak jakiś Święty Mikołaj, czy inny mugolski wymysł, o tyle Grindelwald był w stanie konkurować z największymi przystojniakami świata. I Alessio był święcie przekonany, że by wygrał. Poruszył się niespokojnie, widząc, jak Gellert wsunąwszy do ust czereśnię, oblizał powoli usta. Czuł, jak krew zaczyna szybciej krążyć w jego żyłach i robi mu się podejrzanie gorąco, dlatego też był niezmiernie wdzięczny, gdy za ich plecami rozległy się kroki. Już miał zerknąć przez ramię, by sprawdzić, czy to może jego Remusek wraca, gdy w jego czułe uszy uderzyło stuknięcie. Mówiąc ściślej, stuknięcie, które wydaje z siebie metalowa końcówka laski w zetknięciu z kamienną podłogą. Obawiając się najgorszego, przełknął powoli ślinę i obrócił się w tym samym momencie, co Severus. O ile na twarzy czarnowłosego pojawiło się lekkie zaskoczenie, a zaraz po nim delikatny uśmiech pełen szacunku, o tyle od Alessia wprost biła aura strachu.

- Em, cześć Gerard… - powiedział Włoch drżącym nieco głosem do wysokiego mężczyzny o eleganckim, a zarazem wyjątkowo surowym wyglądzie.

- Witam, Mistrzu von Schönfeld – przywitał Severus przybyłego oficjalnym tonem, skłaniając się lekko.

Gerard von Schönfeld, niemiecki Mistrz Eliksirów, człowiek okryty płaszczem tajemnicy, spojrzał uważnie na swego byłego ucznia, skinął mu głową, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Włocha. Szare tęczówki rozbłysły, gdy zmrużył oczy. Zaciskając skrytą w czarnej rękawiczce dłoń na zdobionej srebrnej lasce, drugą ręką odgarnął do tyłu opadające mu na twarz półdługie, ciemnobrązowe włosy, przyprószone początkami siwizny.

- Szukałem cię, Alessio – wycedził głębokim głosem o wyjątkowo twardym akcencie.


	12. Chapter 12

- Gerard, ale naprawdę nie musiałeś sam się tutaj fatygować – zaczął nerwowo Alessio, ale Niemiec uciszył go jednym zaledwie słowem:

- Milcz.

Miażdżąc spojrzeniem Włocha, który usilnie starał się skryć za plecami Severusa, Gerard oparł obie dłonie na lasce. Długi, ciężki płaszcz, zarzucony na ramiona, poruszył się nieznacznie. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było wyraźnie dosyć szerokie i z pewnością silne barki, skryte pod płaszczem. Szczupły tors Niemca opinała ciemna, zdobiona krwistoczerwonymi haftami kamizelka, idealnie przylegająca do ciała. Spod kamizelki wystawała biała koszula ze sztywnym, postawionym kołnierzykiem. Wyrafinowanego ubioru dopełniały czarne, prosto skrojone spodnie i tegoż samego koloru buty, wypastowane na błysk. Surowego wyglądu nadawały przybyłemu ostre rysy twarzy i delikatny zarost na podbródku.

Severus niezwłocznie zbliżył się do Gerarda, nie zwracając szczególnej uwagi na chowającego się za nim Alessia.

- Pozwolisz, Mistrzu.

Sięgnął do czarnego płaszcza, a gdy mężczyzna skinął głową, zsunął go z jego ramion, odsłaniając krótką, czarną marynarkę. Wskazał swemu mentorowi suto zastawiony stół, lecz ten zignorował go, spoglądając oceniająco na pozostałych zebranych i jednocześnie ściągając czarne rękawiczki, które zaraz podał Severusowi. Zmarszczył w zamyśleniu brwi, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na Gellercie. Po chwili kącik jego ust wygiął się w nieznacznym uśmiechu.

- No proszę, Grindelwald, cóż za niezwykły zbieg okoliczności.

- Kopę lat, mistrzuniu. Trochę się postarzałeś przez te wszystkie lata – przywitał się swobodnie czarnoksiężnik, tym samym ściągając na siebie zdziwione spojrzenia.

- Za to ty nie zmieniłeś się ani odrobinę.

- Ty wy się znacie? – wykrztusił zaskoczony Albus.

- Owszem, swego czasu robiliśmy małe… interesy – odpowiedział mu blondyn, sięgając po kolejną czereśnię.

Gerard zaśmiał się cicho.

- O ile pamiętam, nie były takie całkiem małe, mój drogi – sprostował swoim głębokim głosem. Jego laska niespodziewanie świsnęła w powietrzu, a jej koniec zatrzymał się dokładnie na środku klatki piersiowej Alessia, który próbował go cichaczem minąć. – A dokąd to się wybierasz? Mamy do pogadania, więc radziłbym ci grzecznie usiąść i poczekać, aż się posilę.

Włoch spuścił rozpaczliwie głowę, ale z rezygnacją udał się do stołu i przycupnął na najbliższym krześle. Gerard niespiesznie omiótł wzrokiem stół, po czym okrążył go, kierując się do wolnych krzeseł w pobliży Severusa, który tymczasem zajął z powrotem swoje miejsce obok między Minerwą a Tonks.

- On mi się nie podoba – mruknęła aurorka, gdy tylko Severus usiadł.

- Któż taki ci się nie podoba? – zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów bez cienia ciekawości w głosie.

- No ten szwab.

Ręka Severusa zadrżała, gdy sięgał po dzbanek z sokiem dyniowym.

- Nimfadoro, lepiej dla ciebie, żeby Gerard nie słyszał takiego określenia w stosunku do siebie – syknął ostrzegawczo. – On należy do osób, których dla własnego dobra nie należy obrażać.

- A niby co takiego mógłby mi zrobić?

- Ujmę to tak, gdybym to ja go uraził, zacząłbym obawiać się wszystkiego, co jem, albo piję.

Tonks spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

- Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie?

- A czy wyglądam, jakbym żartował? – mruknął Severus, rzucając jej poważne spojrzenie. Z konsternacją pokręciła przecząco głową. – Więc sama sobie odpowiedz.

Tonks zastanowiła się dokładnie nad jego słowami. Jeśli to była prawda, to ten cały Gerard mógł się okazać naprawdę paskudnym facetem. Wzdrygnęła się, a jej wzrok mimowolnie spoczął na Grindelwaldzie, który znów przypatrywał jej się uważnie. Zarumieniła się lekko, gdy mrugnął do niej znacząco. Nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że robiło jej się gorąco od samego patrzenia na jego nagi i tak przyjemnie umięśniony tors. Chociaż niezmiernie ją dziwiło, dlaczego wygląda tak młodo, na chwilę obecną bardziej ją interesowało, jaki byłby w łóżku.

Zerknęła na McGonagall, która wstała niespodziewanie w chwili, gdy zbliżył się do nich Niemiec.

- Pan pozwoli, Mistrzu von Schönfeld – rzuciła z pewną dozą niecierpliwości i niepewności. – Jestem Minerwa McGonagall.

Zarówno Gerard, jak i Severus spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni. Niemiec przez chwilę przyglądał jej się uważnie, po czym ujął delikatnie jej dłoń i pochylając się, złożył na niej lekki, dżentelmeński pocałunek.

- Rozumiem, że jest pani dokładnie tą Minerwą, o której Severus mi tyle opowiadał?

Wicedyrektorka spojrzała zdziwiona na Snape'a, który błyskawicznie zajął się z powrotem swoim talerzem.

- Przypuszczam, że tak – odparła powoli.

- W takim razie niezwykle miło mi panią wreszcie poznać – rzekł, składając kolejny delikatny pocałunek na jej dłoni. Minerwa nic nie mogła poradzić na nieznaczny rumieniec na jej twarzy.

Mężczyzna puścił w końcu jej dłoń, by przysunąć jej krzesło i dopiero, gdy usiadła, sam zajął miejsce obok.

Severus usilnie starał się nie wyglądać, jakby był pogrążony w głębokim szoku. W życiu mu nie przyszło do głowy, że jego mentor kiedykolwiek go słuchał, gdy wspominał o Minerwie, a tym bardziej nie pomyślałby, że mógłby sobie to wszystko zapamiętać. Nie mniej zaskoczyło go zachowanie samej McGonagall. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że Gerard w pewien pokręcony sposób z miejsca przypadł jej do gustu. Co było dosyć dziwne, zważywszy na fakt, że do tej pory ani razu nie widział, by Minerwa zwróciła większą uwagę na jakiegokolwiek mężczyznę.

Stanowczo nie chciał się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać, tym bardziej, że Gerard błyskawicznie wciągnął Minerwę w rozmowę, wypytując ją, czym dokładnie się zajmuje. Chcąc zapewnić sobie nieco rozrywki zerknął na Tonks, ale zdziwił się niezmiernie widząc głęboki rumieniec na jej twarzy. W wahaniem podążył za jej wzrokiem i westchnął, widząc Grindelwalda, bawiącego się czereśnią, którego Albus próbował nieskutecznie zagadać. Mając już tego wszystkiego stanowczo dosyć, już chciał wstać i opuścić salę, gdy w drzwiach pojawiła się Andromeda.

- Patrz, kogo znalazłam, Severusie! – zawołała, trzymając Lupina za ucho i ciągnąc go za sobą.

- Remusik! – wykrzyknął Alessio, zrywając się z krzesła. – Martwiłem się o ciebie!

Włoch błyskawicznie znalazł się przy nich, zaś Lupin wyglądał, jakby właśnie zobaczył ducha. Desperacko zaczął szarpać się z Andromedą, jednocześnie usilnie starając się, by kobieta wciąż była pomiędzy nim, a Włochem.

- Uspokój się, bo ci będę musiała kolczatkę założyć! – warknęła w końcu na niego, co, ku jej zdumieniu, nie dało żadnego efektu.

- Remusku, no nie bądź taki, chodź tu do mnie! – wołał Alessio, starając się minąć Andromedę , ale Lupin zadziwiająco nie dawał się złapać. – Przecież ci nic nie zrobię!

- Ja bym się z tym kłócił! – rzucił spanikowany wilkołak.

- Lupin, do cholery, uspokój się! – wrzasnęła Andromeda, która miała już stanowczo dość robienia za żywą tarczę.

- Severusie, mógłbyś przestać się tak szczerzyć i coś zrobić? – zapytała Tonks, zaniepokojona sceną na środku pomieszczenia.

- Nie bardzo rozumiem, dlaczego miałbym cokolwiek robić – mruknął spokojnie, doskonale bawiąc się całą sytuacją.

- Bo będziemy musieli organizować Remusowi pogrzeb, jak mama go zaraz zabije.

- Uwierz, Nimfadoro, nic nie uszczęśliwiłoby mnie bardziej.

Tonks momentalnie się nachmurzyła, ale nie zdążyła nic mu odpowiedzieć, gdyż w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał głęboki głos Gerarda.

- Alessio, czy ja ci czegoś nie powiedziałem?

Słysząc to, Włoch przestał skakać dookoła Andromedy, jak dziecko, które nie może się doczekać, by dostać do rąk ulubioną zabawkę i zwiesił ze smutkiem głowę. Nie spoglądając na Remusa, odwrócił się i wrócił niespiesznie na krzesło. Pani Tonks spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na Niemca.

- A co to znowu za frajer?


	13. Chapter 13

Jedyną reakcją Gerarda na słowa pani Tonks było lekkie zmarszczenie brwi, które nadało jego ostrym rysom jeszcze surowszego wyglądu. Severus natomiast nachmurzył się ze złości.

- Andromedo, ten, jak go określiłaś, frajer – wysyczał w jej stronę głosem o temperaturze poniżej zera bezwzględnego – to najznamienitszy Mistrz Eliksirów obecnego wieku, który od prawie piętnastu lat przewodzi każdemu konwentowi. Co więcej…

- Severusie – przerwał mu Gerard – uspokój się, proszę. – Snape zamilkł posłusznie, ale nie powstrzymało go to przed ciskaniem w Andromedę morderczych spojrzeń. – Minerwo, byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś dokonała stosownej prezentacji.

McGonagall skinęła głową i odchrząknęła.

- Andromedo, poznaj proszę Gerarda von Schönfeld, Mistrza Eliksirów z Niemiec, u którego Severus się szkolił. Gerardzie, to jest Andromeda Tonks – powiedziała szybko i ściszyła głos, by szepnąć do Niemca – bywa czasem dosyć wybuchowa.

Gerard kiwnął głową w zrozumieniu i przyjrzał się uważniej Andromedzie.

- Musi pani wiedzieć, pani Tonks, że bezczelność uznaję za najgorszy z przejawów braku kultury i zwykle staram się wyciągać konsekwencje takich zachować. Zważywszy jednak na to, że w tej chwili jest pani rozemocjonowana i nie mieliśmy przyjemności poznać się zawczasu, postaram się wybaczyć pani ten brak manier, licząc, że w przyszłości podobna sytuacja się nie powtórzy.

Minerwa zasłoniła twarz dłonią, nie chcąc patrzeć na wybuch, który z pewnością powinien nastąpić po jego słowach. Nigdy do tej pory nie miała okazji widzieć takiej wściekłości w oczach Andromedy. Domyślała się, że jeszcze nie zdarzyło się, by ktoś zganił ją w tak wyrafinowany sposób.

- Na twoim miejscu bym zrobiła coś, żeby ich szybko pogodzić – szepnęła Tonks do Severusa. Gdy spojrzał na nią pytająco dodała: - Mama zaraz wybuchnie.

Severus z niepokojem przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na Andromedę, która puściwszy Lupina, zbliżała się powoli do stołu, mordując wzrokiem Gerarda. Widząc wyraz jej twarzy zdziwił się, że jej oczy jeszcze nie zaczęły ciskać błyskawic.

- Jak śmiesz? – wysyczała wściekle. – Przychodzisz sobie tutaj nie wiadomo skąd i masz czelność mnie pouczać? W nosie mam te wszystkie twoje bzdurne tytuły, a jeśli myślisz, że zachowując się jak jakiś wymarły gatunek dżentelmena, zrobisz na mnie jakiekolwiek wrażenie, to muszę ci uświadomić, że grubo się mylisz.

- Andromedo…

- Cicho, Severusie, chciałbym wysłuchać do końca, co pani Tonks ma do powiedzenia.

Stoicki spokój w głosie Gerarda zdawał się działać na Andromedę niczym płachta na byka.

- Za kogo ty się uważasz, nadęty mądralo?

- Mamo…!

- Nie wtrącaj się, Dora! Najwyraźniej ktoś musi wbić temu bufonowi do jego twardej łepetyny, że nie jest pępkiem świata!

- Cholera, ona mu zaraz łeb urwie – mruknęła Tonks z lekką obawą w głosie.

- Posłuchaj mnie, ważniaku! – warknęła Andromeda, celując palcem w Gerarda.

Severus, widząc ostatnią szansę na ratowanie sytuacji, błyskawicznie sięgnął po kieszeni po różdżkę i wycelował w Andromedę, mrucząc pod nosem _„Silencio"_. Pani Tonks otworzyła usta, a gdy nie wydostał się z nich żaden dźwięk, na jej twarzy pojawił się chwilowy szok, a zaraz później wyraźnie trafił ją szlag. Spojrzała wściekle na Severusa, ale zanim zdążyła w jakikolwiek sposób odpłacić mu się za to, drzwi Wielkiej Sali zatrzasnęły się z potężnym hukiem. Jak na zawołanie wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę źródła dźwięku. Tuż przed drzwiami stał Remus, wyglądając na niego zmieszanego.

- Remusik chciał znów się nam wymknąć – wyjaśnił Alessio beztroskim tonem, jednocześnie chowając różdżkę.

Andromeda otworzyła usta, ale zaraz zamknęła je z powrotem, spoglądając wściekle na Severusa. Wyjęła własną różdżkę, by cofnąć jego zaklęcie i zwróciła się do wilkołaka.

- Mogę się dowiedzieć, Lupin, dokąd ty się wybierałeś? – zapytała groźnym tonem, splatając ręce na piersi.

- Ja… - zaczął zmieszany, ale przerwała mu, nie czekając na wyjaśnienia.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, ale w tej chwili wracasz na tą swoją durną kurację, rozumiemy się?

- Ale Severus twierdzi, że to i tak nic nie da! – wykrzyknął Remus, wykorzystując ostatnią deskę ratunku.

Alessio i Gerard równocześnie spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem na Snape'a.

- Mógłbyś to wyjaśnić? – spytał von Schönfeld po chwili ciszy. W jego głosie wyraźnie brzmiało zaciekawienie.

Severus westchnął z rezygnacją. Oparł łokcie na stole, na co Minerwa momentalnie zmarszczyła brwi, jednocześnie splatając przed sobą palce.

- Jakiś czas temu przeprowadziłem pewne badania dotyczące wywaru tojadowego. Muszę przyznać, że skusiły mnie do tego ostatnie wyniki Kathariny. Wprawdzie to, co odkryłem jest jedynie hipotezą, ale wygląda na to, że płytki krwi, na których do tej pory opierała się teoria dotycząca wilkołactwa, nie są w stanie wywołać żadnej zmiany w organizmie, między innymi dlatego, że same podlegają przemianie, którą powoduje błędne DNA. Sam kod genetyczny ulega uszkodzeniu dokładnie w chwili ugryzienia, a więc w momencie, kiedy do komórek ciała dostaje się jad wilkołaka, posiadający w swoim składzie truciznę, mającą wyjątkowo zgubny wpływ na organizm. Problem w tym, że nie potrafię powiedzieć, które dokładnie części DNA są uszkodzone. Nie mam odpowiedniego sprzętu, żeby to precyzyjnie ustalić. Musielibyśmy pobrać próbkę kodu genetycznego, żeby dokładnie przebadać poszczególne fragmenty, ale obawiam się, że sam nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić.

Gerard potarł w zamyśleniu podbródek, rozważając słowa Severusa, zaś Alessio zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu.

- Dlaczego wcześniej nie mówiłeś nic o swoich badaniach? Jeśli twoja teoria okazałaby się prawdziwa, cała moja kuracja byłaby całkowicie bez sensu – powiedział powoli Torricelli, przyglądając się uważnie Snape'owi.

- Miałem zamiar wspomnieć o tym na najbliższym konwencie. Liczyłem, że do tego czasu uda mi się ustalić więcej faktów dotyczących tego DNA.

- Ale jak chciałeś to zrobić, skoro sam właśnie przyznałeś, że nie masz odpowiedniego sprzętu, by dokończyć badania?

- Zgaduję, że miałeś zamiar skontaktować się z Kathariną? – wtrącił Gerard, wsuwając dłoń do kieszeni kamizelki.

Severus uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, a w jego oczach na ułamek sekundy pojawił się dziwny błysk.

- Powiedźmy, że liczyłem na drobną pomoc z jej strony.

- Wobec tego proponuję od razu się dowiedzieć, co ona o tym myśli – rzucił tajemniczo Gerard, wyciągając z kieszeni złotą monetę nieco mniejszą od galeona.

Z drugiej kieszeni wyjął srebrny kieszonkowy zegarek, sprawdził godzinę, po czym schował go z powrotem i zamknął oczy, zaciskając dłoń na monecie. Przez chwilę trwał w całkowitym bezruchu. Prawie wszyscy, prócz Severusa popijającego kawę i Alessia, który wyciągnął niewiadomo skąd notes i skrzętnie coś zapisywał, przypatrywali mu się z ciekawością. Po jakimś czasie drgnął. Schował monetę z powrotem do kieszeni i spojrzał na Albusa.

- Za kilka minut pod bramą Hogwartu zjawi się Katharina Arvola, nasza dobra znajoma z konwentu – uśmiechnął się delikatnie przy tych słowach. – Wypadałoby, aby przywitał ją dyrektor tej placówki, jako że to jest, o ile dobrze pamiętam, zaledwie jej druga wizyta w tym kraju.

Dumbledore uniósł brew, gładząc swą długą brodę.

- Proszę wybaczyć, panie von Schönfeld, ale skoro to pan ją tutaj zaprosił, nie sądzę, aby moim obowiązkiem było ją witać – odparł spokojnie, przyglądając się uważnie Niemcowi.

- Albusie, Gerard również jest tu gościem, a przypominam, że ty jesteś gospodarzem tego zamku – powiedział cicho Severus, spoglądając na niego znacząco.

- Dokładnie, Albusie, mógłbyś więc skończyć z marudzeniem i ruszyć się, żeby przywitać gościa – dodała Minerwa ze stalowymi nutami w głosie.

Dumbledore westchnął z rezygnacją. Czując, że jest przegłosowany i nie ma innego wyjścia, opuścił salę, mrucząc coś do siebie pod nosem. Gerard odprowadził go wzrokiem, po czym przeniósł swoją uwagę na Grindelwalda.

- Gellercie, jeśli nie chcesz poznać wybuchowego charakteru Kathariny od najgorszej strony, a możesz mi wierzyć, że nie chcesz, radziłbym ci opuścić to pomieszczenie zanim ona się tutaj zjawi. Musisz wiedzieć, że niestety z twojej winy zginęło wiele osób z jej rodziny, których nie miała okazji nigdy poznać i z tego powodu żywi do ciebie ogromną urazę.

- Wiesz, mistrzuniu, że w tym momencie korci mnie, żeby zostać i zobaczyć, co się stanie? – odparł spokojnie czarnoksiężnik, uśmiechając się rozbrajająco.

- Domyślam się, jednak uważam, że nie jest nam potrzebna w tej chwili żadna awantura.

Gellert prychnął lekceważąco, ale mruknął:

- Niech ci będzie, idę się przejść.

Wziął miseczkę z czereśniami, uśmiechnął się jeszcze znacząco do Tonks i po chwili już go nie było. Andromeda popatrzyła uważnie na Gerarda, później zerknęła na Severusa, a potem na drzwi i znów na Severusa.

- Mam rozumieć, że wy tu teraz będziecie sobie dyskutować o tych waszych całych teoriach, tak? – zapytała, a w jej głosie wyraźnie pobrzmiewała niechęć.

- Owszem. Obawiam się, że nasza dyskusja może cię jedynie znudzić, więc osobiście radziłbym ci wracać do domu. Lupinem nie musisz się już martwić, zajmiemy się nim – odparł spokojnie Severus, spoglądając kpiąco na wilkołaka, czekającego grzecznie przy drzwiach.

Andromeda bardzo szybko podjęła decyzję.

- No to bawcie się dobrze i nie zanudźcie mi córki. Dora, pamiętaj o tym obiedzie w niedzielę – dodała, zwracając się do córki i skierowała się do wyjścia. Zatrzymała się jeszcze koło Remusa, wygrażając mu palcem. – A tobie przypominam, że masz się nie zbliżać więcej do mojego domu. I dobrze radzę ci odsunąć się od tych drzwi, bo uznam, że znowu masz zamiar dać nogę.

Lupin mruknął coś bliżej nieokreślonego pod nosem, ale oderwał się od ściany, o którą się opierał i podszedł do stołu, zajmując miejsce jak najdalej od uśmiechającego się do niego szeroko Alessia. Tonks usilnie starała się nie roześmiać. Miała świadomość, że nie powinna się nabijać z przyjaciela, ale wizja jej matki rozstawiającej po kątach wilkołaka niesłychanie ją bawiła. Ona sama nie miała zamiaru opuszczać zamku. Liczyła na to, że dzięki tej dyskusji uda się jakoś wyleczyć Remusa z wilkołactwa.

Severus dopił szybko kawę, wstał, szepnął coś na ucho Gerardowi, który uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i skinął głową, po czym opuścił salę bocznym wyjściem.

- A właśnie, Alessio, byłbym zapomniał. Proponowałbym ci zrobić coś ze swoim uczniem, chłopak ma stanowczo zbyt długi język – powiedział Gerard, spoglądając uważnie na Włocha, który momentalnie się nachmurzył. – Masz zamiar zwrócić mi w końcu mój transiluminator, który pożyczyłeś po ostatnim konwencie kilka miesięcy temu?

- Dobrze wiesz, że tak – mruknął naburmuszony Alessio. – Przecież teraz ci go nie oddam, nie noszę go w kieszeni!

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Uznałem jednak, że pora ci przypomnieć o koniecznym zwrocie sprzętu.

- A co to jest ten transcośtam? – spytała z ciekawością Tonks.

- Urządzenie wytwarzające promieniowanie UV. Można dzięki niemu zbadać bezpośredni wpływ promieniowania na eliksiry. Głównym celem tego badania jest sprawdzenie, czy dany eliksir może zostać chociaż na chwilę wystawiony na słońce – odpowiedział jej przyjazny, kobiecy głos od strony drzwi.

Do Wielkiej Sali spokojnym krokiem weszła wysoka kobieta o wyjątkowo urodziwej twarzy i grzywie ogniście rudych włosów. Brązowe oczy spoglądały bystro po kolei na piątkę zebranych przy stole. Kobieta zdmuchnęła niecierpliwie kosmyk włosów, który opadł jej na twarz. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem coraz bardziej przypominała spacerującą z gracją kocicę. Prosto skrojona, ciemnozielona suknia sięgająca połowy uda podkreślała idealną figurę, a wysokie, czarne buty na wąskim obcasie dodawały jej wzrostu. Przyjazny uśmiech budził zaufanie, a pewność siebie, widoczna w jej ruchach, niezaprzeczalnie intrygowała.

Albus, idący pół kroku za nią, spoglądał na nią z niekrytym podziwem, zaś Remus nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku od chwili, gdy przekroczyła próg sali. Gerard, uśmiechając się szeroko, wstał, zanim zdążyła do nich podejść. Okrążył niezwłocznie stół, by móc ją przywitać z otwartymi ramionami.

- Dobrze cię znów widzieć, moja droga.

- Ciebie też, mistrzuniu – odparła, nieświadomie tytułując go tak samo, jak Grindelwald. Przytuliła go ze swego rodzaju czułością, po czym odwróciła się do Włocha, który w międzyczasie również podszedł się przywitać. – Siemasz, makaroniarzu! – zawołała, przybijając mu piątkę.

- Ty sobie uważaj, córo wikinga, kiedyś oberwiesz za tego makaroniarza – zaśmiał się wesoło Alessio.

- Jasne, powtarzasz to od kilku lat – odcięła się, pokazując mu bezczelnie język. Szybko przywitała się uprzejmie z resztą towarzystwa – podając rękę Remusowi, zmierzyła go wzrokiem od stóp do głowy – po czym zwróciła się z powrotem do Gerarda. – To po co właściwie mnie wzywałeś?

- Chcemy przedyskutować z tobą pewną teorię – rozległ się za jej plecami aksamitny głos.

Katharina błyskawicznie odwróciła się, a na widok Snape'a na jej twarzy pojawił wyraz wielkiej radości.

- Severus! – wykrzyknęła, wręcz rzucając mu się na szyję.


	14. Chapter 14

- Miło cię znów widzieć, Katharino – wymruczał Severus w jej gęste włosy. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, czując na policzku delikatny pocałunek.

Kobieta odsunęła się od niego nieznacznie, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Przez chwilę jedynie uśmiechali się delikatnie do siebie, aż nagle Katharina zmarszczyła groźnie brwi. Wzięła zamach i trzasnęła go mocno w ramię. Severus aż syknął cicho z bólu. Chociaż kobieta nie wyglądała na szczególnie silną, potrafiła tak uderzyć, by przeciwnik dobrze to odczuł.

- A to niby za co?

- Z tego, co pamiętam, obiecałeś przynajmniej raz w miesiącu pisać do mnie list, tak? – Severus skrzywił się lekko, ale przytaknął. – To mogę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego od jakiś trzech miesięcy nie dostałam żadnej wiadomości? – krzyknęła, uderzając go znów.

- Wybacz, pochłonęły mnie badania – syknął w odpowiedzi, odsuwając się i pocierając obolałe ramię.

- Jak ja ci zaraz dowalę badania, to się nie pozbierasz przez rok!

- Mówiłaś coś, że ta wasza Andromeda ma wybuchowy charakter, tak? – odezwał się Gerard, nachylając się do Minerwy, podczas gdy Alessio zwijał się na krześle ze śmiechu.

- Wybacz takie pytanie, ale skąd tyś ją wytrzasnął? – wykrztusiła Minerwa, z obawą obserwując, jak kobieta znów próbuje trzasnąć Severusa w ramię.

- Z Norwegii. Katharina ma w żyłach krew wikingów – odparł spokojnie, uśmiechając się przy tym nieznacznie.

- To by wiele wyjaśniało… - mruknęła McGonagall, nie potrafiąc do końca zrozumieć, jak emocje mogą się zmieniać tak szybko.

O ile Remus wpatrywał się w Katharinę z wielkim zainteresowaniem i wyraźnym błyskiem w oku, a Albus przezornie usiadł szybko przy stole, by nie znaleźć się przypadkiem w zasięgu rażenia, o tyle Tonks starała się pozbierać opadającą szczękę. Kiedy w pierwszej chwili Severus przywitał się z rudą z takim… uczuciem – aurorka nie wiedziała, jak inaczej to nazwać – przeszło jej przez myśl, że chętnie zamieniłaby się miejscami z Kathariną. Nie chodziło jej przy tym oczywiście o Snape'a, ale o samo posiadanie kogoś tak bliskiego. Jednak jak teraz na nich spoglądała, miała bardzo dziwne wrażenie, że coś ją ominęło. W jednej chwili niemal wyczuwało się w powietrzu łączącą ich więź, a dosłownie moment później znaleźli się jakby w samym środku wielkiej kłótni. Ten wielki przeskok był dla Tonks stanowczo niepojęty.

- Już się nacieszyliście swoją obecnością? – zapytał spokojnie Gerard, gdy Katharinie udało się zdzielić Severusa po głowie.

- Oni się tak zawsze zachowują, jak się widzą? – spytała z wahaniem Minerwa, nieco obawiając się odpowiedzi.

- Nie, zazwyczaj jest gorzej – wtrącił się Alessio, wciąż śmiejąc się głośno.

- Ty się tam nie mądruj, makaroniarzu, bo sam oberwiesz! – rzuciła z irytacją Katharina, na co Alessio uniósł obronnie ręce.

- Ale przecież ja nic nie powiedziałem!

- Twoje szczęście – kobieta pogroziła mu palcem. Nie poświęcając więcej uwagi Severusowi, usiadła przy stole, z którego w międzyczasie zniknęły wszystkie potrawy, odetchnęła, a na jej twarz powrócił przyjazny uśmiech. – No to dowiem się w końcu, co to za ciekawe teorie dla mnie macie?

- Chodzi o pewien postęp w badaniach nad likantropii – poinformował ją Severus, siadając obok niej. – W moich badaniach doszedłem do teorii, która przeczy powszechnie znanym poglądom.

- Co dokładnie masz na myśli?

- DNA – rzucił krótko Gerard, ustawiając na środku stołu solidną baryłkę, którą przyniósł z kuchni Severus. – Ma ktoś pod ręką kufle? – zapytał, zaklęciem unosząc wieko i zaglądając do środka.

Minerwa, marszcząc z niezadowoleniem brwi, machnięciem przywołała kilka świec i szybkim zaklęciem sprawnie pozmieniała je w osiem srebrnych kufli. Gerard uniósł brew, widząc to i chwycił jeden kufel, by przyjrzeć mu się dokładniej. Po krótkich oględzinach, zanurzy go w baryłce, po czym odczekawszy chwilę, pociągnął z niego duży łyk i z hukiem odstawił kufel na stół.

- Minerwo – odezwał się niespodziewanie Albus, rozglądając niespokojnie dookoła. – Gdzie się podział Ge…

- Wyszedł! Poszedł się przejść – odpowiedziała szybko, zaskakując tym samym dyrektora.

- To może lepiej pójdę go poszukać – mruknął Albus, podnosząc się niezwłocznie z krzesła. Skinął szybko pozostałym i wyszedł, obawiając się nierozsądnych poczynań Gellerta.

Von Schönfeld tymczasem napełnił kufle złocistym płynem z beczułki i niezwłocznie rozdał je wszystkim. Minerwa spojrzała sceptycznie na napój, nie bardzo wiedząc, czym on właściwie jest. Ostrożnie pociągnęła mały łyk z kufla i mile się zaskoczyła czując przyjemny, słodki smak miodu pitnego.

- Moglibyśmy już zacząć? – zapytał Severus znudzonym głosem. – Obawiam się, że jak będziemy zwlekać, ktoś mi tu opróżni za chwilę całą beczułkę – dodał, spoglądając ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na Katharinę, która właśnie kończyła wychylać cały kufel na raz.

- Severusie! – wykrzyknęła entuzjastycznie kobieta, z hukiem odstawiwszy kufel na stół. – Skąd ty wytrzasnąłeś taki cudowny miód?

- Nie wiem, czy się orientujesz, moja droga, ale masz do czynienia z Mistrzem Eliksirów – odparł z pełną powagą. Jedynie drobny błysk w jego oku świadczył o rozbawieniu.

Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie mów! A wiesz, co ja ci powiem? – Powoli pokręcił przecząco głową. – Ty masz do czynienia z Mistrzynią Eliksirów! Ha, no i co ty na to?

- To, że wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, jak ci się udało zdobyć ten tytuł.

Katharina spojrzała na niego groźnie, unosząc rękę.

- Jak cię zaraz grzmotnę w ten twój głupi łeb, to od razu uwierzysz.

- Może byśmy jednak wrócili do tego, po co tu przybyliśmy? – wtrącił niespodziewanie Gerard, starannie skrywając cisnący się na usta uśmiech.

- Un attimo! – zawołał nagle Alessio, ściągając na siebie uwagę. Odchrząknął. – Wy naprawdę chcecie rozmawiać tutaj? – zapytał nadzwyczaj poważnym głosem, jednocześnie wskazując głową McGonagall i Tonks.

- Spokojnie, Alessio, Minerwie można w pełni ufać – odparł Severus, spoglądając na niego z niezadowoleniem.

- A mi to już nie można, tak? – spytała oburzona aurorka, gdy nawet się nie zająknął na jej temat.

- Ty akurat znalazłaś się tu całkowicie przez przypadek…

- Jak już to ty tu jesteś przez przypadek, nie ja – przerwała mu z irytacją. Jej włosy niepokojąco zbliżyły się odcieniem do czerwieni. – Ty w ogóle jesteś takim jednym, wielkim przypadkiem.

Severus zmarszczył groźnie brwi.

- Nimfadoro, ostrzegam cię po raz pierwszy i ostatni…

- Severusie, odpuść – wtrąciła szybko Katharina, kładąc uspokajająco dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Ty chyba wciąż masz jakieś felerne poczucie humoru. Nie widzisz, że ona sobie żartuje? – dodała, posyłając mu lekki, pokrzepiający uśmiech.

Udając, że nie zauważył zawadiackiego błysku w jej oczach, rozluźnił niechętnie dłonie, które, nie wiedząc nawet kiedy, zacisnął w pięści. Kto, jak kto, ale Nimfadora działała mu na nerwy, jak nikt inny.

- Cała ta wasza dziwne dyskusja ma dotyczyć bezpośrednio mojego przyjaciela, więc nie myślcie sobie, że tak po prostu stąd pójdę, jakbym miała to wszystko w nosie – oświadczyła poważnie Tonks, spoglądając uważnie na wszystkich po kolei.

- Uparta kretynka – prychnął Severus, narażając się tym samym na karcące spojrzenie od Minerwy.

- Uparty osioł – rzuciła ze spokojem Tonks.

Severus czuł wyraźnie, że jego cierpliwość się kończy. Zerwał się gwałtownie z krzesła, sięgnął po różdżkę i niechybnie potraktowałby aurorkę jakąś paskudną klątwą, gdyby nie krótkie i stanowcze polecenie Gerarda:

- Dość! – Jego potężny głos rozbrzmiał tak niespodziewanie, że ręka Snape'a zatrzymała się dokładnie w połowie drogi po różdżkę. – Wystarczy już. Usiądź, Severusie – rozkazał tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, spoglądając bystro na swojego byłego ucznia. Nachmurzył się, widząc jawne ignorowanie jego polecenia. – Nie mam zamiaru się powtarzać – dodał niebezpiecznie niskim głosem.

Dopiero te słowa sprawiły, że Severus westchnął ciężko i niechętnie usiadł, nie przestając jednak mordować wzrokiem uśmiechającej się szeroko Tonks.

- Zapamiętam sobie, Nimfadoro, jeszcze raz mnie obrazisz, a obiecuję, że wyjątkowo źle na tym wyjdziesz – wysyczał groźnie, nie zwracając uwagi na rękę Kathariny, która z powrotem znalazła się na jego ramieniu.

- Oczywiście – ziewnęła Tonks. – Ktoś ma pergamin i pióro? Wolę sobie to zapisać, żeby nie zapomnieć – dodała na pozór spokojnie, choć wewnątrz gotowało się w niej ze złości. Nie zamierzała pozwolić, żeby taki palant bezkarnie używał sobie jej imienia!

Minerwa tymczasem zaczęła na poważnie zastanawiać się, czy to dobry moment, aby poradzić aurorce, żeby znalazła sobie jakąś wygodną trumnę. Jakby nie patrzeć, mogłaby wyręczyć Severusa i od razu się w niej pochować, dzięki czemu może udałoby jej się uniknąć rozszarpania na drobniutkie kawałeczki, co niewątpliwie obiecywał jej morderczy wzrok Severusa.

- Dora, czyś ty zwariowała? – syknął cicho Remus, który również zaczął się obawiać o przyszłość przyjaciółki. – Po co go drażnisz?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Ale denerwowanie go sprawia mi jakąś dziwną frajdę – mruknęła Tonks, spoglądając na Severusa wyzywająco. – Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić, po prostu za dobrze się bawię, żeby mu nie dogryzać.

Gerard pokręcił głową, przyglądając się uważnie zarówno Snape'owi, jak i Tonks. Miał niepokojące wrażenie, że ich niebezpieczna relacja przerodzi się w niedługim czasie w podobną przyjaźń, jaka łączy Severusa z Kathariną. Gdy przypominał sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie… cóż, wciąż się dziwił, jak to możliwe, że jego pracownia w całości przetrwała tę potężną awanturę, która wówczas rozgorzała. Był czas, kiedy był święcie przekonany, że ta dwójka nawzajem się pozabija i za każdym razem dziwił się, że jeszcze nie musi organizować żadnego pogrzebu. I co w końcu wyszło z tego wszystkiego? Przyjaźń, której nic nie zniszczy.

- Skoro już się mniej więcej uspokoiliście – westchnął Gerard, odsuwając wspomnienia na bok – proponowałbym jednak się skupić na tej, na chwilę obecną, najważniejszej kwestii. Oczywiście – zwrócił się do Tonks – rozumiem, że zależy ci na przyjacielu, więc nie widzę powodu, dla którego ktokolwiek z nas miałby coś przeciwko twojej obecności. – Mimowolnie spojrzał ostrzegawczo na Severusa, który sprawiał wrażenie wybitnie niezadowolonego z tej decyzji. – A zatem, Alessio, może przypomnisz nam najpierw wszystkie znane do tej pory teorie, żebyśmy mogli je porównać z odkryciem Severusa?

Jakąś godzinę później, po dwóch kuflach miodu, który okazał się być zadziwiająco wysoko procentowy i po kolejnych, coraz bardziej absurdalnych hipotezach i pomysłach, z których jeden opierał się na pobraniu od Remusa próbki DNA, rozbiciu jej na…

_Te, no… jak im tam było... _– Zatrzymała się, próbując sobie przypomnieć, jakiego określenia użyła ta przeklęta zgraja Mistrzów. – _Cząstki atomowe! _– wykrzyknęła w myślach i ruszyła dalej.

… rozbiciu jej na cząstki atomowe, poddaniu różnym promieniowaniom, naświetlaniom i innym dziwnym terapiom, żeby później poskładać wszystko do kupy i wszczepić z powrotem Remusowi Tonks uznała, że ma dość. Kiedy jeszcze dowiedziała się, że na tych ich bzdurnych konwentach miód pitny jest nieodzowną częścią i litrami się leje, uznała, że nie ma zamiaru dłużej przebywać w tym porąbanym towarzystwie. Tę całą Katharinę jeszcze by mogła polubić, gdyby Snape'a co jakiś czas nie gapił się na nią, jakby nic innego na świecie nie istniało. Gerard wydawał jej się zbyt apodyktyczny…

_Cholera, zupełnie jak mama_ – podrapała się w zamyśleniu po karku.

… a Alessio sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy ma być poważny, czy pora na pełne podtekstów żarty, na co znowu Gerard reagował, jak byk na czerwoną płachtę. Jeśli do tego dołączyć częste wybuchy Kathariny, podczas których najbardziej cierpiał stół, kiedy kufel lądował na nim z ogłuszającym hukiem i wyjątkowo wredne docinki Snape'a, Tonks była więcej niż zszokowana, że cała ta sytuacja zdawała się jedynie bawić Minerwę.

Miała już się zastanowić dokładniej nad tym, jak to możliwe, że surowa nauczycielka Transmutacji ma rak dziwne poczucie humoru, kiedy coś przykuło jej uwagę. Coś, co dochodziło zza mijanych właśnie przez nią drzwi i brzmiało niepokojąco podobnie do zdenerwowanego głosu Filiusa Flitwicka.

- Mam nadzieję, że mu się uda.

- Jesteś pewien, że nie ma innego wyjścia? – zapytał brzmiący dosyć znajomo głos. Nie potrafiła na chwilę obecną dokładnie określić właściciela tego głosu, ale była pewna, że go zna.

- Nie ma. Merlin mówił, że to jest dla niej jedyna szansa – odparł Flitwick z wyraźnym niepokojem. Jego dziwne słowa sprawiły, że zamarła i starała się oddychać jak najciszej, by nie umknął jej nawet najdrobniejszy fragment tej tajemniczej rozmowy.

- A skąd może być pewien? Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że przyszłość zmienia się zależnie od decyzji…

- Teo, mówiłem ci już! Są sytuacje, których nie da się uniknąć. A tacy potężni czarodzieje, jak Merlin mają dostęp do wszelkich informacji. Stąd też wie, że nie możemy jej pomóc w żaden inny sposób. Spokojnie, mówił, że przesłał mu już sen i pozostaje nam tylko czekać na dalsze wydarzenia.

- A jeśli on się nie połapie? Co jak nie będzie wiedział, że tylko on może jej pomóc?

- Nie wiem – westchnął z rezygnacją Filius. – Najprawdopodobniej wtedy będzie nas czekał wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny pogrzeb.

Podczas chwili ciszy, która zapadła po jego słowach, Tonks uświadomiła sobie, jak mocno wali jej serce. Nie zrozumiała praktycznie nic z rozmowy, oprócz tego, że czyjeś życie jest zagrożone i nie można nic zrobić w związku z tym. Nie znosiła takich sytuacji. Naprawdę nie znosiła. I to nie znosiła ich do tego stopnia, że już miała otworzyć drzwi i wpaść do środka, by wypytać małego profesorka o wszystkie szczegóły, gdy nagle ktoś złapał ją za łokieć. Prawie podskoczyła ze strachu, ale nie zdążyła zareagować w żaden sposób. Tajemniczy napastnik gwałtownym ruchem przyciągnął ją do siebie, objął w talii ramieniem i niespodziewanie wpił się w jej usta. Przed oczami mignęła jej jedynie rozpięta koszula i potargana blond czupryna. Już uchyliła usta do protestu, już miała sięgnąć po różdżkę i pokazać mu, co myśli o takim napadaniu bezbronnych, pijanych kobiet na korytarzach Hogwartu, kiedy mężczyzna wykorzystał okazję, by wsunąć język między jej wargi. Kolana ugięły się pod nią, gdy poczuła słodki smak czereśni…


	15. Chapter 15

- Czyli rozumiem, że mamy wszystko ustalone, tak? – zapytał Gerard, uważnie przyglądając się wszystkim po kolei. Katharina uśmiechnęła się zadziornie, a Lupin zadrżał pod jego spojrzeniem. – Żeby wszystko było jasne, Alessio, weźmiesz notatki Severusa i zaczniesz badać to wszystko na własną rękę, tak? – Włoch z uśmiechem pokiwał głową. – Katharino, zabierzesz Remusa ze sobą, do Norwegii, żeby go przebadać dokładnie pod względem nowej teorii, tak? – Kobieta przytaknęła, posyłając wilkołakowi zagadkowe spojrzenie. – Skoro w takim razie wszystko jest jasno, możemy zająć się teraz inną sprawą. Minerwo, widzisz, jestem w Hogwarcie po raz pierwszy i chętnie zwiedziłbym zamek. Zechciałabyś robić za moją przewodniczkę? – zapytał poważnie McGonagall, która uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i przytaknęła. – Wspaniale. W takim razie wy zajmijcie się sobą – rzucił do pozostałych, podniósł się i ujął dłoń Minerwy, by złożyć na niej subtelny pocałunek i dżentelmeńsko pomóc jej wstać.

Severus pokręcił głową, gdy kobieta lekko się zarumieniła. Obserwował ich przez chwilę z uwagą, gdy Gerard zaoferował jej ramię i skierowali się do bocznego wyjścia. Później przeniósł wzrok na Katharinę.

- Pora chyba poszukać Nimfadory. Nie chciałbym się na nią przypadkiem natknąć w środku nocy, gdyby się zgubiła. Katharino, przejdziesz się ze mną? Chciałbym z tobą chwilę porozmawiać – dodał ciszej, spoglądając na nią znacząco.

- Pewnie. Alessio, pilnuj Remusa, zanim nie wrócę. Wszystko byłoby na nic, jakby nam wilczek teraz uciekł, nieprawdaż? – powiedziała rozbawionym tonem, mrugając porozumiewawczo do Włocha, który z ochotą zaoferował swoją pomoc.

Severus westchnął, gdy Alessio przesiadł się, by być jak najbliżej Huncwota. Nie można powiedzieć, że nie lubił Włocha, ale czasem ten człowiek potrafił być nawet bardziej irytujący od Nimfadory, a to już był niemały wyczyn.

Wzorem Gerarda zaoferował ramię Katharinie, która roześmiała się, widząc wyraźną aluzję do ich byłego mentora. Przyjęła jednak ramię i wspólnie skierowali się do wyjścia.

Przeciągnęła się i uniosła na łokciu, by spojrzeć na Gellerta, gdy niespiesznie wciągał spodnie. Mimowolnie zatrzymała wzrok na jego nagich i wyjątkowo apetycznie wyglądających pośladkach. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, wciąż czując na skórze delikatny dotyk jego wprawnych dłoni. Westchnęła. Dawno już nie pozwoliła sobie na takie szaleństwo, jakim jest szybki numerem z właściwie nieznajomym facetem. Gellert jednak miał w sobie coś takiego, że nie potrafiła mu się oprzeć. Samym spojrzeniem rozpalał ją od wewnątrz i powodował, że na jej twarzy pojawiał się okazały rumieniec.

Wstrzymała oddech, gdy odwrócił się z powrotem i spojrzał na nią z wyraźnym głodem w oczach. Powoli zarzucił sobie koszulę na ramiona, nie zapinając jej, by nie zakrywać idealnie wymodelowanego brzucha, która składał się chyba z samych mięśni, jak zresztą i całe jego ciało. Podszedł powoli do łóżka, transmutowanego z ławek i nachylił się nad nią, opierając dłonie na pościeli tuż koło jej piersi. Zadrżała, gdy poczuła jego ciepły oddech na odsłoniętej szyi.

- Na kilka dni zatrzymam się w zamku, jakbyś się za mną stęskniła – szepnął jej do ucha uwodzicielskim i lekko zachrypniętym głosem, na dźwięk którego aż przymknęła oczy.

Wtuliła twarz w jego dłoń, gdy dotknął delikatnie jej policzka, by obrócić jej głowę i złożyć czuły pocałunek na jej ustach. Zaraz po tym odsunął się powoli, mrugnął do niej figlarnie, odwrócił się i wyszedł niespiesznie, odprowadzany wzrokiem przez kobietę, leżącą wciąż na łóżku.

Położyła się z powrotem na plecach i zamknęła oczy, pozwalając myślom błądzić. Dopiero teraz, po tej krótkiej przygodzie, uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo jej potrzebny facet z charakterem. Wprawdzie zawsze, w każdej chwili mogła liczyć na Remusa, ale on łatwo ulegał. Zbyt łatwo, jak dla niej. Nie potrzebowała chłopca na posyłki, tylko faceta, który byłby dla niej wyzwaniem, który owinąłby sobie ją wokół palca i sprawił, że by płonęła na samą myśl o tym. Problem w tym, że jak do tej pory tacy faceci byli tylko w jej marzeniach… Gellert wprawdzie powodował, że rozpływała się pod samym jego dotykiem, ale… No właśnie, ale. Był starszy od niej jakieś w przybliżeniu sto lat i za swej młodości sprawiał, że cały świat drżał przed nim ze strachu. Gdyby powiedziała mamie, że chce się związać z kimś takim, mogłaby już zacząć kopać sobie grób.

_Życie jest ciężkie_ – pomyślała, wzdychając.

Jeszcze raz się przeciągnęła i usiadła. Rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu ubrań, które powinny leżeć gdzieś na podłodze. Wstała z łóżka, gdy udało jej się w końcu zlokalizować koszulkę i spodnie, a jednocześnie podrapała się w zamyśleniu po głowie, nie widząc nigdzie swojej bielizny. Była święcie przekonana, że jej majtki wylądowały koło spodni Gellerta, a te leżały niedaleko jej bluzki…

Roześmiała się nagle głośno, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że ten przeklęty czarownik musiał zwinąć jej bieliznę, kiedy się ubierał. Kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową, wciągnęła niespiesznie spodnie i sięgała właśnie po koszulkę, gdy nagle zamarła. Z niepokojem zerknęła na lekko uchylone drzwi, zza których dobiegał dźwięk kroków.

Szybciej, niż zdążyła pomyśleć, wciągnęła na siebie koszulkę, złapała za różdżkę, niemal upuszczając ją dwukrotnie i zmieniła łóżko z powrotem w ławki szkolne. Z niepokojem spojrzała na drzwi i na ułamek sekundy zabrakło jej tchu, gdy ujrzała, że uchyliły się, a dźwięk kroków wyraźnie mówił, że dwie osoby właśnie zamierzają przekroczyć próg. Ledwie zdążyła zanurkować za ławki i rzucić na siebie szybkie zaklęcie kameleona, kiedy do sali wkroczył nie kto inny, jak Severus Snape.

Tonks syknęła cicho z bólu, gdy przejechała kolanami po twardej podłodze, ale Mistrz Eliksirów nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, gdyż właśnie obracał się do idącej za nim Kathariny.

- Pamiętasz, co nas łączyło wcześniej? – zapytał cicho, opierając się o krzesło, znajdujące się kilka metrów od aurorki.

Katharina westchnęła.

- Tak, pamiętam. Pamiętam też, że nic z tego nigdy naprawdę nie wyszło.

- Kath…

- Severusie, prawie się pozabijaliśmy przy pierwszej, lepszej awanturze. Naprawdę chcesz całe życie spędzić w takiej atmosferze? – zapytała Norweżka, spoglądając na niego smutno.

Ze swojego miejsca Tonks widziała dokładnie twarz Severusa i gdyby nie siedziała na podłodze, z pewnością by upadła, widząc tyle emocji w jego oczach. Nigdy wcześniej nie miała okazji widzieć jakikolwiek ślad emocji na jego twarzy, a teraz wpatrywał się z uczuciem w Katharinę, która odwzajemniała mu się jedynie smutnym spojrzeniem. Tonks była pewna, że oddałaby nawet całą fortunę, żeby ktoś patrzył tak na nią.

- Nie chcę – odpowiedział po chwili milczenia. – Ale sądzę, że te kilka lat mogło co nieco zmienić.

- Wybacz, Severusie, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby zmieniło cokolwiek.

- Katharino, proszę – podszedł do niej, by delikatnie chwycić ją za rękę – spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Wiem, że wtedy nie wyszło i to była głównie moja wina, ale jak to mówi Albus, ludzie się zmieniają.

Przez dłuższą chwilę kobieta milczała. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, a spojrzenie obojga wyrażało głębokie uczucie. Tonks czuła się tak jak intruz. Jakby przeszkadzała im w intymnej rozmowie. Wolała jednak nie ruszać się z miejsca, żeby przypadkiem Severus jej nie zauważył – inaczej mogłoby się to dla niej całkiem źle skończyć.

Severus pogładził palcami policzek Kathariny i pochylił się lekko, ale kobieta odwróciła głowę. Jego usta musnęły delikatnie jej policzek.

- Severusie, proszę cię. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i chciałabym, żebyś nim pozostał. Zrozum, między nami nic nie wyjdzie.

- Dlaczego nie chcesz spróbować? – szepnął jej do ucha.

- Ponieważ wiem, że twój charakter się nie zmienił.

- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał, odsuwając się nieznacznie. Tonks ze zdziwieniem usłyszała w jego głosie jakąś nutkę żalu. – Skąd wiesz, że jestem dokładnie taki sam, jak wcześniej, skoro widujemy się tak rzadko?

Katharina westchnęła cicho.

- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi – odparła cicho, odsuwając się, by podejść do okna.

- Nie, nie wiem. Oświeć mnie – zakpił.

- Severusie, nie pamiętasz, dlaczego wcześniej nam się nie ułożyło? – zapytała, nie patrząc na niego.

- Tak, chciałaś mnie nagiąć do swojej woli – mruknął, a na jego twarzy, ku jeszcze większemu zaskoczeniu aurorki, pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

- Raczej złamać cię i na nowo ustawić – poprawiła Katharina z nutką rozbawienia.

- Chyba coś ci się nie udało.

Tonks musiała ugryźć się w język, by się nie roześmiać, gdy Severus wyprostował się dumnie.

- No właśnie, nie udało mi się. Masz zbyt twardy charakter, żeby cię złamać. A nawet, jeśliby mi się udało, nie byłbyś już tym samym człowiekiem, który irytował mnie na każdym kroku. –Severus zaśmiał się cicho przy jej ostatnich słowach. Gdy jednak jej głos spoważniał, całe rozbawienie uleciało z niego w jednej chwili. – Wiesz dobrze, że nie potrafię być w związku z kimś z tak potężnym charakterem, jak ty. Potrzebuję kogoś uległego, kogoś kto podda się mojej dominacji. Tu nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę być z tobą, Severusie. Po prostu… po prostu wiem, że nie bylibyśmy zbyt długo szczęśliwi. Ja naprawdę, nie chcę… nie chcę cię zranić, tylko… Nie chcę, żebyśmy oboje cierpieli przez nasz upór. Przepraszam cię, naprawdę, wiem, że coś do mnie czujesz i mi na tobie też zależy, ale nie chciałabym się z tobą wiecznie wykłócać o byle bzdety. Ja naprawdę…

Nie dokończyła, gdyż Severus, który w międzyczasie podszedł do niej powoli, położył dłoń na jej ustach. Objął ją w talii i oparł podbródek na jej ramieniu.

- Nic nie mów, rozumiem. Po prostu miałem… głupią nadzieję, że coś się zmieniło.

- Przepraszam, Severusie…

- Cii… Nic już nie mów.

Przez kilka długich minut stali w milczeniu, przytuleni do siebie, spoglądając na błonia i napawając się wzajemnie swoją obecnością. Tonks czuła się poruszona tą rozmową, jak nigdy wcześniej. Współczuła Severusowi. Zawsze wiedziała, że nie układało mu się z kobietami, ale nie sądziła, że kryje w sobie tak wielkie uczucie dla tej jednej, z którą nie może być. Miała ochotę podejść, przytulić go i pocieszyć w jakiś sposób. Chciała jednak jeszcze trochę pożyć, więc została na miejscu, obserwując ich w ciszy z pomiędzy ławek.

W końcu Katharina drgnęła. Wyślizgnęła się z objęć Severusa, szepnęła cicho „Przepraszam" i musnęła ustami jego policzek, zanim wyszła z sali, dyskretnie ocierając po drodze kilka łez, płynących jej po twarzy. Severus westchnął ciężko i oparł się o parapet, nie odrywając wzroku od błoni. Tonks wiedziała, że taka okazja się nie powtórzy.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, upewniła się, że Severus wciąż spogląda przez okno i powoli, na czworaka, ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. W duchu błagała Merlina i wszelkie znane jej bóstwa, by niczego nie potrąciła, ani w żaden inny sposób nie wywołała jakiegoś hałasu, który zwróciłby jego uwagę. Jak zwykle jej modły musiały zostać całkowicie zignorowane…

Była już jakieś dwa metry od drzwi i właśnie się podnosiła, gdy przyłożyła głową o blat ławki. Nim zdążyła ugryźć się w język, wyrwało jej się soczyste przekleństwo, które, wraz z hukiem, jaki wywołała, błyskawicznie zwróciły uwagę Severusa. Momentalnie odwrócił się na pięcie, przy przeczesać pomieszczenie wzrokiem.

- Kto tu jest? – zapytał na pozór spokojnie.

Tonks, pocierając obolałą głową, cofnęła się z powrotem między ławki, obserwując go uważnie. Mógł udawać, że znów wszystko jest mu obojętne, ale widziała jeszcze w jego oczach to uczucie, które musiało być silniejsze od wszystkich pozostałych. Mimowolnie skuliła się, gdy zmrużył oczy, a po jego błyskawicznym ruchu ręką, drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem.

- Kimkolwiek jesteś, radzę ci wyjść w tej chwili. Może będę delikatniejszy – dodał niskim, niebezpiecznym głosem.

_Ta, ciekawe w czym? Delikatniejszy w obdzieraniu ze skóry? _– zakpiła w myślach, uparcie siedząc w miejscu.

Z niepokojem obserwowała, jak zaczął iść wzdłuż sali, uważnie zaglądając w każdy kąt. W pewnej chwili zatrzymał się, wpatrując się z uniesioną brwią w jakiś punkt na podłodze. Poderwała się i rzuciła się do drzwi, gdy się pochylił. Już chwyciła klamkę, już miała pchnąć drzwi, by wydostać się z tej śmiertelnej pułapki, gdy klamka rozpłynęła jej się w dłoni, a moment później zadrżała, gdy poczuła, że robi się z powrotem widzialna.

- Nimfadora? Co ty tu robisz? – Odetchnęła, gdy w jego głosie zabrzmiało więcej zaskoczenia niż złości. Chociaż miała dziwne przeczucie, że jak wyjdzie z szoku, to zmiecie ją z powierzchni ziemi.

- Nic takiego, właśnie wychodziłam – odparła szybko, wpatrując się z uwagą w drzwi, jakby wzrokiem miała sprawić, że klamka pojawi się z powrotem.

- Nic takiego? Od kiedy tu jesteś?

_Bingo!_ – zawołała w myślach, gdy jego pytanie zabrzmiało jak wściekłe warknięcie.

- Chwilę? – spróbowała, nie chcąc go bardziej denerwować.

- Chwilę, powiadasz. A to ciekawe…

- Niby co takiego?

- Zastanawiam się po prostu, skąd _to_ się tu właściwie wzięło – mruknął w zamyśleniu.

Tonks wiedziała, po prostu była pewna, że popełni największy błąd życia, jeśli się teraz obróci, ale to było silniejsze od niej. Musiała się dowiedzieć, o czym on mówi. Ostrożnie więc zerknęła przez ramię. W jednej chwili poczuła, jak jej policzki płoną żywym rumieńcem, a ona sama zapada się głęboko, głęboko pod ziemię. Severus natomiast przyglądał jej się w zamyśleniu, trzymając w palcach jej fioletowy biustonosz.

- Ja… nie mam bladego pojęcia – wykrztusiła z trudem, w myślach klnąc i wyzywając Gellerta od najgorszych skurczybyków. Była święcie przekonana, że zabrał jej całą bieliznę!

- Chyba chciałaś powiedzieć, fioletowego. A skoro jesteśmy już przy kolorze, mam podejrzenia, by sądzić, że _to_ należy do ciebie. Więc mogłabyś mi z łaski swojej wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie jest na tobie, tylko walało się po podłodze?

- Nie uważam, żebym musiała ci cokolwiek tłumaczyć – odparła twardo, zakładając ręce na piersi.

- Doprawdy? Nimfadoro, pytam ostatni raz, coś ty tutaj robiła? – zapytał groźnie. W jego głosie pobrzmiewało jednak również coś podobnego do niedowierzania.

- Nic, co cię powinno obchodzić.

- Tak sądzisz? A mi się właśnie wydaje, że powinno mnie obchodzić, dlaczego rzucasz sobie bielizną po sali w szkole, w której uczę!

- Nie rzucam bielizną! – wrzasnęła ze złością. – A w ogóle, to mógłbyś mi to oddać – dodała, zbliżając się do niego z wyciągniętą dłonią. Cofnął rękę, gdy zatrzymała się tuż przed nim. Już chciała wrzasnąć na niego, ale pewna myśl zaświtała w jej głowie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego zalotnie i delikatnie musnęła palcami jego tors. – Severusie, gdybym wiedziała, że pragniesz mieć coś, co przypominałoby ci o mnie…

Mistrz Eliksirów przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią z najprawdziwszym szokiem na twarzy. Po chwili jednak otrząsnął się i błyskawicznie cofnął o krok.

- Czyś ty już kompletnie zdurniała? Zabieraj to z moich oczu i wynoś się stąd – syknął, wciskając jej w ręce biustonosz i popychając ją w stronę wyjścia.

Tonks wybuchła śmiechem, gdy znalazła się w końcu na korytarzu, a drzwi za jej plecami zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. Wzięła głębszy oddech, by się uspokoić i ruszyła przez zamek w poszukiwaniu Gellerta, by mu nawrzucać nieco…

W środku nocy zerwał się z łóżka, nie mogąc złapać tchu. Przez chwilę siedział bez ruchu, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Wciąż nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego od pewnego czasu prześladują go tak dziwne sny. Domyślił się już, że mają jakiś związek z tą przeklętą Tonks, ale za diabła nie mógł zrozumieć, jaki. Im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej wszystko mu umykało.

Przeczesując włosy, wstał i poszedł powoli do łazienki, by wziąć szybki, zimny prysznic. Nawet jednak strugi lodowatej wody nie mogły wyrzucić z jego głowy obrazu płonącej tęczy…


	16. Chapter 16

Pierwsze, co poczuła zaraz po obudzeniu, to silne ramiona, obejmujące ją w talii. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i odwróciła, by spojrzeć na spokojną twarz Gerarda. Oddychał równomiernie, a na twarz opadały mu uparcie kosmyki brązowych włosów. Uważając, by go nie zbudzić, pogładziła jego policzek pokryty już krótkim, kłującym zarostem. Ostrożnie odgarnęła włosy z jego twarzy i niemal się roześmiała, gdy zmarszczył zabawnie nos.

Z niemałym trudem wyplątała się z jego objęć. Zupełnie jej nie ułatwiał tego zadania, wręcz przeciwnie – gdy tylko się próbowała się podnieść, przyciągał ją z powrotem do siebie. Kiedy zaś udało jej się w końcu wstać, musiała bardzo uważać, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, gdy Gerard nachmurzył się przez sen i obrócił na drugi bok, plecami do niej. Nigdy nie wierzyła, że ktoś potrafi mieć tak mocny sen, ale teraz miała przed sobą żywy dowód na to, że dla niektórych sen jest rzeczą świętą i nie powinny go przerywać żadne błahostki.

Pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową i poszła do łazienki. Starannie zamknęła za sobą drzwi, odkręciła kilka kurków w wielkiej wannie, po czym podeszła do lustra. Włosy, jak zwykle po nocy, miała w całkowitym nieładzie. Westchnęła z rezygnacją i sprawnie upięła go w prowizoryczny kok, by nie przeszkadzały jej podczas kąpieli. Wróciła wówczas do wanny i usiadła na jej brzegu, czekając aż wypełni się gorącą wodą. Od niepamiętnych lat uwielbiała gorące kąpiele, w czasie których mogła się zrelaksować i pozwolić myślom błądzić tylko im znanymi ścieżkami. Było to o tyle przydatne, gdy miała trudne decyzje do podjęcia i musiała dogłębnie je rozważyć.

Gdy w końcu wanna się wypełniła, wstała, by zdjąć koszulę nocną i ostrożnie zanurzyła się w wodzie. Momentalnie poczuła ogarniające ją gorąco. Uśmiechnęła się błogo i oparła plecami o ścianę wanny. Ledwie zamknęła oczy, a jej myśli od razu popłynęły do leżącego w jej łóżku mężczyzny.

Gerard miał coś takiego w sobie, że nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku. Był niesamowitym człowiekiem, który sprawiał wrażenie, że nie musi słuchać nikogo, zaś jego rozkazy dotyczą wszystkich. Kiedy jednak zaczęła z nim rozmawiać, przekonała się, że w rzeczywistości jest zupełnie inny. Owszem, był wymagającym nauczycielem, ale jego uczniowie zawsze mogli liczyć na pełne wsparcie z jego strony. Był gotów każdemu podać pomocną dłoń, lecz jeśli ktoś raz ją odrzucił, na drugą szansę nie mógł liczyć. Poza tym było w nim coś… władczego. Coś, czemu nie mogła się oprzeć. Coś, co zawładnęło całkowicie jej myślami. I to zawładnęło na tyle, że poprzedniego dnia, podczas obiadu Albus musiał sześć razy wyrywać ją z zamyślenia, by cokolwiek do niej dotarło. Uśmiechnęła się, wspominając poprzedni dzień.

Z samego rana obudziło ją donośne pukanie do drzwi. Klnąc na wszystkie znane jej bóstwa, nie bez problemów wyrwała się z silnych i bardzo przyjemnych objęć łóżka, by zarzucić na siebie szkarłatny szlafrok i z kwaśną miną skierować się do drzwi. Była święcie przekonana, że to Severus uparł się, żeby wyciągnąć ją z łóżka w chwili, gdy głowa pulsowała jej lekko od wypitego poprzedniego dnia miodu. Otwierając drzwi, uchylała już usta, by go zgromić, dlatego tym bardziej zaskoczył ją widok nienagannie ubranego Gerarda, przyglądającego jej się z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Miałem zapytać, czy nie nabrałabyś ochoty na spacer, skoro mamy tak piękną pogodę, ale widzę, że przeze mnie musiałaś opuścić zapewne wygodne łóżko – oznajmił zupełnie poważnie, choć w jego oczach kryły się iskierki rozbawienia. – Przyjmij zatem moje przeprosiny. Naprawdę, nie miałem zamiaru przerywać ci odpoczynku.

- Nic się nie stało – odparła sennie, uśmiechając się, gdy odruchowo odgarnął kosmyki włosów, opadające mu na twarz. – Bardzo chętnie pójdę z tobą na spacer, jeśli dasz mi tylko pięć minut, żebym się wyszykowała.

Gerard uśmiechnął się szerzej.

- Oczywiście. Poczekam tyle, ile będzie ci potrzeba czasu, by zrobić się na bóstwo – odpowiedział szybko, uśmiechając się przy tym z rozbawieniem.

- Już jestem bóstwem, nie pamiętasz? – Przesunęła się, by wpuścić go do środka.

- Ależ oczywiście, że pamiętam, _Minerwo_ – odparł gładko, wyraźnie akcentując jej imię.

Roześmiała się, gdy skłonił się przed nią z szacunkiem.

- Za kilka minut jestem z powrotem – powiedziała, wskazując mu sofę, stojącą przed kominkiem. – A którą mamy w ogóle godzinę? – zapytała, wchodząc do sypialni.

- Dwunastą.

- Którą? – wrzasnęła, wpadając z powrotem do salonu. Doskoczyła błyskawicznie do zegara, stojącego na komodzie i z niedowierzaniem wpatrywała się w tarczę, potwierdzającą słowa Gerarda. – Dlaczego nikt mnie nie obudził?

Podszedł do niej powoli i zatrzymał się tuż za nią. Minerwa nachmurzyła się, gdy w wypolerowanej tarczy zegara ujrzała odbicie jego twarzy ze źle skrywanym rozbawieniem.

- Severus budził cię o dziewiątej – poinformował, uśmiechając się do niej. Skrzywiła się.

- Nie ma w tym nic zabawnego – mruknęła z rosnącą irytacją. – Zresztą, to wszystko przez ten wasz przeklęty miód.

- Wypraszam sobie. Pragnę przypomnieć, że to nie ja zaciągnąłem samego siebie do twojego gabinetu na dwa drinki, które skończyły się opróżnioną butelką po koniaku.

Odwróciła się, by zgromić go spojrzeniem. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że stał aż tak blisko niej, że, gdy znalazła się przodem do niego, odległość między nimi nie była większa niż kilka cali.

- Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy otwierali jakiś koniak – mruknęła, starając się nie zwracając uwagi na jego bliskość i na jego usta wygięte w spokojnym uśmiechu.

Przechylił lekko głowę, przyglądając jej się pobłażliwie. Zaklęła w myślach, gdy poczuła delikatny rumieniec, pojawiający się na jej policzkach. Czuła się jak jakieś kapryśne dziecko, gdy tak na nią patrzył. Założyła ręce na piersi i odwróciła wzrok, by nie widzieć tego spojrzenia. Wiedziała, że z zachowania przypominała w tej chwili naburmuszoną nastolatkę, ale jak teraz się zastanowiła nad poprzednim wieczorem, to zdumiała się, gdy się okazało, że nie pamiętała kompletnie nic od chwili, gdy wypiła drugą lampkę wina. A to ją strasznie irytowało.

- Jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że sobie nie przypominasz. Pewnie też nie przypominasz sobie, że nie zasnęłaś w sypialni?

- Nie? A niby gdzie, na sofie?

- Poniekąd – odparł krótko, a w jego oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk, gdy dodał: - Pozwól jednak, że nieco sprecyzuję – właściwie to zasnęłaś na mnie.

Wzięła głębszy oddech. Powinno ją to zaskoczyć. Naprawdę powinno. Więc dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, wydało jej się to tak oczywiste?

Zamknęła oczy i potarła skronie. Wolała nie wiedzieć, co jeszcze działo się poprzedniego wieczoru. Jakby odpowiadając na jej nieme pytanie, Gerard powiedział:

- Nie martw się, Minerwo, nie stało się nic, co w jakiś sposób mogłoby diametralnie zmienić moje zdanie o tobie.

Odetchnęła nieco, słysząc jego spokojny ton. Poczuła się jednak trochę nieswojo, gdy odgarnął jej rozpuszczone jeszcze włosy za ucho i nachylił się, by szepnąć do niej cicho.

- Nawet wręcz przeciwnie. Zachowywałaś się tak, że od rana nie mogłem się skupić na niczym innym, jak na wspominaniu, jak bezczelnie ze mną flirtowałaś wczoraj.

Jego słowa na moment odebrały jej zdolność wysławiania się. Wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem, na przemian otwierając i zamykając usta, jak ryba, wyjęta nagle z wody. Jednocześnie czuła, jak rumieniec na jej twarzy niekontrolowanie się powiększa. W końcu odetchnęła głębiej. Odwróciła na chwilę wzrok, spojrzała znów na niego, uchyliła usta i zamknęła je z powrotem.

- A niech cię! – wyrzuciła z siebie z trudem, mijając go, by skryć się w sypialni.

Wściekła się i jednocześnie zarumieniła mocniej, gdy usłyszała odprowadzający ją cichy, głęboki śmiech, rozgrzewający ją od wewnątrz. Trzasnęła ze złością drzwiami.

Dopiero pół godziny później udało jej się uspokoić na tyle, by znów stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz i nie myśleć o tym, co jej powiedział. Między innymi dzięki temu, że w chwili, gdy była sama w sypialni, udało jej się jakoś wrócić do surowej postawy sztywnej i poważnej pani profesor, którą Gerard skwitował jedynie zagadkowym uśmiechem, gdy tylko wyszła. Korciło ją, jak nigdy wcześniej, żeby wypytać go, co miał znaczyć ten uśmieszek, ale udało jej się powstrzymać. Wolała się nie pogrążać po raz kolejny.

Przez zamek przeszli wymieniając jedynie kilka słów, z czego właściwie się cieszyła. Na każdym korytarzu wisiało mnóstwo obrazów, które z pewnością zaraz poleciałyby do Albusa z plotkami, gdyby usłyszały coś podejrzanego.

- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? – odezwała się w końcu Minerwa, gdy wyszli na rozległe błonia, zalane gorącymi promieniami letniego słońca.

- Już to zrobiłaś – Gerard roześmiał się w odpowiedzi.

- Naprawdę, zachowujesz się jak Severus.

- Pozwól, że wprowadzę pewną poprawkę – to Severus zachowuje się tak, jak ja – odparł z dumą.

- Nieważne, wszyscy mężczyźni są tacy sami – westchnęła, nie chcąc się z nim kłócić.

- Obawiam się, że tutaj się mylisz. Każdy człowiek jest w pewnym sensie niepowtarzalny i powinien być oceniany za to, kim jest i jakie poglądy sobą prezentuje. – Minerwa spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, gdy niespodziewanie spoważniał, a w jego głosie pojawiła się gorycz. Niezrażony brakiem odpowiedzi, ciągnął dalej. – Możesz mi wierzyć, wiem trochę na ten temat. Za czasów szkolnych nie miałem zbyt wesołego życia. Praktycznie wszyscy, uczniowie, nauczyciele, prześladowali mnie tylko za to, że pochodzę z Niemiec. A czy w jakiś sposób zawiniłem, rodząc się w takim, a nie innym kraju? Nie mówię tego, żeby wzbudzić w tobie litość, czy współczucie – zaznaczył, gdy położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu – tylko, żeby zaznaczyć, że nikt nie powinien być oceniany po pochodzeniu, czy pierwszym wrażeniu. Wyobraź sobie, że kiedy w końcu na szóstym roku zostałem wyrzucony ze szkoły, jedyną osobą, która wyciągnęła do mnie rękę, był Gellert Grindelwald. – Uśmiechnął się lekko do wspomnień. – Przez krótki czas byłem jego uczniem. Widział we mnie potencjał, który wszyscy inni starali się zniszczyć, wyżywając się na mnie. Tylko i wyłącznie dzięki niemu jestem teraz szanowany Mistrzem Eliksirów. Wprawdzie nie mogę ukryć, że za jego pomoc odwdzięczałem mu się różnymi bardziej i mniej paskudnymi miksturami. Mimo wszystko jednak, kiedy dał mi możliwość zemsty na wszystkich, który niszczyli moje życie, odmówiłem. A odmówiłem dlatego, że nie widziałem w tym sensu. Dla nich gorsze było wybaczenie, które im ofiarowałem. – Zamilkł, wpatrując się w zamyśleniu w gładką taflę jeziora. Gdy tak stał wyprostowany, spoglądając w dal, sprawiał dokładnie takie samo wrażenie, jak w chwili, gdy pierwszy raz go ujrzała. Jakby cały świat był zależny tylko od niego. Drgnął nagle, zamrugał kilka razy i spojrzał na nią, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. – Wybacz, proszę, chyba trochę odpłynąłem. Chciałaś o coś zapytać, tak?

Przez chwilę w milczeniu patrzyli sobie w oczy, zanim Minerwa zbliżyła się i nie myśląc, co robi, przytuliła go mocno.

- Przykro mi, że musiałeś przez to przejść – powiedziała cicho. Dzięki temu, co jej powiedział, rozumiała teraz, dlaczego potrafił się tak dobrze porozumieć z Severusem. Po prostu był niemal w podobnej sytuacji.

- Było, minęło, nie ma, co roztrząsać przeszłości. Poza tym, wciąż czekam na to pytanie – odparł spokojnie.

- Co właściwie łączy Severusa i Katharinę?

Gerard westchnął ciężko.

- To jest raczej kwestia, co ich łączyło. Może i nie uwierzyć, ale kiedy się pierwszy raz u mnie spotkali, wybuchła taka afera, że jestem zdumiony, że nic nie zniszczyli. Kilka razy miałem wrażenie, że dojdzie do rękoczynów – roześmiał się. Minerwa przymknęła oczy, wsłuchując się w ten przyjemny dźwięk. – Oboje mają bardzo wybuchowe charaktery. Między innymi dlatego bałem się nieraz o swoje życie w czasie ich praktyk. Muszę jednak szczerze przyznać, że to był najbardziej emocjonujący okres mojego życia.

- Chyba raczej najbardziej ryzykowny – mruknęła z niedowierzaniem. Zaśmiał się znów.

- Nie ukrywam, że ryzykowny też. Ale wracając do rzeczy. Zakochali się w sobie, ja to dwoje młodych ludzi potrafi. I muszę przyznać, że gdyby nie te ich charaktery, zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby im pomóc w tym związku.

Minerwa odsunęła się, by spojrzeć na niego niepewnie.

- Nie bardzo rozumiem, o co ci chodzi.

- Znasz Severusa, prawda? Wiesz, że jego za tysiąc lat nie dałoby się złamać, tak? – Westchnął, gdy kiwnęła głową. – No właśnie. Natomiast kiedy Katharina jest zbyt blisko z taką osobą kończy się to za każdym razem coraz gorszą wojną. Obawiam się, że jakby uparcie próbowali się związać, w najlepszym razie tylko jedno z nich by cierpiało.

- Severus nic mi nie mówił o tym – westchnęła cicho.

Gerard wzruszył ramionami.

- Raczej nie miał się czym chwalić. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie po to cię zaprosiłem na spacer, żeby rozmawiać o Severusie i Katharinie.

Spojrzała na niego pytająco. Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

- Wiesz, w Hogsmeade też jeszcze wcześniej nie byłem. Nie zechciałabyś może oprowadzić mnie po wiosce i przy okazji zjeść ze mną kolację?

Minerwa przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Nie mogła powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu, gdy zapytała podejrzliwie:

- To na pewno ma być kolacja przy okazji zwiedzania, czy przypadkiem nie na odwrót?

Gerard roześmiał się szczerze, unosząc obronnie ręce.

- Dobrze, przyznaję się, przejrzałaś mnie. – Ujął delikatnie jej ręce. – Chciałbym, żebyś zjadła ze mną kolację.

- Dobrze, ale pod jednym warunkiem – odparła poważnie. Z trudem powstrzymała uśmieszek, gdy zmarszczył niepewnie brwi.

- A cóż to za warunek? – zapytał ostrożnie.

- Żadnego alkoholu!

Zaśmiał się znów, gdy pogroziła mu palcem. Pochylił głowę, by delikatnie pocałować wierzch jej dłoni.

- Jak sobie życzysz, moja droga – odparł tonem, za który prawdopodobnie przeklnie go w najbliższym czasie. Odwróciła głowę, starając się ukryć rumieniec.

Pokręciła głową, wzdychając ciężko. Po całym dniu spędzonym z Gerardem wciąż nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego chwilami zaczyna się zachowywać, jak dziecko. Zawsze mogła się pochwalić całkowitym opanowaniem, a chociażby podczas tej przeklętej kolacji co najmniej kilka razy ściągała na siebie zaciekawione spojrzenia, gdy zachowywała się stanowczo niestosownie do swojego wieku. Chociaż chciała, nie mogła na to nic poradzić. Pozostało jej tylko pogodzić się z całą sytuacją i stawić czoła kolejnemu dniu.

Z tym postanowieniem wstała i wychyliła się z wanny, by sięgnąć po ręcznik… którego nie było tam, gdzie był zawsze. Ze zdumieniem rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i zamarła, gdy spostrzegła Gerarda z jej ręcznikiem w ręce, opierającego się ramieniem o futrynę. Przekrzywił głowę i odruchowo odgarnął włosy, opadające mu na twarz.

- Pięknie wyglądasz, wiesz? – odezwał się całkiem spokojnym głosem, uśmiechając się do niej szeroko.

Po raz kolejny nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Zagotowało się w niej. Tego była pewna. Krew jej w żyłach buzowała. Problem w tym, że nie wiedziała, czy to z wściekłości, czy raczej gorąco jej było od samej świadomości, że właśnie jest całkowicie naga i mężczyzna, którego właściwie zna trzeci dzień przygląda jej się całkowicie bez skrupułów.

- A niech cię szlag! Nie umiesz pukać? – wrzasnęła w końcu, obracając się do niego tyłem.

- Pukałem – szepnął jej niespodziewanie do ucha.

Zadrżała, czując jego dłonie na swoich biodrach. Niespodziewanie odwrócił ją szybkim ruchem, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. Poczuła się odrobinę nieswojo, gdy jedną ręką objął ją w talii, przyciągając ją bliżej do siebie. Mimowolnie przymknęła oczy, gdy musnął palcami jej policzek. Spod przymrużonych powiek obserwowała Gerarda, który pochylił głowę i zatrzymał się niespodziewanie, jakby nie był pewien, co powinien zrobić. Zaskakując samą siebie, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, by przyciągnąć go bliżej. Zamknęła oczy, gdy ich usta się spotkały.


	17. Chapter 17

Będąc we wspaniałym humorze z rozmachem otworzył drzwi najbliższego baru i wszedł do środka, starannie ignorując wszelkie zdumione spojrzenia klienteli kierowane na niego. Z pełnym wyższości uśmieszkiem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Mina błyskawicznie mu zrzedła na widok charakterystycznego płaszcza a la Matrix należącego z całą pewnością do Tonks. Westchnął ciężko i powoli skierował się do baru, by usiąść obok aurorki. Z zaciekawieniem przyjrzał się jej ponurej minie, na wpół pustej szklance whisky, czarnym włosom i plamie rozlanego alkoholu na spodniach. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- Czyżby znów przytrafiło ci się coś nieprzyjemnego? – zapytał spokojnie, jednocześnie machając na barmana, by podszedł.

- Co podać? – zapytał uprzejmie barman akurat w chwili, gdy Tonks powoli obróciła głowę, by zmiażdżyć spojrzeniem Severusa.

- Rum – mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów. Barman kiwnął głową i z pod lady wyciągnął szklankę oraz butelkę rumu. Postawił jedno i drugie na ladzie. – Proszę zostawić butelkę.

Barman skłonił się lekko i odszedł, by obsłużyć innych klientów. Severus napełnił niespiesznie szklankę i zerknął na Tonks.

- Więc?

- Nie, wiesz, tak dla przyjemności się zalewam – warknęła i na dowód, duszkiem wypiła resztę whisky, po czym odstawiła z hukiem szklankę na blat.

- Właśnie widzę. Wręcz tryskasz radością.

- Wiesz, gdzie możesz sobie tą ironię wsadzić? – Severus z ciekawością pokręcił głową. – Nie? To pozwól, że cię oświecę i wepchnę ci ją tam razem z tą butelką! – warknęła znów, łapiąc butelkę rumu.

Severus z rozbawieniem wyjął jej z ręki cenny przedmiot i odkręcił, by napełnić jej szklankę, po czym odstawił butelkę poza jej zasięg. Tonks popatrzyła na szklankę, zamrugała i spojrzała znów na Severusa, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

- Masz rozciętą wargę – mruknęła, wpatrując się, jak zahipnotyzowana w cienką strużkę krwi, której wcześniej nie dostrzegła.

- Wiem o tym – odparł krótko, sącząc rum.

- I co, może jeszcze skaczesz z radości, że co rusz jesteś poobijany? – prychnęła.

- Nie skaczę, tylko siedzę, co zresztą widać. Poza tym, mam _tylko_ rozciętą wargę – odpowiedział z nutką dumy w głosie.

Tonks prychnęła z ledwie słyszalnym rozbawieniem.

- Jesteś nienormalny.

- I nawzajem – odparł, unosząc szklankę w toaście.

Aurorka zaśmiała się cicho i również uniosła szklankę, ale upiwszy łyk, odstawiła ją na blat. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się ponuro w rum.

- Jestem na warunkowym – powiedziała cicho.

Severus spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Nie bardzo wiedział, co właściwie powinien jej na to odpowiedzieć, więc mruknął jedynie:

- Przykro mi.

- Ta, każdemu jest przykro – prychnęła. – A wiesz, za co mnie dali na warunkowy? – zapytała cicho i zanim Severus zdążył się chociażby zastanowić, odpowiedziała sama sobie. – Bo chciałam trzymać się przepisów i odstawić tego pierdzielonego złodzieja do cholernego aresztu, ale nie! Oni sobie wymyślili, żeby go od razu do Azkabanu, bo się do durnego Knota włamał! Szalonookiego krew by zalała, jakby się o tym dowiedział! Przecież to już kpina jakaś jest!

- Tonks, uspokój się…

- Nie przerywaj mi! – wydarła się na niego, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich ludzi w barze i nawet nie zauważając, że w międzyczasie wstała.

Ze złością spojrzała na Severusa, po czym, zupełnie nie zważając na jego zdanie na ten temat, pochyliła się, pocałowała go gwałtownie i usiadła z powrotem na swoim miejscu, by pociągnąć łyk rumu.

Przez kilka długich chwil Severus był w stanie jedynie gapić się na nią z uchylonymi ustami. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się wyrwać z szoku, co nie było takie proste, nie myśląc, chwycił szklankę i jednym łykiem opróżnił ją do połowy. Dopiero wtedy był w stanie ponownie uruchomić umysł. Skupił wzrok na Tonks, która popijała rum, jakby nigdy nic.

- Ile ty już wypiłaś? – zapytał ostrożnie.

- Nie liczyłam – mruknęła.

Severus dyskretnie zerknął na barmana, który stał niedaleko. Mężczyzna odłożył trzymany kieliszek i uniósł obie dłonie, by pokazać dziewięć palców. Severus ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową.

- Tobie już chyba wystarczy – mruknął, sięgając po szklankę Tonks.

Błyskawicznie zrozumiał, że to był błąd. Szczególnie mocno uświadomiła mu to dłoń aurorki, zaciskająca się na jego wrażliwym przyrodzeniu. Skrzywił się i mimowolnie przełknął ślinę, gdy potraktowała go morderczym spojrzeniem, zadziwiająco przypominającym jego własne.

- Nie próbuj tego więcej – wycedziła, odsuwając szklankę.

Severus szybko pokiwał głową i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy go puściła. Mimowolnie odsunął się odrobinę od niej, po czym zganił się w myślach. Do czego to doszło, żeby obawiał się takiej łamagi, jak Tonks?

- Skoro chcesz się zalać w 3D, to już twoja sprawa – mruknął Severus, opróżniając szklankę i napełniając ją ponownie.

- 3D? To takie filmy mugolskie są. Jak się można w filmy zalać? – zapytała, spoglądając na niego z uniesioną brwią.

Severus westchnął z rezygnacją.

- Nie chodziło mi o filmy.

- To niby o co?

- O to, że możesz się zalać w Trzy Dupy. Albo w trupa, jak wolisz.

Tonks zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Właściwie w jej stanie trwało to raczej kilka dłuższych chwil. Gdy Severus sądził już, że jej mózg uległ przegrzaniu, lub po prostu się zaciął, odpowiedziała powoli.

- Trup mi żaden nie jest potrzebny. Nekrofilką to ja nie jestem… – dodała po chwili, na co Severus zakrztusił się rumem. Przez kilka długich sekund walczył z ostrym kaszlem, zanim udało mu się dojść do siebie.

- Nawet cię nie podejrzewałem o takie skłonności – odparł, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

Niespodziewanie Tonks przesunęła się, by oprzeć się o jego tors, na co Severus znieruchomiał, wpatrując w nią z szokiem.

- Wiesz co? – zapytała, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. Niepewnie pokręcił głową. – Lubię cię. Jesteś wkurwiający, ale cię lubię.

- Taa, mógłbym powiedzieć to samo o tobie – odparł powoli, nie mogąc wyjść ze zdumienia. Czasami naprawdę nie potrafił zrozumieć jej zachowania.

- Że mnie lubisz? – upewniła się, unosząc głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Nie, że też jesteś wkurwiająca – mruknął ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

Tonks zmarszczyła brwi.

- Bardzo zabawne – warknęła.

Severus cieszył się, że ma tak dobry refleks. Naprawdę się cieszył. Dzięki temu zdążył złapać za nadgarstek, zanim znowu zacisnęła palce na jego przyrodzeniu, co z pewnością nie byłoby przyjemne. Zanotował sobie w głowie, żeby nie drażnić jej zanadto, gdy jest pijana – może się to skończyć bardzo źle dla niego.

- Czy ty mogłabyś, z łaski swojej, odsunąć się ode mnie?

- Nie, tak mi wygodnie.

Słysząc jej apodyktyczny ton, westchnął ciężko i sięgnął po szklankę.

Dwie godziny później wciąż nie udało mu się pozbyć Tonks, która teraz już usadowiła mu się na kolanach. Mógł ją zrzucić, oczywiście, że mógł. Tylko instynkt mu podpowiadał, że raczej on sam by na tym później ucierpiał. Zresztą, jej towarzystwo o dziwo nie było takie złe. Miał z kim porozmawiać, na kim się powyzłośliwiać, nie oczekując w odpowiedzi wielkiej obrazy. Problem tylko w tym, że zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że przez tą Śmierciożerczą działalność nabawił się skłonności masochistycznych…

- Seeev… - zawołała Tonks, szturchając go, by zwrócić jego uwagę.

- Czego?

- A ty mnie lubisz?

- Co to niby za pytanie? – mruknął, unosząc brew. Obróciła głowę, by posłać mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Oczekujące odpowiedzi.

Severus przez chwilę milczał, delektując się kolejną porcją rumu – gdy napełniał szklankę, ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że zawartość butelki bezpowrotnie wyparowała. Nie było to przyjemne odkrycie.

- Powiedzmy – rzucił krótko, unosząc szklankę, by dopić alkohol.

Tonks zmarszczyła brwi. Błyskawicznym ruchem (jeśli można tak powiedzieć, biorąc pod uwagę spowolnione przez alkohol reakcje organizmu) wyrwała mu szklankę z ręki i jednym haustem sprawiła, że jej zawartość zniknęła. Na koniec odstawiła szklankę w hukiem na ladę i pokazała mu język.

- Ej, to było moje.

- Masz rację, było – odparła spokojnie, poprawiając się na jego kolanach, by oprzeć się wygodniej o jego tors. Przymknęła oczy. – Spać mi się chce.

Severus podrapał się w zamyśleniu po głowie. Był pewien, że będąc w tak zaawansowanym stanie upojenia, nie była w stanie dotrzeć gdziekolwiek bez pomocy kogoś trzeźwego. Ergo, pomógłby jej, gdyby sam nie był pijany.

Rozejrzał się po barze i ze zdumieniem zorientował się, że całym pomieszczeniu pozostali praktycznie tylko oni. No i barman, który przyglądał im się z rozbawieniem. Severus zmarszczył brwi i machnął na mężczyznę, na co ten powoli podszedł.

- Pomóc w czymś? – zapytał uprzejmie, nie kryjąc uśmiechu.

- Gdzie tu w pobliżu można wynająć jakiś pokój? – zapytał Severus, starając się mówić wyraźnie, pomimo szumu w głowie.

Barman pochylił się, by oprzeć się łokciem o ladę.

- Wie pan, nie musi pan daleko szukać. Na piętrze mamy taki mały pokoik specjalnie dla klientów – odparł mężczyzna, mrugając porozumiewawczo do Severusa.

- Gdzie ten pokój?

- Schodami do góry, mija pan salę z bilardem i na końcu korytarza w prawo.

Severus kiwnął głową. Sięgnął po leżący na podłodze plecak, po czym szturchnął lekko Tonks.

- Idziemy.

- Idź sobie sam – mruknęła w odpowiedzi, układając się wygodniej na nim.

Westchnął. Nie widząc innej możliwości, bezceremonialnie zepchnął ją z siebie i szybko złapał ją za nadgarstki, gdy momentalnie odwróciła się do niego z irytacją wypisaną na twarzy.

- Ty! Jak ja ci zaraz…

- Zamknij się już. Podobno chciałaś iść spać, tak?

Odwróciła głowę i nonszalancko zdmuchnęła z twarzy kosmyk jaskrawoczerwonych włosów, zanim rzuciła krótko:

- Tak.

- Więc się nie zgrywaj, tylko chodź – mruknął Severus i pociągnął ją w stronę schodów.

Zachwiała się już przy pierwszym kroku. Odetchnął głębiej, czując rosnącą irytację. Poprawił plecak na ramieniu i przyciągnął do siebie Tonks, by wziąć ją na ręce.

- Co ty robisz? – zapytała ze zdziwieniem, odruchowo obejmując go za szyję.

- Staram się przetransportować cię na górę w jednym kawałku.

- Aha – mruknęła ze zrozumieniem, kiwając głową.

Severus znów westchnął, gdy rozejrzała się na boki, po czym wtuliła się w jego tors i ułożyła głowę na jego obojczyku. Doszedł do wniosku, że będzie musiał sobie zanotować, by nie zapomnieć, że jeśli jeszcze raz trafi na nią, gdy będzie pijana, powinien błyskawicznie podjąć taktyczny odwrót i nawet się do niej nie zbliżać. Teraz niestety było już na to za późno…

Do schodów udało im się dotrzeć bez większego problemu. Dużo gorzej przedstawiało się wdrapanie na górę. Z pewnością poszłoby mu znacznie łatwiej, gdyby nie był pijany, ale dzięki temu, że był, nie zaprzątał sobie głowy otoczeniem, przez co nie zauważył całkowicie otępiałego spojrzenia barmana, który oczami wielkimi jak galeony wgapiał się we włosy Tonks, które powoli zaczęły wracać do czerni.

Po kilku chwilach, podczas których Severus trzy razy się zachwiał, a raz mało nie spadli z tych przeklętych schodów, znaleźli się na piętrze, gdzie dotarcie już do pokoju było kwestią przejścia kilku metrów. Zaraz po przekroczeniu progu Severusa na moment przyhamowało na widok szerokiego, wyraźnie dwu, a może nawet i trzyosobowego łóżka. Właściwie to łóżko stanowiło praktycznie jedyny mebel godny uwagi w tym pomieszczeniu. Czy może raczej – najbardziej przyciągało uwagę.

Czując, jak ręce powoli zaczynają mu drętwieć, ostrożnie położył Tonks na łóżku i chciał się odsunąć. Problem w tym, że nie mógł. Nie mógł zaś z bardzo prostej przyczyny. Aurorka zdążyła zasnąć po drodze i tak się w niego wtuliła, że teraz nie chciała go puścić. Próbował jakoś wyślizgnąć się z jej uścisku, ale efekt był taki, że jedynie mruknęła coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i przytuliła się mocniej do niego.

- Tonks – syknął, co nie dało zupełnie żadnego efektu. Severus sapnął z irytacją. – Nimfadoro, ostrz…

Tonks gwałtownie otworzyła oczy.

- Jak ty mnie nazwałeś?

- Dokładnie tak, jak słyszałaś. A teraz mogłabyś z łaski swojej mnie puścić, bo chciałbym już stąd iść – wysyczał z irytacją.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, zerknęła na swoje ręce, obejmujące go za szyję, po czym, bardzo powoli, puściła go i odsunęła się nieznacznie na łóżku. Zaraz jednak spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy, wyraźnie zastanowiła się nad czymś, po czym nagle przysunęła się z powrotem do niego, pocałowała go lekko w policzek i odsunęła się z powrotem, układając się na łóżku plecami do niego.

- Dobranoc – mruknęła krótko tonem wyraźnie świadczącym, że pora, by się wynosił.

Severus spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Naprawdę, nie potrafił jej zrozumieć. Nie był tylko pewien, czy każda kobieta jest tak pokręcona, czy może to Tonks jest takim ewenementem. Nie miał jednak zamiaru się nad tym zastanawiać. Wręcz przeciwnie, mruknął cicho „Dobranoc" i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą ostrożnie drzwi i starając się nie myśleć zupełnie o niczym.

Obudził ją dziwny zapach. Nieprzyjemny, drapiący gardło, które już paliło suchością. Odkaszlnęła i wzięła głębszy wdech. I wtedy dokładnie to poczuła. Zapach, który sprawił, że momentalnie wytrzeźwiała i zerwała się na równe nogi, zasłaniając odruchowo ręką pół twarzy. W nieruchomym powietrzu unosił się paskudny zapach spalenizny.

Uniosła gwałtownie powieki i zaraz tego pożałowała. W jej oczy wdarł się ciemny dym, szczypiąc i wyciskając łzy. Błyskawicznie zamknęła z powrotem oczy, chcąc chronić je przed szkodliwym dymem. Wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę, po omacku szukając ściany. Jednocześnie poczuła, że w pomieszczeniu gwałtownie wzrasta temperatura. Przylgnęła do najbliższej ściany, jaką udało jej się odnaleźć i przesuwając się wzdłuż niej, dotarła do drzwi. Chwyciła za metalową klamkę i momentalnie cofnęła dłoń z syknięciem pełnym bólu. Nie przewidziała, że metal mógł się aż tak nagrzać. Wiedziała, że nie mogła zostać dłużej w tym pomieszczeniu, tym bardziej, że miała coraz większy problem z oddychaniem i wprost czuła gorące płomienie próbujące liznąć jej plecy. Chwyciła więc klamkę przez płaszcz i zaciskając zęby z bólu, nacisnęła ją i pchnęła drzwi, które od razu ustąpiły. Wypadła na korytarz, praktycznie zderzając się z falą gorąca, która uderzyła w nią przez uchylone drzwi. Zakrztusiła się dymem, unoszącym się praktycznie z każdej strony. Zakręciło jej się w głowie, przez co wpadła na przeciwną ścianę, gdy kolejna porcja szkodliwych oparów wkradła się niespodziewanie do jej płuc. Opierając jedną rękę na ścianie ruszyła wzdłuż korytarza, co rusz potykając się o różne płonące przedmioty, leżące na podłodze. Uparcie jednak szła dalej, mając cichą nadzieję, że uda jej się w porę wydostać z tej pułapki.

W pewnym momencie podłoga zadrżała pod jej nogami i ugięła się, pociągając ją w dół. Nie wiedziała, jak udało jej się w porę odskoczyć w bok, ale była z siebie dumna. Przynajmniej do czasu, gdy przygniotła ją wielka belka, która odłamała się od sufitu i wylądowała dokładnie na jej plecach, wyciskając jej z płuc całe powietrze. Próbowała jakoś wydostać się spod ciężkiej sztaby, ale ta jedynie bardziej ją przygniatała przy każdym ruchu, a płomienie zaczęły spływać z niej na płaszcz Tonks. Aurorka zaczęła się rozpaczliwie szarpać i niemal zawyła z bólu, gdy z pobliskiej ściany spadło wielkie lustro, a spory kawałek rozbitego szkła, wbił jej się dokładnie za kolano.

W głowie jej wirowało, nie mogła oddychać, czuła płomienie liżące jej plecy, a ból w nodze promieniował na całe ciało. Pierwszy raz w życiu nie widziała dla siebie nadziei. Była w pułapce, z której nie mogła się wydostać w własnych siłach. Nawet wołanie o pomoc na nic by się nie zdało w chwili, gdy nie mogła złapać głębszego oddechu. Czuła łzy porażki spływające jej po policzkach, a jednocześnie miała wrażenie, że wszystko, co ją otacza coraz bardziej traci realizm. Zupełnie jakby jej umysł odpływał i powoli przestawał przyjmować jakiekolwiek bodźce. Nawet zduszony skowyt, który próbował przez jej uszy dostać się do mózgu, wydawał się dobiegać zza jakiejś grubej osłony, oddzielającej ją od świata. Nie była w stanie poruszyć chociażby palcami, gdy poczuła na dłoni najpierw coś wilgotnego, później miękkiego. Nawet nie potrafiła zmusić się do niczego, gdy podłoga pod nią ugięła się i pękła z głośnym trzaskiem, ciągnąc ją w dół. Skrzywiła się tylko, gdy coś ostrego wbiło jej się w przedramię i szarpnęło, niemal wyrywając jej ramię ze stawu. Przez kilka sekund trwających niemal wiecznie, wisiała nad przepaścią, czując jak z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej ucieka z niej życie.

Poczuła nagle jakby świat niespodziewanie się zmniejszył i zacisnął wokół niej, napierając na nią z taką siłą, że zawartość żołądka ruszyła w górę przełyku. Moment później jednak uczucie minęło, a zamiast niego pojawiła się wszechogarniająca wilgoć. Poczuła się, jakby wpadła w sam środek jeziora. Woda wdarła się z siłą do jej płuc, ale zaraz uderzyło w nią zimne powietrze. Pod plecami poczuła twardą ziemię, a ktoś położył ręce na jej klatce piersiowej i nacisnął mocno kilka razy, przez co zakrztusiła się wodą, która gwałtownie wydostała się z jej organizmu. Złapała w końcu głębszy oddech, a jednocześnie ktoś wsunął ręce pod jej plecy i kolana i podniósł ją.

Miała wrażenie, że płynie w powietrzu. Obejmujące ją silne ramiona dawały bezpieczeństwo, a cichy szept brzmiał w jej uszach kojąco, mimo że nie była w stanie rozpoznać słów. Znów poczuła, jak umysł powoli zaczął się wyłączać. Zdążyła jeszcze zarejestrować, że ktoś położył ją na czymś bardzo miękkim i bardzo wygodnym, po czym odpłynęła w objęcia Morfeusza…


	18. Chapter 18

Wzięła głębszy oddech i przełknęła ślinę, by pozbyć się irytującego drapania w gardle. Czuła się cała odrętwiała, już nie mówiąc o tym, że jej poczucie czasu i przestrzeni najwyraźniej wzięło bardzo długi urlop, gdyż ledwie uchyliła powieki, od razu się zgubiła. Zamrugała kilka razy, wpatrując się ze zdziwieniem w biały sufit ponad nią. Była pewna, że nie znajdowała się w swoim mieszkaniu, gdyż jej sufit mienił się wieloma różnymi barwami, a nie przyjmował jednej, tym bardziej tak pospolitej. Chciała podnieść rękę, by podrapać się w zamyśleniu po głowie i momentalnie jej prawe przedramię przeszył impuls palącego bólu. Skrzywiła się i nagle jej głowę zalały wspomnienia. W jednej chwili zrozumiała, że ten przerażający pożar, który z początku uznała za sen, naprawdę stanowił pułapkę, z której nie mogła się uwolnić. Właściwie to nawet nie bardzo pojmowała, jak to się mogło stać, że jednak żyła. O ile pierwsze chwile po obudzeniu się w dymie pamiętała dosyć wyraźnie, każde kolejne coraz bardziej się zacierało, aż pozostała sama pustka. Miała wrażenie, że ktoś coś do niej mówił, zanim straciła przytomność, ale za Chiny nie mogła sobie przypomnieć kto, ani co. Nie było to jednak istotne tak długo, aż nie spotka tej osoby, by podziękować jej za uratowanie życia. Najpierw jednak musiała się zorientować, gdzie właściwie się znajduje. W tym celu, obróciła głowę i uniosła się lekko na lewym łokciu, po czym wydarzyły się dwie rzeczy jednocześnie.

Jej plecy zapłonęły żywym ogniem, praktycznie paraliżując ją z bólu i dokładnie w tym samym momencie ktoś położył rękę na jej ramieniu, delikatnie popychając ją z powrotem na łóżko.

- Postaraj się przez jakiś czas nie ruszać – cichy głos dotarł do jej uszy, ale zanim trafił stamtąd do mózgu, minęło kilka sekund, w czasie których umysł próbował przestać wirować i wrócić do pracy.

Nie była pewna, ile czasu minęło, zanim ból zniknął, czy były to godziny, czy tylko sekundy. Ważniejsze było, że to minęło i mogła odetchnąć z ulgą. Powoli uchyliła z powrotem powieki, które nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy zamknęła i zerknęła na przytrzymującą ją dłoń z długimi, smukłymi palcami. Powiodła wzrokiem po ręce okrytej czarnym materiałem koszuli, a gdy jej oczy natknęły się na twarz Severusa, popadła w szok. Wpatrywała się, jak otępiała, w jego czarne oczy, spoglądające na nią poważnie. Uchyliła usta.

- C... – zdążyła tylko wychrypieć, zanim Severus niespodziewanie zasłonił jej usta dłonią.

- Nic nie mów, muszę ci najpierw dać kilka eliksirów – powiedział cicho i odsunął się, by sięgnąć po kilka buteleczek, stojących na dębowej szafce przy łóżku. Nieznacznie uniosła głowę, by przyjrzeć się tajemniczym miksturom i momentalnie naraziła się na mordercze spojrzenie Severusa. – O ile dobrze pamiętam, przed chwilą kazałem ci się nie ruszać – warknął, ale co dziwniejsze, nie usłyszała w jego głosie złości. Było tam coś, czego nie mogła sprecyzować, ale z pewnością nie była to złość.

Dla świętego spokoju, oparła z powrotem głowę na miękkiej poduszce. W ogóle zauważyła, że leżała na naprawdę wygodnym łóżku. Wygodnym i wielkim. Materac nie był ani za twardy, ani zbyt miękki, ale taki, jak właśnie powinien być, by człowiek mógł się w pełni zrelaksować.

- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie – odezwał się znów Severus akurat, gdy chciała zamknąć oczy i zdrzemnąć się odrobinę. Niechętnie zamrugała, by odegnać senność i spojrzała na niego pytająco. – Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, nie wolno ci zasnąć przez najbliższe dwie godziny, rozumiemy się? – Uchyliła usta w proteście, ale znów położył dłoń na jej wargach. – Ogranicz się do kiwnięcia głową, dobrze? – Spojrzała na niego wściekle i robiąc mu na złość, pokręciła przecząco głową. Severus westchnął. – Ty chyba nie rozumiesz powagi sytuacji. Zatrułaś się szkodliwym dymem w tym pożarze. Wprowadziłem cię w sztuczny sen, żeby wyleczyć twoje rany po oparzeniach. Teraz cię wybudziłem, ale jeśli mi zaśniesz, zanim zacznie działać eliksir, który ci zaraz podam, to już nikt cię prawdopodobnie nie obudzi. Czy to jasne? – zapytał, gdy już skończył jej tłumaczyć wszystko jak małego dziecku. Pokiwała głową, gdy dotarł do niej cały sens. Wprawdzie nie rozumiała na razie, jak to możliwe, że plecy ją bolą przy nieznacznym ruchu, skoro Severus twierdził, że to wyleczył, ale uznała, że zapyta go o to, jak już będzie mogła mówić. – Druga sprawa, eliksiry, które ci teraz podam są tak paskudne w smaku, jak tylko mogą być, ale dopóki nie przełkniesz ich wszystkich, nie będę mógł podać ci wody, rozumiesz? – Pokręciła przecząco głową. Severus przymknął oczy i westchnął z rezygnacją. – Masz uszkodzone gardło i podrażniony przełyk. Wcześniej musiałem ci podać kilka eliksirów, z których osad mógł się osadzić na ściankach gardła. Jak ci dam wodę, zajdzie reakcja i wytworzy się kwas, który przeżre ci gardło. Zaraz ci podam miksturę, która to zneutralizuje. Wolisz chwilę poczekać, czy może więcej się już nigdy nie odzywać? Osobiście byłbym za tą drugą opcją – dodał uprzejmie, wpatrując się w nią złośliwie. Zmrużyła oczy, wpatrując się w niego ze złością. Ostatnimi czasy Severus sam bił swoje rekordy w doprowadzaniu jej do wściekłości. – Tak też myślałem – mruknął, gdy jej włosy przybrały czerwony odcień. – Wobec tego teraz grzecznie wypijesz wszystko, co ci podam, jasne?

Przytaknęła, starając się z powrotem uspokoić. Swoją drogą, coś jej próbowało podpowiedzieć, że Severus może przypadkiem chociaż odrobinkę się o nią martwił, ale było to tak nieprawdopodobne, że w ogóle nie brała pod uwagę takiej opcji.

Gdy kątem oka dostrzegła szklaną fiolkę w dłoni Severusa, chciała sięgnąć i wziąć ją od niego, na co od razu dostała po ręce. Spojrzała na niego oskarżycielsko, ale w ogóle się tym nie przejął. Wręcz przeciwnie, usiadł obok niej na łóżku i delikatnie wsunął dłoń pod jej głowę, by pomóc jej ją unieść, żeby łatwiej jej było przełknąć eliksir.

- Pij powoli i ostrożnie – uprzedził, przysuwając fiolkę do jej ust.

Już przeszło jej przez myśl, że to niezwykle miłe z jego strony. Już uznała, że będzie musiała później mu za to podziękować. Już sądziła, że jednak Severus nie jest taki wredny, na jakiego się zgrywa. Wszystko to błyskawicznie jej przeszło, kiedy poczuła ohydny smak mikstury. Był tak paskudny, że momentalnie poczuła potrzebę wyplucia z powrotem wszystkiego, co wylądowało w jej ustach. Nie zdążyła jednak tego zrobić, gdyż Severus znów zasłonił jej usta dłonią.

- Połknij to – polecił cicho, starannie utrudniając jej pozbycie się mikstury z ust. Pokręciła przecząco głową. – Połknij, to przestaniesz czuć ten smak!

Słysząc jego rozkazujący ton, bardzo niechętnie przełknęła eliksir i oczy rozszerzyły jej się ze zdumienia, gdy obrzydliwy smak nagle zniknął. Spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na Severusa.

- Dalej uważasz, że wiesz lepiej i nie warto mnie słuchać? – zapytał, spoglądając na nią z niezadowoleniem. Odwróciła głowę i pokręciła powoli głową. – Też tak sądzę. A teraz weź się w garść, bo czekają cię jeszcze trzy takie eliksiry. – Spojrzała na niego z miną godną pożałowania. – Nic ci to nie da. Trzeba było się nie upijać przedwczoraj, to by do tego wszystkiego nie doszło.

Westchnęła ciężko. Już miała pogodzić się z losem, gdy jakaś myśl zapukała grzecznie do jej umysłu i uprzejmie czekała na wpuszczenie. Umysł przyjrzał jej się z jednej strony, później z drugiej i nagle załapał.

Spojrzała zszokowana na Severusa, a gdy teraz uważniej mu się przyjrzała, dostrzegła cienie pod oczami i ogólne znużenie widoczne w jego ruchach. Jeśli dobrze wywnioskowała, musiała przespać właściwie cały dzień i noc, a on cały ten czas siedział przy niej. Niewątpliwie szczęka opadłaby jej piętro niżej, gdyby nie podsunął jej kolejnego eliksiru, który odruchowo łyknęła w całości, krzywiąc się tylko, gdy poczuła smak.

Zaciskając zęby, przetrwała jakoś kolejne dwie mikstury, które wcale nie były lepsze od poprzednich. Nie wiedziała, jak to możliwe, że smak znikał w chwili połknięcia eliksirów, ale dziękowała za to Merlinowi i wszelkim bóstwom o jakich kiedykolwiek słyszała. Nie wyobrażała sobie, jak mogłaby wypić coś tak obrzydliwego w normalnych okolicznościach. Mdłości brały ją już na samą myśl. Dlatego też podskoczyłaby z radości, gdyby mogła, gdy Severus oznajmił, że to już wszystkie mikstury.

- Poczekaj tu chwilę – rzucił krótko, po czym wstał i opuścił pomieszczenie.

Tonks westchnęła i wbiła wzrok w sufit. Naprawdę, będzie musiała rozgryźć motywy, które nim kierują. Tym bardziej, że jej gardło czuło się dużo, dużo lepiej i przestała mieć dziwne wrażenie, że świat nie jest stabilny. Takie zachowanie ze strony Severusa, czyli dobrowolne pomaganie innym, naprawdę nie powinno istnieć we wszechświecie. A jeśli tak, z pewnością ktoś musiał go zmusić. Pytanie tylko, kto? Nie miała jednak sił, by się nad tym zastanawiać. Była tak śpiąca, że umysł pracował na zwolnionych obrotach i jedyne, na co miała ochotę, to krótka drzemka dla relaksu.

- Nimfadoro – warknął niespodziewanie Severus. Gwałtownie otworzyła z powrotem oczy, by zgromić go spojrzeniem. Uchyliła już usta, by przypomnieć mu, co myśli o używaniu jej imienia, ale znów położył dłoń na jej wargach. – Mówiłem coś o niezasypianiu, prawda?

Wywróciła oczami, słysząc jego poważny ton. Naprawdę tego nie rozumiała, przecież drzemka jeszcze nigdy nikomu nie zaszkodziła, więc dlaczego niby akurat ją by miało spotkać po niej coś nieprzyjemnego?

Uniosła pytająco brew, gdy Severus znów usiadł obok niej i wsunął dłoń pod jej głowę. Oczy rozbłysły jej entuzjazmem na widok szklanki wody w jego ręce. Była tak spragniona, że mogła wypić całą wodę na raz i mało co tego nie zrobiła, ale Severus w pewnym momencie odsunął szklankę.

- W ten sposób tylko się udławisz. Bierz małe łyki i pij spokojnie, jasne?

Westchnęła z irytacją, ale kiwnęła głową. Gdy szklanka z powrotem wylądowała przy jej ustach, starała się pić wolniej. Z każdym kolejnym łykiem pragnienie coraz bardziej malało, aż w końcu zupełnie zniknęło. Wzięła głębszy oddech i przymknęła powieki, gdy Severus znów się odsunął z pustą już szklanką.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał cicho.

Nie była pewna, czy może już mu odpowiedzieć, więc zerknęła na niego niepewnie. Kiwnął głową, odpowiadając na jej nieme pytanie. Odchrząknęła.

- Nie jest źle – odpowiedziała z pewnym trudem. Miała mocno zachrypnięty głos, ale mogła mówić, a to było najważniejsze.

- Może minąć trochę czasu, zanim w pełni dojdziesz do siebie.

Westchnęła z rezygnacją. Poruszyła na próbę prawą ręką, ale czując ból mięśni, od razu sobie odpuściła. Uniosła lewą rękę, a gdy nic niepokojącego nie poczuła, odezwała się:

- Sev, możesz się tu przysunąć? – Wpatrywała się w swoją rękę, ale kątem oka zauważyła uniesioną brew Severusa, gdy podszedł do łóżka. – Bliżej.

- A nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć, a co ci chodzi? – zapytał zirytowany.

- Nie. Bliżej. – Westchnął ciężko, ale usiadł obok niej i spojrzał na nią pytająco. – Pochyl się.

- Niby po co?

- Po prostu się pochyl.

Wywrócił oczami. Niechętnie oparł rękę na łóżku i nachylił się lekko. Tonks oderwała wzrok od swojej dłoni i spojrzała mu w oczy. Przez krótką chwilę wpatrywała się w niego w milczeniu, nie mogąc nic wyczytać z jego ciemnych tęczówek. Niespodziewanie zmrużyła oczy, zamachnęła się i zdzieliła go po głowie z taką siłą, że aż poczuła całe uderzenie w kręgosłupie, który momentalnie zapłonął bólem.

- Porąbało cię? – warknął Severus, błyskawicznie zrywając się na równe nogi.

- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie życzę sobie, żebyś mówił do mnie po imieniu? – wydarła się, walcząc z rwaniem w plecach, które powodowało, że z bólu odchodziła od zmysłów.

- Jesteś nienormalna – rzucił ze złością i ku jej większemu niezadowoleniu, pozbierał puste fiolki i bez słowa wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

- A ty gdzie? Wracaj tu, słyszysz? Mówię do ciebie, dupku! Czy do ciebie dociera w ogóle cokolwiek? No chodź żesz tu! Severusie, proszę… – dodała już znacznie ciszej, czując w oczach łzy, powodowane przez żywy ogień w plecach.

Niespodziewanie ulżyło jej, gdy ujrzała go w progu. Przyjrzał jej się uważnie i jakby niepewnie.

- Co ty powiedziałaś? – zapytał cicho, bez kpiny w głosie.

- Proszę cię, wszystko mnie boli – odparła jeszcze ciszej, zaciskając zęby z bólu.

Severus zmarszczył brwi. Podszedł do niej powoli, cały czas spoglądając na nią uważnie.

- Plecy?

Kiwnęła z trudem głową. Przez moment jeszcze przypatrywał jej się oceniająco, zanim sięgnął do szuflady w szafce i wyciągnął z niej malutką fiolkę. Prawie wyrwała mu ją z ręki, gdy jej podał otwartą i opróżniła ją jednym łykiem. Odetchnęła głębiej, gdy po kilku chwilach wszystko minęło. Wprawdzie zaniepokoiło ją trochę dziwne mrowienie i odrętwienie, które poczuła w plecach, ale najbardziej się liczyło to, że już jej nie bolało. Przymknęła powieki, oddając pustą fiolkę Severusowi.

- Lepiej?

- O taak… - westchnęła, rozluźniając się.

- Obawiam się, że muszę obejrzeć twoje plecy – oznajmił Severus z dziwną nutą w głosie.

- Rozumiem, że mam się położyć na brzuchu?

- Nie, masz usiąść – odparł spokojnie Severus, narażając się tym samym na zaszokowane spojrzenie.

- Niby jak, skoro mnie wszystko napiernicza, jak tylko się ruszę?

- O ile się orientuję, teraz cię nie boli, mam rację?

Tonks zmarszczyła brwi. Na próbę poruszyła się, a gdy niczego nie poczuła, uniosła się lekko na łokciu. Chciała usiąść o własnych siłach, ale była na tyle osłabiona, że ledwie mogła się utrzymać na łokciu. Na szczęście Severus usiadł tuż obok niej i objął ją lekko ramieniem, pomagając jej usiąść. Odetchnęła z ulgą, starając się uspokoić oddech przyspieszony z wysiłku.

- Nigdy nie myślałam, że siadanie może być takie trudne – mruknęła pod nosem.

- Jeszcze się przekonasz, że może być wiele rzeczy trudniejszych, niż normalnie – odparł cicho Severus z ledwie wyczuwalną goryczą w głosie.

- Mówisz z własnego doświadczenia? – zapytała, ale tak, jak się spodziewała, nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego udawał, że w ogóle nie było pytania i powiedział coś, za co miała ochotę znów go zdzielić po łbie.

- Musisz się rozebrać.

- Słucham?

- Już ci raz mówiłem, że nie mam rentgena w oczach.

Westchnęła z rezygnacją. Uniosła rękę i opuściła głowę, po czym dostrzegła coś, co wcześniej mózg próbował jej uświadomić, ale nie dała mu dojść do głosu. Uniosła z powrotem głowę, starając się przetrawić informacje, które właśnie wybuchły w jej umyśle.

- Severusie… – zaczęła cicho głosem wyprutym z emocji.

- Tak?

- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie mam na sobie mojej koszulki?

- Dlatego, że nie nadawała się już do użytku. Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania, czy możemy zająć się tym, co jest istotne?

- Aaaa… A kto mnie przebrał?

Na chwilę zapanowała tak niezręczna cisza, że Tonks od razu wywnioskowała z niej odpowiedź na swoje pytanie i zupełnie nie zdziwiła ją krótka odpowiedź Severusa:

- Ja.

- Mhm. Tak myślałam. To twoja koszula?

- Tak, moja. A teraz bądź łaskawa ją zdjąć, żebym mógł zobaczyć, co jest nie tak.

Starając się zbyt wiele nie myśleć – chociaż pewna natrętna myśl obijała się o jej umysł, jak jakaś upierdliwa mucha – zaczęła powoli rozpinać guziki ciemnej koszuli, którą miała na sobie. Wolała nie posługiwać się prawą ręką, by nie czuć znowu bólu, więc szło jej bardzo powoli i opornie. Najwyraźniej zbyt wolno jak na gust Severusa, gdyż niespodziewanie westchnął, odtrącił jej rękę i kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami rozpiął resztę guzików. Zesztywniała, czując się naprawdę dziwnie, gdy powoli i ostrożnie zsunął materiał z jej ramion. Z wahaniem spojrzała w dół i przełknęła ślinę na widok bandaży opasających ją od ramion aż do brzucha.

- Sev…

- Czego?

- Powiedz, że nie tknąłeś stanika?

Miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, gdy zapadła kolejna cisza. Po chwili Severus odchrząknął.

- Musiałem dokładnie oczyścić rany – powiedział cicho.

- Jasne. Miałeś chociaż jakąś przyjemność przy tym?

- Słucham?

- Nic, nic, tylko żartowałam. Nie obraź się, ale naprawdę nie mógł tego zrobić ktoś inny?

- Był środek nocy, nie było czasu na szukanie kogoś innego, kto z resztą z pewnością by wtedy spał – mruknął niechętnie Severus.

Wzdrygnęła się, gdy zaczął rozwijać bandaże.

- Co ty robisz? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

- Czy ty naprawdę jesteś tępa, czy tylko taką udajesz? – warknął Severus, nie przerywając zajęcia. Poczuła się urażona jego wybuchem. Tym bardziej, że wszystko wskazywało na to, że za chwilę będzie siedziała przed nim na pół nago. – Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, jak miałbym obejrzeć twoje plecy przez tą warstwę opatrunków?

- Niech ci będzie – mruknęła niechętnie. – A tak w ogóle, to dlaczego mnie boli ręka? – zapytała, spoglądając na prawe przedramię. Rękaw koszuli był podwinięty do łokcia, a spod niego wystawał kolejny opatrunek ciągnący się aż do nadgarstka. Severus znów odchrząknął.

- Bo masz tam małą ranę – rzucił wymijająco. Instynkt aurorki obudził się z głośnym alarmem.

- Jak małą? – spytała, zerkając na niego podejrzliwie przez ramię. Severus wyraźnie się zmieszał. To nie był dobry znak.

- Coś jeszcze cię boli, oprócz ręki?

- To nie jest odpowiedź.

Wziął głębszy oddech. Przymknął na moment oczy, a gdy znów na nią spojrzał, jego twarz na powrót stała się nieprzenikniona.

- Boli cię, bo masz tam niezagojone ugryzienie, sięgające kości. Zadowolona?

Z wahaniem pokręciła przecząco głową. Jego odpowiedź nie wyjaśniła jej praktycznie nic, ale jakoś wolała się do tego nie przyznawać.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co właściwie się stało? – zapytała cicho.

- Teraz?

- Tak teraz – rzuciła stanowczo, nie przejmując się niechęcią w jego głosie. – Muszę się na czymś skupić, żeby nie myśleć o tym, że właśnie mnie rozbierasz!

Sapnęła ze złością, słysząc za sobą ciche i wyjątkowo rozbawione prychnięcie. Przymknęła oczy, gdy Severus odgarnął jej włosy za ucho i opierając dłonie na jej ramionach, nachylił się, by szepnąć jej do ucha.

- Aż tak bardzo ci to przeszkadza?

Miała wielką ochotę zdzielić go za ten ton. Rzadko kiedy miała okazję słyszeć, jak Severus nadaje swojego głębokiemu głosowi tak uwodzicielską barwę. Przez to na ułamek sekundy ogarnęło ją to specyficzne uczucie, gdy ma się świadomość, że komuś na nas zależy. Minęło to jednak tak samo szybko, jak się pojawiło.

- Po prostu mi powiedz, dobrze? – poprosiła cicho, starając się mówić spokojnie.

Severus odsunął się odrobinę. Praktycznie czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie wwiercające się w jej plecy. Wzięła głębszy oddech, by odegnać wszelkie dziwne odczucia i siedzieć spokojnie. Najwyraźniej podziałało, gdyż Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął i po chwili wahania zaczął opowiadać…


	19. Chapter 19

- Przepraszam bardzo – Severus zatrzymał się obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć pytająco na barmana, który wyglądał na nieco zmieszanego. – Ja nie chciałbym być natrętny, ale czy mi się wydawało, czy… z pańską towarzyszką jest coś… nie tak? – zapytał mężczyzna powoli, uważnie dobierając słowa.

- Co pan rozumie poprzez „nie tak"? – odparł pytaniem Severus, opierając się o pobliską ścianę.

Barman podrapał się po głowie.

- Wie pan, wiem, że jest późna godzina i pewnie wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni, ale nie sądzę, żeby to było normalne, żeby czyjeś włosy nagle zmieniły kolor – odezwał się po chwili poświęconej na ułożenie myśli.

Severus mimowolnie zerknął w górę schodów, które świeciły pustką. Spojrzał z powrotem na barmana, zakładając ręce na piersi i przyglądając mu się nad wyraz uważnie.

- Złudzenie. Albo jak pan woli gra świateł.

- Obawiam się, że nie mogę się z panem zgodzić. Rozumie pan, oświetleniem w tym pomieszczeniu jest tamten żyrandol – wskazał ręką okazały żyrandol pełen spiralnych żarówek, świecących niezwykle jasno – który daje tyle samo światła na każdą część tej sali, a nie kominek, którego światło byłoby zmienne. Poza tym, gra świateł nie jest w stanie zmienić koloru czarnego na czerwony.

Wyraz twarzy Severusa nie zmienił się ani odrobinę po tym szybkim wyjaśnieniu. Jedynie w duchu zaklął głośno i zanotował sobie, by przy najbliższym spotkaniu ochrzanić Tonks za jej włosy. Dziwnym trafem jakoś nie przyszło mu do głowy, że w gruncie rzeczy to on spowodował zmianę koloru, zauważoną przez czujnego barmana.

- Jak sam pan powiedział, jest pan zmęczony, więc równie dobrze mogło się panu wydawać. Osobiście nie zauważyłem niczego dziwnego, więc naprawdę nie rozumiem, co pan teraz insynuuje – powiedział gładko Severus, nie odrywając uważnego spojrzenia od zmieszania na twarzy barmana.

- Ujmę to tak, wiem, co widziałem i wierzę swoim oczom. Domyślam się, że dla państwa to mogło być całkiem naturalne zjawisko, ale dla mnie było zaskakujące. Nie chcę robić problemów z powodu tego małego incydentu, ale mam małą prośbę. Nie chciałbym mieć jakichś kłopotów z państwa powodu, dobrze?

Severus najzwyczajniej w świecie zdębiał. Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać po tym człowieku, ale swoją wypowiedzią zaskoczył go na całej linii. I to na tyle go zaskoczył, że przez kilka chwil był w stanie jedynie wpatrywać się w niego z lekko uniesioną w szoku brwią. Później jednak kiwnął głową i mruknął powoli:

- Jasne, żadnych kłopotów.

- Cieszę się, że się zrozumieliśmy – odparł z ulgą barman, uśmiechając się lekko. – W takim razie nie zatrzymuję pana – dodał ze znaczącym spojrzeniem i odszedł na zaplecze.

_Mugole są dziwni…_ - przeszło mu przez myśl, gdy tak wpatrywał się zszokowany w drzwi, za którymi zniknął mężczyzna.

Severus posłał Tonks nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, gdy zachichotała cicho.

- Możesz mnie oświecić, cóż takiego cię w tym bawi?

- Bo wiesz, ten bar polecił mi Gladish, taki jeden auror, bardzo wkurzający swoją drogą i mówił, że dosyć często tam bywa. W związku z tym wydaje mi się, że ten barman musiał widzieć dużo dziwniejsze rzeczy niż moje włosy zmieniające kolor – wyjaśniła szybko, nie mogąc powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu.

- Nie wnikam.

- Tym lepiej dla twojej psychiki – rzuciła, śmiejąc się znów.

Pokręcił głową i wrócił do odwijania bandaży i opowieści.

Kiedy już udało mu się wyrwać z szoku, spowodowanego dziwnym zachowaniem barmana, wyszedł z budynku i niespiesznie skierował się w stronę pobliskiego parku. Lubił tamtędy chodzić nawet, czy może nawet szczególnie wtedy, gdy był wieczór lub, jak teraz, środek nocy, kiedy to nie było w pobliżu żadnych natrętnych i hałaśliwych przechodniów. Dzięki temu mógł w spokoju napawać się przyjemną aurą tego miejsca.

Droga do parku zajęła mu ledwie kilka minut. Zaraz za bramą odetchnął świeżym, nocnym powietrzem i ruszył w głąb parku, gdzie usiadł na pierwszej napotkanej ławeczce. Rozsiadając się wygodnie, uniósł głowę i wpatrzył się w gwiazdy, mrugające do niego wesoło. Mógł tak siedzieć godzinami i bezmyślnie gapił się w niebo, w pełni się relaksując. Teraz też najchętniej siedziałby tak praktycznie całą noc, ale…

Głęboką ciszę pogrążonego we śnie miasta rozerwał nagle potężny huk. Severus zerwał się z ławki, rozglądając z zaniepokojeniem, ale w pobliżu nie ujrzał niczego odbiegającego od normy. Kątem oka jedynie dostrzegł powiększającą się z każdą chwilą strużkę dymu, unosząc się ponad drzewami i pobliskimi budynkami. Miał bardzo niepokojące wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak, jak być powinno. Pomijając już zupełnie fakt, że w środku nocy nie powinno być takich niepokojących huków.

Nie mogąc pozbyć się dziwnego wrażenia, ruszył niepewnie w stronę dymu, przyspieszając z każdym krokiem. Minąwszy bramę ogrodu, zaniepokoił się jeszcze mocniej, gdy spostrzegł, że idzie praktycznie tą samą drogą, którą szedł do parku. Przyspieszył kroku, kiedy poczuł nieprzyjemną woń spalenizny, roznoszącą się w zastraszającym tempie. Kilka kolejnych metrów pokonał biegiem, nie mogąc powstrzymać uczucia, że wydarzy się coś naprawdę niedobrego, jeśli nie zdąży.

Gdy wypadł zza rogu i ujrzał przed sobą płomienie buchające z okien baru, w którym jeszcze niedawno siedział i pił razem z Tonks, zmroziło go. Momentalnie oczami wyobraźni ujrzał znów, wyraźnie, jak nigdy wcześniej, urywki ze snów, które go prześladowały. Płomienie. Tęcza w ogniu. Wilk. I wtedy go olśniło. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiał prawdziwe przesłanie tych snów. Zrozumiał, że musi coś zrobić. I to najlepiej szybko.

Niewiele myśląc, ani nawet nie rozglądając się wokół, błyskawicznie przybrał animagiczną postać potężnego wilka i wpadł do baru z impetem, uderzeniem wywarzając drzwi, ledwie trzymające się na zawiasach…

- Moment! Ty jesteś animagiem? – zawołała zszokowana Tonks, obracając głowę, by spojrzeć na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Owszem i byłbym naprawdę wdzięczny, gdybyś mi nie przerywała.

- Czemu się nie zarejestrowałeś? – zapytała podejrzliwie, puszczając jego słowa mimo uszu.

Severus westchnął.

- Ponieważ niekoniecznie chciałem, żeby od razu wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, a w szczególności, żeby wiedział o tym Czarny Pan – odparł powoli, mając cichą nadzieję, że nie będzie jej się chciało wymyślać kolejnych pytań. Jak zwykle w takich momentach, nadzieja była bardzo płonna.

- Długo jesteś animagiem?

- Jakieś dwadzieścia lat.

- A Minerwa wie?

- Dopóki nie powiedziałem tego teraz, nie wiedział nikt.

- Dlaczego?

- Czy ty jesteś głucha, czy tylko…

- Dlaczego Minerwa nie wie?

- A co to za różnica, czy wie, czy nie wie? – wybuch w końcu, mając jej już całkowicie powyżej uszu.

- A chociażby taka, że byłaby z ciebie dumna, że sam do tego doszedłeś – odparła spokojnie, spoglądając na niego nadzwyczaj poważnie. Przynajmniej jak na nią.

Severus zmieszał się. Przez ułamek sekundy nie wiedział, gdzie podziać wzrok, ale bardzo szybko się pozbierał.

- Jak mi przestaniesz przerywać, to szybciej się wszystkiego dowiesz – rzucił głosem wyprutym z emocji i wrócił do opowiadania.

W drzwiach prawie zderzył się z barmanem, który kaszląc, krztusząc się i prychając, starał się wydostać na ulicę, która nie przypominała piekła w dniu jego otwarcia, w przeciwieństwie do wnętrza budynku.

Samo przedarcie się poprzez szalejące płomienie na piętro pamiętał jak przez mgłę. A to przez to, że tak bardzo się spieszył, że nie przywiązywał wagi do otoczenia, dopóki owo otoczenie nie chciało na niego spaść/przewrócić się/popękać mu pod łapami/przysmażyć mu futra – niepotrzebne skreślić. Problem był jednak taki, że wszystko sprawiało wrażenie, jakby sprzysięgło się przeciwko niemu. Deski kilkakrotnie zapadły mu się pod łapami, półki, czy żyrandole, czy obrazy i inne tego typu rzeczy, spadały akurat w chwili, gdy znalazł się w pobliżu, dym ograniczał pole widzenia, buchające płomienie przypalały mu sierść, a gorąco, jakie panowało wewnątrz wyjątkowo utrudniało oddychanie – raptem w kilka chwil po wejściu do środka budynku miał wrażenie, że w gardle ma Saharę. Pomimo jednak tych trudności dostał się w końcu na schody, które, jakże by inaczej, częściowo rozpadły się, gdy tylko postawił na nich łapę. Prychnął ze złością i cofnął się dwa kroki, by z rozpędu wyskoczyć i dostać się jednak na górę. Właściwie jedynie cudem udało mu się w połowie wylądować na jeszcze stabilnych fragmencie schodów. Błyskawicznie wgramolił się na piętro, rozglądając się uważnie wokół.

Wreszcie ją ujrzał. Z pewnością ulżyłoby mu na jej widok, gdyby na kilometr nie było widać, że jest ledwie przytomna, a do podłogi przygniata ją wielka, płonąca belka. Klnąc w myślach, z trudem przecisnął się między innymi płonącymi sztabami. Mimowolnie zawył z bólu, gdy przypadkiem nadepnął na całkiem spory kawałek szkła. Prawie przysmażył sobie ogon, przy omijaniu ostatniej przeszkody, dzielącej go od Tonks. Szturchnął ją nosem w rękę – krew zmroziło mu w żyłach, gdy nie drgnęła.

Wyzywając w myślach los i różne dziwne bóstwa, jakie tylko mu przyszły do głowy, rozejrzał się, poszukując jakiegoś sposobu, by wyciągnąć ją spod tej wielkiej belki, zanim całe jej ubranie podąży wzorem płaszcza i stanie w płomieniach. Problem, o dziwo, rozwiązał się sam.

Najpierw rozległ się głuchy trzask. Po nim zgrzytnięcie. A zaraz potem deski pod Tonks popękały i część podłogi zarwała się, ciągnąc ją w dół. Severus nie myślał, co robić. Nawet nie zdążył przystąpić do procesu zastanawiania się. Zareagował całkowicie instynktownie. I zdziwił się, gdy w pierwszej chwili poczuł na języku metaliczny smak krwi. Dopiero później do niego dotarło, że wbił kły w przedramię Tonks na taką głębokość, że aż zazgrzytały o kość. Ułamek sekundy później coś chrupnęło mu w szczęce i szarpnięcie prawie wyrwało mu ją ze stawów. W ostatniej chwili zdążył zaprzeć się wszystkimi czterema łapami, by utrzymać ich oboje na piętrze. A przynajmniej względnie na piętrze – Tonks wisiała między piętrem, a parterem, ciągnąc go w dół.

Łapiąc się ostatniej możliwej szansy, jaka im została, skupił wszystkie myśli na bezpiecznym miejscu nad jeziorem. Od razu wiedział, że teleportacja nie będzie precyzyjna. Zrozumiał to w chwili, gdy cały świat zacisnął się wokół niego. Chwilę później na moment poczuł świeże powietrze, a zaraz później poleciał w dół i z pluskiem wpadł do wody. Tak go to zaskoczyło, że puścił rękę Tonks i desperacko zamachał łapami, by wydostać się ponad powierzchnię. Gdy tylko powietrze znów wdarło się do jego płuc, zmienił się szybko na powrót w człowieka, plując wciąż wodą.

Zamarł, gdy dostrzegł brak Tonks. Momentalnie zanurkował i od razu mu ulżyło, gdy dostrzegł ją niecałe dwa metry dalej. Błyskawicznie znalazł się koło niej i wyciągnął ją z wody na brzeg. Ułożył ją na miękkiej trawie, pochylił się nad nią sprawdzając oddech i poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, przebiegający mu przez kręgosłup, gdy zorientował się, że nie oddychała. Zaklął paskudnie w myślach, po czym bez wahania ułożył ręce na jej klatce piersiowej, naciskając tuż poniżej mostka. Po kilku chwilach zakrztusiła się, z jej ust wypłynęła woda, a Severusowi ulżyło, gdy usłyszał jej chrapliwy oddech.

Nie tracąc czasu, ostrożnie wsunął ręce pod jej plecy i kolana i z niemałym trudem wstał, przytrzymując ją mocno. W normalnych okolicznościach z pewnością nie miałby tyle sił, by donieść ją do lochów, ale adrenalina, buzująca w jego żyłach, dodawała mu tyle energii, że mógłby prawie że góry przenosić. Przez całą drogę mówił do niej, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to, co właściwie mówił. Wiedział, że jakieś słowa wypływają z jego ust, ale jakie to były, nie potrafił powiedzieć. Nie wiedział nawet ile czasu minęło od chwili, gdy wylądowali w jeziorze, do momentu, kiedy wprowadził ją w sztuczny sen, by przystąpić do leczenia. To nie było już istotne. Ważne, że ją z tego wyciągnął…

- Czyli uratowałeś mi życie – powiedziała cicho Tonks, spoglądając gdzieś przed siebie.

- Na to wygląda – mruknął Severus. Skrzywił się, gdy po zdjęciu ostatniej warstwy opatrunku, ujrzał najgorsze możliwe poparzenia, jakich by się akurat nie spodziewał. Skóra popękała w tak wielu miejscach, że z otwartych ran wylewała się krew razem z ropą. – Poczekaj chwilę.

Tonks obserwowała go, gdy wstał i skierował się do jednych z dwóch par drzwi w pomieszczeniu. Po drodze zawahał się, po czym podszedł do kominka, by dorzucić do niego kilka drew i dopiero wtedy opuścił pomieszczenie. Spojrzała w zamyśleniu na swoją zabandażowaną rękę. Nie spodziewałaby się czegoś takiego szczególnie po nim. Aż nie chciało jej się wierzyć, że mógł to wszystko zrobić tak sam z siebie, żeby nie powiedzieć z dobrej woli. Nie mogła też zrozumieć, czy to z nią jest coś nie tak, czy to te bestie się same przyciągają – jak nie jeden wilkołak chciał się jej oświadczać, to znów inny wilk ją kłami potraktował.

_Życie jest niesprawiedliwe…_

Uniosła głowę, gdy Severus wrócił. Na szafce przy łóżku postawił okazałą miskę wypełnioną wodą, po czym usiadł z powrotem za nią. Nie podobało jej się za bardzo, że ten eliksir, który jej podał, całkowicie „wyłączał" nerwy w kręgosłupie. Nie czuła przez to kompletnie nic.

- Co robisz?

- Zmywam krew z twoich pleców. Właściwie to mam dziwne wrażenie, że ten cały pożar nie był przypadkowy – mruknął spokojnie Severus.

Obróciła głowę, by zerknąć na niego przez ramię.

- Czemu tak sądzisz? – zapytała niepewnie.

- Z dwóch powodów – odparł, nie przerywając pracy. – Po pierwsze, normalny ogień nie rozprzestrzenia się w takim tempie, jak to działo się w barze, a po drugie, te eliksiry, które ci podałem wcześniej i zaklęcia, których użyłem, jak spałaś, powinny prawie całkowicie wyleczyć poparzenia wywołane przez normalny ogień. Ergo, albo ktoś polował na ciebie, lub na mnie, albo nasz barman ma kłopoty z czarodziejami.

- Trzeba będzie to zbadać – powiedziała stanowczo po chwili milczenia.

- Jak na razie, to nie przez kilka dni nie ruszysz się stąd na krok, dopóki nie przebadam cię na tyle, żeby dowiedzieć się, co właściwie wywołało ten pożar i dlaczego zaklęcia lecznicze miały dokładnie odwrotny skutek.

- Nie mogę tu siedzieć kilka dni! – zaprotestowała błyskawicznie, nie robiąc tym samym żadnego wrażenia na Severusie.

- Możesz, a co więcej, będziesz. Do pracy iść nie musisz, a jak będziesz się upierać na powrocie do domu, przysięgam, że przywiążę cię do tego łóżka i postaram się trzymać cię tutaj dużo dłużej niż to konieczne.

Przez kilka chwil siedziała z kwaśną miną, szukając jakiegoś wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Bardzo szybko jednak zrozumiała, że cokolwiek wymyśli, Severus z pewnością jej to w jakiś sposób uniemożliwi.

- Wredny jesteś, wiesz?

- Nie umknęło to mojej uwadze.

- A w ogóle to należy ci się opieprz.

- Czym tym razem się naraziłem?

- Ugryzłeś mnie.

Kątem oka dostrzegła jego uniesioną brew.

- Wolałaś spaść? Trzeba było mnie uprzedzić, nie ratowałbym cię…

- Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi – przerwała mu z irytacją.

- Nie, nie wiem. Jestem śpiący. Nie spałem jakieś czterdzieści osiem godzin, w czasie których wdałem się w bójkę, zalewałem się z tobą w barze, nurkowałem w płomieniach, chyba zwichnąłem sobie szczękę, targałem cię przez całe błonia i siedziałem nad tobą prawie dwadzieścia godzin, najpierw cię lecząc, co jak widać, poszło na marne, a potem czekałem, aż w końcu się obudzisz. Mogłabyś więc nie wymagać ode mnie domyślania się, o co może chodzić w twoim pokręconym umyśle.

Jego spokojne słowa wypowiedziane tonem, jakim zazwyczaj rozmawia się o pogodzie, sprawiły, że szczęka niekontrolowanie opadła jej w dół. Odwróciła się, spoglądając na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Ty sobie żartujesz, prawda?

- A czy wyglądam, jakbym żartował? – odpowiedział pytaniem, odwzajemniając spojrzenie. Blada skóra i głębokie cienie pod oczami wręcz krzyczały o prawdziwości jego słów. Pokręciła głową. – No właśnie. Więc postaraj się chociaż raz nie wymagać ode mnie niemożliwego, dobrze?

Kiwnęła głową, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, czego się właśnie dowiedziała. Jeśli naprawdę było go stać na coś takiego… To zmieniało wszystko, co do tej pory o nim sądziła. Zawsze myślała, że jest wrednym dupkiem, którego nie stać na to, by poświęcić się dla kogoś. Tymczasem wyglądało na to, że w sytuacjach beznadziejnych to właśnie na niego powinno się liczyć najbardziej.

Severus stłumił ziewnięcie i sięgnął po opatrunku, by z powrotem zawinąć jej plecy. W gruncie rzeczy czuła się naprawdę dziwnie, gdy owijał bandażem najpierw jej brzuch i przemieszczał się w górę, w stronę klatki piersiowej. Sam moment, gdy otaczał ją ramionami, powinien być krępujący. Powinien. Więc dlaczego nie był?

Zastanawiała się nad tym do czasu, aż Severus w końcu odsunął się od niej i oparł o wezgłowie łóżka. Podał jej z powrotem koszulę, którą bez namysłu zarzuciła na siebie, po czym podciągnął rękaw, spoglądając na zegarek.

- Za jakieś pół godziny będziesz mogła iść spać, jeśli chcesz – mruknął cicho, przeciągając się.

Kiwnęła głową. Po krótkim namyśle, odrzuciła na bok ciepłą kołdrę. Oczy rozszerzyły jej się do rozmiaru galeonów, gdy spojrzała w dół.

- Sev, błagam, powiedz, że tylko spodnie – wydusiła z siebie, czując nieprzyjemną gulę w gardle.

- Tylko spodnie. A o co właściwie chodzi? – zapytał, unosząc brew.

- O to!

Opuścił wzrok, spoglądając na wskazywane przez nią czarne spodnie, które miała na sobie. Sięgały jej mniej więcej połozy łydki, z tym, że prawa nogawka została podwinięta, odsłaniając jasną opaskę na kolanie.

- Nie tknąłem twojej bielizny, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

- Masz szczęście – burknęła, po czym przyjrzała się opasce. – Co to właściwie jest?

- Opaska.

- No nie mów, w życiu bym się nie domyśliła! – zakpiła i zaraz dodała. – Poważnie pytam.

- A ja poważnie odpowiadam. To jest opaska usztywniająca. Dzięki niej nie ruszysz kolanem i nie spierniczysz całego procesu gojenia i naprawiania uszkodzonych ścięgien.

Spojrzała z powątpiewaniem na opaskę.

- Co ci nie wierzę.

- To spróbuj zgiąć kolano.

Spróbowała. Zaraz po tym spróbowała jeszcze raz i po raz kolejny, gdy efekt był dokładnie zerowy. Chociaż próbowała ze wszystkich sił, nie była w stanie zgiąć nogi ani o milimetr.

- Jak ty to zrobiłeś? – sapnęła w końcu po wielu próbach.

- Magia – odparł krótko.

- Bardzo zabawne.

Podrapała się po głowie w zamyśleniu. Ta cała opaska znacznie jej utrudni dotarcie do celu, ale spróbować musiała. Ostrożnie przysunęła się do brzegu łóżka…

- Wybierasz się gdzieś? – zapytał spokojnie Severus.

- Tak, do łazienki.

- Powodzenia – mruknął, przyglądając jej się z zaciekawieniem.

Nie podobało jej się to. Bardzo jej się nie podobało, ale nie miała wyjścia. Musiała spróbować. W tym celu ostrożnie zsunęła nogi z łóżka i postawiwszy stopy na podłodze, chwyciła się kolumienki, by się przytrzymać. Ostrożnie zaczęła wstawać i bardzo szybko zrozumiała, że to był błąd. Ledwie spróbowała przenieść ciężar na prawą nogę, momentalnie straciła równowagę. Dłonie ześlizgnęły jej się z kolumienki i bez wątpienia upadłaby z hukiem na podłogę, gdyby Severus nie objął jej nagle w talii, powstrzymując ją od upadku.

- Nie lepiej było najpierw zapytać, czy to dobry pomysł wstawać o własnych siłach? – spytał spokojnie Severus i zanim się zorientowała, wziął ją na ręce.

Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. On zaś zdawał się w ogóle nie zauważać absurdalności tej całej sytuacji, gdyż jakby nigdy nic zaniósł ją do łazienki, która kryła się za bliższymi z drzwi. Tam postawił ją koło szafki, o którą mogła się oprzeć i wyszedł ze słowami:

- Zawołaj, jak skończysz.

Kompletnie już nie wiedziała, co ma myśleć o tym wszystkim. Powiedzieć, że się tego nie spodziewała, byłoby olbrzymim niedomówieniem. Ale z drugiej strony, czy po nim można spodziewać się czegokolwiek?

Nie chcąc nadwyrężać jego cierpliwości, załatwiła szybko swoje potrzeby, starannie unikając spoglądania w lustro. Wolała na razie nie widzieć w jakim stanie jest jej twarz po tej całej przygodzie.

Na Severusa nie musiała długo czekać. Nie zdążyła skończyć wymawiać jego imię, a już pojawił się obok i bez słowa wziął ją na ręce, by zabrać ją z powrotem do łóżka. Gdy już położył ją na środku, upewniając się, że nie ma możliwości, by przypadkiem spadła z łóżka, sam usiadł w fotelu stojącym kawałek dale. Przez chwilę nie zwracała na niego większej uwagi – chwilę zajęło jej wygodne ułożenie się na łóżku tak, by nie bolała ją ręka przy każdym ruchu. Spojrzała na niego dopiero, gdy już przykryła się z powrotem ciepłą kołdrą.

- Sev… - zaczęła i urwała od razu, gdy nie zauważyła żadnej reakcji.

Przyjrzała mu się uważniej i uśmiechnęła się, zauważając spokojny wyraz jego twarzy i regularny oddech. Uśmiech jej się poszerzył, gdy głowa mu opadła i wyrwało mu się ciche chrapnięcie.


	20. Chapter 20

Filius mknął w górę schodów, jakby się paliło i wpadł do kwater Minerwy z takim impetem, że ledwie mu się udało wyhamować, zanim wyleciał przez przeciwległą ścianę. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu wicedyrektorki, a gdy nigdzie jej nie dostrzegł, wparował jak burza do jej sypialni i momentalnie zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Oczy rozszerzyły mu się do rozmiaru galeonów, gdy tak stał osłupiały i wpatrywał się w krzyczącą z rozkoszy Minerwę i Gerarda pozbawiającego ją zmysłów.

Gdy w końcu otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku i dotarło do niego, co właściwie ma przed sobą, obrócił się i wystrzelił z powrotem w stronę jej salonu, łapiąc się za głowę.

_Merlinie drogi! – _zawołał w myślach.

_Słucham, Filiusie? _– usłyszał od razu w odpowiedzi.

_Nie, nie, nic takiego, po prostu mi się wyrwało._

_Ach, rozumiem. Kiedy właściwie się do mnie wybierasz? Odkąd zmarł Devlin Whitehorn, a jego duch trafił do nas, wszyscy wypytują go o miotły i zrobiło się dosyć nudno._

_Wybacz, ale tutaj w Hogwarcie dopiero się zrobi ciekawie. Już widzę, jak Severus z Tonks rozniosą zamek._

_Ech, czasem żałuję, że sam nie mogę wrócić na ziemię. Życie było tak ekscytujące…_

_Nie przejmuj się, w gruncie rzeczy nie tracisz tak wiele, jak mogłoby się wydawać. A teraz wybacz mi proszę, ale muszę się w jakiś sposób pozbyć pewnego obrazu z głowy._

_A cóż to za obraz? _– w głos Merlina wkradła się bezgraniczna ciekawość. Filius westchnął.

_Proszę cię, nie pytaj, ja chcę się tego pozbyć, a nie odtwarzać to w kółko!_

_Och nie bądź taki. Daj mi chociaż rzucić okiem._

Filius potrząsnął głową z rezygnacją.

_Dobra, ale tylko na chwilę, jasne? Nie chcę tego jeszcze raz oglądać._

_Oczywiście! Tylko moment i daję ci spokój. Słowo czarodzieja._

Filius zatrzymał się, przerywając swoją bezcelową podróż po zamku. Wziął głębszy oddech i odtworzył w pamięci obraz, który wgryzł się w jego umysł w sypialni Minerwy. Nie uśmiechało mu się ponowne oglądanie tego nie dlatego, że w jakiś sposób godziło w jego godność, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Po prostu nigdy w życiu nie pomyślałby, że w takim wieku ktoś taki, jak żelazna dziewica Minerwa pozwoli sobie na coś takiego! To całkowicie przeczyło wszelkim zasadom rządzącym światem!

Zaniepokoił się, gdy zapanowała cisza, kiedy skończyło się wspomnienie. Już miał zapytać, czy coś się stało, ale Merlin w końcu się odezwał.

_Filiusie… – _zaczął powoli i jakby nie pewnie._ – Mógłbyś pokazać to jeszcze raz?_

_Na litość Godryka, Merlinie!_

_No co? Wiesz, kiedy ostatnio miałem okazję oglądać coś takiego?_

_Nie i nie chcę wiedzieć!_

_Ale widziałeś tą namiętność między nimi? Te buzujące w powietrzu emocje? To…_

_Jesteś zboczony, nie rozmawiam z tobą._

_Filiusie, no wiesz… Pomyśl tylko…_

Nie usłyszał dalszego ciągu wypowiedzi, gdyż błyskawicznie zerwał kontakt. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało, żeby wielki Merlin zaczął mu się żalić, jak to od tak wielu lat jest samotny i nikt go nie kocha. Wystarczyło mu, że już kilkanaście razy się tego nasłuchał…

Próbując wygonić z umysłu natrętne obrazy, udał się do Albusa z nadzieją, że może chociaż jemu będzie w stanie przekazać dobrą nowinę. Wzdychając, wlókł się przez puste korytarze Hogwartu, aż dotarł do kamiennej chimery. Nie zatrzymał się nawet na moment, przechodząc przez nią, by wspiąć się po schodach i wejść do gabinetu dyrektora. Zaraz za progiem zwolnił i przyjrzał się podejrzliwie Albusowi, który obrócił swój fotel w stronę okna, jednocześnie siedząc bokiem do drzwi i zatopił się w jakiejś gazecie. Nabierając niepokojących podejrzeń, podszedł do niego powoli i wspiąwszy się na biurko – na tym końcu mebla, który był poza zasięgiem wzroku dyrektora – zajrzał mu przez ramię. Pacnął się w czoło, gdy tylko dotarło do niego, w co tym razem się wpatruje.

- Merlinie, Albusie! – zawołał, na co dyrektor podskoczył ze strachem.

- To Merlinie czy Albusie? – zapytał z uśmiechem, zamykając pospiesznie gazetę i chowając ją pod biurko.

- W takim wieku mógłbyś już sobie darować tego typu gazety! – zawołał znów Filius, nie zwracając uwagi na słowa Albusa.

- O, wypraszam sobie! Co ma niby znaczyć to stwierdzenie „w takim wieku"? – oburzył się Dumbledore.

- To, że nie wypada, żeby dyrektor szanowanej szkoły magii spędzał czas na przeglądaniu tego typu gazetek!

- Robię to w celach edukacyjnych – odparł gładko Albus, mimowolnie chowając gazetę do szuflady.

Filius prychnął z ironią i usiadł na skraju biurka.

- Jasne, w celach edukacyjnych i co jeszcze? Nagle ci się zachciało zbadać ludzką anatomię?

- Gdybym chciał zbadać anatomię, nie korzystałbym w tym celu z gazety.

Po słowach dyrektora zapadła cisza. Filius spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem na twarzy.

- Nie, proszę cię, nawet czegoś takiego nie insynuuj! Wystarczyło mi, że Minerwa właśnie pobiera naukę praktyczną – prychnął.

- Minerwa? Nie mów! A z kim? – zapytał błyskawicznie Albus, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem.

- Czy ty jesteś ślepy, czy tępy, Albusie? A w kogo ostatnimi dniami się wpatrywała, jakby cały świat poza nim nie istniał?

- Ach, masz na myśli Gerarda, tak? – Filius kiwnął głową. – No proszę, kto by pomyślał. A tak się zawsze zarzekała, że w ogóle jej nie interesują mężczyźni. W pewnym momencie zacząłem już podejrzewać, czy może przypadkiem nie ma innej…

- Nie kończ! – zawołał Filius, zrywając się gwałtownie na równe nogi. – Błagam cię, Albusie, nie kończ tego zdania! Ostatnie, czego mi dzisiaj trzeba, to wizja Minerwy z jakąś inną kobietą!

- No dobrze, dobrze, nie powiedziałem tego przecież – mruknął Albus, unosząc obronnie ręce. Pogładził się po brodzie, gdy przyszła mu do głowy jakaś myśl. – Ale wiesz, to by było całkiem ciekawe, zobaczyć ją z jakąś kobietą…

- Albusie! Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że mam bogatą wyobraźnię?

- Do tej pory się tym nie chwaliłeś, ale to chyba dobrze, czyż nie? – odparł dyrektor z niewinnym uśmiechem.

- No właśnie w takich przypadkach niekoniecznie. – Były profesor złapał się za głowę. – Teraz mnie będą wizje prześladowały – jęknął z rozpaczą.

- Nie przejmuj się tak, Filiusie, trochę rozrywki nigdy nikomu nie zaszkodziło – rzucił pokrzepiająco Albus, sięgając po miseczkę z dropsami. W odpowiedzi zarobił mordercze spojrzenie a 'la Severus.

- Albusie, dlaczego mam wrażenie, że coś piłeś? – zapytał Filius podejrzliwie.

Dyrektor odchrząknął cicho i sięgnął ręką pod biurko, by przymknąć uchyloną szafkę.

- Ja miałbym pić? Chyba mnie pomyliłeś z Severusem – powiedział bez przekonania.

Filius pacnął się w czoło i pokręcił z rezygnacją głową. Z westchnięciem zeskoczył z biurka, kierując swe kroki ku drzwiom. Zatrzymał się, zanim przeniknął przez nie.

- Miałem ci powiedzieć, że Tonks się obudziła, ale znając Severusa, nie pozwoli ci jej odwiedzić, dopóki nie wytrzeźwiejesz – rzucił z przekąsem przez ramię i zrobił krok naprzód, wnikając w drzwi.

Severus gwałtownie zerwał się na równe nogi, gdy w jego uszach zahuczał głośny krzyk. Nieprzytomnie rozejrzał się po pogrążonym w półmroku pomieszczeniu, a gdy jego wzrok padł na skuloną na środku łóżka Tonks, momentalnie otrząsnął się z resztek snu. Błyskawicznie doskoczył do niej i chwycił ją za ramię, by potrząsnąć nią mocno. Nie obudziła się, ale wrzask strachu i rozpaczy, wydobywający się z jej uchylonych ust, stracił na sile. Potrząsnął nią jeszcze raz.

- Nimfadoro, do jasnej cholery, obudź się – syknął, na co Tonks znieruchomiała.

Już miał się odsunąć z terenu zagrożonego, gdy nagle obróciła się na drugi bok, chwyciła jego rękę i wtuliła się w nią desperacko.

- Tonks? – zapytał cicho, upewniając się, czy wciąż śpi.

Gdy nie zareagowała w żaden sposób, westchnął ciężko i cofnął rękę. A właściwie spróbował ją cofnąć. I błyskawicznie się przekonał, że w najbliższym czasie będzie to całkowicie nie wykonalne. Nie dość, że Tonks od razu przyciągnęła go bliżej, gdy tylko się odrobinę odsunął, to jeszcze zakleszczyła jego rękę w tak mocnym uścisku, że bardzo szybko poczuł, jak palce zaczęły mu drętwieć. Na próbę potrząsnął nią jeszcze raz, a gdy to też nic nie dało, z rezygnacją położył się obok niej. Westchnął, gdy Tonks przysunęła się bliżej i wtuliła się w jego tors, obejmując go na tyle mocno, że było mu trochę ciężko oddychać.

Nie wiedział, jak długo tak wytrzyma, ale miał wielką nadzieję, że Tonks zdąży się obudzić, zanim wyzionie ducha z powodu braku dostępu tlen do płuc. Na jego szczęście po niecałej godzinie rozluźniła uścisk i poruszyła się. Powoli uchyliła powieki, zamrugała kilka razy, a gdy skupiła wzrok na nim, gwałtownie się odsunęła, by zaraz syknąć z bólu.

- Proponowałbym nie robić gwałtownych ruchów – powiedział spokojnie, siadając na łóżku.

- No co ty nie powiesz – syknęła, łapiąc się za obolałą rękę. – Naprawdę musiałeś mnie aż tak mocno gryźć?

- Gdybym zrobił to lżej, rozerwałbym ci wszystkie mięśnie przedramienia i tak czy inaczej byś spadła.

Tonks przyjrzała mu się podejrzliwie, gdy wstał, by pogrzebać w szafce przy łóżku.

- Niech ci będzie, jesteś rozgrzeszony – rzuciła z przesadzoną niechęcią, na co spojrzał na nią pytająco. – Co się dziwisz? Boli jak cholera, więc chyba wolno mi trochę poprzesadzać?

- Zastanówmy się – pogładził podbródek, udając, że rozważa jej słowa. – Jesteś teraz u mnie, więc… nie, nie wolno ci.

- Ale zabawne – mruknęła z ironią. Poprawiła poduszki na łóżku i oparła się o nie, starając się ułożyć wygodnie, podczas gdy Severus zbierał na szafce kolekcję różnorodnych eliksirów. – A tak właściwie to dlaczego jestem u ciebie, a nie w świętym Mungu, albo Skrzydle Szpitalnym?

- W Mungu zadawaliby za dużo pytań, a Skrzydło jest na razie zamknięte, bo Poppy wyjechała – odparł spokojnie Severus, podając jej jedną z fiolek. – Nie jest tak paskudny jak tamte wcześniejsze, ale radziłbym ci równie szybko przełknąć.

Przyjrzała się podejrzliwie szklanej buteleczce i ostrożnie powąchała jej zawartość. Błyskawicznie odsunęła ją od siebie, gdy w jej nos uderzył ostry i naprawdę nieprzyjemny zapach.

- To śmierdzi!

- A czy ktoś mówił, że będzie pachniało fiołkami? Miałaś to wypić, a nie wąchać – mruknął nawet na nią nie spoglądając. Poustawiał fiolki w rządku. – Jak w końcu poradzisz sobie z tym eliksirem, masz wypić te wszystkie dokładnie w takiej kolejności, w jakiej je ustawiłem, zaczynając od tego najbliżej ciebie, rozumiemy się?

Kiwnęła głową, przyglądając się sceptycznie ośmiu małym fiolkom.

- One wszystkie tak śmierdzą? – zapytała ostrożnie.

Gałki oczne prawie wypadły jej z oczodołów, gdy dotarło do niej po chwili, że Severus nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. Zaraz jednak z poważniał i pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Nie pachną jak perfumy, ale też ich zapach nie powinien ci zbytnio przeszkadzać. I radziłbym ci zamknąć usta, bo wyglądasz naprawdę kretyńsko z tą miną – dodał i obrócił się, by podejść do masywnej szafy.

Tonks zmrużyła oczy, wpatrując się ze złością w jego plecy. Chwyciła najbliższą poduszkę i rzuciła nią, trafiając Severusa w głowę. Mistrz Eliksirów znieruchomiał. Przez chwilę trwał w zastygłej pozycji, zanim powoli obrócił się i zmiażdżył ją spojrzeniem. Posłała mu przesłodzony uśmiech. Severus zmarszczył brwi. Błyskawicznie znalazł się tuż przy niej, opierając dłonie na łóżku po obu jej stronach. Tonks przełknęła ślinę, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że ich twarze dzieli zaledwie kilka cali.

- Ciebie może to bawi, ale dla mnie twoja obecność w mojej sypialni jest raczej irytująca i całkowicie zbędna – syknął, wpatrując się w nią ze złością. – Im szybciej więc zaczniesz się zachowywać jak rozsądna dorosła, a nie rozkapryszone dziecko, tym szybciej oboje wrócimy do własnego życia.

- Nie zachowuję się jak rozkapryszone dziecko – warknęła, czując, jak jej włosy zmieniając barwę na czerwoną.

- Doprawdy? Wobec tego jak określisz swoje zachowanie? Bo o ile się nie mylę, rozsądni ludzie nie rzucają poduszkami w iście dziecinnym stylu.

- Nie życzę sobie, żebyś traktował mnie jak dziecko!

- W takim razie udowodnij, że nim nie jesteś.

Prychnęła ze złością i bez namysłu chwyciła jego koszulę i przyciągnęła go do siebie, by pocałować go namiętnie w usta. Przeciągnęła ten pocałunek tak długo, jak tylko była w stanie, po czym odepchnęła go, wpatrując się w niego wściekle.

- Dzieci tak postępują? – zapytała kpiąco.

Jednym haustem wypiła cały eliksir, który okazał się być całkowicie pozbawiony smaku i sięgnęła po kolejną fiolkę, całkowicie ignorując wpatrującego się w nią z osłupieniem Severusa. Kiedy w końcu doszedł do siebie, odsunął się powoli, nie odrywając od niej zakłopotanego spojrzenia. Odchrząknął, podrapał się po karku i po chwili namysłu poszedł do łazienki.

Tonks uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi.


	21. Chapter 21

Przez prawie pół dnia miała cudowną zabawę, opartą na banalnych zasadach. Wystarczyło, że uśmiechnęła się zalotnie do Severusa, czy wspomniała w jakikolwiek sposób o porannym pocałunku, momentalnie milkł, mordował ją wzrokiem i opuszczał sypialnię z głośnym trzaskiem drzwi, by po jakiś dwudziestu minutach wrócić i zająć fotel - odsunięty teraz od łóżka - z naburmuszoną miną. Kiedy zapytała go, dlaczego tak przy niej przesiaduje, wpierw ignorował całkowicie jej pytanie, ale gdy znów posłała mu zalotne spojrzenie, warknął, że musi tracić czas, czekając na Minerwę.

- Sev, mówiłam ci już, że nie jestem dzieckiem i nie trzeba mnie bez przerwy pilnować – odpowiedziała mu zimno, całkowicie niezadowolona z jego słów.

- Obawiam się, że właśnie trzeba. Eliksiry, które ci podałem, mogą wywrzeć inny skutek, niż zamierzony, dlatego lepiej, żeby ktoś cię miał na oku przez kilka najbliższych godzin. Wierz mi, z chęcią zająłbym się czymś produktywniejszym, ale dopóki Minerwa nie raczy w końcu tutaj przyjść, obawiam się, że jestem zmuszony znosić twoje humory – dodał, krzywiąc się teatralnie.

- Jak ci się coś nie podoba, możesz sobie iść. Umiem o siebie zadbać – mruknęła, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Severus spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem i czymś pokroju ciekawości w oczach.

- Czy mam rozumieć, że próbujesz mnie właśnie wyrzucić z mojej własnej sypialni? – zapytał z nutką niedowierzania w głosie.

- A żebyś wiedział! Zresztą w tej chwili to raczej nie jest twoja sypialnia, tylko moja – sprostowała, pokazując mu język.

- Wiesz, że krowa ma większy?

- No i co z tego?

- To, że się nie chwali – odparł krótko z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

- Ha, Ha, Ha...

- Zaśmiała się żaba, zjeżdżając okrakiem po brzytwie.

- Sev!

- Słucham, Nimfadoro?

Zjeżyła się cała, słysząc jego uprzejmy i prawie przymilny ton. Praktycznie czuła, jak włosy jej czerwienieją, gdy spoglądała na jego kpiący uśmieszek. Zacisnęła rękę na poduszce.

- Dobrze się bawisz? – warknęła z irytacją, która wzmogła się, gdy jego uśmieszek się poszerzył.

- O dziwo dosyć dobrze. Wiesz, nie sądziłem, że zniżenie się do twojego poziomu może w tak łatwy sposób dostarczyć nowych możliwości denerwowania cię – odparł spokojnie.

Spodziewał się, że te słowa mogą spowodować wybuch, więc zawczasu przygotował się do szybkiej reakcji. Dzięki temu udało mu się tym razem uniknąć poduszki, mknącej ku niemu z zadziwiająco zawrotną prędkością. Problem w tym, że poduszka poleciała dalej, jak na złość akurat w kierunku drzwi, które otworzyły się tuż przed zderzeniem.

- Severusie, bądź tak miły i następnym razem wywieś jakieś ogłoszenie, że można ucierpieć zbliżając się do twojej sypialni – mruknęła stojąca w drzwiach Minerwa, która nie była przygotowana do ewentualnego spotkania z poduszką, ale zdążyła ją chwycić, zanim po uderzeniu spadła na podłogę.

- Pretensje o to możesz mieć do Nimfadory, a nie do mnie. Jestem na tyle dojrzały, że nie rozrzucam poduszek po syp... - urwał, gdy druga poduszka trafiła go dokładnie w tył głowy.

Minerwa zasłoniła ręką usta, skrywając uśmieszek, a Severus powoli odwrócił się z powrotem do uśmiechającej się triumfująco Tonks. Zmrużył oczy, piorunując ją wzrokiem. Gdyby miał do czynienia z kimkolwiek innym, nie trafił by go szlag na widok przesłodzonego uśmieszku.

- Obawiam się, że muszę wprowadzić pewne sprostowanie - mruknął, nie odrywając od niej wzroku. - Nie jesteś dziecinna...

- No w końcu! Długo ci zajęło zrozumienie tego.

- Mówiąc, że jesteś dziecinna, obrażałem dzieci – dokończył, uśmiechając się mściwie.

Minerwa z rozbawieniem spoglądała na tą dwójkę mordującą się wzajemnie wzrokiem. Severus mógł sobie mówić, co chciał, ale na kilometr było widać, że dobrze się bawi. Gdyby było inaczej, w najlepszym razie Tonks już dawno byłaby związana i zakneblowana, by nie sprawiała problemów. Natomiast w najgorszym razie... no cóż, prawdopodobnie już by jej nie było pośród nich. A tymczasem nie dość, że wciąż była, to jeszcze całkiem dobrze jej wychodziło odrywanie Severusa od codzienności, a to, skromnym zdaniem Minerwy, dobrze mu zrobi.

Ledwie udało jej się powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu, gdy Severus odrzucił poduszkę z powrotem na łóżko, odwrócił się i zaraz dostał nią znowu po głowie. Z warknięciem obrócił się do Tonks, która uśmiechnęła się z wyższością.

- Masz dwa wyjścia – syknął groźnie. – Albo w tej chwili przestaniesz się zachowywać jakby ci brakowało rozumu, albo dostaniesz ode mnie przyspieszony kurs latania i momentalnie stąd wyfruniesz.

- Poczekaj, daj mi się zastanowić, bo to trudny wybór jest – odparła z uśmiechem, rozważając jego propozycję.

Severus niebezpiecznie zmrużył oczy. Minerwie przeszło przez myśl, czy aby nie uprzedzić Tonks, że zaczyna trochę przesadzać, ale doszła do wniosku, że raczej się nie pozabijają, a jeśli im przerwie, to przestaną dostarczać jej rozrywki, więc postanowiła w milczeniu obserwować dalszy rozwój sytuacji. Mistrz Eliksirów tymczasem zacisnął palce na poduszce. Błyskawicznie się zamachnął i zanim aurorka zdążyła się zorientować, dostała prosto w twarz.

- Ty! Nie wiesz, że kobiet się nie atakuje? – zawołała spoglądając na niego ze złością. Minerwa zdziwiła się, że jej włosy pozostały fioletowe.

- Ty jesteś kobietą? O wybacz, nie zauważyłem – zakpił Severus ze sztuczną uprzejmością w głosie.

- Ty dupku cholerny! – warknęła wściekle.

Przesunęła się, by sięgnąć po poduszkę, która upadła poza jej zasięg, gdy odbiła się od niej. Oparła się na łóżku prawą ręką i momentalnie syknęła z bólu. Severus błyskawicznie spoważniał, spoglądając na nią z lekkim niepokojem.

- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał cicho.

Tonks pokręciła głową.

- Ręka mnie tylko trochę boli.

- Pokaż – rzucił, wstając.

Podszedł do niej powoli i usiadł obok na łóżku. Pochylił się i praktycznie w tej samej chwili zrozumiał, że dał się wciągnąć w pułapkę. Tonks praktycznie rzuciła się na niego, przewracając go na materac. Lewą ręką objęła go za szyję, podduszając go lekko i jednocześnie całym ciężarem przycisnęła go do łóżka.

- Złaź ze mnie, idiotko! – warknął, szarpiąc się z nią zaciekle.

- Jak ci zaraz dam idiotkę, to mnie popamiętasz! Jesteś wrednym dupkiem!

- A ty niedorozwiniętą kretynką! Złaź!

- Ani mi się śni!

Obserwując całą tą sytuację, Minerwie coraz trudniej było utrzymać powagę, aż w końcu nie wytrzymała i wybuchła śmiechem, narażając się tym samym na piorunujące spojrzenie Severusa.

- Niby co cię tak bawi? – syknął z irytacją.

- Czy naprawdę muszę mówić, że wy? – odparła retorycznie, przyglądając się im z szerokim uśmiechem.

Severus praktycznie warknął ze złością, wciąż próbując zrzucić z siebie triumfującą aurorkę.

- Sev, przestań się zachowywać, jak kundel, bo będę ci musiała obrożę kupić – rzuciła Tonks z rozbawieniem.

- Czy ja ci wyglądam jak jakiś pchlarz?

- Tak jakby. Wiesz, wilk też należy do psowatych…

- Lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś w tej chwili zamilkła – ostrzegł na tyle cicho, by Minerwa nie dosłyszała.

- Bo co? Zresztą nie masz się czego wstydzić, w końcu masz cztery łapy i ogon na zawołanie, więc powinieneś się raczej cieszyć.

- Severusie, mogę się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi? – zapytała lekko zdezorientowana Minerwa.

Mistrz Eliksirów nachmurzył się, wpatrując się w Tonks z żądzą mordu w oczach.

- Jesteś martwa.

Aurorka zbyła jego syknięcie wzruszeniem ramion. Wiedziała, że już za późno na wycofanie słów – udało jej się wzbudzić w Minerwie zainteresowanie, a co za tym idzie, Severus nie będzie miał spokoju, dopóki nie wyjawi swojego sekretu. Wprawdzie miała świadomość, że to nieco nie w porządku wobec niego, ale taka okazja mogła się nie powtórzyć, a znając Severusa, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty samemu się tym chwalić.

- Severusie?

- Zabije cię – mruknął Snape i westchnął ciężko. – Czego, Minerwo?

- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, o co chodziło Tonks? – wicedyrektorka zapytała ostrożnie.

Dopiero gdy Severus przeczesał dłonią włosy, uświadomiła sobie, że przestali się szarpać. Żeby tego było mało, Tonks dalej leżała na nim, jakby nigdy nic, uśmiechając się triumfująco. Nie po raz pierwszy Minerwa miała wrażenie, że ich stosunki są jakieś dziwne.

- Chodziło jej o wilka – powiedział niechętnie Severus po długiej chwili milczenia. Spojrzała na niego pytająco, na co znów westchnął. – Moja animagiczna postać.

Minerwa miała dziwne wrażenie, że gałki oczne zaraz wypadną jej z oczodołów. Z osłupieniem wpatrywała się w naburmuszonego Severusa, czując, jak szczęka próbuje opaść jej niżej niż to możliwe. Nawet nagły wybuch śmiech Tonks nie był w stanie wyrwać jej z otępienia, które pogłębiło się jeszcze na widok nieznacznego uśmiechu na twarzy Severusa.

- Jak… Jak to? TY jesteś animagiem? – wykrztusiła w końcu, gdy udało jej się zmusić szczękę do wznowienia działania.

- Coś ci się w tym nie podoba?

- Zaskoczyłeś mnie!

- No co ty nie powiesz – zakpił i skrzywił się nagle. Nachmurzył się, spoglądając na Tonks. – Twój łokieć wbija mi się w żebra.

- Przesadzasz. Twardym trza być, Sev, a nie miętkim – odparła aurorka z uśmiechem, poklepując go po ramieniu.

- Jak się z tobą rozprawię, to sama będziesz miętka - warknął, znów próbując ją zrzucić.

Silniej objęła go za szyję, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Przesunęła się, przenosząc cały ciężar na prawą rękę, tym samym mocniej wbijając łokieć tuż pod jego żebra. Severus skrzywił się lekko.

- Wstydź się, Sev, kobietę chcesz napaść?

- Już uzgodniliśmy, że w twoim przypadku kobiecość jest wątpliwa.

Tonks zmrużyła oczy, a końcówki jej włosów nabrały lekko czerwonej barwy. Zwiększyła nacisk na jego żebra i szyję, podduszając go lekko.

- Mam ci udowodnić, że nie jest? - warknęła, a kpiący uśmieszek, który otrzymała w odpowiedzi, spotęgował irytację.

- Śmiało, naprawdę chciałbym zobaczyć, jak zamierzasz to zrobić - odparł cicho, przyglądając jej się z czymś pokroju zaciekawienia w oczach.

Aurorka nachmurzyła się. Miała wielką ochotę mu dopiec. Tak wielką, że sama nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć. Wiedziała, że dopóki nie zmaże mu z twarzy tego uśmieszku, nie będzie jej traktował ani trochę poważniej, a miała już powyżej uszu tych tekstów o dziecinnym zachowaniu. Musiała tylko wymyślić jakiś prosty sposób, żeby...

Olśniło ją. Spojrzała uważniej na Severusa i niespodziewanie uśmiechnęła się zalotnie. W myślach wybuchła śmiechem, gdy jego uśmieszek prawie niezauważalnie się zmniejszył. Przestała go podduszać i napierać na żebra, a zamiast tego, przesunęła się i "nieopatrznie" musnęła ustami jego szyję.

- Wiesz, Severusie - mruknęła mu do ucha, przesuwając palcami po jego piersi. - Jest kilka sposobów, żebym cię przekonała.

Prawie niezauważalnie się uśmiechnęła triumfująco, gdy poczuła, jak jego mięśnie nieznacznie zadrżały pod jej dłonią. Zsunęła rękę niżej i przez chwilę błądziła palcami po jego brzuchu, delikatnie podciągając jego koszulę. Jednocześnie drugą dłoń przesunęła na jego kark, muskając delikatną skórę. Pocałowała go delikatnie tuż pod uchem i w tym samym momencie wsunęła rękę pod jego koszulę. Na jej nadgarstku momentalnie zacisnęła się dłoń Severusa.

- Przestań - syknął, próbują ją odsunąć.

- Dlaczego? Przecież ci się to podoba - szepnęła mu do ucha.

Ledwie to powiedziała, zrozumiała coś naprawdę, naprawdę dziwnego - jej samej też się to zaczynało podobać. Co jeszcze dziwniejsze, nie dlatego, że przestał jej dogryzać. Sama świadomość, że w ten prosty sposób poniekąd była w stanie sprawić mu swego rodzaju przyjemność, powodowała ciepło w dole brzucha.

- Tonks, proszę cię, przestań - wykrztusił Severus, wciąż zaciskając dłoń na jej nadgarstku.

- Dlaczego? - zapytała, badając ustami linię jego szczęki.

- Chociażby dlatego, że Minerwa się na nas gapi - syknął z jakąś dziwną nutą w głosie.

Tonks na chwilę znieruchomiała. Spokojnie rozważyła jego słowa, przeanalizowała możliwą reakcję Minerwy, gdyby pociągnęła tę zabawę dalej i uznała, że jednak nie warto. Nawet jeśli McGonagall nie dostałaby zawału na miejscu, szansa na zachowanie tego w tajemnicy przed Albusem była naprawdę nikła, a jeśli już Dumbledore by się dowiedział, to prawdopodobnie wiadomość ta by w szybkim tempie obleciała całą szkołę, tym samym całkowicie rujnując reputację Severusa. Jeśli zaś przez nią cała jego ciężka praca poszłaby na marne, prawdopodobnie mogłaby zapomnieć o dalszych tego typu zabawach, a taka opcja nie za bardzo jej odpowiadała...

Westchnęła i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, musnęła ustami jego policzek, zanim niechętnie się odsunęła. Usiadła na środku łóżka, zachowując stosowny dystans, dzielący ją i Severusa i jakby nigdy nic zerknęła na osłupiałą Minerwę, która w tej chwili przypominała posąg. Zacisnęła zęby, starając się nie wybuchnąć znów śmiechem, co było naprawdę trudne, gdy się spojrzało na wyraz kompletnego ogłupienia na twarzy tej surowej profesorki.

Severus odchrząknął cicho. Wstał powoli i starannie poprawił wygniecioną koszulę. Dopiero wtedy spojrzał na Minerwę, a jego usta samoistnie wygięły się w delikatny uśmieszek. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że chyba jednak warto było droczyć się z Tonks, chociażby po to, żeby ujrzeć Minerwę w tak niezwykłym stanie. Chociaż z drugiej strony to przedrzeźnianie się było naprawdę niebezpieczne. Z niepokojem zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczyna się przy niej zachowywać tak swobodnie, jak przy Katharinie. Najgorsze jednak było to, że były takie chwile, gdy naprawdę nie umiał zachować przy niej całkowitej obojętności. Ta jej potężna wola życia, ten entuzjazm i optymizm były tak silne, że można się nimi zarazić, jak jakąś paskudną chorobą.

Zerknął na jej szeroki uśmiech i poczuł się… dziwnie, gdy uświadomił sobie, że gdyby nie zareagował tak szybko, pożar pochłonąłby nie tylko jej ciało, ale też tą całą radość, którą wywoływała wokół siebie. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić spotkań Zakonu bez jej hałaśliwego wejścia, które pobudziłoby trupy na cmentarzu, bez jej śmiechu, żartów i docinków. Gdyby Tonks zginęła w tym pożarze, świat nabrałby ponurych barw.

Odepchnął na bok ponure myśli i podszedł do Minerwy, by położyć jej dłoń na ramieniu.

- Pozwól, że zostawię was teraz same i zajmę się eliksirem. Za jakieś dwie godziny niebezpieczeństwo, że wystąpią efekty uboczne minie i będziesz mogła wrócić do Gerarda – poinformował ją spokojnie, po czym wyszedł z sypialni.

Minerwie dobrą chwilę zajęło otrząśnięcie się z otępienia. Gdy w końcu jej się to udało, wzdrygnęła się i usiadła ostrożnie na fotelu przy łóżku. Dopiero wtedy uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć z niedowierzaniem na Tonks.

- Co to było? – wykrztusiła, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co zobaczyła.

- Nic – odparła z uśmiechem Tonks, wzruszając ramionami.

- Jak to było nic, to ja jestem święta! Severus się tak nie zachowuje! Coś ty mu zrobiła? – zawołała Minerwa, gdy upewniła się, że Severus znalazł się poza zasięgiem.

- No nic! On sam zaczął! Ja tylko rzuciłam w niego poduszką… - odpowiedziała Tonks, uśmiechając się niewinnie…


	22. Chapter 22

Po dwóch godzinach spokojnej pogawędki, Minerwa w pełni doszła do siebie po tym gigantycznym szoku, jaki zafundowali jej Severus i Tonks. Przy okazji okazało się, że przyniosła aurorce trochę jej rzeczy, które wygrzebała z jej mieszkania zaraz z rana. Tonks odłożyła torbę z ciuchami na bok, w myślach już szykując się do przywłaszczenia jednej z półek czy szuflad Severusa.

Korzystając też z okazji, Minerwa wypytała ją dokładnie o to, co się właściwie wydarzyło. Prawie pół godziny zajęło Tonks szczegółowe opisywanie wilczej postaci Severusa co naprawdę nie było proste, biorąc pod uwagę, że oczy jej łzawiły w tym pożarze i ledwie cokolwiek widziała. Skupiła się więc na tym, co opowiadał jej Severus i opierając się na jego słowach, udało jej się zrelacjonować to przykre wydarzenie. Minerwa była wyraźnie poruszona całą sytuacją, ale w jej oczach krył się jakiś dziwny błysk, który nie umknął uwadze aurorki. Wolała jednak nie pytać o to, gdyż była pewna, że nie dowie się zupełnie niczego. Pod tym względem Minerwa potrafiła być czasem zadziwiająco podobna do Severusa – jak nie chciała się czymś podzielić, to tego nie robiła, a nawet udawała, że nic nie wie.

Niespodziewanie rozległo się ciche pukanie, a gdy obie spojrzały w kierunku drzwi, te uchyliły się, ukazując stojącego w progu Grindelwalda. Gellert zerknął z uniesioną brwią na Minerwę, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Tonks, która zarumieniła się mocno, gdy uśmiechnął się znacząco.

- Albus mi powiedział, że tu jesteś – mruknął cicho, wchodząc niespiesznie do sypialni. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. – Trochę tu ponuro, nie sądzisz?

- Nie jest tak źle, lubię zieleń – odparła, wzruszając ramionami i zerkając z lekkim uśmiechem na ciemnozielone ściany.

- Ale chyba bardziej lubisz fiolet, mam rację? – zapytał, posyłając jej wymowne spojrzenie.

Tonks spłonęła rumieńcem, gdy przypomniała sobie, jakiego koloru miała bieliznę, gdy czarnoksiężnik dorwał ją na tym przeklętym korytarzu. Speszyła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy w jej umyśle pojawił się obraz Severusa ze zdziwieniem wpatrującego się w jej stanik.

- Minerwo, dziękuję za odwiedziny i rzeczy. Nie chciałabym cię zatrzymywać, masz pewnie dużo do roboty przed rozpoczęciem roku – powiedziała szybko, nie spoglądając na McGonagall, która nie odrywała od niej zaciekawionego spojrzenia.

- Bawcie się dobrze – odparła wicedyrektorka i wyszła, zanim Tonks zdążyła jej w jakiś sposób odpowiedzieć.

Gellert odprowadził wzrokiem Minerwę, a gdy ta zniknęła za drzwiami, spojrzał z powrotem na Tonks. Podszedł do niej powoli, by usiąść na łóżku tuż obok. Przez chwilę przyglądał jej się uważnie. Chwycił delikatnie jej podbródek i obrócił lekko jej głowę, oglądając uważnie zadrapania na jej twarzy.

- Gdzieś ty pchała tą swoją ładną twarzyczkę? – zapytał cicho, gładząc palcem oparzenie na jej policzku.

- W pożar. I nie pchałam, bo z własnej woli się tam nie znalazłam – odparła z prychnięciem.

- A widziałaś się od tego czasu w lustrze? – Pokręciła głową, krzyżując ręce. – Tym lepiej, nie wydaje mi się, żebyś chciała się w takim stanie widzieć – mruknął, przyglądając się z niezadowoleniem zadrapaniom. – Mam nadzieję, że szybko wyzdrowiejesz, bo nie ukrywam, że wolę patrzeć na twoją nieskazitelną buźkę – dodał z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

Nim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, musnął ustami jej policzek i mrugnąwszy do niej zawadiacko, wyszedł, pozostawiając ją samą. Tonks westchnęła, patrząc na zamknięte drzwi. Rozejrzała się wokół znudzona, a dostrzegłszy swoją torbę z ciuchami, uśmiechnęła się lekko. Z trudem wygramoliła się z łóżka, trzymając się mocno kolumienki, zarzuciła sobie torbę na ramię i nie bez problemów zbliżyła się do szafy, skacząc na jednej nodze. Przysunęła sobie fotel, by opaść na niego ze zmęczeniem. Nigdy by nie pomyślała, że pokonanie takiego małego kawałka może sprawić tyle problemów.

Bez zastanowienia otworzyła szafę i zajrzała do środka. W ogóle się nie zdziwiła na widok czarnych ubrań, ułożonych starannie na wszystkich półkach. Wprawdzie miała nadzieję, że odkryje coś ciekawego w postaci jakichkolwiek innych kolorów, ale z drugiej strony jakoś nie wyobrażała sobie Severusa w czymkolwiek, co nie jest czarne.

Przez kilka długich minut miała dobrą zabawę, polegającą na opróżnianiu jednej z półek, poprzez upychanie rzeczy Snape'a w każdą wolną przestrzeń w szafie. Gdy w końcu półka całkowicie opustoszała, otworzyła torbę i zaczęła po kolei wrzucać do szafy swoje ubrania, nie starając się zachować przy tym jakiegokolwiek ładu. Miała dziwne podejrzenie, że Severus dostanie zawału, jak to zobaczy, tym bardziej, że jedna z jej wściekle żółtych koszulek zafrunęła półkę wyżej i tam została, nie chcąc spaść, ale jakoś się tym nie przejmowała. Zbyt dobrze się bawiła rzucaniem gdzie popadnie, bez patrzenia, gdzie w ogóle celuje.

Nagle gdzieś za drzwiami rozległ się potężny huk. Zerwała się gwałtownie z fotela, mało przy tym nie lądując na podłodze. Bez zastanowienia rzuciła się do drzwi i skacząc na jednej nodze wpadła do salonu. Na środku pomieszczenia stał Severus, krztusząc się mocno i walcząc zaciekle z koszulą, której przód obwicie się dymił. Zanim zdążyła do niego doskoczyć, zerwał z siebie materiał i rzucił go do kominka, gdzie płomienie na moment wybuchły błękitnym płomieniem.

- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytała ostrożnie, obserwując go uważnie, a gdy obrócił się do niej gwałtownie, zachłysnęła się powietrzem na widok mocnego zaczerwienienia na jego klatce piersiowej.

- Co tu robisz? O ile pamiętam miałaś leżeć i odpoczywać – warknął ze złością, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy.

- Usłyszałam huk i wyobraź sobie, że się zaniepokoiłam.

- Niepotrzebnie – mruknął.

Podążyła za jego spojrzeniem, gdy zerknął mimowolnie gdzieś w bok. Zza otwartych drzwi, prawdopodobnie prowadzących do jego pracowni, wydobywały się kłęby ledwie widocznego dymu. Z niepokojem wróciła wzrokiem do Severusa i zbliżyła się do niego ostrożnie.

- Na pewno nic ci nie jest? – zapytała znów, dotykając lekko zaczerwienienia. Jej niepokój wzrósł, gdy poczuła gorąco bijące od jego skóry.

- Na pewno, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie – syknął z irytacją. – Natomiast z tobą za chwilę będzie jeszcze gorzej, jeśli w tej chwili nie wrócisz do łóżka.

- Wybierzesz się z tym do Poppy?

Severus prychnął ze złością. Chwycił ją mocno i nie zważając na głośne „EJ!", przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię, by zanieść ją do sypialni. Zaraz za progiem zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy w oczy rzuciła mu się oparta o ścianę czerwono-czarna gitara.

- Co to ma być? – zapytał warknięciem.

Tonks wyjrzała zza jego pleców, a gdy dostrzegła, w co wpatrywał się Severus, uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Gitara – odparła. – Wiesz, taki strunowy instrument muzyczny…

- Wiem, co to jest – przerwał jej gwałtownie.

Z trudem stłumiła śmiech, gdy w jego głosie zabrzmiała głośno irytacja. Błyskawicznie jednak przeszła jej ochota do śmiechu. Severus przeszedł szybko przez sypialnię i bezpardonowo rzucił ją na łóżko, po czym odwrócił się, by wyjść. Ani przez moment się nie zastanawiając, zacisnęła dłoń na poduszce i rzuciła. Snape zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy oberwał w tył głowy. Powoli odwrócił się do niej, a mięsień na jego twarzy zadrżał wściekle na widok niewinnego uśmiechu.

- Tak bardzo cię to bawi? – syknął, obserwując ją zmrużonymi oczami.

- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak bardzo – odpowiedziała, spoglądając na niego wyzywająco.

Dla potwierdzenia swoich słów chwyciła drugą poduszkę i rzuciła w Severusa, ale tym razem był przygotowany. Złapał ją w locie i odrzucił na bok, po czym błyskawicznie doskoczył do Tonks, chwycił oba jej nadgarstki i przygwoździł ją do łóżka.

- Wyobraź sobie, że mnie akurat to nie dość, że nie bawi, ale dodatkowo wyjątkowo denerwuje i o niczym tak bardzo nie marzę, jak o tym, by wreszcie się ciebie stąd pozbyć. Mogłabyś więc łaskawie ułatwić to nam oboje i zwyczajnie udawać, że cię tu nie ma.

- Ale wtedy byłoby nudno.

- Wnerwianie mnie jest dla ciebie rozrywką?

- A żebyś wiedział.

Severus zamilkł, wpatrując się w nią uważnie. Wiedziała, że sobie grabi. Wiedziała to aż za dobrze. Ale drażnienie go sprawiało jej tak frajdę, że nie potrafiła sobie odmówić.

- Jesteś kretynką – mruknął nagle, puszczając jej ręce.

To, że popełnił błąd, uświadomił sobie dopiero, gdy wylądował plecami na łóżku, a Tonks niespodziewanie znalazła się na nim. Zrobiła to tak nagle i gwałtownie, że bez problemu zdobyła ten upragniony punkt zaskoczenia. Nim zdążył się podnieść, chwyciła go za ręce i przycisnęła do łóżka.

- I co teraz zrobisz? – zapytała kpiąco, uśmiechając się wyzywająco.

Severus zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w nią groźnie. Jedyną jej reakcją był szerszy uśmiech. Ku jej konsternacji nie drgnął, a jedynie leżał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w nią tylko. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że coś kombinował, więc nie puściła go, a nawet mocniej przycisnęła go do łóżka. Po jakiejś minucie zaczęło jej się to już nudzić. Miała nadzieję, że Severus coś zrobi, że będzie próbował się uwolnić, dzięki czemu miałaby dobrą zabawę w uniemożliwianiu mu ucieczki, a to nic. Nie zrobił zupełnie nic, tylko spokojnie czekał.

- Jesteś nudny – mruknęła z niezadowoleniem, na co wzruszył ramionami.

- A ty się zachowujesz jak dziecko, Nimfadoro – odparł bez cienia emocji w głosie.

Momentalnie poczuła ogarniającą ją złość, a jej włosy gwałtownie przybrały krwisto czerwoną barwę.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – warknęła wściekle, a w jego oczach pojawił się niespodziewanie dziwny błysk.

Nim się zorientowała, wykorzystał jej chwilową nieuwagę i jednym ruchem zrzucił ją z siebie, łapiąc ją znów za ręce.

- To było nie fair! – zawołał, szarpiąc się z nim zaciekle.

- A czy ktokolwiek mówił, że gram fair? – odparł pytaniem, spoglądając na nią kpiąco.

- Drań!

- Miło mi to słyszeć.

- Puszczaj mnie!

- A to niby dlaczego? – zdziwił się. – Sama się w to wpakowałaś, więc sama się teraz uwolnij. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałbym ci to ułatwiać.

- Ty… Ty dupku cholerny, przeklęty nietoperzu… - zaczęła go wyzywać, wymyślając coraz do dziwniejsze epitety.

Severus musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że całkiem dobrze się bawił, słuchając jak go wyzywała i obserwując, jak się szarpała, próbując uwolnić ręce z jego żelaznego uścisku. Jakaś część jego umysłu podpowiadała mu, że Tonks tak naprawdę nie myśli o nim w ten sposób, co zresztą było dosyć logiczne, jeśli spojrzeć na jej zachowanie. Drażniła go, irytowała, zachowywała się chwilami jak dziecko, ale poniekąd próbowała go wciągnąć w te swoje zabawy, co było zarówno dziwne i podejrzane, ale też dosyć… miłe z jej strony. Zwykle nikt się nie starał, by zapewnić mu chociaż odrobinę rozrywki, co Tonks akurat robiła nagminnie. Lubił ją za to. A także za jej wieczny optymizm i potężną wolę życia, której nawet wojna nie była w stanie złamać.

Nie zastanawiając się, co robi, chwycił oba jej nadgarstki jedną ręką, zaś drugą dłonią dotknął lekko jej policzka, wpatrując się w cienką bliznę, którą pozostawiło jego zaklęcie. Wciąż był na siebie wściekły, że nie uprzedził jej wówczas i przez niego jej twarz była naznaczona. Nieustannie też go dziwiło, że nie dość, że nie przejmowała się w żadnym stopniu tą blizną, to jeszcze potrafiła się z niej śmiać, a kiedyś przypadkiem usłyszał, jak mówiła Lupinowi, że nawet jej się to podoba – jak to ujęła w żartach, blizna dodawała jej złowrogiego wyglądu, który był często przydatny w pracy aurorki.

Kiedy Severus niespodziewanie dotknął jej twarzy, znieruchomiała, wpatrując się w niego z zaskoczeniem. Czego jak czego, ale tego się nie nim nie spodziewała. Gładził delikatnie jej policzek, a ją przeszły dziwne dreszcze. Zdumiała się jeszcze bardziej, gdy niespodziewanie spojrzał na jej usta i nachylił się nieznacznie. Serce zabiło jej mocniej, gdy wpatrywała się w niego w oczekiwaniu, nie do końca wiedząc, czego się po nim spodziewać.

Poczuła dziwny zawód, gdy nagle odsunął się od niej, puścił ją i bez słowa wyszedł z sypialni. Przez chwilę patrzyła zdezorientowana na drzwi. Nie do końca rozumiała, co się właściwie stało. Niewiele myśląc, ostrożnie wstała z łóżka i podskakując udała się do salonu, gdzie natknęła się na szczelnie zamknięte drzwi pracowni. Z rezygnacją usiadła na sofie z postanowieniem, że zaczeka, aż Severus łaskawie raczy wyjść. Nie mając, co robić, rozejrzała się, a na stoliku zauważyła leżącą okładką w dół książkę. Wzięła ją, rzuciła okiem na okładkę z napisem „_Wampir Lestat_"i nie zastanawiając się długo, otworzyła ją, by zagłębić się w treść.

Severus wyszedł z pracowni dopiero pod wieczór i aż go przyhamowało, gdy dostrzegł czekającą na niego Tonks. W międzyczasie znudziła się czytaniem i teraz siedziała z gitarą, grając cicho jakąś spokojną melodię.

- Ułożyłam piosenkę, chcesz posłuchać? – odezwała się głośno, gdy chciał minąć ją bez słowa.

- Nie dziękuję, mój słuch już wystarczająco przez ciebie ucierpiał – zakpił.

- Wiesz, jak to jest, kiedy prawie wszyscy wciąż traktują cię jak osobę niespełna rozumu? – zapytała niespodziewanie, zatrzymując go znów w miejscu.

- Nie –odparł powoli, spoglądając na nią z zaskoczeniem.

- To się ciesz, to nic przyjemnego – mruknęła, nie unosząc głowy znad gitary.

Severus nie do końca będąc pewien, o co jej chodzi, usiadł ostrożnie na fotelu, wpatrując się w nią uważnie. Siedziała z pochyloną głową, wygrywając cichą melodyjkę, a jej ręce poruszały się mechanicznie, jakby bez udziału mózgu.

- Wiesz, że nikt prócz moich rodziców nie wierzył, że zostanę aurorką?

Uniósł brew, słysząc jej pozbawiony emocji głos. Nigdy dotąd nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że może być coś, co leży jej na sercu.

- Wszyscy mi zawsze powtarzali, że nie zdam egzaminów – dorzuciła bardziej zwracając się do siebie, niż do niego.

- Minerwa w ciebie wierzyła – odezwał się nagle Severus, na co uniosła ze zdziwieniem głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Odchrząknął, czując nagłe zakłopotanie. – Tam samo Albus, Pomona i Filius. Nie mówili ci tego, bo zawsze byłaś na tyle… wesoła, że nie czuli potrzeby, by cię pocieszyć.

Tonks uśmiechnęła się lekko. Niespodziewanie spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem.

- A ty? – zapytała cicho, wpatrując się w niego z błyskiem w oku.

Odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć w płomienie trzaskające w kominku. Zaklął w myślach, zastanawiając się, co go podkusiło, żeby się odezwać. Wiedział, że jak raz jej nie odpowie, będzie mu tak długo wierciła dziurę w brzuchu, aż wreszcie dostanie satysfakcjonującą odpowiedź. W końcu odetchnął głębiej i spojrzał na nią. Dopiero gdy ujrzał, że podpierała podbródek ręką, uświadomił sobie, że przestała grać. Poczuł się odrobinę nieswojo, gdy tak wpatrywała się w niego wyczekująco. Odchrząknął.

- Wiedziałem, że sobie poradzisz – powiedział cicho. Oczy jej się rozszerzyły lekko ze zdziwienia. – Zawsze sobie dobrze radziłaś, szczególnie na eliksirach, a skoro udało ci się dostać na poziom OWUTEMów i zakończyć edukację z Wybitnym przy moim sposobie nauczania, zdanie przez ciebie testów było tylko kwestią czasu. W ogóle nie byłem zdziwiony, gdy doszła do nas informacja, że ci się powiodło – dodał cicho, odwracając wzrok.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, że odłożyła na bok gitarę i ostrożnie wstała, uśmiechając się lekko. Zerknął na nią niepewnie, gdy zbliżyła się do niego. Ku jego zdumieniu pochyliła się i pocałowała go lekko w policzek.

- Dziękuję – szepnęła, zanim się odsunęła.

Śmiejąc się w duchu z jego skamieniałej postawy, sięgnęła po gitarę i powoli skierowała się do sypialni. Prawie krzyknęła ze strachu, gdy Severus niespodziewanie złapał ją od tyłu i wziął ją na ręce.

- Szybciej się zabijesz, niż dojdziesz gdziekolwiek w ten sposób – mruknął cicho, niosąc ją do sypialni.

Pacnęła go w ramię, ale zaśmiała się cicho. Severus położył ją na łóżku, tym razem dużo ostrożniej niż wcześniej i wziął od niej gitarę, by odstawić ją pod ścianę. Nim zdążył się z powrotem do niej obrócić, oberwał poduszką po głowie. Westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na nią morderczo. Mimowolnie nieznacznie się uśmiechnął, gdy dostrzegł aż ociekający niewinnością wyraz twarzy, mówiący wyraźnie „Ja nic nie zrobiłam…". Brakowało jej tylko diabelskich rogów. Kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem schylił się po poduszkę i odrzucił ją na łóżko. Prawie równocześnie oberwał drugą.

- Czy ty naprawdę jesteś nienormalna? – zapytał kpiąco, na co rozejrzała się ze zdumieniem.

- Do mnie mówiłeś? – zapytała niewinnie.

Obrócił głowę i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się szerzej, co nie umknęło jej uwadze.

- Szkoda, że nie mam pod ręką aparatu. Zrobiłabym ci teraz zdjęcie i porozwieszała kopie w całej szkole – powiedziała wesoło, spoglądając na niego wyzywająco.

- Zawsze się zastanawiałem, czemu tiara nie umieściła cię w Slytherinie.

- Ja wiem? Może się bała, że doprowadziłabym cię do zawału.

Zaśmiał się cicho i rzuciwszy w nią poduszką, wyszedł z sypialni, by zamówić u skrzatów kolację.

Gdy dwie godziny później szykowała się do spania, Severus wślizgnął się do pomieszczenia. Gdy ujrzała, że kieruje się do szafy, z trudem zachowała powagę na twarzy. Nie mogła się jednak powstrzymać przed zerknięciem na niego z ciekawością. Gdy utworzył drzwi szafy i ujrzał, co narobiła, znieruchomiał z wyrazem kompletnego osłupienia na twarzy. To już było ponad jej siły. Wybuchła głośnym śmiechem i opadła na łóżko, łapiąc się za brzuch. Severus obrócił się do niej gwałtownie z wściekłością na twarzy. Wskazał totalny bałagan za jednej z półek, którą śmiała sobie przywłaszczyć.

- Co to ma znaczyć? – syknął ze złością.

- Musiałam gdzieś położyć rzeczy, które przyniosła mi Minerwa – wykrztusiła z trudem między kolejnymi falami śmiechu.

- To połóż je sobie gdzie indziej – prychnął.

Zgarnął wszystkie jej ciuchy i rzucił je na łóżko, po czym wyciągnął z szafy czarne spodnie i udał się do łazienki, mrucząc coś pod nosem wulgaryzmy. Gdy tylko zniknął za drzwiami, pozbierała szybko wszystkie rzeczy i upchnęła z powrotem do szafy, wciąż dusząc się ze śmiechu. Gdy po piętnastu minutach wrócił w samych spodniach, siedziała na środku łóżka z jego książką w ręku i usilnie starała się wyglądać na niewiniątko. Najwyraźniej niezupełnie jej to wychodziło, gdyż spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie i po chwili namysłu podszedł do szafy. Ręce mu prawie opadły, gdy ujrzał jej rzeczy z powrotem poupychane na półce. Pokręcił głową, zamknął szafę, bez słowa wyrwał jej książkę z ręki i skierował się do drzwi.

- Ej, czytałam to! – zaprotestowała gwałtownie, chociaż książka sama w sobie niezbyt ją wciągnęła.

- A wiesz, co mnie to obchodzi? – rzucił na odchodnym i zniknął za drzwiami, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Zerwał się gwałtownie z sofy, na której spał, a książka, leżąca na jego brzuchu, zsunęła się i spadła na podłogę. Potarł skroń, starając się wyrzucić z myśli obraz cierpiącej Tonks, wykrwawiającej się z powodu ran na plecach. Był wściekły, potwornie wściekły, że wciąż nie wiedział, co jaj właściwie jest. Był świadom, że poparzenia, których się nabawiła, nie są naturalne i nie można ich leczyć w normalny sposób. Sęk w tym, że gdy próbował znaleźć jakieś antidotum, cały eliksir momentalnie eksplodował, gdy dodał do niego płyn, który wypłynął razem z krwią z jej ran. Teraz jeszcze miał niepokojące wrażenie, że jeśli się nie pospieszy, to wszystko może doprowadzić ją do śmierci.

Spojrzał z lękiem na drzwi do sypialni, kiedy niespodziewanie usłyszał jej krzyk. Nie czekając na nic, wpadł do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia i zaklął, gdy ujrzał ją rzucającą się na łóżku. Błyskawicznie doskoczył do niej i objął ją mocno, próbując uchronić ją przed upadkiem na podłogę. Z początku się szamotała, ale z każdą kolejną chwilą robiła się coraz spokojniejsza. Gładził delikatnie jej plecy, starając się nie zastanawiać, co mogło jej się znów śnić. W końcu wtuliła się w jego tors, drżąc lekko. Po chwili zamrugała i powoli otworzyła oczy, by spojrzeć na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Severus?

- Ciii, śpij – szepnął, nie wypuszczając jej z objęć.

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego niepewnie, ale zmęczenie wzięło górę. Oparła głowę na jego piersi, zamknęła oczy i moment później już znowu spała. Severus długo jeszcze nie mógł zasnąć. Gapił się bezmyślnie w sufit, bawiąc się jej włosami. Czuł się dosyć dziwnie, gdy tak trzymał ją w objęciach, ale paradoksalnie nie chciał jej puścić. Obawiał się, że jeśli ją zostawi, znów będzie miała koszmary. Spojrzał na nią, starając się odepchnąć pchającą mu się do głowy wizję ze snu. Spiął się lekko, gdy niespodziewanie uśmiechnęła się lekko i przytuliła się do niego mocniej. Musnął palcami jej policzek i nie myśląc, co robi, pocałował ją lekko w czubek głowy. Znieruchomiał, gdy się poruszyła. Ułożyła się wygodniej, a z jej ust wyrwało się ciche:

- Głuptas.

Przez moment wpatrywał się w nią z osłupieniem, zastanawiając się, czy to było do niego, czy do jakiejś wyimaginowanej postaci z jej snu. Kiedy nic więcej nie powiedziała, uznał, że musiało jej się coś przyśnić i uspokoił się. Wrócił do zabawy jej włosami i zamknął oczy, starając się nie myśleć, jak to dziwnie było trzymać ją w ramionach. Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy odpłynął w krainę snów…

Obudziło ją dziwne uczucie pustki. Przeciągnęła się i rozejrzała zaspanymi oczami, ale nie dostrzegła niczego dziwnego. Czując ogarniające ją zwyczajowe lenistwo, wtuliła głowę w poduszkę i uśmiechnęła się lekko, czując na niej zapach Severusa. Wiedziała, że był w nocy przy niej, czuła jego obecność. I musiała przyznać, że zadziwiająco dobrze jej się przy nim spało. Oczywiście nie licząc tego początkowego koszmaru, który zniknął, gdy Severus się przy niej pojawił. Zanotowała sobie w głowie, by trzymać go częściej przy sobie jako lek na koszmary, które już ją od dłuższego czasu dręczyły.

Zamarła, gdy niespodziewanie usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Rozejrzała się desperacko w poszukiwaniu różdżki, ale przypomniała sobie, że Severus wyraźnie zabronił jej korzystania z magii. Otuliła się mocniej kołdrą, udając, że śpi, gdy drzwi powoli się uchyliły. Wyjrzała ostrożnie spod pościeli i od razu jej ulżyło, gdy dostrzegła Severusa. Przyjrzała mu się uważniej, gdy ostrożnie szedł przez sypialnię, starając się nie robić hałasu. Bardziej jednak niż ta ostrożność zdziwił ją jego strój. Miał na sobie zwykłą czarną koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i równie czarne spodenki sięgające kolan, a do tego ciemne buty sportowe i włosy związane na karku. Jakby tego było mało, koszulka była wilgotna i dosyć mocno przylegała do jego torsu. Przekrzywiła głowę, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem.

- Te spodenki podkreślają twoje pośladki – odezwała się tak nagle, że Severus mało nie podskoczył.

Spojrzał na nią dziwnie, jakby trochę niepewnie i błyskawicznie zniknął w łazience, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Tonks nie mogła się powstrzymać przed roześmianiem głośno. Kiedy dziesięć minut później pojawił się znów w sypialni w swoim standardowym surducie, miał na twarzy wyraz całkowitej powagi. Wystarczył jednak jeden znaczący uśmieszek z jej strony, by znów się speszył i tym razem zniknął w salonie.


	23. Chapter 23

Przez prawie pół dnia starannie jej unikał, a to zamykając się w pracowni, a to w gabinecie, gdzie, jak sam twierdził, musiał poprawić plany zajęć przygotowane na nowy rok, który zaczynał się już za dwa dni. Ani przez moment nie uwierzyła w tą wymówkę, ale dla świętego spokoju udawała, że nie zauważyła kłamstwa. Dzięki temu miała sporo czasu na spokojne pracowanie nad nową piosenką. Muzyka zawsze była dla niej czymś więcej niż prostymi nutami na kawałku pergaminu. Mogła się przy niej zrelaksować bez względu na wcześniejsze wydarzenia i w spokoju wszystko przemyśleć lub oderwać się od rzeczywistości. Tak też było i tym razem. Tak się skupiła na łączeniu akordów w płynną melodię, że nie zauważyła wejścia Severusa. Spostrzegła jego obecność dopiero, gdy stanął przed nią i postawił na stoliku przed sofą talerz z apetycznie pachnącym obiadem. Uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko i położyła gitarę obok siebie na sofie.

- Albus chce, żebyś jutro była na obiedzie w Wielkiej Sali - powiedział cicho, siadając w fotelu naprzeciwko niej.

Tonks zastanowiła się, dłubiąc widelcem w talerzu. Zerknęła na opaskę na swoim kolanie i spojrzała z wahaniem na Severusa.

- Jak mi się uda doskoczyć, to czemu nie - odparła, wzruszając lekko ramionami.

- Boli cię ta noga? - zapytał Severus, po chwili ciszy.

Pokręciła głową, przyglądając się uważnie kawałkowi łososia na talerzu. Po chwili namysłu skubnęła kawałek ryby, spróbowała, smakując jej ostrożnie i uśmiechnęła się.

- Jeśli się dobrze wygoiło, to dzisiaj ci zdejmę tę opaskę.

Poczuł się jakoś tak dziwnie, gdy spojrzała na niego z nadzieją. Przez cały dzień myślał prawie wyłącznie o niej. Chwilami miał ochotę rozszarpać ją na strzępy, ale wystarczył moment, by nie tylko sprawiała, że się uspokajał, ale też potrafiła doprowadzić go do uśmiechu. Odkąd pamiętał, musiał się bardzo pilnować w jej obecności, gdyż nie raz zdarzyła się sytuacja, gdy mało brakowało, a publicznie wybuchłby śmiechem. Żeby tego było mało, swoim niezdarnym zachowaniem powodowała, że czuł dziwną potrzebę zapewnienia jej ochrony. Co było kompletnie absurdalne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że miał do czynienia z wykwalifikowaną aurorką. Ludzie mogli uważać ją za kompletną łamagę i nie wierzyć w jej zdolności, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, gdyby nie miała wrodzonego talentu, nie miałaby najmniejszych szans na przeżycie wojny.

- Powinienem zmienić ci opatrunki – odezwał się, gdy skończyła jeść obiad.

- Znowu chcesz mnie rozbierać? – zapytała, zerkając na niego z psotnym uśmieszkiem.

Severus zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi.

- Nie tyle chcę, co muszę – sprostował błyskawicznie.

- Jasne, już się tak nie tłumacz, ja swoje wiem – odparła równie szybko, pokazując mu język, na co prawie mu ręce opadły.

Tonks tymczasem z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem odstawiła trzymany na kolanach talerz, przyglądając się ukradkiem zrezygnowanej minie Severusa. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażał, jaką zabawę jej czasami zapewniał. Mógł sobie grać tego wrednego dupka i kogo tam jeszcze chciał, ale nieumyślnie popełnił jeden istotny błąd, katastroficzny w skutkach dla jego reputacji – pozwolił jej wejść w jego prywatne życie. Jeśli po czymś takim jego image nie legnie w gruzach – chociażby częściowo – była pewna, że będzie pełna podziwu dla jego opanowania. Co oczywiście nie znaczy, że miała zamiar mu cokolwiek ułatwiać… W końcu każdemu należało się trochę przyjemności, nieprawdaż?

Ostrożnie wstała i podtrzymując się oparcia sofy, zdążyła skoczyć ledwie kilka razy, zanim Severus poderwał się i błyskawicznie znalazł się koło niej.

- Mogłabym się do tego przyzwyczaić – stwierdziła, gdy wziął ją na ręce. Zaśmiała się, gdy poczęstował ją morderczym spojrzeniem.

- Zapomnij – mruknął.

Usilnie starał się nie zwracać uwagi na przyjemne ciepło, które poczuł, gdy objęła go za szyję i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Nie chciał się do tego przyznawać przed samym sobą, ale był świadom, że coś w nim drgnęło. Nie był do końca pewien, co to takiego, ale czuł, że w jego do tej pory szczelnym murze, którym odgradzał się od świata, pojawiła się drobna szczelina. I bał się, że im czasu spędzi z Tonks, tym bardziej się owa szczelina powiększy. Z drugiej strony jednak wiedział, że nie może jej teraz zostawić. Wciąż była zagadka do rozwiązania, a gdyby ją pozostawił, nie dałoby mu to spokoju. I chociaż nie przyjmował tego do świadomości, jakaś drobna część jego samego wiedziała, że gdyby Tonks odeszła, tęskniłby za nią.

Przełknął ślinę, wziął głębszy oddech i odepchnął od siebie te myśli. Musiał się w pełni skoncentrować, jeśli chciał pozostać wobec niej całkowicie obojętny. Sęk w tym, że jak na razie nie bardzo mu to wychodziło…

Położył ją na łóżku i ignorując jej uśmiech, bez słowa poszedł do łazienki, skąd przyniósł misę z czystą wodą i świeże opatrunki. Położył wszystko na stoliku, który specjalnie powiększył. Po chwili namysłu wyszedł z sypialni, by po krótkiej chwili wrócić z jakimś słoiczkiem z maścią. Przejrzał niespiesznie zgromadzone rzeczy, by się upewnić, że o niczym nie zapomniał.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co zrobiłam? – zapytała niespodziewanie.

Severus nieznacznie pochylił głowę, skrywając twarz za kurtyną włosów i zamknął oczy. Uderzył w niego całkowity brak emocji w jej głosie.

- Dlaczego uważasz, że coś zrobiłaś?

- Ignorujesz mnie.

- Wydaje ci się – mruknął, przeglądając stojące na stoliku eliksiry, które musiała brać rano.

Niespodziewanie chwyciła jego podbródek i gwałtownie obróciła mu głowę w swoją stronę. Severus poczuł się dziwnie nieswojo, gdy dostrzegł wpatrujące się w niego uważnie czarne tęczówki tak podobne do jego. Jej włosy na jego oczach ściemniały, przybierając kruczoczarną barwę. Odwrócił wzrok.

- Jak tak bardzo chcesz, żebym się stąd wyniosła, to czemu mnie tu trzymasz? – zapytała cicho, obracając jego głowę, by spojrzał jej znów w oczy.

- Już ci mówiłem, Poppy wyjechała, a w św. Mungo…

- Mogę ściągnąć uzdrowiciela, który nie będzie o nic pytał – przerwała mu.

- Nie – odparł błyskawicznie, nawet się nie zastanawiając, za co równie szybko zganił się w myślach.

Odwrócił znów wzrok, nie chcąc widzieć jej poważnego spojrzenia. Zbyt dokładnie potrafiła odwzorować jego wzrok i po raz pierwszy naprawdę zrozumiał, jak mogli się czuć jego rozmówcy. Diabelska strona jego duszy cieszyła się na tą myśl, ale w gruncie rzeczy wcale mu to humoru nie poprawiło. Wbrew pozorom istniały osoby, których nie chciał ranić samym spojrzeniem.

- Jeśli chcesz, żebym tu została, to chociaż nie traktuj mnie jak wroga, ani tym bardziej jak kogoś niespełna rozumu – powiedziała cicho, a w jej głosie zabrzmiała taka gorycz, że Severusem aż wstrząsnęło.

- Ja nie…

- Myślisz, że tego nie widzę? W jednej chwili udajesz, że moje zachowanie cię bawi, a za chwilę, jak myślisz, że nie patrzę, sprawiasz wrażenie, jakbyś tłumił mdłości. Wiem, że nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do czyjejś obecności w twoim życiu, ale sam do tego doprowadziłeś, ściągając mnie tutaj. Nie chcę, żebyś nagle zaczął mnie traktować, jakby cała reszta świata nie istniała, bo uznam, że to ty potrzebujesz leczenie i to psychicznego. Chcę tylko, żebyś przestał udawać, że mnie tu nie ma. Jestem tu i widzę, że ci przeszkadzam. Jeśli jesteś tak wspaniałym aktorem, za jakiego zawsze się miałeś, chociaż nie pokazuj tego po sobie.

Po tym kazaniu puściła go i położyła się na brzuchu, odwracając głowę w przeciwną stronę. Severusowi natomiast po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna naprawdę zabrakło słów. Zabolały go jej słowa, piekielnie zapiekły, tym bardziej, że miała rację. Były chwile, jak na przykład ta przed momentem, gdy traktował ją jak przedmiot, jak zło konieczne i ignorował jej obecność tak bardzo, jak to tylko było możliwe.

- Wiesz, że im dłużej zwlekasz, tym później wrócisz do tych swoich jakże pasjonujących zajęć, dzięki którym udało ci się udawać, że mnie tu nie ma?

- Niczego nie udawałem – odpowiedział, siląc się na spokój, chociaż kpina w jej głosie mocno go uderzyła.

- Nie jestem ślepa. Ty naprawdę sądzisz, że się tak dobrze maskowałeś? Chyba trochę wyszedłeś z wprawy przez ten rok pokoju.

- Dla twojej informacji próbowałem znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby cię wyleczyć – syknął z rosnącą irytacją.

- Nie wierzę, jaśnie pan interesuje się stanem mojego zdrowia? Ach, racja, zależy ci tylko na tym, żeby się mnie stąd pozbyć. Co to za problem? Zdejmij mi tylko to cholerstwo z nogi i więcej mnie nie zobaczysz.

- Czy do ciebie naprawdę nic nie dociera? Obojętnie do kogo pójdziesz, nikt nie będzie wiedział, co ci jest! Wystarczą źle dobrane proporcje, żeby twój stan się błyskawicznie pogorszył! Naprawdę tak ci zależy na śmierci? Odpowiedź mi! – warknął, gdy uparcie milczała.

Chwycił ją za ramię i brutalnie szarpnął, by obrócić ją na plecy. Zamarł, gdy na jej twarzy ujrzał ślady łez, które pospiesznie próbowała zetrzeć. Puścił ją i odsunął się, by usiąść na fotelu. Tonks skuliła się na łóżku, uparcie na niego nie patrząc.

- Boję się – szepnęła, a po jej twarzy spłynęły kolejne łzy.

- Czego?

- Że to nic nie da. Czuję, że z moim ciałem jest coś nie tak. Nie chcę, żeby się pogorszyło…

Severus zrezygnowany zamknął oczy i potarł skronie. Westchnął ciężko, wstał z fotela i podszedł, by usiąść obok niej na łóżku. Pomógł jej usiąść i przytulił ją, głaszcząc ją delikatnie po głowie.

- Nic ci nie będzie, masz na to moje słowo – powiedział cicho, gdy wtuliła się w niego desperacko.

- A jak ci się nie uda?

- To wymyślę inny sposób.

- Przepraszam – szepnęła cicho, prawie niedosłyszalnie.

- Niby za co? – zapytał zdziwiony.

- Że sprawiam ci problem. Nie chciałam…

- Wiem, że nie chciałaś wpakować się w ten pożar. Rozumiem, ja też bym nie chciał. I nie przepraszaj teraz, bo jak tylko wyzdrowiejesz, znowu będziesz musiała to zrobić. – Gdy spojrzała na niego, nie rozumiejąc, uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Ty zawsze sprawiasz problemy. To leży w twojej naturze i tego nie zmienisz.

Na jej twarzy zagościł nieznaczny uśmiech, a Severusowi ulżyło. Od chwili, gdy zrozumiał, że miała właśnie nagły atak paniki, bał się, że zwalczenie go potrwa dużo dłużej. Od tego uratowała ich chyba tylko optymistyczna natura Tonks, nieprzyzwyczajona do takich przeżyć. Jednak przez ten atak, czy raczej dzięki niemu, przestał widzieć w niej Katharinę. Obie były równie szalone i żywiołowe, ale Katharina nigdy, przenigdy nie pozwoliłaby, żeby zobaczył ją w takim stanie. Nigdy nie odkryłaby się przed nim ze swoją słabością tak, jak to właśnie zrobiła Tonks.

- Dzięki, chyba już mi lepiej – mruknęła aurorka, odsuwając się od niego z lekkim zawstydzeniem. Położyła się z powrotem na brzuchu, odwracając głowę w bok.

- Nie ma za co – odparł po chwili. Odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy. – Przynajmniej teraz jesteśmy pewni, że nie jest bezuczuciowym robotem.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, chwyciła poduszkę i nawet się nie oglądając, rzuciła w jego stronę. Z lekkim uśmieszkiem bez problemu złapał poduszkę i odrzucił ją na bok. Oparł się na łokciu i nachylił.

- Jestem ciekaw, co byś zrobiła, jakbym ci je zabrał – szepnął jej do ucha z ironią.

Pech chciał, że nie zauważył jej przebiegłego uśmieszku. Dopiero gdy oberwał drugą poduszką prosto w twarz, uświadomił sobie, że pierwsza miała na celu jedynie uśpić jego czujność. Co jej się na nieszczęście udało. Musiał przez to bronić się teraz przed okładającą go poduszką zwariowaną aurorką, której skoki nastroju były czasami naprawdę niepokojące.

- Kompletnie zdurniałaś – mruknął, gdy w końcu udało jej się go trafić.

- Ja nie zdurniałam, to ty jesteś idealnym celem do odreagowania i nic na to nie mogę poradzić – odpowiedziała, okładając go dalej poduszką.

- Więc chyba pora to zmienić –rzucił z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku.

Tonks zawahała się jedynie na ułamek sekundy, ale to wystarczyło, by wyrwał jej z rąk poduszkę i odrzucił ją daleko poza łóżko. Błyskawicznie złapał ją za ręce i przygwoździł ją do łóżka.

- Powinienem cię teraz związać, żebyś w końcu pozwoliła mi zrobić to, co miałem – mruknął, trzymając jej nadgarstki w żelaznym uścisku.

- Nie wiedziałam, że masz takie fetysze – zripostowała błyskawicznie, wciąż próbując się uwolnić.

Przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając jej się z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem, zanim pochylił się, by szepnąć jej do ucha:

- Jeszcze wiele o mnie nie wiesz.

- Więc mógłbyś mi co nieco zdradzić – odparła, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem.

- Sądzisz, że tak po prostu zacznę ci się spowiadać? – spytał, z niedowierzaniem unosząc brew.

- Czemu nie?

Zaśmiał się, gdy uśmiechnęła się rozbrajająco.

- Niedoczekanie twoje.

Odsunął się i obrócił ją znów na brzuch, zanim ostrożnie puścił jej ręce. Tonks westchnęła ciężko, ale zrozumiała, że zabawa się skończyła i tylko z tego powodu nie odpłaciła mu się w żaden sposób. Sięgnął po leżącą na stoliku różdżkę. Każąc jej się nie ruszać, jedną ręką chwycił jej łydkę, starając się ją lekko unieruchomić i dopiero wtedy dotknął różdżką opaski, która momentalnie rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Zręcznie odwinął drobny opatrunek i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem na widok dokładnie zasklepionej rany.

- Spróbuj zgiąć kolano – rzucił, nie odrywając wzroku od jej nogi.

Z jego drobną pomocą ugięła nogę, a gdy znów ją wyprostowała, krzywiąc się przy tym lekko, na skórze nie pojawiły się żadne niepokojące zmiany, mogące świadczyć o złym zagojeniu się. Na wszelki wypadek owinął jej kolano świeżym opatrunkiem, gdyby jednak mogła znów zacząć krwawić, po czym kazał jej usiąść plecami do niego. Szykując się na najgorsze, pomógł jej ściągnąć pomarańczową koszulkę, w którą ubrała się rano i powoli zaczął odwijać bandaże. Kilka razy poczuł dziwne dreszcze, gdy nieumyślnie musnął palcami jej nagą skórę, ale nie dał niczego po sobie poznać. Skończył ściągać opatrunek i zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się z niezadowoleniem w jej plecy. Poparzenia nie wyglądały ani odrobinę lepiej, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie. Z rezygnacją sięgnął po misę z wodą, by zmyć krew i ropę z jej skóry. Przez chwilę rozważał, czy nie posmarować jej zranień maścią, którą niedawno przygotował, ale wolał nie ryzykować – efekty były nie do przewidzenia, a raczej nie spieszyło mu się do pogorszenia jej stanu. Ograniczył się więc do oczyszczenia jej ran, a gdy skończył, założył jej świeży opatrunek, starannie bandażując całe jej plecy.

- Czuję się, jakbyś próbował zrobić ze mnie mumię – odezwała się niespodziewanie, gdy po raz kolejny owijał bandaż wokół jej brzucha.

- Nie spieszy mi się do zamknięcia cię w piramidzie, jeśli o to i chodzi – odparł spokojnie.

- Całe szczęście, już się obawiałam…

- Preferuję lochy.

- Cudnie – mruknęła po dłuższej chwili ciszy. – Może od razu zakujesz mnie w łańcuchy, co?

- Dosyć kusząca propozycja…

- Zboczeniec.

Severus uniósł brew, spoglądając na nią ze zdumieniem.

- Ja jestem zboczony? O ile pamiętam to ty od razu zaczęłaś mówić o rozbieraniu, jak wspomniałem o opatrunkach.

- Czepiasz się – mruknęła z udawaną obrazą.

Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Czasami naprawdę nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zwyczajnie poprawiała mu nastrój. Nie przejmowała się jego specyficznym poczuciem humoru i potrafiła się z nim wykłócać bez względu na to, czy miała rację, czy nie.

Skończył opatrywać jej plecy i z wahaniem spojrzał na jej przedramię. Wiedział, że powinien obejrzeć również i tę ranę, ale nie czuł się dobrze ze świadomością, że prawdopodobnie będzie musiała przez niego nosić kolejną już blizną. Jakby ta na twarzy nie wystarczyła. Wziął głęboki oddech.

- Oprzyj się o mnie – mruknął cicho, a gdy bez słowa go posłuchała, chwycił jej rękę i zaczął rozwijać bandaż.

Już po dwóch warstwach opatrunku ujrzał ślad krew. Dalej było tylko gorzej. Poczuł, jak Tonks zesztywniała, gdy odwinął cały bandaż, odsłaniając całą czerwoną gazę. Ostrożnie spróbował ściągnąć ją z rany, ale od razu się zorientował, że może być z tym problem. Szybko rozważył w myślach obie możliwości, jakie miał i zdecydował się na tą niepoważną. Jednym gwałtownym ruchem oderwał opatrunek z rany. Tonks syknęła z bólu i gwałtownie zacisnęła pięści, a ze zranienia wypłynęła nowa fala krwi. Błyskawicznie sięgnął po świeżą gazę i docisnął ją do rany, próbując zatamować krwawienie i jednocześnie zasłaniając wyraźne ślady ugryzienia.

- Mogłeś ostrzec – syknęła aurorka, zaciskając z bólu zęby.

- Wybacz, nie przyszło mi to do głowy.

- Tobie chyba mało co do tej głowy przychodzi.

Wywrócił oczami, ale nie odpowiedział. Wiedział, że jest zła, a dodając do tego silny ból, mógł jej wyjątkowo wybaczyć takie brednie. Co nie znaczyło, że miał zamiar tolerować to częściej.

Starannie opatrzył jej przedramię, a gdy skończył kazał jej się odwrócić. Zrobiła to dosyć niechętnie, wciąż wkurzona z powodu tego nagłego bólu, jaki jej zafundował. Zignorował to i sięgnął po czekający na stoliku słoiczek. Odkręcił go i przyjrzał się uważnie jej twarzy. Z prawej strony na policzku miała przykre oparzenie, ale na szczęście nie tak katastrofalne jak te na plecach. Poza tym, praktycznie cała jej twarz poryta była drobnymi zadrapaniami, a tuż pod lewym okiem miała głębsze rozcięcie, które musiał zszyć, gdy jeszcze była nieprzytomna. Nabrał na palce odrobinę maści ze słoiczka i zaczął delikatnie nakładać ją na zadrapania, zaczynając oczywiście od największego. Tonks zamknęła oczy i starała się nie ruszać przez cały czas, co bardzo ułatwiało mu pracę. Starannie ominął oparzenie, woląc nie sprawdzać ewentualnych skutków ubocznych na jej twarzy. Kiedy skończył, odstawił słoiczek na bok i z zadowoleniem przyjrzał się powoli zasklepiającym się zranieniom.

Tonks otworzyła w końcu oczy i dotknęła swojego policzka. Gdy nie wyczuła pod palcami zadrapań, uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Dzięki… Sev – dorzuciła z psotnym spojrzeniem.

- Nie ma za co… Nimfadoro – odparł Severus kpiąco.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się szyderczy uśmieszek, gdy jej włosy przybrały czerwoną barwę. Zmrużyła groźnie oczy.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – wycedziła, mordując go wzrokiem.

- To nie skracaj mojego imienia.

- Na to nie masz co liczyć, Sev.

- To nie licz, że nie będę cię nazywał Nimf…

Reszta słów została gwałtownie stłumiona poduszką, która niespodziewanie pojawiła się przed jego twarzą…


	24. Chapter 24

Z impetem wylądował plecami na materacu, gdy Tonks rzuciła się na niego z poduszką. Momentalnie usadowiła się na jego brzuchu, przyciskając mu do twarzy Broń Zagłady. Chociaż się szarpał i siłował z nią, zapierała się z każdej strony i nie mógł jej zrzucić. Jedynie kilka razy udało mu się odepchnąć ją na tyle, by zaczerpnąć tchu, zanim znów zaczęła go podduszać. Naprawdę nie wiedział, dlaczego jeszcze jej nie wypatroszył za takie numery. Kto jak kto, ale Tonks była kompletnie walnięta, niezrównoważona i śmiertelnie niebezpieczna dla otoczenia. A to, że w tej chwili siedziała na nim, podduszając go i śmiejąc się głośno świadczyło tylko, że powinna się w trybie przyspieszonym znaleźć na oddziale zamkniętym.

W końcu jakby się lekko uspokoiła i odsunęła od niego poduszkę, by przyjrzeć mu się psotnie.

- Żyjesz? – zapytała z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Nie, udusiłaś mnie, a teraz rozmawiasz z moim duchem – mruknął. – Złaź!

- A może mi tak wygodnie?

Nim zdążył ją zrzucić, pochyliła się, oparła łokcie na jego ramionach, przygniatając go do łóżka i podparła dłońmi podbródek, spoglądając na niego z barwnymi błyskami w oczach.

- Wyglądałbyś przystojniej, jakbyś przyciął włosy – stwierdziła po dokładnej obserwacji jego twarzy.

- Powinienem zrobić ci teraz na złość i jeszcze bardziej je zapuścić – odparł, krzywiąc się lekko.

- Nie zrobisz tego.

Skrzywił się mocniej, słysząc pewność w jej głosie.

- Niby dlaczego tak sądzisz?

- Bo w ten sposób zrobiłbyś sobie na złość, a nie mi. To nie mi by przeszkadzały zbyt długie włosy przy pracy nad eliksirami.

Zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, wpatrując się w nią z żądzą mordu. Nie pierwszy raz wpadł w jej przeklętą pułapkę i po raz kolejny był na siebie wściekły za to. Ludzie mogli w to nie wierzyć, ale czasem takimi zagrywkami doprowadzała go do szewskiej pasji. Zaczęło się to jeszcze za jej szkolnych czasów, a jak już raz zauważyła, że może go w ten sposób wytrącić z równowagi, nigdy o tym nie zapomniała. Między innymi dlatego lubił z nią rozmawiać. Powód wyjątkowo absurdalny, ale Tonks jako jedna z nielicznych rzucała mu wyzwanie podczas zwykłej rozmowy.

- Jak na razie to ty mi przeszkadzasz w tworzeniu lekarstwa dla ciebie – syknął, cicho licząc, że zmyje jej ten szeroki uśmiech z ust. Nie po raz pierwszy się przeliczył.

- Ja ci przeszkadzam? Przecież nic nie robię – odparła spokojnie, wciąż spoglądając na niego psotnie.

- Leżysz na mnie.

- Brawo! Slytherin otrzymuje pięć punktów za spostrzegawczość! – zawołała ze śmiechem, a Severus znów zastanowił się, czemu jeszcze nie zaczął jej dusić.

- Czy ty naprawdę jesteś nienormalna, czy tylko taką udajesz? – zapytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem, jednocześnie dotykając jej czoła, by się upewnić, czy przypadkiem nie był to objaw gorączki.

- Ośmielę się wybrać opcję trzecią, panie profesorku.

Zamknął oczy i wziął głębszy oddech. To określenie prześladowało go przez prawie całe siedem lat jej nauki. Nikt, ale to nikt inny nigdy nie ośmielił się go nazwać w ten sposób, a Tonks zwracała się tak do niego prawie za każdym razem.

- Chyba będę musiał zapytać Andromedę, ile razy cię upuściła, jak byłaś mała – rzucił z kpiną, a odpowiedź, która padła od strony drzwi sprawiła, że błyskawicznie pożałował swoich słów.

- Czy ty sugerujesz, że rzucałam własną córką?

Powoli obrócił głowę, by z lekkim niepokojem spojrzeć na stojącą w progu Andromedą z pękatą torbą w ręce i morderczym wyrazem na twarzy.

- Skąd, ja tylko sugeruję, że twoja córka jest nienormalna – odpowiedział, po raz pierwszy ciesząc się, że Tonks wpakowała się na niego, robiąc tym samym za żywą tarczę.

Andromeda wypuściła torbę, która z takim hukiem upadła na podłogę, jakby wypełniona była stosem kamieni. Pani Tonks zmarszczyła groźnie brwi i szarpnięciem wyciągnęła różdżkę z płaszcza.

- Dora, odsuń się – warknęła do Tonks, którą Severus przezornie złapał za ręce, by przytrzymać ją przy sobie.

- Ciebie też miło widzieć, mamo – odpowiedziała aurorka wywracając oczami. Spojrzała na Severusa i uśmiechnęła się, z trudem powstrzymując się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. – Czy ty się boisz? – zapytała, usilnie starając się, by jej głos nie ociekał rozbawieniem.

Zmrużył oczy i niechętnie oderwał wzrok od wycelowanej w niego różdżki, by zmiażdżyć spojrzeniem Tonks. Jego irytacja wzrosła do krytycznego poziomu, gdy kącik jej ust zadrżał wyraźnie.

- Nie bardzo rozumiem, skąd mógł ci przyjść do głowy tak bzdurny pomysł – wycedził, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na jej ramionach.

- To mnie puść – odparła krótko, spoglądając na niego wyzywająco.

- Obawiam się, że to nie wchodzi w rachubę.

- A to niby czemu?

- Bo wyobraź sobie, że w najbliższym czasie wolałbym pozostać żywy i jednym kawałku – prychnął, spoglądając z lekkim niepokojem na Andromedę.

- Mamo, zamierzasz go zabić? – zapytała Tonks, odwracając się do matki, która napuszyła się z oburzenia.

- Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić, żeby pierwszy lepszy palant obrażał moją córkę! – warknęła była panna Black, zaciskając mocniej palce na różdżce.

- Daj spokój – westchnęła aurorka. – Obraził mnie już tyle razy, że nie jestem w stanie zliczyć i naprawdę mi nie robi różnicy, czy zrobi to jeszcze raz czy nie.

- Dora, nie broń go…

- Obawiam się, że muszę. Dwa razy uratował mi życie, więc chyba pora się odwdzięczyć tym samym – odparła spokojnie z szerokim, rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

Kolejne chwile były decydujące dla Severusa. Andromeda wyraźnie walczyła z chęcią przerobienia go na jeden ze składników do eliksirów i nie wyglądało, jakby miała tą bitwę wygrać. Pamiętając, jak rozkwasiła mu nos na błoniach, miał prawo obawiać się, że tym razem będzie gorzej, tym bardziej, że okoliczności, w jakich zostali przez nią przyłapani, raczej mu nie pomagały. W końcu raczej nie co dzień miała okazję ujrzeć swoją córkę właściwie na pół rozebraną – jeśli nie liczyć bandaży – i wpół leżącą na swoim byłym nauczycielu, którego Andromeda nigdy nie darzyła sympatią. Taak, miał przerąbane.

Tym bardziej więc się zdziwił, gdy niespodziewanie z ciężkim westchnięciem opuściła różdżkę i po dłuższej chwili wahania schowała ją z powrotem do kieszeni. Odczekał jeszcze moment, by uzyskać pewność, że nie ucierpi w żaden sposób, ale gdy skrzyżowała ręce, a jej spojrzenie nabrało morderczych właściwości, momentalnie puścił Tonks. Ta zaś ze śmiechem z niego zeszła i sięgnęła po koszulkę.

- Wołaj, jak coś cię będzie bolało – mruknął do Tonks, która błyskawicznie pokiwała głową i wstał z łóżka.

Bez słowa przeszedł przez sypialnię, czując się nieco nieswojo, gdy Andromeda odprowadzała go wzrokiem, praktycznie wypalając mu w plecach dziurę swoim spojrzeniem. Dopiero kiedy zniknął za progiem, napięta atmosfera znacznie zelżała. Pani Tonks chwyciła czekającą grzecznie na podłodze torbę i rzuciła ją na łóżko, po czym podeszła bliżej, by przyjrzeć się uważnie córce.

- Czy on ci…

- Nie, nic mi nie zrobił, nie bił mnie, nie zgwałcił, nie doprowadził do rozpaczy, nie szantażował, ani nie zrobił niczego podobnego, co z pewnością przyszło ci do głowy. Nic mi nie jest, mamo – dodała na koniec Tonks, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Na jego szczęście – burknęła Andromeda, siadając na fotelu przy łóżku.

- Och przestań już, nic tylko się go czepiasz i czepiasz. Co on ci takiego zrobił?

- Ja się czepiam? Dora, przecież to ten dupek wiecznie się ciebie czepiał o wszystko, co się tylko dało!

- I teraz odpłacasz mu się tym samym? Mogłabyś wreszcie dorosnąć – mruknęła Tonks, zaglądając z zaciekawieniem do torby.

Ignorując naburmuszoną minę matki, zaczęła wyrzucać na łóżko po kolei wszystkie ciuchy i kosmetyki, aż się dokopała do książek. Przejrzała błyskawicznie tytuły i odetchnęła z ulgą. Bała się, że tomik, który prawie skończyła czytać nie dostąpił zaszczytu znalezienia się w torbie, ale na szczęście było inaczej, dzięki czemu już niedługo będzie mogła się dowiedzieć, kto próbował zamordować gwiazdę filmową.

- Razem z tatą martwiliśmy się o ciebie – powiedziała Andromeda, poważniejąc.

Tonks westchnęła cicho i odłożyła na bok książki. Obróciła się, by spojrzeć na matkę z uśmiechem.

- Bez powodu, naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Severus pracuje nad lekarstwem, żeby jak najszybciej mnie w pełni wyleczyć, więc nie ma się czym przejmować.

- Minerwa mówiła, że ledwie to przeżyłaś.

- Widziałaś się z Minerwą? – zdziwiła się Tonks.

- A myślisz, że skąd bym znała hasło do kwater tego bufona? – mruknęła Andromeda, spoglądając na nią z politowaniem. – Opowiesz mi dokładnie, co się stało?

Aurorka westchnęła znów. Spojrzała na poduszki, porozrzucane po sypialni, później na Andromedę i znów na poduszki, po czym spojrzała wymownie na matkę i uśmiechnęła się prosząco. Pani Tonks wywróciła oczami, ale łaskawie podniosła się z fotela, by pozbierać amunicję i rzucić nią w córkę, która podziękowawszy szybko, ułożyła je na łóżku, by oprzeć się wygodnie. Dopiero wtedy zaczęła opowiadać ze wszystkimi szczegółami, pomijając jedynie animagiczną postać Severusa. Nie miała zamiaru zdradzać nikomu jego sekretu, skoro tak bardzo mu zależy, by utrzymać to w tajemnicy. Fakt, że nie widziała najmniejszego powodu, by kryć to przed Minerwą, ale to coś zupełnie innego. McGonagall zasłużyła, by się dowiedzieć o czymś takim.

- Dobra, wszystko ładnie, pięknie, ale dlaczego musisz tkwić akurat tutaj? To już wszyscy uzdrowiciele się skończyli? – burknęła wciąż niezadowolona Andromeda, gdy Tonks skończyła opowiadać.

- Mamo, Severus wbrew pozorom dobrze się mną zajmuje, tylko ty masz do niego jakieś uprzedzenia.

- Bo to dupek! Dziwię się, że możesz z takim spokojem tu siedzieć.

- To nie jego wina, że taki jest…

- A niby czyja, jak nie jego? Jakby chciał, to potrafiłby być inny, ale z własnej woli jest takim dupkiem – upierała się Andromeda.

Tonks wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Mylisz się. Nie widziałaś go po Ostatecznej Bitwie – powiedziała tak poważnym głosem, że pani Tonks na chwilę zamilkła, spoglądając na nią ze zdziwieniem. – Severus naprawdę dużo przeżył i to wszystko się na nim odbiło. Nie mówiłam ci o tym wcześniej, bo rzuciłabyś się, żeby zaraz go mordować, ale po tej Bitwie… Widziałam się z nim, a to spotkanie nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych…

_Ok. rok wcześniej, tydzień po zakończeniu wojny_

_Szła powoli pogrążonym w półmroku korytarzem Hogwartu, zastanawiając się, czy dobrze robi. Coś jej mówiło, że powinna z tym poczekać, ale nie mogła. Cierpliwość nie leżała w jej naturze. Dlatego też, gdy tylko się dowiedziała, że Minerwa znalazła ledwie żywego Severusa pod bramą zamku, bez namysłu fiuknęła do Hogsmeade, by się z nim zobaczyć w Hogwarcie. Gdy tuż przed ucieczką Śmierciożercy dopadli Snape'a, który w czasie walki opowiedział się po stronie Zakonu, wszyscy sądzili, że już więcej nikt go nie zobaczy. Dlatego wielkim zaskoczeniem była jego obecność przy bramie niemal tydzień po zniknięciu._

_Gdy tylko wpadła do Hogwartu, pognała do Albusa, by zapytać, co ze Snapem. Ku jej wielkiemu niezadowoleniu kazał jej poczekać i dopiero po prawie pięciu godzinach pozwolił jej udać się do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie z Severusem miała siedzieć Minerwa. Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie pokonała trasy z gabinetu dyrektora do skrzydła szpitalnego w tak krótkim czasie. Zwolniła dopiero, gdy ujrzała w oddali wielkie drzwi i po raz pierwszy się zawahała. Severus nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo była mu wdzięczna za uratowanie życia, ale obawiała się nieco, że nie będzie chciał jej widzieć. Mimo wszystko nie wybaczyłaby sobie, gdyby teraz się odwróciła i odeszła, pozostawiając go na pastwę losu._

_Gdy już w końcu zdecydowała się wejść do środka, tuż przy drzwiach natknęła się na Pomfrey, która bez słowa wskazała jej mniejsze drzwi z tyłu pomieszczenia. Podeszła do nich z duszą na ramieniu, a gdy zajrzała do małego pokoju, poczuła rozchodzący się po jej ciele chłód._

_Minerwa siedziała na prostym krześle i próbowała szeptem mówić coś, ale jej słowa pozostawały bez odzewu. Severus leżał skulony na łóżku plecami do niej i drżał lekko, pomimo ciepła rozchodzącego się od rozpalonego w kominku ognia. Tonks nie widziała jego twarzy, ale wystarczyło, że spojrzała na jego przygarbione ramiona, owinięte starannie bandażami, by zrozumieć, że jest źle._

_Drzwi skrzypnęły cicho, gdy uchyliła je mocniej, a Minerwa prawie podskoczyła na ten dźwięk. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, a w jej oczach rozbłysł smutek, gdy spojrzała na Tonks. Aurorka podeszła cicho, spoglądając pytająco na wicedyrektorkę, która pokręciła głową z rezygnacją._

_- Severusie? – odezwała się mimo wszystko Tonks, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej, by zatrzymać się tuż przy łóżku. – Głowa do góry, Poppy wyciągnie cię z tego – powiedziała, próbując się uśmiechnąć delikatnie._

_Zanim Minerwa zdążyła zareagować i ją powstrzymać, wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jego drżącego ramienia. Następne wydarzenie potoczyło się tak błyskawicznie, że Tonks prawie nie była w stanie powiedzieć, co się stało. W jednej chwili stała przy łóżku, a w następnej siedziała zdumiona na podłodze kawałek dalej z policzkiem płonącym bólem. Minerwa zaś momentalnie znalazła się pomiędzy nią a Severusem, który siedział na łóżku i wpatrywał się w aurorkę dzikim wzrokiem, jakby pragnął jedynie rozerwać ją na strzępy._

_- Nie dotykaj mnie – wycedził drżących z wściekłości głosem, zanim położył się z powrotem, obracając się plecami do nich._

_Najbardziej wówczas uderzyło ją, że przez ten moment przypominał zaszczute zwierzę pogrążone w amoku…_

- Uderzył cię – warknęła Andromeda po chwili ciszy.

- Mamo, jeśli cokolwiek mu za to zrobisz, możesz zapomnieć, że w najbliższym czasie się do ciebie odezwę – ostrzegła Tonks z zaskakującą jak na nią powagą. – Severus nie był wtedy sobą i nie możesz go winić za to, co zrobił. Chyba tylko cudem mu się udało wrócić do normalnego życia.

- Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby ktokolwiek krzywdził moją córkę!

- On mnie nie krzywdzi. To, co się stało, nigdy więcej się nie powtórzyło i nie ma co do tego wracać.

- A jeśli znowu to zrobi?

- Nie zrobi.

- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? Z takimi jak on nigdy nic nie wiadomo…

- Wiem i tyle! Ufam mu, a jeśli ty nie potrafisz mu zaufać, to równie dobrze możesz stąd wyjść!

Po jej stanowczych słowach zapadła długa chwila ciszy. Obie Tonks wpatrywały się w siebie ze złością – jedna bała się o swoją jedyną córkę, druga miała już powyżej uszu nadopiekuńczości.

- Jeśli się dowiem, że podał ci jakiś przeklęty eliksir, żeby zdobyć twoje zaufanie, możesz być pewna, że surowo mi za to zapłaci – odezwała się w końcu Andromeda. Tonks westchnęła ciężko. – Dora, martwię się o ciebie i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Możesz mnie za to nienawidzić i jęczeć i marudzić, że masz mnie dość i nie chcesz mnie widzieć, ale jesteś moją jedyną córką, którą muszę chronić przed złem tego świata – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem i usiadła na łóżku, by przytulić mocno Tonks.

- Dzięki, mamo – szepnęła aurorka cicho, wtulając się w opiekuńcze ramiona matki.

Severusa nie widziała w ogóle po wyjściu Andromedy. Domyśliła się, że zamknął się w swojej pracowni, nie wyściubiając nosa za próg. Nawet kolację przyniósł jej skrzat i bez słowa zostawił talerz, by zaraz zniknąć. Po posiłku sięgnęła po gitarę i praktycznie cały wieczór spędziła grając i zastanawiając się nad zmianą Severusa. Przed wojną był inny i była niemal pewna, że wpłynęły na niego wydarzenia po bitwie. Wciąż po części nie mogła uwierzyć, że Minerwa znalazła sposób, by mu pomóc. Stan, w jakim się wówczas znajdował, w ogóle nie wskazywał, żeby kiedykolwiek miałoby mu się poprawić.

- Ty w ogóle myślisz o tym, co robisz? – pytanie padło tak niespodziewanie, że ręka jej zadrżała, przez co wyrwał jej się fałszywy akord.

- Owszem myślę – odparła z niezadowoleniem, unosząc głowę, by spojrzeć potępiająco na Severusa, który stał w progu i opierał się ramieniem o futrynę.

- Nie wyglądało jakbyś to robiła – zasugerował z dziwną nutą w głosie.

- W czymś ci to przeszkadzało?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Po prostu nie sądziłem, że jesteś w stanie grać, będąc myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej.

Powiedział to tak spokojnym tonem, że przez chwilę nie potrafiła nic z siebie wydusić, tylko wpatrywał się w niego z zaskoczeniem. Severus zaś nie przejął się tym zupełnie i najspokojniej w świecie skierował się do łazienki. Nie minęły dwie minuty jak był z powrotem z całym naręczem kosmetyków, które przyniosła jej Andromeda i którymi zdążyła zawalić półkę, wciskając wszystkie jego rzeczy w kąt. Bez słowa rzucił jej cały ten balast na łóżko.

- Nie mam zamiaru cię reanimować, jak się udusisz – syknął, gdy zauważył, że wyraźnie próbowała się nie śmiać.

Gdy tylko zniknął z powrotem w łazience, wybuchła głośnym śmiechem.

Niecałą godzinę później układała się już do snu, kiedy niespodziewanie Severus wszedł znów do sypialni. Obserwowała go, gdy niespiesznie podszedł do łóżka i zaczął szukać czegoś w nocnej szafce. Po chwili podniósł się, z jakąś fiolką w dłoni, obrócił się i rzuciwszy krótkie „dobranoc", ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

- Sev?

Zatrzymał się z ciężkim westchnięciem i obrócił, by spojrzeć na nią potępiająco.

- O ile pamiętam mówiłem coś na ten temat.

- Może… może zostaniesz tutaj? – zapytała cicho, ignorując zupełnie jego słowa.

Nie widziała jego twarzy, gdyż wpatrywała się w swoje dłonie, ale była pewna, że zaskoczyła go swoimi słowami. Szczerze mówiąc, samą siebie też zaskoczyła i w gruncie rzeczy sama nie wiedziała, co ją podkusiło, by to zaproponować.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał w końcu podejrzliwie.

- Od jakiegoś miesiąca mam prawie codziennie koszmary. Nie czuję się dobrze, jak nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, kiedy zasypiam – przyznała się niechętnie.

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś wcześniej?

Tym razem to ona miała okazję osiągnąć stan zdziwienia. Uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć na niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

- Ja… Sądziłam, że mnie wyśmiejesz.

- A teraz już się tego nie obawiałaś?

- To nie tak… Po prostu lepiej mi się spało, jak byłeś obok.

Severus przez kilka chwil wyraźnie przetrawiał jej słowa, zanim niespodziewanie kiwnął głową. Zniknął za drzwiami, ale po chwili wrócił i podszedł powoli, by usiąść na skraju łóżka. Siedząc plecami do niej, otworzył fiolkę i szybko wypił jej błękitną zawartość, krzywiąc się przy tym lekko.

- Dzięki – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem, gdy w końcu położył się na brzegu łóżka.

- Nie ma za co – mruknął cicho.

Zamknęła oczy, gdy świece jednocześnie zgasły, pogrążając sypialnię w mroku. Bardzo szybko usłyszała, jak oddech Severusa wyrównał się, ale sama długo nie mogła zasnąć. Przez prawie pół godziny wierciła się i przewracała z boku na bok, ale jej umysł wciąż pracował na pełnych obrotach i nie chciał się zrelaksować. Wreszcie położyła się na plecach, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w sufit. W pewnym momencie usłyszała, jak Severus się poruszył, a chwilę później poczuła obejmujące ją ramię. W pierwszej chwili znieruchomiała, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Severus natomiast mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i przyciągnął ją do siebie, przytulając ją mocno. Poczuła się… dziwnie, ale też jednocześnie ogarnął ją spokój. Starając się go nie obudzić, poruszyła się nieznacznie, próbując ułożyć się nieco wygodniej. Oparła się plecami o jego twardy tors, a jego ręka przesunęła się po jej brzuchu, przyciągając ją bliżej. Przymknęła oczy, gdy poczuła na karku jego ciepły oddech. Przesunęła palcami po jego przedramieniu. Gwałtownie cofnęła dłoń, gdy poruszył ręką, ale zaraz się uspokoiła, kiedy objął ją mocniej. Nie minęło dużo czasu, jak zasnęła, napawając się bliską obecnością Severusa…


	25. Chapter 25

Obudził go dziwny i całkowicie niespodziewany ruch. Czuł niepokojący ciężar na klatce piersiowej. Ostrożnie otworzył oczy i odczekał chwilę, zanim jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do panującej w sypialni ciemności. Po chwili jednak jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia na widok leżącej na nim Tonks. Może nie zaskoczyłoby go aż tak bardzo, gdyby nie fakt, że nieświadomie obejmował ją ramieniem, przytrzymując ją blisko siebie. Fioletowe włosy zasłaniały jej twarz, więc nie wiedział, czy uśmiechała się, czy raczej była niezadowolona z obecnej sytuacji, ale gdyby prawdziwa była druga możliwość, raczej nie przytulałaby się tak śmiało do niego. Czuł się naprawdę nieswojo, budząc się po raz kolejny z Tonks w ramionach. Było to niestosowne, niewłaściwe i nieodpowiednie, ale musiał przyznać, że całkiem dobrze mu się spało. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie odpowiadało mu to za bardzo. Pozwalał jej na stanowczo zbyt dużo, ale chociaż wiedział, że powinien to zmienić, nie mógł. Tonks chwilami przypominała wesołego, pełnego energii szczeniaka, który wiecznie chciałby się bawić. Może traktowałby ją inaczej, gdyby tylko nie miał słabości do takich małych psiaków.

Ostrożnie zsunął ją z siebie, starając się jej przy tym nie budzić. Kątem oka przyuważył, że zmarszczyła niespodziewanie brwi. Po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia podsunął jej swoją poduszkę. Ledwie powstrzymał się przed parsknięciem śmiechem, gdy wtuliła się w nią z naburmuszoną miną. Błyskawicznie jednak przeszła mu ochota do śmiechu, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że nie zachowałaby się tak, gdyby faktycznie nie zależało jej na jego obecności. Nie był pewien, co o tym myśleć. Tonks zachowywała się, jakby naprawdę nie miała mu za złe tego, co ośmielił się zrobić. Od tamtej chwili gdy... podniósł na nią rękę, był pewien, że aurorka więcej się do niego nie odezwie. Nie potrafił żadnymi słowami opisać zdumienia, w jakie wpadł, gdy po miesiącu kuracji miał okazję ją spotkać w Kwaterze Głównej, dokąd zaciągnął go Albus i zamiast bólu, oburzenia, nienawiści, czy czegoś podobnego, zdążył dostrzec w jej oczach wyraźną ulgę, zanim z szerokim uśmiechem przytuliła go i podziękowała za uratowanie życia. Praktycznie cały wieczór siedziała koło niego i co chwilę zagadywała go, jakby obawiając się, że zamknie się w sobie. Wciąż nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, ale po jakimś czasie przestał nawet próbować. Pogodził się z myślą, że Tonks należy do osób wyjątkowo nieprzewidywalnych, a zrozumienie jej toku myślenia jest czymś niewykonalnym.

Z mętlikiem w głowie rozpalił ogień w małym kominku. Wrócił do szafki przy łóżku, zerkając po drodze na śpiącą spokojnie Tonks. Na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, gdy pomrukując coś pod nosem powierciła się chwilę i rozłożyła na łóżku, zajmując prawie całą jego powierzchnię. Usiadł na skraju łóżka i wyjął z szuflady fiolkę z ogniście pomarańczowym eliksirem. Z westchnięciem rezygnacji odkorkował buteleczkę i niechętnie wypił zawartość, krzywiąc się przy tym z obrzydzenia. Po raz kolejny wypomniał sobie, że wciąż nie znalazł sposobu, by zneutralizować ten paskudny smak, jednocześnie zachowując wszystkie tak istotne właściwości.

Odczekał dłuższą chwilę, a gdy w końcu paskudny smak zniknął z jego ust, wstał i ruszył do łazienki, gdzie przebrał się szybko w swój sportowy strój, po czym udał się na błonia, by spędzić poranek na rozmyśleniach podczas relaksującej przebieżki.

Mniej więcej godzinę później wrócił do lochów zmęczony, ale zadowolony. Wprawdzie wciąż nie potrafił zrozumieć Tonks mimo, że większość czasu zaprzątała jego myśli, ale gdy wracał do zamku na jego ramieniu wylądowała sowa Kathariny z pękatą kopertą. List zostawił na stoliku w salonie z zamiarem zapoznania się z jego treścią w nieco późniejszym czasie i po cichu wślizgnął się do sypialni. Przezornie rzucił okiem na łóżko i odetchnął, widząc, że Nimfadora wciąż jest pogrążona w głębokim śnie. Powoli przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, poruszając się tak cicho, jak tylko potrafił. Już był przy drzwiach łazienki, już wyciągał rękę, by chwycić za klamkę, gdy nagle mknąca z zawrotną prędkością poduszka pojawiła się praktycznie z nikąd i z impetem łupnęła go w głowę. Gwałtownie się obrócił, by zmrozić spojrzeniem… wciąż śpiącą spokojnie Tonks.

Zmrużył oczy, przyglądając jej się podejrzliwie. Leżała dokładnie w tej samej pozycji, co wcześniej i oddychała spokojnie, nie krztusząc się od śmiechu. Powoli obszedł łóżko, nie odrywając od niej wzroku i zatrzymał się tam, gdzie nie mogła go dostrzec – przy czym dużo ułatwiał mu fakt, że leżała na boku, więc znajdował się za jej plecami. Tylko dzięki swojemu zmysłowi obserwacji dostrzegł, że drgnęła niespokojnie. Z paskudnym uśmieszkiem pochylił się, by zacisnąć dłonie na prześcieradle. Odczekał znów chwilę, po czym gwałtownie się wyprostował i szarpnięciem ściągnął materiał z łóżka. Ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu Tonks była stosunkowo przygotowana. Gdy tylko poczuła, że prześcieradło pod nią drgnęło, błyskawicznie przeturlała się na drugi koniec łóżka i zeskoczyła z niego, lądując zgrabnie w podpartym przysiadzie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego z wyższością, na co odpowiedział jej kpiącym uśmieszkiem. Mogła się spodziewać, że będzie chciał ją zrzucić z łóżka, ale nie sądził, by przewidziała, że posłuży się jej własną bronią. I miał rację. Na twarzy Nimfadory odmalowało się zaskoczenie, gdy niespodziewanie w jej stronę pomknęła poduszka. Odruchowo spróbowała ją złapać, ale przez to przestała się podpierać, a że cały ciężar ciała utrzymywała na lewej nodze, momentalnie straciła równowagę. Zdążyła jedynie machnąć rękami, zanim grawitacja zwyciężyła i pociągnęła ją ku sobie.

- Jak to zwykł mówić Alastor? – zastanowił się głośno Severus, pukając się palcem w podbródek. – Ach tak, Stała Czujność – rzucił dobitnie, przyglądając się jej ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

- Skoro tak dobrze to pamiętasz, to dziwne, że sam się nie stosujesz – odparła szybko, pocierając lewy łokieć, którym miała nieszczęście amortyzować upadek.

- Mój błąd, naiwnie wierzyłem, że jeszcze śpisz – powiedział spokojnie, obchodząc powoli łóżko.

Spodziewał się szoku, dlatego nie zdziwił się, gdy jej oczy rozszerzyły się do rozmiarów galeonów, a szczęka niekontrolowanie opadła w dół. Zatrzymał się tuż przed nią z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi. W duchu śmiał się do rozpuku z jej niedowierzającej miny, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Zamiast tego odczekał chwilę, dając jej pogodzić się z tą myślą i dopiero gdy wreszcie się poruszyła, otrząsając z szoku, wyciągnął do niej rękę. W pierwszej chwili nabrała podejrzliwości, przyglądając mu się nie pewnie, ale gdy w końcu westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem, przyjęła oferowaną pomoc. Trzymając się go mocno, wstała ostrożnie.

- Dzięki – powiedziała cicho, uśmiechając się do niego lekko.

Nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje, ale ten jakby nieśmiały uśmiech działał na niego w zdecydowanie dziwny sposób. Mimowolnie spojrzał na cienką bliznę, która stawała się wyraźniejsza przy każdym uśmiechu, czy grymasie. Znajdzie kiedyś sposób, by zlikwidować ją z jej twarzy – nie miał zamiaru pozwalać, by całe życie była przez niego naznaczona.

- Jak noga? – zapytał cicho, wracając wzrokiem do jej oczu, błyszczących dziwnie.

Wzruszyła lekko ramionami, wciąż uśmiechając się do niego.

- Czy ja wiem? Nie boli, ale boję się na niej stanąć – wyznała, śmiejąc się przy tym cicho.

- Chyba rozumiesz, że powinienem ci zrobić jakąś rehabilitację? – Kiwnęła głową bez słowa. – Chyba już nawet wiem jaką – dodał nieco ciszej, przyglądając się jej uważnie. Stała zbyt blisko, jak na jego gust i czuł się dosyć niespokojnie zważywszy, że do tej pory nie puściła jego ręki. – Umiesz tańczyć? – zapytał niespodziewanie po dłuższej chwili ciszy, gdy wpatrywała się w niego wyczekująco.

W pierwszej chwili na jej twarzy pojawiło się czyste zaskoczenie, ale wystarczył moment, by znów się uśmiechnęła szeroko.

- Sądziłeś, że mama by mi darowała, jakbym nie umiała? – spytała, spoglądając na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że twoją matką jest Andromeda, może i moje pytanie nie należało do najtrafniejszych. Pozwól więc, że się poprawię, jak dobrze umiesz tańczyć?

- Wystarczająco, żeby nie deptać po nogach. Tata mnie uczył jeszcze jak byłam w szkole – dodała, jakby miało to wyjaśnić wszystko. Gdy jednak spojrzał na nią nie rozumiejąc, westchnęła cicho. – Tata jest bardzo cierpliwy i tolerancyjny, ale jako nauczyciel potrafi być gorszy od ciebie.

- Nie wierzę.

- Czyżbyś uważał się za najgorszego nauczyciela w Anglii?

- Żeby tylko w Anglii.

Tonks roześmiała się głośno. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, przyglądając się wesołym błyskom w jej oczach. Lubił doprowadzać ją do śmiechu. Miał wtedy wrażenie, że jego poczucie humoru nie jest na poziomie, którego zwykli śmiertelnicy nie potrafią pojąć.

- Dobra, niech ci będzie, jako nauczyciel jesteś największym dupkiem, jakiego świat zna – przyznała mu ze śmiechem. – Ale wiesz co? O dziwo masz nawet kilka zalet.

- Jestem bardzo ciekaw jakich.

W głowie rozbrzmiał mu syreną alarm, gdy uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Oparła rękę na jego ramieniu i przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej, praktycznie opierając się piersiami o jego tors. Przełknął niezauważalnie ślinę, gdy poczuł jej oddech na szyi, jak się pochyliła.

- W tym stroju wyglądasz seksownie – szepnęła mu do ucha.

Momentalnie od niej odskoczył, wywołując u niej tym samym jeszcze większe rozbawienie. Prychnął ze złością, która znacznie wzrosła, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jego policzki lekko się zaczerwieniły. Odepchnął chichoczącą Tonks i nie zwracając na nią większej uwagi, odwrócił się na pięcie, by chwilę później zniknąć za drzwiami łazienki, pozostawiając aurorkę tarzającą się ze śmiechu na łóżku.

Dopiero dobre dwie godziny później udało mu się wreszcie ze spokojem zasiąść do listu. Wcześniej musiał zmienić Nimfadorze opatrunki – poprzedniego dnia udało mu się przygotować miksturę na ugryzienie, która jednak musiała się gotować przez całą noc, zanim przybrała postać łagodnego balsamu – przy czym ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że rany na jej plecach najwyraźniej postanowiły wreszcie zacząć się goić – co było o tyle dziwne, że praktycznie nic nie zrobił. Dodatkowo później dostał wezwanie od Albusa w sprawie rozpoczynających się lada moment lekcji, a gdy wracał do lochów natknął się na wracającą z urlopu Poppy, która zażądała od niego szczegółowego raportu dotyczącego stanu jego zdrowia. Natomiast w samych lochach natrafił jeszcze na Argusa, marudzącego znów na Irytka, który to niby zabarykadował się w sali eliksirów – dziwnym trafem nie było go tam, gdy osobiście wybrał się, by to sprawdzić. Dlatego też gdy wreszcie udało mu się dotrzeć do swoich kwater i spokojnie usiąść w fotelu, w ogóle nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na siedzącą na sofie Tonks, która zdawała się być całkowicie pochłonięta jakąś książką. Niespiesznie otworzył kopertę i wyciągnął z niej dwa poskładane starannie arkusze pergaminu zapełnione starannym, pochylonym pismem. Z nieznacznym uśmiechem na twarzy zagłębił się w wydarzenia, opisywane przez Katharinę, prawie całkiem odcinając się od rzeczywistości.

- Wiedziałam! – wykrzyknęła Tonks tak niespodziewanie, że prawie podskoczył. Ze zdumieniem spojrzał na jej szeroki uśmiech. – Wiedziałam, że to ona!

- O czym ty mówisz?

W pierwszej chwili spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi, ale bardzo szybko uśmiechnęła się znów. Uniosła książkę, by pokazać mu granatową okładkę z popękany szkłem, na której widniało „_Zwierciadło pęka w odłamków stos_", a tuż powyżej złote litery poinformowało go, iż nazwisko autorki brzmi Agata Christie.

- To książka kobiety, która jest uznawana za królową kryminałów, a ja właśnie odgadłam, kto zamordował gwiazdę filmową – odpowiedziała z dumą, która nieznacznie zmalała, gdy uniósł brew. – No dobra, nie rozgryzłam powodu, dla którego to zrobiła, ale jednak odgadłam. I to szybciej niż się pojawiło wyjaśnienie. Bo wiesz, tu jest taka starsza pani w tej książce, nazywa się panna Marple i ona potrafi rozwiązać każdą, najtrudniejszą nawet zagadkę i do tej pory jeszcze mi się nie udało znaleźć mordercy, zanim ta panna Marple nie wyjaśniła całej tajemnicy. Nie interesuje cię to, prawda? – zapytała niemal z pewnością w głosie, gdy wciąż spoglądał na nią z uniesioną brwią.

- Nie ukrywam, że nie szczególnie mnie porwały twoje wyjaśnienia. Obawiam się nawet, że mam coś o wiele ciekawszego do czytania, niż ten twój kryminał – odpowiedział spokojnie zgodnie z prawdą i na dowód wrócił wzrokiem do listu. – Masz pozdrowienia od twojego pieska salonowego – rzucił od niechcenia, marszcząc nieznacznie brwi.

- Od Remusa? Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że to on do ciebie napisał? – zapytała, spoglądając na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Oczywiście, że nie chcę i tego nie powiem – prychnął. – Pchlarz jest na terapii Kathariny, jakbyś zapomniała. I o dziwo całkiem dobrze się dogadują… - dodał z nutką niezadowolenia w głosie.

- To chyba dobrze?

- Niekoniecznie. To raczej znaczy, że kundel wpadł w jej sidła. Katharina gustuje w słabeuszach, których może złamać i ustawić ich od nowa wedle swojego gustu – wyjaśnił krótko, gdy spojrzała na niego pytająco. – Do tej pory jeszcze się nie zdarzyło, żeby jej się to nie udało…

- Nie licząc ciebie.

Spojrzał na nią potępiająco, gdy mu przerwała, ale po chwili kiwnął głową.

- Fakt, nie potrafiła mnie złamać. Niemniej jednak spodziewaj się, że jak następnym razem będziesz miała okazję spotkać tę kupę futra, będzie zupełnie inny jeśli chodzi o charakter. Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam bladego pojęcia, co ona może z nim zrobić, ale możesz być pewna, że o tobie już nie będzie pamiętał.

- Nie przeszkadza mi to. Może w końcu do niego dotrze, że między nami nic nie będzie – powiedziała spokojnie, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem. – Za to ciebie to wkurza.

- Jak ty na to wpadłaś? – prychnął. – Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś na moim miejscu skakała z radości, kiedy jakiś pieprzony ścierwojad wpiernicza się tam, gdzie nie jest potrzebny.

Po jego słowach zakończonych wściekłym warknięciem zapanowała chwila ciszy. Wiedział, że musi się błyskawicznie uspokoić, żeby utrzymać swoje opanowanie i nie pozwolić, by gniew wziął górę. Było to jednak cholernie trudne, skoro wiedział, że taki zapchlony kundel jak Lupin był w stanie zwrócić uwagę kogoś takiego, jak Katharina! Nie po to się tyle starał, żeby jej udowodnić, że jest w stanie się zmienić, żeby zniżała się do takiego poziomu!

- Ej, Sev, uspokój się.

Wziął głębszy oddech, gdy usłyszał Tonks tuż obok siebie. Poczuł jej dłoń na ramieniu i uświadomił sobie, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy do niego podeszła. Starając się oddychać głęboko, spojrzał na swoje dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści. Z trudem rozprostował palce, powtarzając sobie w myślach, że musi zatrzymać siły na wieczór. Na Nimfadorę spojrzał dopiero, gdy udało mu się mniej więcej opanować pierwszy gniew. W jej oczach dostrzegł wyraźne zmartwienie, które trochę bardziej go otrzeźwiło. Wystarczyło jednak, że spojrzał ponownie na list, by gniew znów wziął górę.

- Sev, spokojnie, nie denerwuj się! – zawołała, siadając na podłokietniku. Chwyciła jego podbródek i obróciła mu głowę, kierując jego spojrzenie na siebie. – Nie myśl o tym, zajmij umysł czymś innym.

- Puść mnie – wykrztusił z trudem, dusząc się z wściekłości.

- Nie.

Jej stanowcza odpowiedź nie zrobiła na nim żadnego wrażenia. Zanim jednak zdążył ją odepchnąć, przysunęła się bliżej i przytuliła go mocno. Na moment znieruchomiał. Nie chciał zrobić jej krzywdy, ale miał wrażenie, że jeszcze trochę, a nie zdoła się powstrzymać. W jego żyłach krążyła żądza mordu, którą mógł zaspokoić jedynie atak na kogokolwiek.

- Zabiję gnoja – warknął, walcząc usilnie z buzującą w nim złością.

Tonks zamiast odpowiedzieć, jedną dłonią zaczęła gładzić jego plecy, zaś drugą objęła jego głowę, praktycznie zmuszając go, by oparł głowę na jej ramieniu. Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głębiej, wdychając jej zapach. Przez blisko minutę siedział nieruchomo, a jej bliskość zadziwiająco go uspokajała. Nie rozumiał tego, ale też nie starał się zrozumieć. Potrzebował spokoju, a ona mu go dała i był jej za to wdzięczny. Nie zastanawiając się, co robi, objął ją delikatnie i ostrożnie przyciągnął ją bliżej. Było mu… dziwnie, gdy poczuł jej ciężar na kolanach. Na moment zesztywniała, po czym poznał, że spięła się lekko, ale wystarczył moment, by się uspokoiła i wróciła do gładzenia jego pleców. Czuł, jak jego mięśnie rozluźniają się pod jej dotykiem, a jej przyjemny zapach koił jego nerwy. Mimowolnie objął ją mocniej, podświadomie pragnąc, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Miał w nosie, co Tonks sobie pomyśli, za bardzo potrzebował tego, co mu dała i nie miał zamiaru zbyt szybko się tego pozbywać. Będzie musiał pamiętać, by przy najbliższej okazji powiedzieć Olivii, że wreszcie odkrył idealny sposób na radzenie sobie z gniewem. Gdyby tylko mógł w jakiś sposób zatrzymać ją przy sobie na stałe…


	26. Chapter 26

Minerwa po raz kolejny zerknęła nerwowo na drzwi. Obiad zaczął się już dobre pięć minut temu, a Severusa z Tonks wciąż nie było widać. Do tej pory mroczny Mistrz Eliksirów nie zwykł się spóźniać na posiłki, a odkąd zawitała u niego Nimfadora, zdarzyło mu się już to drugi raz. Zaczynało się to robić niepokojące.

- Nie przywołasz ich spojrzeniem – szepnął jej do ucha ze śmiechem Gerard. Spojrzała na niego zmrużonymi oczami, a w odpowiedzi otrzymała jedynie szerszy uśmiech. – Jak przyjdą, to będą, nie musisz co chwilę patrzeć na te drzwi – dodał spokojnie, sięgając po półmisek z pstrągiem.

- Wy to macie dobrze – wtrącił się Filius, wzdychając cicho. – Bycie duchem jest całkiem zabawne, ale brakuje mi trochę jedzenia.

- Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć obżerania się – mruknął Teodor, popijając sok dyniowy.

Filius, ku rozbawieniu ogółu, spojrzał na niego potępiająco, na co oczywiście były auror w ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi.

- Nie obżerałem się!

- Owszem.

- Wcale nie! Po prostu mój organizm potrzebował dużo pożywienia!

- Śmiem zaprzeczyć – rzucił Albus, spoglądając niewinnie w sufit.

Flitwickowi prawie para poszła z uszu z oburzenia, potęgując wesołość nauczycieli zgromadzonych przy stole. Nagły wybuch wesołości zwrócił nawet uwagę Gellerta, który do tej pory zajęty był flirtowaniem z młodą nauczycielką Astronomii, która zastąpiła tragicznie zmarłą profesor Sinistrę. Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na zeźlonego Filiusa, chichoczącą Minerwę, pogwizdującego niewinnie Albusa, uśmiechającego się szeroko Teodora i śmiejącego się głośno Hagrida, po czym wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się z powrotem do młodej profesor Randall, ale zanim zdążył się do niej odezwać, jego uwagę przykuła czyjaś obecność przy drzwiach. Zerknął w tamtą stronę i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko na widok Tonks wspierającej się na ramieniu Severusa.

- Tonks! – zawołał wesoło Albus, który równie szybko zdał sobie sprawę z ich obecności. Zerwał się z krzesła i okrążył stół, by przywitać aurorkę. – Już się obawialiśmy, że Severus cię zamknął w tych ponurych lochach.

- Nie zamknął, groził mi tylko, że mnie przywiąże – odparła równie wesoło Dora, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Jak się nie przymkniesz, to w końcu faktycznie to zrobię – mruknął Severus beznamiętnym tonem.

- Sev, z takimi fantazjami już naprawdę byś mógł poczekać, aż wyzdrowieję – westchnęła teatralnie Tonks.

Jej słowa okazały się być tragiczne dla obrusa, który momentalnie ucierpiał, gdy połowa grona pedagogicznego zadławiła się i opluła obiadem. Większość błyskawicznie usilnie starała się przybrać poważny wyraz twarzy, próbując jednocześnie stłumić potężny wybuch śmiechu. Jedynie kilka osób odważyło się otwarcie roześmiać głośno, a w tym zaszczytnym gronie znajdowała się Minerwa z Gerardem oraz Albus, a także Filius, który to już był martwy i nie obawiał się, co Severus mógłby mu za to zrobić. Snape natomiast jedynie zmrużył oczy i nachylił się do Tonks.

- Masz świadomość, że cię za to zamorduję? – warknął jej do ucha na tyle cicho, by nikt go nie słyszał.

- Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłam o warczeniu? – odpowiedziała mu pytaniem z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Nie chmurz się już tak, śmiech to zdrowie. Poza tym, jak mnie zamordujesz, to kto cię będzie rozweselał?

- Jakbym tego potrzebował.

- Owszem, potrzebujesz i z tego, co zdążyłam zauważyć, bardzo tego potrzebujesz – powiedziała jeszcze ciszej, spoglądając na niego poważniej.

Severus nachmurzył się, słysząc twardą nutę w jej głosie, ale nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego westchnął ciężko i bez słowa pomógł jej dość do stołu. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy Grindelwald wstał i wskazał puste miejsce obok siebie.

- Nie zechciałabyś usiąść przy mnie? Właśnie dzisiaj myślałem o tym, by cię odwiedzić i upewnić się, jak się czujesz – rzekł Gellert gładko, odsuwając dla niej krzesło.

- Pewnie, z chęcią – odparła krótko i już chciała zrobić krok w jego stronę, gdy Severus ją przytrzymał. – Sev? Wiesz, chciałabym usiąść, nie uśmiecha mi się jedzenie obiadu na stojąco.

- Możesz zająć inne miejsce – powiedział cicho Snape, spoglądając na czarnoksiężnika podejrzliwie. Tonks wywróciła oczami.

- No nie przesadzaj, przecież mnie nie zje, ani nie zgwałci.

- Tego drugiego nie byłbym taki pewien – mruknął, spoglądając na nią z uniesioną lekko brwią.

- Nie wiedziałem, że zdążyłaś się dorobić opiekunki – wtrącił się Gellert, przyglądając się Severusowi z jawną kpiną w oczach. Uniósł ręce, nie przestając się uśmiechać pogardliwie. – Obiecuję trzymać rączki przy sobie, _nianiu_.

- Sev, spokojnie – rzuciła cicho Tonks, ściskając lekko jego ramię, gdy mięsień jego twarzy drgnął niebezpiecznie. – Nic mi nie będzie, a jak nie pozwolisz mi usiąść obok niego, będzie tylko gorzej dla ciebie.

Severus zmarszczył z niezadowoleniem brwi, ale ustąpił. Pomógł jej podejść do krzesła i usiąść, po czym błyskawicznie zajął miejsce obok niej, obserwując uważnie Grindelwalda, który tymczasem uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco i nachylił się, by powiedzieć jej coś na ucho, na co roześmiała się głośno. Zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jest właśnie dokładnie obserwowany przez swojego mentora. Gerard był bardzo zaintrygowany jego zachowaniem. Na tyle, że w ogóle się nie zorientował, kiedy Minerwa podsunęła mu na talerz papryczkę chilli, którą nabił na widelec, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Zorientował się, co się stało dopiero, gdy poczuł istne piekło w ustach po przegryzieniu tego diabelskiego wynalazku. Praktycznie rzucił się po dzbanek z wodą i prawie całkowicie go opróżnił, jednocześnie zwracając na siebie pełną uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych.

- A niech cię, kobieto! – mruknął z niezadowoleniem, gdy już w końcu był w stanie się odezwać, nie ziejąc przy tym ogniem.

- Trzeba było patrzeć, co robisz – odparła spokojnie Minerwa, wzruszając lekko ramionami. Nieznaczny psotny uśmieszek na jej ustach dostrzegł dopiero, gdy zgromił ją spojrzeniem.

- Jakoś nie sądziłem, że będziesz w stanie zastosować wobec mnie taki paskudny atak. Wyobrażasz sobie, co by było, jakby to paskudztwo spaliło mi język? – zapytał cicho, przysuwając się do niej, by musnąć ustami jej szyję. – Bardzo szybko zaczęłabyś tego żałować – szepnął jej do ucha niskim głosem, na co zadrżała lekko. Z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem odsunął się nieznacznie, by zerknąć znów na Severusa. – Zauważyłaś, że nie jest zły?

- Severus? – upewniła się, a gdy kiwnął głową, spojrzała na młodszego czarodzieja. – Właśnie widać, jak przejawia brak złości chęcią mordu.

- Nie zrozumiałaś, wobec Gellerta jest podejrzliwy i nie ma się co dziwić, każdy przy nim taki jest. Chodziło mi raczej o to, że nie jest zły po tym, co powiedziała ta cała Tonks. Na ile go znam, gdyby coś takiego ośmielił się powiedzieć ktokolwiek inny, trzeba by było zacząć przygotowania do pogrzebu. Coś się między nimi stało i jestem bardzo ciekaw, co z tego wyniknie – dodał w zamyśleniu.

Minerwa zastanowiła się głęboko nad jego słowami, a tymczasem Severus został wciągnięty do rozmowy przez równie spóźnioną Pomonę, która to przyszła jeszcze chwilę po nich i zajęła wolne miejsce koło Mistrza Eliksirów. McGonagall zmrużyła oczy, gdy w pewnej chwili zauważyła intrygującą sytuację. Tonks próbowała sięgnąć po półmisek stojący niedaleko pogrążonego w dyskusji Severusa, ale wyraźnie nie chciała obciążać zranionej nogi, przez co nie mogła zwyczajnie wstać. Gellert, zauważywszy jej wysiłki, z uśmiechem zaoferował pomoc. Podniósł się z krzesła, podszedł kawałek i wyciągnął rękę w stronę półmiska. Niespodziewanie Severus błyskawicznym ruchem obrócił w palcach widelec i nie przerywając rozmowy, ani nawet się nie oglądając, wbił go w dłoń Gellerta, który krzyknął z bólu. Snape zupełnie się tym nie przejął i najzwyczajniej w świecie chwycił półmisek i podał go Tonks, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od Sprout. Minerwa stwierdziła, że to było naprawdę dziwne…

Reszta obiadu zleciała w stosunkowo spokojnej atmosferze. Severus uparcie nie zwracał uwagi na Gellerta, który tymczasem nie przestawał flirtować z Tonks, wywołując tym samym coraz większy rumieniec na jej twarzy. Kiedy wreszcie roześmiała się, a Grindelwald niby przypadkiem położył rękę na jej udzie, Severus spokojnie wstał i oznajmił, że na nich już pora. Nie zważając na głośny protest Nimfadory pomógł jej wstać, jednocześnie grożąc, że jeśli się nie uspokoi, siłą ją zaciągnie do lochów. Efekt był taki, że Tonks zaprotestowała jeszcze głośniej, Gellert momentalnie zaoferował się, że on ją później odstawi do lochów, na co Severus się wściekł i nie zważając na publiczność, złapał ją w pasie i przerzucił sobie przez ramię jak wcześniej Andromedę, po czym najspokojniej w świecie wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, zupełnie nie reagując, gdy zaczęła go okładać pięściami z okrzykami w rodzaju „Postaw mnie!".

Gdy znaleźli się wreszcie w jego kwaterach, bez słowa rzucił ją na fotel i błyskawicznie pochylił się nad nią, opierając dłonie na podłokietnikach. Zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, gdy spojrzała na niego wyzywająco.

- Czy ty jesteś głupia, czy tylko taką udajesz? – syknął, a jej włosy momentalnie przybrały czerwony odcień.

- Nie jestem głupia! – warknęła w odpowiedzi. – Za to ty się zachowujesz, jakbyś był o mnie zazdrosny!

- Jeszcze czego! Grindelwald jest niebezpiecznym czarnoksiężnikiem, który powinien siedzieć tam, gdzie jego miejsce, czyli w Nurmengardzie, a nie tutaj. Nawet Albus nie wie, jakim cudem się stamtąd wydostał. Ty natomiast aż go zachęcasz, żeby cię wykorzystał i nie mam tutaj na myśli aspektu seksualnego – dodał z przekąsem, odsuwając się od niej. Obrócił się, podszedł do drzwi i z ręką na klamce rzucił: – Wrócę za kilka minut.

Po jego wyjściu Tonks wbiła wzrok w drzwi, zastanawiając się nad jego zachowaniem. Na kilometr było widać, że nie chodzi tu o żadne niebezpieczeństwa, ale najzwyczajniej w świecie zżerała go zazdrość. Jak inaczej wyjaśnić to, co zrobił? Jeśli jednak miałby rację co do Gellerta, znaczyłoby to, że się o nią martwi. Ergo, nie miała pojęcia, jak to zrobiła, ale Severus wyraźnie zaczął pękać. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo była ciekawa, jaki naprawdę jest, brakowało jej tylko młota pneumatycznego, żeby owo pęknięcie szybko powiększyć. Jako że jednak go nie miała, pozostało jej powoli robić to, co robiła do tej pory i obserwować, co z tego wyniknie. Aż zatarła ręce z uciechy, szykując się na dobrą zabawę.

Gdy po kilku minutach wrócił z gramofonem, był już o wiele spokojniejszy. Obserwowała go wyjątkowo uważnie, uśmiechając się przy tym tajemniczo, gdy postawił ostrożnie urządzenie na stoliku i zaczął przy nim majstrować. W pewnym momencie drgnął i spojrzał na nią, marszcząc brwi.

- Coś nie tak? – zapytał beznamiętnym tonem. Pokręciła przecząco głową. – To znajdź sobie inny obiekt kontemplacji.

- Kiedy ja chcę pogapić się na twój seksowny tyłek – odpowiedziała błyskawicznie, uśmiechając się tak rozbrajająco, jak tylko była w stanie.

Severus momentalnie znieruchomiał. W jego oczach pojawiło się wyraźne niedowierzanie. Roześmiała się w myślach, gdy gwałtownie otrząsnął się z szoku i szybko obrócił głowę, by skupić się na gramofonie.

- Może ci pomóc? – spytała z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Nie! – warknął błyskawicznie w odpowiedzi.

Zacmokała z dezaprobatą.

- Sev, ostatni raz ci przypominam, że masz na mnie nie warczeć.

- A ja ci ostatni raz przypominam _Nimfadoro_, że masz nie zdrabniać mojego imienia – warknął znów, nawet na nią nie spoglądając.

Tonks zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy, spojrzeniem wypalając mu dziurę w plecach. Były takie chwile, gdy miała ochotę rozerwać go na strzępy, a do takich chwil w głównej mierze zaliczały się momenty, gdy kładł silny nacisk na jej imię, jak zrobił to przed chwilą. Zanim jednak zdążyła zacisnąć dłonie na jego gardle, celem zablokowania dopływu tlenu do jego płuc, wyprostował się i powoli obrócił do niej, biorąc jednocześnie głębszy oddech. Podszedł do niej niespiesznie, by wyciągnąć rękę w jej stronę.

- Zechce pani zatańczyć? – zapytał cicho z nieznacznym uśmieszkiem.

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego, walcząc z kuszącą opcją odmowy, ale w końcu potrząsnęła głową, odpychając na bok irytację. Uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko i przyjęła jego dłoń. Ostrożnie pomógł jej wstać, po czym przyciągnął ją do siebie gwałtownym ruchem i objął ją mocno w talii z pełnym wyższości uśmieszkiem. Wywróciła oczami, wzdychając lekko.

- Ręka na…

- Wiem – przerwała mu, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Stań stabilnie – polecił, gdy prawie niezauważalnie przeniosła ciężar ciała na lewą nogę.

- Ale…

- Ufasz mi? – Bez namysłu kiwnęła głową. – Więc zrób, co powiedziałem.

Z pewnym wahaniem wyrównała ciężar, trzymając się go przy tym kurczowo. Dopiero gdy Severus westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem, spojrzała na niego morderczo i nieznacznie rozluźniła uścisk na jego ramieniu. Nie więcej niż sekundę później meble wokół nich rozsunęły się, a z gramofonu popłynęła spokojna melodia.

- Umiesz tańczyć walca? – zapytał spokojnie i wyraźnie się zmieszał, gdy Tonks uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

- Zależy o którego pytasz – odparła, spoglądając na niego z lekkim wyzwaniem w oczach.

- Czyli umiesz. Wyjątkowo pozwolę ci wybrać.

- W takim razie niech będzie walc angielski.

Severus zamilkł i odwrócił na moment wzrok. Tonks była więcej niż pewna, że właśnie pluł sobie w brodę, że pozwolił jej wybierać. Odmiana angielska charakteryzowała się nastrojową, romantyczną melodią, a Snape najwyraźniej był tego świadom. Kiwnął jednak głową i przyciągnął ją bliżej tak, by ich ciała stykały się od bioder aż do jej mostka. Czuła, że się spiął, więc zacisnęła lekko dłoń na jego ramieniu, masując delikatnie mięśnie. Severus na moment przymknął oczy, a gdy znów na nią spojrzał, wszystkie jego emocje kryły się za maską obojętności. Prawie niezauważalnie się skrzywił, gdy gramofon zaczął wygrywać inną melodię, odpowiednią do walca. Przesunął prawą dłoń na wysokość jej lewej łopatki, palce lewej dłoni splótł z jej palcami.

- Zabiję cię kiedyś – mruknął cicho.

- Nie gadaj, tylko tańcz – skarciła go, na co zerknął na nią z uniesioną brwią. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, gdy spojrzała na niego rozbrajająco.

Przymknęła oczy, gdy Severus zrobił pierwszy ruch. Była pełna podziwu dla jego płynności ruchów. Trzymał ją mocno i stanowczo, a za każdym razem, gdy się zachwiała, pomagał jej na nowo złapać równowagę, jednocześnie tak zmieniając ruch, by nie wypadli z rytmu. Czuła się przy nim wyjątkowo bezpiecznie i ufała mu na tyle, by dać się prowadzić z zamkniętymi oczami. Wiedziała, o czym świadczą podobne objawy i nie bała się tego. Martwiła się jedynie, że Severus mógłby nie odwzajemnić jej uczuć…

Późnym wieczorem leżała na sofie w salonie, odpoczywając jeszcze po piruetach, które Severus zafundował jej na koniec. Przewracała właśnie stronę w książce, gdy wyszedł z sypialni. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka, by w jej głowie podniósł się alarm. Severus miał na sobie ciemne dżinsy, czarną koszulkę i tej samej barwy skórzaną kurtkę, a na ramieniu miał zawieszony plecak.

- Gdzie idziesz? – zapytała ostrożnie, nim zdążył się odezwać.

- Mam coś do załatwienia – mruknął wymijająco. – Wrócę późno, nie czekaj na mnie.

- Znowu będziesz poobijany? Odpowiedz – zażądała, gdy uparcie milczał.

- Postaram się nie być – rzucił cicho, krzywiąc się przy tym lekko. – I zanim spróbujesz mnie przekonać, tak, muszę tam iść i nie, żadne argumenty do mnie nie trafią.

- Severusie – zawołała cicho, gdy położył dłoń na klamce. Obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na nią pytająco. – Uważaj na siebie.

Przez moment milczał, jakby nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Odezwał się dopiero, gdy spojrzał z powrotem na drzwi.

- Zawsze uważam.

Gdy zniknął za drzwiami, odłożyła książkę na stolik. Przyciągnęła kolana do piersi i objęła je ramionami. Była więcej niż pewna, że nie będzie w stanie zasnąć, dopóki nie zobaczy go z powrotem w jednym kawałku…

Po ponad trzech godzinach, które wlokły się w nieskończoność, głowa opadła jej na ramię, a oczy same się zamknęły. Umysł spowolnił, powoli przechodząc w stan spoczynku, a oddech zaczął się wyrównywać. W tym właśnie momencie drzwi skrzypnęły. Momentalnie była całkowicie rozbudzona i zerwała się z sofy jak oparzona, prawie wpadając na stojący tuż obok stolik. Spojrzała w stronę drzwi i zamarła, gdy w słabym świetle płomienia z kominka, dostrzegła Severusa. Powoli podszedł, by oprzeć się o sofę. Lewą dłoń zaciskał na prawym ramieniu, po którym obficie płynęła krew, a jego lewy łuk brwiowy przypominał miazgę.

- Ty durniu! Miałeś uważać – zawołała ze złością, w jednej chwili do niego doskakując.

- Uważałem – syknął, krzywiąc się z bólu. – Nie moja wina, że sukinsyn wyciągnął nóż.

Błyskawicznie zaciągnęła go bliżej kominka i popchnęła na fotel, każąc mu siedzieć na tyłku i się nie ruszać, a sama pomknęła do łazienki, gdzie Severus trzymał opatrunki. Momentalnie była z powrotem z całym naręczem bandaży, różdżką i miską, którą napełniła czystą wodą szybkim zaklęciem. Pomogła mu ściągnąć kurtkę, którą jedynie zarzucił na ramiona i usiadła na podłokietniku, zanurzając gąbkę w wodzie.

- Następnym razem cię przywiążę i nigdzie nie pójdziesz – mruknęła, obmywając szybko głębokie rozcięcie na jego ręce.

- Myślisz, że bym ci na to pozwolił?

- Nie miałbyś nic do gadania.

Zaśmiał się, słysząc jej apodyktyczny ton.

- A podobno to ja mam fantazje – rzucił kpiąco, czym zarobił po głowie.

- Ty sobie nie pozwalaj – ostrzegła, grożąc mu palcem.

- Bo co mi zrobisz?

Sięgnęła po opatrunek i bandaż i dopiero wtedy zerknęła podejrzliwie na jego wyzywający uśmieszek.

- Piłeś coś – stwierdziła krótko.

- Wiesz, bolała mnie ręka, musiałem to jakoś zneutralizować – odparł spokojnie, wzruszając ramionami.

- Równie dobrze mogłeś przyjść tutaj wcześniej bez obawy, że się wykrwawisz po drodze – warknęła, przyciskając opatrunek do rany mocniej, niż było trzeba.

Skrzywił się lekko z bólu, ale nic nie powiedział, gdy zaczęła starannie owijać bandaż wokół jego ramienia. Była na niego naprawdę wściekła. Martwiła się o niego, obawiała się o stan, w jakim może wrócić, a on sobie najspokojniej w świecie chlał!

- Możesz przestać? – syknął, łapiąc ją za rękę, którą przytrzymywała jego ramię. Gwałtownie go puściła, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że od dłuższej chwili wbijała paznokcie w jego rękę. Severus westchnął cicho. – Wybacz, nie sądziłem, że aż tak cię to wkurzy – powiedział z niezadowoleniem.

- Wkurzy? To niedomówienie – mruknęła, zawiązując starannie bandaż.

Kiedy skończyła z jego ręką, bez słowa złapała go za podbródek i obróciła mu głowę, by przyjrzeć się uważnie jego brwi. Krew zdążyła już trochę zaschnąć i co najważniejsze, przestała płynąć. Bardzo delikatnie zaczęła obmywać mu twarz, a jego ciemne oczy śledziły każdy ruch jej dłoni.

- Wiesz, że nie musisz tego robić? – odezwał się cicho po dłuższej chwili.

- Robię to, bo chcę.

- Ale ni…

- Och, zamknij się! Jak nie potrafisz o siebie zadbać, to chociaż teraz siedź cicho!

Zamilkł, wzdychając ciężko, czym znów zarobił po głowie. Miała wrażenie, że ma do czynienia z dziesięcioletnim dzieckiem, a nie z dojrzałym dorosłym, za jakiego zawsze się miał. W końcu kto normalny pozwala się tak poobijać, a później zachowuje się w taki sposób?

Gdy skończyła zmywać krew, przyłożyła różdżkę do jego brwi. Bez wahania mruknęła pod nosem stosowne zaklęcie, a koniec różdżki rozjarzył się, zasklepiając ranę. Spojrzała krytycznie na swoje dzieło, które pozostawiało wiele do życzenia.

- To musi na razie wystarczyć, jutro się tym lepiej zajmiemy – mruknęła pod nosem.

Severus wciąż posłusznie milczał, więc wstała i spokojnie zaczęła zbierać z powrotem wszystko, co przyniosła. W pewnym momencie źle stanęła i zachwiała się mocno. Snape gwałtowanie poderwał się z fotela, by objąć ją w talii i przytrzymać.

- A już myślałem, że się wyleczyłaś z niezdarstwa – zakpił, ostrożnie biorąc ją na ręce.

Prychnęła z irytacją, ale pozwoliła mu się zanieść do sypialni, gdzie posadził ją na łóżku i usiadł obok niej. Bez słowa pomogła mu zdjąć pokrwawioną koszulkę, po czym wygoniła go do łazienki, każąc mu zmyć resztę krwi. Bardzo niechętnie podniósł się z łóżka i powlókł w stronę drzwi, ale wystarczył celny rzut poduszką, by przestał się wygłupiać. Westchnęła ciężko, układając się wygodnie. Pierwsza wściekłość już jej minęła, ale wciąż była mocno niezadowolona. Naprawdę nie potrafiła zrozumieć jego postawy. Nie pierwszy raz zdawał się nie przejmować własnym zdrowiem. Zupełnie jakby nie docierało do niego, że w ten sposób tylko sobie szkodzi.

Gdy wrócił do sypialni, był już tylko w luźnych spodniach. Demonstracyjnie odwróciła się do niego plecami, kiedy położył się obok. Słyszała, jak westchnął ciężko, ale mało ją to obchodziło. Była na niego zła i koniec kropka. Powtórzyła to sobie dobitniej, gdy objął ją w talii i przyciągnął do siebie.

- Długo jeszcze będziesz się zgrywać? – szepnął jej do ucha, jednocześnie odgarniając jej włosy z twarzy.

- A musiałeś tam iść? – zapytała z wyrzutem, obracając się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wtuliła głowę w jego ramię, gdy dostrzegła na jego twarzy czyste zaskoczenie. – Martwiłam się o ciebie – wyznała cicho.

- Niepotrzebnie – mruknął jakby niepewnie, gładząc delikatnie jej plecy.

- Och, zamknij się już!

Obudziło go delikatne muśnięcie na klatce piersiowej. Nie otwierając oczu, przesunął rękę na biodro Nimfadory, nieznacznie przyciągając ją bliżej. Czuł, jak wodziła palcami po jego piersi, delikatnie dotykając niezliczonych blizn na jego torsie. Odetchnął głębiej, gdy zahaczyła kciukiem o jego sutek.

- Nie chciałam cię obudzić – szepnęła, nie podnosząc głowy z jego ramienia.

Nie odpowiedział, jej delikatny dotyk był tak przyjemny, że nie chciał tego w żaden sposób przerywać. Wolał zamiast tego napawać się jej bliską obecnością i spokojem, jaki przy niej czuł.

- Pamiętasz, jak się dorobiłeś każdej z nich? – zapytała cicho, dotykając lekko blizny pod obojczykiem.

- Każdą jedną. Ta jest jeszcze z pierwszej wojny – dodał, kiedy przesunęła dłoń na najszerszą szramę na lewym barku. – Minerwa mi ją zafundowała.

- Minerwa? – zdziwiła się. – Dlaczego?

- Powiedzmy, że się zdenerwowała, jak zobaczyła mnie po niewłaściwej stronie. To było jeszcze zanim przeszedłem do Zakonu.

- Nie chciałabym znaleźć się po drugiej stronie jej różdżki.

Severus zaśmiał się cicho.

- O tak, wierz mi, że byś nie chciała. Minerwa zgrywa niepozorną, ale w walce to prawdziwa lwica.

Wyczuł, że się uśmiechnęła. Westchnął cicho, gdy znów przesunęła dłoń po drobniejszych bliznach i zsunąwszy jeszcze odrobinę kołdrę, musnęła palcami paskudny ślad na jego brzuchu. Skrzywił się nieznacznie, widząc znów przed oczami wypalony na skórze symbol, który z premedytacją potraktował nożem, by chociaż zniekształcić to cholerstwo.

- Co to jest? – zapytała cicho, obrysowując palcem bliznę.

- Sprzed roku – rzucił krótko.

Najwyraźniej po tonie jego głosu zrozumiała, że więcej jej nie powie, bo cofnęła rękę bez słowa. Znów zaczęła uspokajająco błądzić palcami po jego torsie. W gruncie rzeczy mógł się do takich poranków przyzwyczaić. Nikt nie wisiał mu jak kat na głową, nikt nie wymagał od niego rzeczy niemożliwych, wystarczyło wziąć głęboki oddech i pozwolić sobie na odrobinę swobody. Ale chyba najbardziej go przekonywała do tego sama Nimfadora. Gdy tak leżała przy jego boku, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu i spoglądając na jego naznaczoną skórę bez odrazy w oczach, całą sobą pokazywała, jak bardzo mu ufa. Czuł się dziwnie z tą świadomością, ale poniekąd było mu lżej z myślą, że jest ktoś, kto naprawdę stoi po jego stronie. I chyba tylko dlatego pozwalał jej na tak dużo.

- A ta? – spytała znów, dotykając okazałej szramy na jego żebrach z prawej strony.

- Łamacz kości. Żebra przebiły mi skórę.

Kiedy jej delikatna dłoń przeniosła się na jego szczękę prawie pod prawym uchem, nie czekał na pytanie.

- Skalpel Avery'ego. Miałem z nim raz drobne starcie, po którym nauczyłem się, że nie warto zarzucać mu kłamstwa. Przynajmniej dzięki jego precyzji szybko i dokładnie się zagoiło – dodał z nieznacznym uśmieszkiem, który momentalnie zniknął po kolejnym pytaniu.

- A ta wzdłuż kręgosłupa?

Zesztywniał, przypominając sobie ten potworny ból, gdy wbijali mu rozpalone ostrza między kręgi.

- Też z zeszłego roku – mruknął cicho, odsuwając od siebie wspomnienia daleko, daleko i zamykając je za potężnym murem odgradzającym teraźniejszość od złych wspomnień.

Nieoczekiwanie Tonks podniosła głowę, więc zmusił się w końcu do otwarcia oczu, by na nią spojrzeć. Ku jego zdumieniu przysunęła się i oparła na łokciu, by pocałować go delikatnie w policzek.

- Przykro mi, że musiałeś przez to przechodzić – powiedziała cicho, patrząc mu w oczy.

- To była wojna, niektórych rzeczy nie da się uniknąć – odparł powoli, wpatrując się niepewnie w wyraźny smutek kryjący się w jej oczach.

- Nie zasłużyłeś na to. I nie kłóć się ze mną – rozkazała, kładąc mu rękę na usta, gdy już chciał zaprotestować. Raptem uśmiechnęła się lekko, a w jej oczach rozbłysły iskierki rozbawienia. – A tak z innej beczki, przespałeś śniadanie.


	27. Chapter 27

Jak na zawołanie pojawiły się przed nimi cztery skrzaty, każdy z przykrytą tacą większą od siebie, a tuż po nich z pyknięciem zjawiły się kolejne dwa, dzierżąc po małym stoliku do ustawienia na łóżku. Stoliki momentalnie wylądowały przed nimi, a na nich pojawiły się talerze ze śniadaniem. Severus oniemiały wpatrywał się ze zdumieniem w uwijające się wokół nich skrzaty, z których dwa wprost rzuciły się, by poprawić mu poduszkę za plecami, kiedy usiadł. Wreszcie ustawiły się przed nimi w rządku, jednym głosem życzyły głośno „Smacznego!" i równocześnie zniknęły z pyknięciem. Zszokowany spojrzał na parujące talerze, z których wprost wylewały się grzanki, jajecznica, parówki, tosty, gofry i różnorakie przystawki, po czym z niedowierzaniem przeniósł wzrok na duszącą się ze śmiechu Nimfadorę.

- Co to było? – zapytał głupio.

- Żałuj, że nie widzisz swojej miny – zawołała Tonks, wybuchając w końcu głośnym śmiechem. – A to były skrzaty, które przyniosły nam śniadanie, które zdążyłeś przespać – dodała po dłuższej chwili, podśmiewując się dalej z jego ogłupiałego wyrazu twarzy.

- Tyle to zdążyłem zauważyć – prychnął, spoglądając znów na stojące przed nim talerze.

- To co się głupio pytasz?

Gwałtownie odwrócił głowę, by zgromić ją wzrokiem. Ku jego niezadowoleniu, w ogóle się tym nie przejęła, tylko zaczęła w spokoju pałaszować jajecznicę. Zmrużył oczy i znów spojrzał na talerze. Z niejakim wahaniem wziął najbliższą grzankę, przyglądając jej się podejrzliwie.

-Nie wydaje mi się, żeby miała cię ugryźć – rzuciła wesoło Dora, spoglądając na niego z rozbawieniem.

- Ale śmieszne. Rozumiem, że to ty ściągnęłaś tutaj te skrzaty?

- Nie, to Wróżka Zębuszka – odparła z pełną powagą.

Severus spojrzał na nią, jak na skończoną kretynkę. Na wszelki wypadek dotknął jej czoła, upewniając się, czy przypadkiem nie zaczęła bredzić przez gorączkę.

- Ty się dobrze czujesz? – upewnił się jeszcze, na co roześmiała się głośno.

- Dobrze na pewno nie. Powiedziałabym raczej, że świetnie.

Pokręcił głową z rezygnacją. Powinien był już się nauczyć, że nie warto nawet próbować jej zrozumieć. Jej zachowanie czasami było tak abstrakcyjne, że jedynie rozbolałaby go głowa od podobnych prób. Zamiast tego zmusił się wreszcie, by spróbować trzymanej w ręce grzanki i mile się zaskoczył. Po skosztowaniu jeszcze jajecznicy i omletu, doszedł do prostego wniosku – skrzaty starały się dużo bardziej, gdy miały zorganizować śniadanie do łóżka. Nie potrafił inaczej wyjaśnić, dlaczego w Wielkiej Sali posiłki nie smakowały tak wybornie, jak te.

Gdy już zaspokoił pierwszy i drugi głód, oparł się wygodniej, spoglądając ukradkiem na Nimfadorę, popijającą gorącą czekoladę. Nie pierwszy raz się zastanowił, dlaczego zawsze ją tolerował. Denerwowała go od czasu jej pierwszych zajęć i chociaż w ciągu całej jej nauki odjął jej więcej punktów niż bliźniakom Weasley i pobił wszelkie rekordy we wlepianiu szlabanów, z czego przynajmniej raz w tygodniu Filch oznajmiał mu, że ma jej powyżej uszu i osobiście musiał jej pilnować, a gdy wstąpiła do Zakonu na każdym kroku starał się jej dogryzać, to i tak wciąż ją lubił. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał publicznie, ale jej barwna osobowość oddziaływała również na niego. W przeciwnym razie nie starałby się, by ją pilnować podczas każdej jednej walki między Zakonem, a Śmierciożercami. I chociaż sam nie bardzo rozumiał, dlaczego to robił, był całkowicie świadom, że jeśli wywiązałaby się kolejna potyczka, znów zrobiłby to samo.

- Zawsze chciałam pojechać na wakacje na Hawaje i zatrzymać się tam w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu, gdzie wszyscy by mi usługiwali – powiedziała nagle z rozmarzeniem w głosie, opierając się wygodniej.

- To jakaś aluzja? – zapytał zdezorientowany.

- Nie, chciałam tylko zagaić rozmowę, bo się coś milczący zrobiłeś – odparła ze śmiechem, zerkając na niego psotnie.

- Zamyśliłem się.

- No nie mów! A już myślałam, że cię UFO porwało – zakpiła z rozbawieniem. – Jakie są twoje wymarzone wakacje?

- Nie mam żadnych – odparł bez wahania. Tonks szturchnęła go w ramie, uważając na opatrunek na jego ręce.

- Przestań, na pewno masz, tylko nie chcesz się przyznać.

- Moje życie nie opiera się na marzeniach. Zbyt odbiegają od realizmu – powiedział cicho, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w ścianę.

- Każdy ma jakieś marzenia – zaprotestowała.

- Dobrze, marzy mi się święty spokój, zadowolona? – mruknął w końcu, spoglądając na nią niechętnie.

- Ej, ale nie obrażaj się. To, że chciałbyś, żeby ludzie nie zawracali ci głowy, nie jest niczym dziwnym, jak się spojrzy na to, co musiałeś przejść przez całe życie – powiedziała cicho, zerkając na niego pokrzepiająco.

- Tłumacz to sobie, jak chcesz – rzucił, wzdychając cicho.

Po chwili namysłu uniósł rękę, by z wahaniem dotknąć uszkodzonej brwi. Tonks zareagowała w ułamku sekundy i prawie nie zauważył ruchu jej dłoni. Dopiero gdy oberwał po ręce, spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Nie dotykaj – ostrzegła go, wygrażając mu palcem. – Nie jestem specjalistką od leczenia, więc lepiej, żebyś tego na razie nie ruszał.

Prychnął z irytacją, ale cofnął dłoń i z oburzeniem skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Tonks zaśmiała się cicho, sięgając po poranną porcję eliksirów, które kazał jej pić. Niechętnie obserwował, jak odkorkowała po kolei wszystkie buteleczki, po czym zatkała nos i szybko wypiła zawartość pierwszej fiolki, minimalnie się krzywiąc przy tym. Miał dziwne, niepokojące wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał, ale nie miał pojęcia, co to mogło być. Z pewnością nie chodziło o żadną miksturę dla Nimfadory – był więcej niż pewien, że dał jej wszystkie, jakie mogły w jakiś sposób pomóc, wliczając w to eliksir regenerujący krew. Jedyne, o czym mógł zapomnieć, to…

Oczy rozszerzyły mu się z niepokoju. Gwałtownie zerwał się z łóżka, przewracając stolik, z którego wszystko zsunęło się na materac. Tonks spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale zignorował ją. Momentalnie dopadł szafki przy łóżku, by sprawdzić półkę, na której stały jego eliksiry. W miejscu, gdzie powinna się znajdować pusta buteleczka, stała spokojnie fiolka wypełniona błękitnym płynem. Z rezygnacją opadł na podłogę, a z jego ust wyrwało się soczyste przekleństwo.

- Co się stało? – zapytała ostrożnie zaniepokojona Nimfadora.

- Nie wypiłem wczoraj eliksiru – mruknął z goryczą w głosie, zasłaniając twarz dłonią.

- To… bardzo źle?

- Dopóki nic mnie nie wnerwi, to niekoniecznie.

- Zawsze mogło być gorzej – rzuciła, kładąc mu pocieszająco rękę na ramieniu.

- Gorzej? – mruknął, spoglądając na nią, jak na idiotkę. – Gorzej to będzie po południu, jak będę musiał wytrzymać na tej przeklętej uczcie powitalnej z tłumem drących się wniebogłosy bachorów, znosząc irytującą obecność Grindelwalda i jeszcze bardziej denerwującą osobę w postaci nowego nauczyciela OPCM, a potem uświadomić pierwszorocznych Ślizgonów, że są pewne zasady, których muszą przestrzegać bez względu na to, jak czysta jest ich krew.

Tonks zignorowała wściekłe prychnięcie na końcu jego wypowiedzi i uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko.

- Mogę pójść tam z tobą, jeśli chcesz – zaproponowała, na co pokręcił głową.

- Nie, będziesz tutaj siedzieć i nigdzie się nie ruszysz, dopóki nie wrócę. Dam sobie radę – dodał nieco ciszej, starając się nie myśleć, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby jego opanowanie się posypało.

Z czarnych myśli wyrwało go donośne pukanie. Niechętnie wstał, wyciągnął z szafy pierwszą lepszą koszulkę i zakładając ją, wyszedł z sypialni. Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, do jego salonu wpakowała się Poppy, popychając go jednocześnie na fotel. Nie zdążył nawet zaprotestować, gdy trzasnęła drzwiami i stanęła przed nim, przyglądając mu się z niezadowoleniem.

- A jeszcze wczoraj twierdziłeś, że nic ci nie jest – prychnęła, kręcąc głową na widok jego brwi i opatrunku na ramieniu.

- Bo wczoraj mi nic nie było – mruknął zgodnie z prawdą.

- Czy ty się kiedykolwiek nauczysz, że trzeba na siebie uważać?

- Nie wydaje mi się – rzucił, śledząc ją uważnie wzrokiem, gdy wyciągała różdżkę.

Marudząc pod nosem, przyłożyła koniec magicznego patyka do jego brwi. Od razu poczuł ulgę, gdy wpierw schłodziła zranienie, a później zaczęła je starannie uzdrawiać. Kiedy po kilku chwilach skończyła, bez słowa odwinęła opatrunek na jego ręce i mrucząc pod nosem coś o „takich, co to tylko dają się pociąć i pogruchotać sobie kości w ogóle nie myśląc o konsekwencjach", bez najmniejszego problemu rzuciła zaklęcie zasklepiające ranę, uprzednio upewniwszy się, czy nie wdało się żadne zakażenie.

- Gdzie jest Tonks? – rzuciła krótko, gdy było już po wszystkim.

- W sypialni. Zgaduję, że to ona cię tutaj ściągnęła, mam rację?

- Owszem, ale nie raczyła się przy tym pochwalić swoim stanem zdrowia – prychnęła Poppy z niezadowoleniem. – Gdyby nie Minerwa, nie wiedziałabym o niczym. Oboje jesteście równie uparci i durni. Ty chyba nawet bardziej, bo ona przynajmniej się nie wpakowała w ten pożar z własnej woli – dodała, spoglądając na niego z naganą, zanim przeszła przez salon i zniknęła za drzwiami sypialni.

Pokręcił głową z lekkim rozbawieniem i ostrożnie dotknął brwi. Uśmiechnął się, gdy nie wyczuł pod palcami żadnych niepokojących zmian. Zanim podniósł się z fotela, by podejść do barku, z korytarza dobiegło go z początku ciche, a z każdą chwilą coraz głośniejsze stukanie. Z szerszym uśmiechem wstał i niespiesznie podszedł do drzwi. Odczekał chwilę, aż stukanie ucichnie i wtedy otworzył drzwi.

- Jak chcesz przyjść niespodziewanie, to radziłbym odłożyć tę laskę, albo wymienić końcówkę. Ta metalowa jest doskonale słyszalna, kiedy uderzasz nią o kamienną podłogę – powiedział z kpiącym uśmieszkiem, spoglądając na stojącego na korytarzu Gerarda, który właśnie uniósł swoją nieodłączną laskę, by nią zapukać.

- Sprawdzałem twoją czujność – odparł starszy czarodziej gładko.

Severus zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową, ale cofnął się o krok, by wpuścić go do środka. Gerard rozejrzał się oceniająco, zanim dystyngowanie usiadł na sofie. Snape stłumił w sobie śmiech na widok tego pokazu opanowania i wyższości. Nie od dziś znał swojego mentora i wiedział, jaki on jest, więc się tym w ogóle nie przejmował. Ze spokojem więc podszedł do barku.

- Wiskacza? – zaproponował, nawet się nie oglądając.

- Nie, dziękuję, moja wątroba już nie toleruje alkoholu z rana.

Obrócił się, wpatrując się z lekkim niepokojem w Gerarda, na którego twarzy widniał całkowity spokój. Widząc spojrzenie Severusa, uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Spokojnie, nic mi nie będzie. Wystarczy, że trochę ograniczę picie, a wydaje mi się, że przy Minerwie nie będzie z tym problemu – dodał z lekkim śmiechem.

- A wspomniałeś jej o tym?

- Przypadkiem mi się wymsknęło.

- W takim razie nie spodziewaj się, że w jej obecności będziesz miał możliwość chociaż spojrzeć na alkohol – prychnął z rozbawieniem Severus, napełniając jedną szklankę bursztynowym płynem.

- Myślisz, że będzie aż tak źle? – zwątpił Gerard.

- Nie znasz jej jeszcze, możesz mi wierzyć na słowo, że potrafi być bardziej apodyktyczna niż ty.

- Próbujesz mnie do niej zniechęcić?

- Nie, po prostu staram się uświadomić ciebie, w co się pakujesz – odparł spokojnie Severus z szyderczym uśmieszkiem, siadając w fotelu. – A co cię właściwie sprowadza?

Gerard uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej. Odłożył na bok laskę, którą do tej pory obracał w palcach i poprawił sztywny kołnierzyk koszuli.

- Chciałem zapytać, co właściwie jest między tobą a Tonks. Nie mów, że nic – dodał błyskawicznie, unosząc jednocześnie rękę, gdy Severus już otwierał usta, by zaprzeczyć. – Daleko mi jeszcze do bycia ślepym, więc nie wmówisz mi, że jest ci całkowicie obojętna. Widziałem, jak się zachowałeś wczoraj przy obiedzie. Może mam już swoje lata i może nie powinienem się wtrącać w twoje życie, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby moje poglądy były aż tak przestarzałe. Ale widzisz, pamiętam, jak patrzyłeś na Katharinę… – Severus prychnął gniewnie i odwrócił gwałtownie głowę, by spojrzeć w kominek. Gerard westchnął ciężko, ale z uporem kontynuował. – Patrzyłeś na nią, jakby była całym twoim światem. Możesz się wściekać, ale nie zaprzeczysz. Ale wiesz, co jest najciekawsze? – Pokręcił głową z rezygnacją, gdy Snape w żaden sposób nie dał po sobie poznać, że go słyszał. – Na Tonks patrzysz inaczej. – Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, gdy wreszcie Severus drgnął. Nie spojrzał na niego, ale jednak zareagował. – Nie utożsamiasz jej ze światem. Zachowujesz się, jakby to świat był zależny od jej istnienia. Jakby wszystko pogrążyło się w najczarniejszych barwach, gdyby jej zabrakło. Nie widzisz w niej świata, widzisz ją jak latarnię, która rozjaśnia ci rzeczywistość, która ubarwia istnienie. Ona jest dla ciebie…

- Możesz skończyć? – warknął Severus ze złością, odstawiając z hukiem szklankę. – Nic z tego, co mówisz, nie jest prawdą, więc daj mi święty spokój i z łaski swojej wyjdź!

- Wiesz, że tak gwałtowny protest nie działa na twoją korzyść? – zapytał spokojnie, nie przejmując się zupełnie wskazującą drzwi ręką Severusa.

- Wynoś się stąd, albo wyrzucę cię siłą!

- Nie radzę go dzisiaj denerwować – wtrąciła się niespodziewanie Tonks.

Gerard obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na nią. Jej wyjątkowo poważny wyraz twarzy dał mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że lepiej na dziś odpuścić. Kiwnął więc głową i podniósł się z sofy. Zakręcił laską w powietrzu, zanim podszedł do drzwi.

- Pamiętaj, co ci powiedziałem – rzucił na odchodnym, a zaraz później zniknął za drzwiami.

Tonks odczekała chwilę, po czym utykając, podeszła szybko do kryjącego twarz w dłoniach Severusa. Bez oporów usiadła na podłokietniku i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Zesztywniał dosłownie na ułamek sekundy.

- Czego on chciał? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

Severus wziął głęboki oddech na uspokojenie, zanim mruknął krótko:

- Nieważne. Przyszedł mnie powkurzać. Gdzie Poppy?

- Myje ręce, zmieniała mi opatrunki. Wiesz, że jak będziesz chciał o tym pogadać…

- Tak, wiem, dzięki, ale raczej tego nie potrzebuję – przerwał jej szybko. Bezmyślnie położył rękę na jej dłoni. – Zajmij się czymś, ja muszę pogadać z Poppy i z Minerwą.

Delikatnie odsunął jej rękę, zanim wstał i skierował się do sypialni.

Przez prawie cały dzień starannie unikał rozmowy o tajemniczej wizycie Gerarda, jak i zresztą jakiejkolwiek rozmowy. Albo milczał i wpatrywał się w kominek, jakby niewiadomo co ciekawego się tam działo, albo udawał, że czyta książkę. Tak czy inaczej wciąż widziała, że głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał, a ona nie miała pojęcia, jak go wyrwać z tych myśli. Cokolwiek by nie robiła – włączając w to usadowienie się z gitarą na jego kolanach, na co w pierwszej chwili w ogóle nie zareagował, a później delikatnie ją zepchnął – wciąż zdawał się tkwić w innym świecie. Wprawdzie miała pewien pomysł, ale obawiała się trochę, że mógłby ją rozszarpać po tym. Kiedy jednak nie ruszyło go, jak głośno zastanawiała się nad wrzuceniem w kominek jednej z jego książek, uznała, że pora na drastyczne środki.

Poczekała, aż czas dzielący ich od powitalnej uczty zmniejszy się do niecałej godziny i wtedy przystąpiła do akcji. Zaciskając mocniej palce na różdżce rzuciła zaklęcie unieruchamiające w momencie, gdy Severus odrzucił na stolik kolejną nieprzeczytaną książkę. Na jego twarzy odmalował się w pierwszej chwili szok, a głęboko w jego oczach zalśnił strach. Błyskawicznie znalazła się przy nim, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach.

- Spokojnie, Sev, sam wiesz, że nic ci się nie stanie, więc nie panikuj, dobrze? – powiedziała szybko, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Szok wyraźnie się zmniejszył, a strach zelżał do niepokoju. – Ufasz mi chociaż trochę?

Wyraźnie przełknął ślinę i na moment odwrócił wzrok. Kiedy z powrotem na nią spojrzał po dłuższej chwili, jego oczy znów były nieprzeniknione. Minimalnie, na tyle ile mu pozwalało jej zaklęcie, skinął głową. Nie potrafiła ukryć, że jej ulżyło. Nie chciała wywoływać żadnych złych wspomnień, ale musiała to zrobić, żeby jej przypadkiem nie zwiał zawczasu. Biorąc głęboki oddech, obeszła fotel, na którym siedział i wyciągnęła z tylnej kieszeni spodni nożyczki…

- ZABIJĘ CIĘ! – ryknął Severus jakieś pół godziny później, gdy w końcu stanął przed lustrem.

- Nie rozumiem dlaczego – odparła wesoło, wpatrując się w niego bez strachu.

Obrócił się do niej powoli, mordując ją wzrokiem. Irytacja prawie buchała z niego, gdy uniósł rękę, by wskazać swoje włosy.

- Co to ma znaczyć? – wysyczał groźnie.

- Mówiłam ci, że przystojniej wyglądasz w krótszych – rzuciła spokojnie, wzruszając ramionami. Gdy praktycznie zatrząsł się ze złości, podeszła do niego powoli. – Pamiętasz, że miałeś się dzisiaj nie denerwować? Weź głęboki wdech i już się tak nie wpieniaj. Taka mała zmiana dobrze ci zrobi – dodała, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.

Przez chwilę jeszcze miażdżył ją wzrokiem, zanim westchnął ciężko i spojrzał znów w lustro. Miejscami ścięła mu włosy nawet więcej niż o połowę. Dziwnie było nie czuć na karku żadnych kosmyków, ale pocieszał się chociaż tym, że o dziwo nie wyglądał tak znowu kretyńsko. Z przodu włosy sięgały mu linii oczu, po bokach zachodziły na uszy, a z tyłu kończyły się tuż przed karkiem.

- Zamorduję cię kiedyś, naprawdę zamorduję – mruknął z nutką irytacji.

- Nie przesadzaj, nie jest tak źle – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Położyła obie dłonie na jego ramieniu i oparła na nich podbródek. – W najgorszym razie będziesz miał na głowie zauroczone uczennice – dodała ze śmiechem.

- Jakby mi jeszcze tego brakowało – prychnął. Pokręcił głową, spoglądając na jej odbicie w lustrze. – Jesteś nienormalna.

- Do usług! A teraz, jeśli nie chcesz się spóźnić na ucztę, na której z pewnością będą czekać na ciebie tłumy tęskniących za tobą uczniów, radziłabym ci się pospieszyć.

- Stanowczo nienormalna.

- Jasne, ja jej powiem – zapewniła go, poklepując go po ramieniu. – No idź, przystojniaku, bo zaczną bez ciebie.

Pokręcił znów głową z lekkim rozbawieniem, zanim westchnął ciężko. Nastawiając się na setki niedowierzających spojrzeń, odwrócił się na pięcie, by wyjść z łazienki. Gdy przechodził koło niej, niespodziewanie klepnęła go w tyłek. Na moment całkowicie znieruchomiał, a gdy pierwszy paraliż ustąpił, gwałtownie od niej odskoczył, posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie i ku jej wielkiemu rozbawieniu, wypadł z łazienki, trzaskając drzwiami z taką siłą, że aż zatrzęsły się obie półki z kosmetykami.


	28. Chapter 28

Mało brakowało a przed samymi drzwiami Wielkiej Sali, odwróciłby się na pięcie i migiem wrócił do swoich bezpiecznych lochów. Nie był pewien, czy woli wypatroszyć Nimfadorę za to, co zrobiła z jego włosami, czy może lepiej poczekać, aż bardziej mu narobi diabła*. Niemniej jednak gdyby ktokolwiek przechodził akurat bocznym korytarzem, z pewnością miałby niemały ubaw, widząc miotającego się przed drzwiami Snape'a. Na jego szczęście lub nieszczęście, zależy z której strony patrzeć, całe grono pedagogiczne siedziało już wygodnie na swoich miejscach za stołem prezydialnym. Miał więc do wyboru albo stać dalej przy drzwiach i opuścić całą ucztę, tym samym wzbudzając niechciane zainteresowanie jego osobą albo też mógł wejść do środka i… narobić zamieszania. Uśmiechnął się diabelsko na tę myśl. Czując się znacznie podbudowany, z rozmachem otworzył drzwi i jakby nigdy nic, wszedł spokojnie do Wielkiej Sali, najzwyczajniej w świecie zajmując swoje miejsce koło… koło krzesła Minerwy, które było akurat zajęte przez przyglądającego mu się z nieznacznym uśmieszkiem Gerarda. Z szacunkiem skinął głową mentorowi, nim usiadł i rozejrzał się za wicedyrektorką.

- Poszła już po pierwszorocznych, mówiła, że chce jeszcze coś po drodze załatwić – powiedział cicho Gerard. – Jak to możliwe, że wreszcie zajrzałeś do fryzjera? Toż to nawet Katharina nie mogła cię do tego zmusić – dodał z wyraźnym rozbawieniem w głowie.

- Przymknij się. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, niegdzie nie _zajrzałem – _mruknął Severus półgębkiem, dyskretnie zerkając na puste krzesło po jego drugiej stronie. – Czy ciebie tu przypadkiem nie powinno właściwie nie być? Nie jesteś jednym z nauczycieli, ani…

- Jestem gościem. Minerwa mnie zaprosiła – przerwał mu Gerard z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Severus spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią. Niespodziewanie Niemiec zerknął w drugą stronę, uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej i odchylił do tyłu, odsłaniając Severusowi widok drugiego końca stołu. W pierwszej chwili nikt nie zareagował, ale moment później…

Jako pierwsza zorientowała się Poppy. Zerknęła na niego raz, drugi, zaś za trzecim razem na jej twarzy zagościło całkowite niedowierzanie. Nie odrywając od niego wzroku, na oślep potrząsnęła ręką Teodora, rozlewając przy tym jego kawę. Były auror z niesmakiem pokręcił głową i wyrwał jej rękę, by dopić resztę swojego ulubionego napoju. Poppy jednak nie odpuściła. Chwyciła go za podbródek i obróciła mu głowę w stronę Severusa. W jednej chwili cała kawa, jaką miał w ustach, znalazła się na nieskazitelnie białym obrusie, zaś sam Teodor tak się zakrztusił, że Pomfrey musiała mu nieomalże pierwszej pomocy udzielić. Jednocześnie zwróciło to uwagę reszty nauczycieli. Z okrzykami niedowierzania odwracali się do znudzonego Severusa, a niektórzy nawet wstali, by lepiej widzieć. Kiedy zaś w głównych drzwiach Wielkiej Sali pojawił się Albus z nowym nauczycielem OPCM, całe znudzenie Snape'a w jednej chwili prysło. Zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się morderczo w idącego spokojnie u boku dyrektora wysokiego bruneta w eleganckiej szacie, starannie dopiętej na ostatni guzik.. Na jego ustach gościł nieznaczny uśmieszek, gdy słuchał Albusa, ale nie sięgał on oczu. Brązowe tęczówki utkwione były w ścianie za stołem i nawet tak dobry obserwator jak Gerard nie dopatrzyłby się w nich krzty ciepła. Były całkowicie zimne, a uśmiech wyćwiczony i sztuczny. Wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienił się, gdy Albus nagle przystanął, wgapiając się z niedowierzaniem w Severusa. Brunet niespiesznie zerknął na dyrektora, po czym podążył jego wzrokiem i dopiero wówczas jego oczy rozbłysły lekko. Uśmieszek na twarzy stał się kpiący, gdy powoli podszedł do stołu prezydialnego, zatrzymując się dopiero koło Severusa. Spojrzał spokojnie na swoje miejsce przy stole i przeniósł wzrok znów na Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Snape. Nie powiem, żeby miło mi było cię widzieć – powiedział na tyle cicho, by tylko adresat dosłyszał wiadomość.

- Mogę ci powiedzieć dokładnie to samo, Kash – warknął Severus. O ile sądził, że jest w stanie nie denerwować się siedząc tuż obok tego drania, ignorując go na całej linii, ów drań tym jednym powitaniem uświadomił mu, że nie będzie to takie proste.

Uśmieszek bruneta powiększył się nieznacznie. Odsunął powoli krzesło i usiadł na nim dystyngowanie, spoglądając z wyższością na uczniów, którzy właśnie zaczęli wielką falą wlewać się do Sali. Bocznym wejściem wślizgnął się Grindelwald, a tuż za nim Hagrid, zawzięcie dziękując za coś czarnoksiężnikowi, który zbył go machnięciem ręki.

- Daj spokój, Rubeusie, no przecież nie mogliśmy pozwolić, żeby te dzieciaki się potopiły, co nie? – rzucił wesoło Gellert, siadając na wolnym miejscu koło Kasha.

- Pewnie, ale cholibka, że ten wiatr się musiał akurat tera zerwać! – odparł Hagrid z niezadowoleniem, przechodząc wzdłuż stołu. Gdy mijał Severusa, zatrzymał się gwałtownie. – Snape, a co ty żeś se tera zrobił? – zawołał, oglądając go prawie z każdej strony, czym, ku ogromnemu niepocieszeniu Severusa, zwrócił uwagę praktycznie wszystkich uczniów.

- Hagrid, jeśli chcesz jeszcze kiedykolwiek wyhodować jakąkolwiek roślinę, radziłbym ci w tej chwili odejść – ostrzegł Severus, usilnie starając się ignorować coraz głośniejsze szepty i nasilające się spojrzenia, kierowane w jego stronę.

Gajowy pokręcił głową, ale poszedł dalej, zostawiając Severusa we względnym spokoju. Grindelwald tymczasem przywitał się z Kashem, który jak zwykle tak zabłysnął uprzejmością, że Severus aż zgrzytnął zębami. Wziął głęboki oddech i ignorując przyciszoną rozmowę prowadzoną przez tych dwóch tumanów, wbił wzrok w drzwi do Wielkiej Sali, starannie omijając spojrzeniem wszystkich Gryfonów. Poczuł się odrobinę spokojniej, gdy wreszcie pojawiła się Minerwa. Sprawnie przeprowadziła pierwszorocznych przez całą salę, dyskretnie uśmiechnęła się do Gerarda i praktycznie ją wmurowało, kiedy spojrzała na Severusa. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z ciekawością, gdy tak nagle się zatrzymała właściwie na środku pomieszczenia, ale błyskawicznie się otrząsnęła i nic po niej nie było widać. Szybko przeprowadziła Ceremonię Przydziału, podczas której Severus miał przyjemność zauważyć, że liczba Ślizgonów wzrosła o ośmiu, podczas gdy nowych Gryfonów była tylko piątka. Oznaczało to tyle, że w czasie zajęć Slytherin będzie miał przewagę liczebną. Tuż po Ceremonii, zanim jeszcze Albus zdążył wstać, zewsząd zjawiły się duchy, na czele których maszerował dumnie po stole Krukonów nie kto inny jak sam Filius. Flitwick tak się zagapił na Severusa, że nie zauważył, kiedy skończył się stół. Przez moment szedł jeszcze w powietrzu, nim zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Zerknął z obawą w dół, krzyknął głośno i spadł na podłogę. Właściwie to przez podłogę, znikając tym samym z sali. Uczniowie wybuchli głośnymi śmiechami.

- Kto by pomyślał, że nawet duchy uciekają na twój widok – mruknął Kash, nachylając się do niego. – Ale biorąc pod uwagę twoją łatkę Śmierciożercy, chyba nie powinienem się dziwić – dodał z przekąsem.

Severus zacisnął pięści. Kątem oka dostrzegł wstającego Albusa. Przymknął na moment powieki, przywołując w myślach obraz uśmiechającej się do niego szczerze Tonks.

- Kochani uczniowie! Nawet nie wyobrażacie sobie, jak bardzo się cieszę, że mogę znów zobaczyć was w tak licznym gronie! – zaczął wesoło dyrektor, rozkładając ręce, jakby chciał objąć wszystkich uczniów na raz.

- To musi być przerąbana sprawa, być tak wszędzie postrzeganym jako paskudny Śmieciojad. Może bym się skusił na odrobinę współczucia, jakby to nie chodziło o ciebie – odezwał się znów Kash. Severus wziął głęboki oddech, usilnie starając się go ignorować. Problem w tym, że sama jego obecność działała na niego jak płachta na byka. – Wiesz, przed chwilą dowiedziałem się, że trzymasz w lochach jakąś laskę. – Snape momentalnie znieruchomiał na te słowa. Dla niepoznaki uniósł jedną rękę, by złapać puchar z sokiem dyniowym. – Nie przypuszczałem, że aż tak źle u ciebie z kobietami, że musisz sobie ściągać jakieś dziwki.

Puchar pękł z głośnym trzaskiem, zalewając obrus sokiem. Później Severus doskonale wiedział, że to, co zrobił, było idiotyczne. Wiedział też, że powinien był się powstrzymać. I wiedział, że tą ucztę powitalną uczniowie zapamiętają na dłużej…

Gwałtownie zerwał się z krzesła, które upadło z łomotem. Spojrzenia wszystkich zgromadzonych w sali zwróciły się na niego, ale on ich nie widział. Widział tylko szyderczy uśmieszek Kasha, w którego oczach pojawił się niepokój. Chwycił przód jego szaty, szarpnięciem stawiając go na nogi. Jak w zwolnionym tempie widział rozszerzające się ze strachem oczy, gdy brał zamach. Głuchą ciszę w sali gwałtownie przerwał huk, gdy pięść Severusa trafiła w szczękę Kasha, łamiąc kość z głośnym trzaskiem. Brunet z krzykiem wylądował na podłodze, łapiąc się za twarz. Poppy na drugim końcu stołu poderwała się gwałtownie na widok rozbryzgu krwi. Albus rzucił się w ich stronę, Minerwa zasłoniła usta dłonią, a Gerard spojrzał na wyjącego z bólu Kasha z pogardą.

- Na twoim miejscu więcej bym jej tak nie nazywał, śmieciu – rzucił z pogardą i odwrócił się, by uspokoić Minerwę.

Severus natomiast czując, że jeszcze moment, a nie skończy się na złamanej szczęce, z łopotem peleryny odwrócił się i skierował do wyjścia. Nie był pewien, czy się przesłyszał, czy nie, szał buzujący w jego żyłach zniekształcał odbieraną rzeczywistość, ale wydawało mu się, że Grindelwald mruknął pod nosem coś w stylu „Zabawa się zaczyna", gdy przechodził obok niego…

Prawie podskoczyła, gdy drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i zaraz trzasnęły z hukiem. Oderwała wzrok od kominka, w który wpatrywała się w poszukiwaniu natchnienia, by spojrzeć na wyraźnie wściekłego Severusa. Nie drgnęła, gdy podszedł błyskawicznie do barku. Przypatrywała mu się uważnie, kiedy wyciągnął pierwszą lepszą butelkę i odkręciwszy, pociągnął z gwinta, nie trudząc się, by znaleźć szklankę. Poczuła nieprzyjemny dreszcz na widok świeżej krwi na jego prawej ręce. Powoli odłożyła gitarę i wstała, by podejść do niego ostrożnie.

- Sev, co się stało? – zapytała cicho.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, pociągnął znów z butelki, po czym gwałtownie się odwrócił i rzucił butelką w kominek. Wzdrygnęła się, gdy szkło z hukiem rozbiło się o kamienne obmurowanie, a płomienie zalane alkoholem zasyczały głośno i buchnęły w górę. Zacisnął pięść i obrócił się znów, by walnąć w ścianę.

- Hej, Sev, uspokój się – powiedziała nieco głośniej, ale miała wrażenie, że jej słowa odbiły się jak od muru. – Sev! Czy ty mnie w ogóle słyszysz? SEV!

Gdy nie zareagował nawet na jej podniesiony głos, uznała, że jest źle. Cały trząsł się ze złości, a w jego oczach był jakiś błysk, który przyprawiał ją o dreszcze. Nie widząc innej możliwości, postawiła wszystko na jedną kartę. Gdy obrócił się, by sięgnąć po kolejną butelkę, chwyciła przód jego szaty. Nim zdążył jej się wyrwać, przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała w usta. Severus znieruchomiał. Przez chwilę smakowała jego wąskich warg zwilżonych teraz alkoholem. Pragnęła to zrobić, naprawdę pragnęła. Wprawdzie wolała to zrobić w innych okolicznościach, gdy to Severus odwzajemniłby jej pocałunek, ale, jak to mówią, lepszy rydz niż nic. Gdy jednak w końcu się od niego odsunęła i uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczu, nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć na widok kompletnego niedowierzania. Wprawdzie wciąż czuła skrzącą w nim złość, ale udało jej się zwrócić jego uwagę.

- Lepiej ci trochę? – zapytała z uśmiechem.

Severus nie odpowiedział. Przez moment wpatrywał się w nią ze zdziwieniem, aż nagle objął ją mocno. Wycisnął prawie całe powietrze z jej płuc, gdy przytulił ją desperacko. W pierwszej chwili chciała go odsunąć, ale jedynie mocniej przycisnął ją do swojego torsu, więc odpuściła. Starając się oddychać płyciej, jedną ręką zaczęła gładzić jego plecy, a drugą pogłaskała go po głowie, którą oparł na jej ramieniu.

- Severusie – wykrztusiła, gdy po jakimś czasie zaczęło jej się robić słabo. – Udusisz mnie. – Kiedy w żaden sposób nie zareagował, znów spróbowała go odepchnąć. I znów okazało się to bezskuteczne. – Sev, proszę, nie chcę tu mdleć.

Zalała ją fala ciepła, gdy jego oddech owionął jej szyję, jak westchnął. Z pewnymi oporami rozluźnił uścisk i odsunął się, odwracając wzrok. Wspierając się na jego ramieniu, wzięła głębszy oddech.

- Wybacz. Ja nie… - zaczął Severus kulawo, ale przerwała mu, unosząc rękę.

- Wiem. Nie chciałeś. A mi nie przyszło do głowy, że możesz mieć tyle siły – powiedziała, oddychając głęboko. Złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę sypialni. – No chodź – rzuciła, gdy z początku się nie ruszył.

Z wahaniem poszedł za nią, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, co takiego w niej jest. Kiedy Kash nazwał ją… w tak karygodny sposób, wściekłość praktycznie w nim eksplodowała. Opanował go tak potężny szał, że z ledwością się powstrzymał przed przerobieniem go na pokrwawione zwłoki. Fakt, że jego opanowanie było w strzępach z powodu jego własnej głupoty – wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że zapomniał wypić ten przeklęty eliksir – ale to i tak było dziwne, że zareagował tak żywiołowo. Nie potrafił też wyjaśnić, dlaczego czuł się przy niej tak bezpiecznie. Tkwił tuż nad przepaścią, a ona i tak była w stanie go stamtąd wyciągnąć. Jak do tej pory czegoś takiego dokonała tylko Olivia, a i tak zajęło jej to dużo dłużej niż kilka minut. Bał się, że jak już pozwolił jej tak głęboko wejść z hukiem w jego życie, ciężko mu będzie jej się później pozbyć. Wiedział, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, dotrze do momentu, gdy po prostu będzie jej potrzebował do normalnego funkcjonowania. A tego obawiał się najbardziej.

- Siadaj – poleciła, popychając go na łóżku.

Nie odrywając od niej wzroku, powoli usiadł na samym brzegu. Uniósł lekko brew, gdy ściągnęła mu pelerynę, nim usiadła obok. Ku jego ogromnemu zdumieniu bez wahania zaczęła rozpinać mu surdut. W pierwszej chwili chciał złapać ją za nadgarstek, by ją powstrzymać, ale oberwał jedynie po ręce.

- Co ty robisz? – syknął, gdy po dłuższej chwili wzięła się za jego koszulę.

- Bądź tak miły i siedź cicho i nie marudź, dobrze? Nie rzucę się na ciebie, nie pogryzę, ani nie zgwałcę, więc mógłbyś mi trochę bardziej zaufać – odpowiedziała spokojnie, spoglądając na niego z psotnym uśmiechem.

Nie do końca mu się to uśmiechało, bo nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać. Jednak gdy nieopatrznie musnęła palcami jego pierś, przypomniał sobie poranek i momentalnie przeszła mu ochota do sporów. Czuł, że to już się zaczyna dziać. Znalazł się pod jej zbyt wielkim wpływem. Nie potrafił inaczej przed sobą wyjaśnić, dlaczego czując jej delikatny dotyk jedynie przymknął oczy, napawając się tym doznaniem, zamiast odepchnąć ją jak najszybciej. Może miał w tym swój udział fakt, że rzadko bywał z kobietami, a może chciał w ten sposób odegrać się na Katharinie albo po prostu mimowolnie wziął do serca słowa Olivii. Bądź to Gerard miał rację.

Zerknął na Nimfadorę, gdy próbowała zsunąć mu z ramion koszulę i surdut, czego z przekorą jej nie ułatwiał i po raz pierwszy naprawdę się zastanowił, za co ją lubił. Nie była tak zabójczo inteligentna jak Granger, do której skrycie czuł respekt, ale miała naprawdę zaskakujące przebłyski geniuszu. Na polu obserwacji dorównywała Gerardowi, w czym utwierdziła go ta jej tajemnicza książka Agaty Christie (Po tym nieszczęsnym walcu ukradkiem zwinął jej tą powieść i zamknął się z nią w pracowni pod pretekstem robienia eliksiru. Błyskawicznie ją przeczytał i do samego końca nie miał bladego pojęcia, kto mógł popełnić to morderstwo). Przez większość czasu uśmiech nie schodził jej z ust – chwilami miewał od tego napady mdłości, ale przez większość czasu podziwiał ją za to, że potrafiła być taką optymistką w najbardziej beznadziejnych sytuacjach. Była naprawdę niezdarna, ale tylko wtedy, gdy mogła. W samym środku walki stawała się opanowaną, profesjonalną aurorką ze wspaniałym stylem walki. Ten naturalny talent wiele razy wyrwał ją ze szponów śmierci. Potrafiła być wygadana i nie bała się z nim dyskutować, pyskować, ani mu dokuczać, czego nikt inny nie odważyłby się zrobić. Miała silny charakter, lubiła wyzwania i nigdy przed żadnym się nie ugięła. I wyglądała naprawdę uroczo, gdy się denerwowała. Tak, jak w tej chwili.

- Możesz wreszcie przestać? – zawołała z irytacją, gdy z kpiącym uśmieszkiem skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- To źle, że się bronię, kiedy mnie napastujesz? – odparł pytaniem, a jego uśmieszek poszerzył się, gdy końcówki jej włosów poczerwieniały. O tak, uwielbiał ją doprowadzać do takich momentów.

- Ja cię napastuję? Ty chyba nie wiesz, co to znaczy. Sev, ja dopiero mogę zacząć cię napastować, a wtedy będziesz mnie błagał, żebym nie przestawała – powiedziała dobitnie, dźgając go palcem w ramię. Gdy uniósł powątpiewająco brew, w jej oczach pojawiły się te wspaniałe wyzywające iskierki. – Chcesz się przekonać? – zapytała, przysuwając się bliżej i jednocześnie kładąc rękę na jego udzie.

- Osobiście wolałbym najpierw doprowadzić cię do stanu używalności. Przecież nie chcemy, żebyś się przez to bardziej uszkodziła, nieprawdaż? – odparł gładko, starając się nie dopuszczać do siebie wizji Nimfadory siedzącej mu na kolanach, dotykającej go i całującej każdy skrawek jego ciała. Nieznacznie potrząsnął głową, dosyłając ten obraz w głąb umysłu.

Nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, bez słowa zdjął surdut z koszulą, po czym spojrzał na nią pytająco.

- Połóż się na brzuchu – powiedziała spokojnie, a w międzyczasie jej włosy wróciły do standardowej fioletowej barwy.

Uniósł wyżej brew, ale zamiast cokolwiek powiedzieć, wskazała środek łóżka. Demonstracyjnie westchnął ciężko. W porę zauważył niebezpieczeństwo i zdążył się schylić, nim zdołała trzepnąć go po głowie. Odprowadził ją wzrokiem, gdy niespodziewanie wstała, by udać się do łazienki. Z nieznacznym uśmiechem podniósł się niespiesznie. Górną część swojego nauczycielskiego stroju odrzucił na fotel, zdjął buty i spokojnie położył się na środku łóżka, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, cóż takiego znów wykombinowała. Ledwie oparł głowę na poduszce, już usłyszał znów jej kroki. Nie drgnął, gdy wspięła się powoli na łóżko. Kiedy zaś niespodziewanie usiadła mu na plecach momentalnie znieruchomiał. Po pierwszym szoku, który na szczęście nie trwał zbyt długo, gwałtownie obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na nią niepewnie. Uspokajający uśmiech na jej twarzy i jej dłoń na ramieniu w porę powstrzymały nagły atak paniki, który w nim wybuchł. Gdy się w miarę uspokoił, położyła dłoń na jego policzku, delikatnie nakłaniając go, by z powrotem oparł głowę na poduszce. Czuł się bardzo dziwnie w takiej sytuacji. Z jednej strony wszystko w jego głowie wrzeszczało, że powinien ją zrzucić i czym prędzej się ewakuować, ale z drugiej wiedział, że nic mu nie grozi. Ufał jej na tyle, by zacisnąć zęby i czekać na dalszy rozwój sytuacji, który zresztą nastąpił błyskawicznie. Powoli nasmarowała jego plecy jakimś olejkiem, masując delikatnie wszystkie mięśnie. Przymknął oczy, czując ogarniające go odprężenie. Wciągnął głębiej powietrze, próbując rozpoznać zapach tajemniczego olejku. Najpierw poczuł aromat cytryny z domieszką jakiś kwiatów. Chwilę zajęło mu wychwycenie zapachu winogron i nieznacznej nutki pomarańczy, skrytej pod silniejszym aromatem jaśminu.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy całkowicie się odprężył pod jej relaksującym dotykiem. Dawno już nie czuł się tak dobrze, jak w tym momencie. Gdyby raj miał wyglądać w taki sposób, był gotów z miejsca urządzić sobie pogrzeb.

- I jak się czujesz? – zapytała Tonks niespodziewanie.

- Nie gadaj, tylko rób, co robiłaś – mruknął zrelaksowanym głosem, nie wysilając się nawet, by otworzyć oczy.

Nimfadora roześmiała się głośno.

- To się nie uda, ręce mi zaraz odpadną.

- Przyczepisz je z powrotem.

- Obawiam się, że nie da rady – zaprzeczyła, pochylając się nad nim.

Zmusił się, by otworzyć jedno oko, gdy praktycznie się na nim położyła.

- Nie za wygodnie ci? – zapytał, unosząc lekko brew.

- Mogłoby być lepiej – odparła z psotnym uśmieszkiem. – Kręgosłup mnie już zaczął boleć. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale to już dobra godzina minęła.

- Godzina? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem, na co znów się roześmiała.

- Tak, godzina, więc teraz mógłbyś przestać marudzić i dać mi chwilę odpocząć – mruknęła, układając się wygodniej.

Kiedy kilka godzin później szykował się do spania, Tonks zdążyła już przysnąć. Z lekkim uśmiechem położył się obok niego i prawie natychmiast usłyszał:

- Eliksir.

Wywrócił oczami.

- Już wziąłem, _mamo_ – mruknął kpiąco.

Nimfadora jedynie uśmiechnęła się szerzej i wtuliła się w jego ramię, znów przysypiając. Zdążyła jeszcze ziewnąć i rzucić krótkie „Dobranoc", nim rozluźniła się, a jej oddech przybrał równe tempo. Przez chwilę przyglądał jej się z lekkim uśmiechem, który jednak zelżał, gdy naszła go nagła myśl, że Tonks mogłaby nie chcieć kogoś takiego jak on. Błyskawicznie odepchnął od siebie tą myśl. Starając się zachować spokój, odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy i delikatnie pocałował ją w czubek głowy, życząc jej cicho dobrej nocy. Jak na zawołanie wtuliła się w niego mocniej, wywołując znów szerszy uśmiech na jego twarzy.


	29. Chapter 29

Widział wyraźnie jej bladą twarz, drżące wargi, szeroko otwarte, przerażone oczy. Trzęsła się z niewyobrażalnego bólu, krew spływała po jej rękach i plecach. Własna bezsilność rozrywała go od wewnątrz. Chciał wziąć ją w ramiona, dać ukojenie, ale bał się, że sam dotyk sprawi jej jeszcze większe cierpienie. Upadł na kolana przy łóżku, łapiąc się z rozpaczą za głowę. Obiecywał, że jej pomoże, że ją wyleczy, a teraz wszystko na nic. Wszelkie nadzieje prysły. Niemal zawył z desperacji, gdy z jej ust wyrwał się mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask bólu. Ostatkiem sił obróciła głowę, by spojrzeć na niego z przerażeniem. Serce mu pękło na widok gasnącego błysku w jej oczach. Kurczowo chwycił jej wyciągniętą dłoń.

- S… Seve… rusie… – wykrztusiła. Ścisnął mocniej jej dłoń, dławiąc w sobie lament. – Severusie! – zawołała nagle silniejszym głosem. Zamknął oczy, bojąc się patrzeć na uciekające z niej życie. – Severusie, obudź się!

Znieruchomiał na te niespodziewane słowa. Nim zastanowił się nad ich nieprawdopodobnością, ktoś szarpnął go mocno za ramię. Z wolna otworzył oczy, by odkryć, że leży na łóżku, a nad nim pochylała się właśnie mocno zaniepokojona Tonks. Jedną ręką szarpała go za ramię, zaś jej druga dłoń tkwiła w jego kurczowym uścisku. Ku wielkiego zdumieniu Severusa w żadnym stopniu nie wyglądała jak ktoś, kto właśnie miał się udać na tamten świat. Wręcz przeciwnie, była idealnym okazem zdrowia, a gdy tylko spostrzegła, że otworzył oczy, z wielką ulgą opadła na niego, by przytulić go mocno, mrucząc pod nosem:

- Już dobrze, to był tylko sen.

Jednak ten „tylko sen" był tak niesamowicie realistyczny, ze bardzo długą chwilę zajęło Severusowi zrozumienie, że Nimfadora naprawdę się nie wybierała na łono Merlina. Gdy zaś w pełni to do niego dotarło, objął ją z taką siłą, że aż sapnęła, próbując złapać uciekające z płuc powietrze. Nieznacznie rozluźnił uścisk i wtulił twarz w jej szyję, wdychając kojący zapach. Uspokajająco głaskała go po głowie, szepcząc słowa otuchy. Dławiło go prawdziwe przerażenie na myśl, że mógłby ją stracić. Tym bardziej teraz, gdy uświadomił sobie, że sprawiła, że zaczęło mu na niej zależeć.

- Nie pozwolę ci odejść – szepnął, nie do końca świadomy, że wypowiedział to na głos.

_Kilka dni wcześniej_

Po feralnym rozpoczęciu roku, obudził się w dużo lepszym nastroju. Z lekkim rozbawieniem spojrzał na leżącą na nim Nimfadorę. Poczuł wredną potrzebę zrzucenia jej bezceremonialnie, ale udało mu się ją przezwyciężyć. W końcu jak mógłby ją potraktować w taki sposób po tym wspaniałym masażu, który mu zafundowała? Miał nadzieję przekonać ją do powtórzenia tej chwili relaksu, a w takim wypadku nastawienie jej wrogo raczej nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem.

Musnął palcami jej policzek, odgarniając jej włosy z twarzy. W jednej chwili zamarł, gdy na jej ustach niespodziewanie zagościł uśmiech. Zamruczała, przeciągając się. Przełknął ślinę, czując dziwne gorąco, rozchodzące się po jego ciele. Miał wielką nadzieję, że kiedy obróciła głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, niczego nie było po nim widać. Wstrzymał na moment oddech, czując jej delikatną dłoń, błądzącą po jego torsie. Chwycił ją lekko za nadgarstek.

- Nie miałem w planach cię budzić – powiedział cicho, odsuwając jej rękę na bok.

- Zamierzałeś się wymknąć po kryjomu? – zapytała z rozbawieniem, lekko zaspanym głosem.

- Nie ukrywam, że rozważałem taką możliwość – odparł spokojnie.

Zmarszczył brwi, gdy z powrotem położyła dłoń na jego brzuchu. W każdy inny poranek mogłoby mu to nie przeszkadzać, ale czekały go podwójne eliksiry z Gryfonami, więc wolał nie mieć w głowie Nimfadory i tego, co potrafiła z nim zrobić samym dotykiem. Ogarnęło go nieprzyjemne uczucie, gdy niespodziewanie spoważniała.

- Opowiedz mi, co się stało na uczcie? – spytała nagle, wodząc palcami po jego przedramieniu. Odwrócił głowę, a obrazy poprzedniego dnia stanęły mu przed oczami, odpychając przyjemne doznanie.

- Po co ci to wiedzieć? – mruknął opryskliwie.

- Chciałabym wiedzieć, komu trzeba strzelić za doprowadzenie cię do takiego stanu, w jakim byłeś wczoraj. Uczniom? Gellertowi? Czy może jeszcze komuś innemu?

- Co to za różnica?

- Zasadnicza. Chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie, ale jak mi nie powiesz, będę zmuszona zapytać Minerwę.

Spojrzał na nią z lekkim zdziwieniem, słysząc stalową nutę w jej głosie. Jej oczy pałały uporem, a włosy przybrały kolor burgundu. Westchnął, mając świadomość, że tak długo będzie mu wierciła dziurę w brzuchu, aż wreszcie wszystko jej zdradzi. W związku z tym, że nie tolerował takiego zachowania i zmuszania do wyznania sekretów – co często robił Albus torturując go miną zbitego psiaka – najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby podzielenie się tajemnicą z własnej woli.

- Więc komu należy się łomot? – zapytała przesłodzonym głosem, gdy zbyt długo zwlekał.

- Nowemu nauczycielowi Obrony Przed Czarną Magią – mruknął niechętnie, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czym jeszcze go zaskoczy. Ton jej głosu brzmiał przed momentem dokładnie tak samo, jak ten, którym posługiwała się Andromeda, gdy w grę wchodziło rozprawienie się z jakimś durniem.

- Co zrobił?

- Powiedział to, czego nie powinien.

- Co?

Spojrzał jej w oczy i poczuł rosnące zdziwienie. Jej spojrzenie kryło rosnącą złość, a końcówki włosów przybrały czerwoną barwę. Coś w głębi umysłu zaczęło mu podpowiadać, że coś tu jest nie tak. Po pierwsze, nie powinno jej w ogóle obchodzić, co się stało. Po drugie, to, że ktoś go zdenerwował, stanowczo nie było powodem do jej złości. A przynajmniej nie powinno być. Chyba, że…

- Nie ma znaczenia, to już przeszłość – powiedział spokojnie, przyglądając jej się uważnie.

- A ma znaczenie ta krew, którą miałeś na ręce? – prychnęła z irytacją.

- Zależy dla kogo – wzruszył ramionami. Uniosła pytająco brew, na co uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Dla mnie ma, bo czerpałem wielką satysfakcję z tego, co zrobiłem, dla nauczycieli raczej też, gdyż musieli szybko udzielić pomocy temu palantowi, dla uczniów chyba nie ma, chociaż nie byłbym tego taki pewien – skrzywił się – a dla Kasha ma raczej wielkie znaczenie. O ile się orientuję, ciężko się prowadzi lekcje ze złamaną szczęką – dodał z diabelskim uśmieszkiem.

- Złamałeś mu szczękę? – zdziwiła się, a Severus poczuł absurdalną dumę, gdy w jej głosie zabrzmiała nutka podziwu. – Czekaj! Powiedziałeś _Kash_?

- Tak. Czyżbyś go znała? – zakpił. Nie potrafił pohamować zdziwienia, gdy się skrzywiła i kiwnęła niechętnie głową.

- Przez tego gnoja nie zostałabym aurorką. – Był wielce zdumiony, że jego gałki nie wypadły z oczodołów, gdy oczy rozszerzyły mu się z szoku. Czerwień na jej włosach zniknęła z rozbawionym prychnięciem, które wyrwało jej się na widok jego miny. Zaraz jednak z powrotem spoważniała. Oparła się na łokciu i podparła ręką głowę, wbijając wzrok w jego brzuch, po którym wodziła palcami. – Russel Kash był aurorem odpowiedzialnym za rekrutację, a chociaż wszystkie egzaminu zdałam bez najmniejszego problemu, ten palant chciał mnie oblać. W sumie od początku nie pałał do mnie uczuciem – skrzywiła się. – Gdyby Moody'ego nie było przy moim egzaminie, musiałabym sobie znaleźć nową pracę. Widział, że sobie poradziłam śpiewająco, więc poszedł do Kasha mu nawrzucać. I wiesz, co się okazało? – Severus chciał zaprzeczyć, ale wyraźnie nie czekała na odpowiedź. – Jak Szalonooki go przydusił, to się dowiedział, że ten dupek dostał kasę, żeby oblać konkretną ilość osób, bo mieli za dużo chętnych! A że ja mu się od początku nie spodobałam, to oczywiście musiał się na mnie uwziąć! Debil – mruknęła dobitnie na końcu.

Z każdym jej kolejnym słowem w Severusie rosła złość. Od samego początku nie znosił Kasha, ale teraz ten nadęty bufon jeszcze bardziej sobie grabił.

- A czym tobie tak właściwie podpadł, oprócz tego, czego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć? – zapytała niespodziewanie, nie odrywając dłoni od jego brzucha.

Przymknął oczy, gdy nieumyślnie zsunęła rękę niżej.

- Kash to palant. Od początku taki był. Znam go ze szkoły, był trzy lata wyżej w Ravenclaw. Przeklęty prymus i pupilek wszystkich nauczycieli. Filius zawsze go uwielbiał i mianował tego durnia prefektem. Szkoda tylko, że nie wiedział, że gdy nikt nie widział, wystarczyło mu błysnąć galeonem, żeby zrobił praktycznie wszystko. Włączając w to znęcanie się na młodszymi – syknął z irytacją.

Wstrzymał na moment oddech, gdy niespodziewanie poczuł jej usta na obojczyku. Gwałtownie otworzył oczy, spoglądając na nią z zaskoczeniem. Uśmiechnęła się psotnie.

- Mów dalej – powiedziała cicho, odsuwając się, by znów oprzeć się na łokciu.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie potrafił wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Powiedzieć, że był w szoku, to wielkie niedomówienie. W ogóle się nie spodziewał czegoś takiego i zaskoczyła go w takim stopniu, że musiał wyglądać naprawdę głupio, gdy tak wpatrywał się w nią z ogłupieniem. Część jego umysłu – tak, która jeszcze z trudem pracowała – była jej wdzięczna, że się nie roześmiała.

- Ja… chyba powinienem się przygotować do zajęć – wykrztusił z trudem, spoglądając na nią z kompletnym niedowierzaniem na twarzy.

Nimfadora roześmiała się głośno i odsunęła, a Severus momentalnie zerwał się z łóżka i ewakuował do łazienki, zastanawiając się, czy jego podejrzenia nie są aby całkiem trafne…

_W tym samym czasie_

Obudziło ją skrzypnięcie drzwi i czyjeś kroki w sypialni. Marszcząc brwi, pomacała dugą połowę łóżka. Gwałtownie otworzyła oczy, gdy jej ręka trafiła na pustkę. Czując rosnący niepokój, poderwała się z łóżka i stanęła twarzą w twarz z nienagannie ubranym, lekko chwiejącym się Gerardem. Cały niepokój znikł w jednej chwili, gdy uśmiechnął się mało przytomnie, a jej czuły węch został zaatakowany przez silny zapach alkoholu. Mrużyła oczy i zacisnęła usta w cienką linię, opierając ręce na biodrach.

- Gdzieś ty był? – wysyczała groźnie, mrożąc go wzrokiem.

Gerard przechylił głowę na bok, przyglądając jej się z uśmiechem. Odrzucił laskę na fotel, objął ją błyskawicznie i przyciągnął do siebie, by pocałować ją w usta. Z wściekłym prychnięciem odepchnęła go.

- Szlajałeś się gdzieś przez całą noc, wracasz pijany i wyobrażasz sobie, że tak po prostu możesz sobie przychodzić do mnie nad ranem i zachowywać się, jakby się nic nie stało? – zawołała, wygrażając mu palcem. Gerard zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie szlajałem się – powiedział zadziwiająco wyraźnie.

- Nie? A możesz mi wyjaśnić, gdzie byłeś przez całą noc?

- Mogę. Otóż dzięki mnie Severus może spać w spokoju i nie przejmować się zemstą Grindelwalda, moja droga, kochana i bardzo pociągająca Minnie – odpowiedział spokojnie, przyciągając ją znów do siebie.

- Jesteś pijany! – zawołała ze złością, odpychając go znowu.

Wywrócił oczami. Przyciągnął ją do siebie, obejmując na tyle mocno, by nie zdołała mu się wyrwać. Prychnęła ze złością, ale uciszył ją szybkim pocałunkiem.

- Musiałem upić Gellerta, żeby zgodził się odpuścić Severusowi. Na trzeźwo bym go nie przekonał – wyszeptał jej do ucha. Musnął ustami jej szyję. – Wyglądasz cudownie, jak się denerwujesz – szepnął niskim, zachrypniętym głosem.

Złość Minerwy nieco zelżała, ale nie powstrzymało jej to jednak przed ponowną próbą odepchnięcia go.

- Miałeś nie pić! – syknęła, siłując się z nim.

- Raz nie zaszkodzi.

- Ten raz przerodzi się w kolejny, a ten w jeszcze następny, aż w końcu twoja wątroba nie wytrzyma i zamiast ślubu będzie trzeba urządzać pogrzeb! – krzyknęła ze złością, nie zwracając większej uwagi na słowa, które opuszczały jej usta.

- Ślubu? Chciałaś urządzać ślub? Czyj? – zdziwił się Gerard, przyglądając jej się niepewnie.

Gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, wyzywając się w myślach. Nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że nie zastanowiła się milion razy, zanim palnęła coś takiego!

- Severusa, oczywiście – zełgała szybko. – Przecież sam zauważyłeś, że coś jest między nim a Tonks, nieprawdaż?

Gerard przez chwilę przyglądał jej się niepewnie, później zaś powoli pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Przysunął się, by znów ją pocałować, ale zdążyła się w porę odsunąć na bok. Przytrzymała go, gdy się zachwiał i pogroziła palcem, po czym wskazała łóżko.

- Idź już lepiej spać, na pewno miałeś ciężką noc – poradziła mu, w myślach dziękując Merlinowi, że jego wybitny zmysł obserwacji i podejrzliwość zostały tymczasowo stłumione…

_Tymczasem…_

Ziewając przeciągle, niespiesznie wszedł do swojego okrągłego gabinetu, gładząc jednocześnie swoją długą, białą brodę. Z roztargnieniem pogłaskał Fawkesa, który zachowywał się, jakby próbował mu coś przekazać, ale był na tyle zaspany, że jego umysł nie do końca był wstanie odbierać bodźce zewnętrzne. Zmieniło się to dopiero, gdy skierował się do biurka, a tam na jego fotelu zasiadał, czy może raczej zsuwał się z niego, wyraźnie podpity Gellert. Z pełnym skupieniem, którego osiągnięcie zapewne kosztowało go niemało wysiłku, uważnie przeglądał szkolne akta.

- Co ty robisz? – zawołał zdumiony Albus po chwili konsternacji.

- To, po so tu przyszłem – mruknął czarnoksiężnik, odrzucając na bok jakieś pergaminy.

- Czyli co dokładnie? – zapytał ostrożnie Dumbledore, podchodząc powoli do Grindelwalda.

- Śśślepy jesteś, szy niedorozwinięty? Szukam! – syknął Gellert, rzucając za siebie kolejne akta.

- Jak mi powiesz, czego szukać, to może będę mógł ci pomóc – zaproponował, stając tuż obok fotela, by zerknąć na porozrzucane wokół pergaminy. Zdumiał się niezmiernie, widząc akta uczniów sprzed przynajmniej trzydziestu lat.

- Bujaj się! Poradzę sobie.

- Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że trochę bardziej się orientuję w tej całej biurokracji, więc myślę…

- Spieprzaj! – zawołał ze złością Gellert, zrywając się gwałtownie z fotela.

Albus odruchowo cofnął się o krok, gdy aura Grindelwalda zajaśniała w powietrzu. Bardzo szybko jednak znikła, kiedy czarownik zachwiał się i niemal bezwładnie opadł z powrotem na fotel. Dumbledore rozważył szybko, czy warto ryzykować kolejną próbą zaoferowania mu pomocy, a co za tym idzie, odkrycia pożądanej informacji, ale uznał, że nie warto. Gellert Grindelwald potrafił być niebezpieczny, ale pijany Gellert Grindelwald stanowił pięćdziesiąt razy większe zagrożenie. Dla bezpieczeństwa więc wycofał się do swoich kwater, nakazując portretom, by uważnie obserwowały czarnoksiężnika…

Od tamtego poranka minęło dokładnie dziewięć dni. Dziewięć ciężkich dni, w czasie których każdy, prócz Tonks i Gerarda, był tak zalatany, że samo myślenie pod wieczór stanowiło wielki wysiłek. Gellert zapomniał całkowicie o Severusie i skupił się na swoich tajemniczych poszukiwaniach, Albus latał za nim krok w krok, pilnując, by Hogwart w żaden sposób nie ucierpiał, wszyscy nauczyciele mieli na głowie całą zgraję uczniów, którzy jeszcze nie zdążyli się przestawić na tryb nauki, a Severus dodatkowo w każdej wolnej chwili obserwował uważnie Nimfadorę, wypatrując w jej zachowaniu najdrobniejszych oznak choroby rozpoczynającej się na literę „z". Gerard natomiast usilnie starał się zrozumieć, skąd mu się ubzdurało coś o jakimś ślubie, zaś Tonks próbowała jednocześnie zachowywać się swobodnie, ignorować oceniające spojrzenie Severusa i nie pokazywać mu, że poczuła w stosunku do niego cokolwiek głębszego, a wszystko to razem wcale nie było takie proste. Na jej korzyść działał kompletny brak czasu, jaki dopadł Severusa, dzięki czemu widywali się dopiero późnym popołudniem, gdy to Snape najpierw narzekał przez pierwszą godzinę na przeklętych uczniów, po czym, chcąc odreagować, zajmował się jej „rehabilitacją" – w magiczny sposób od walca przeszli prawie niezauważalnie do namiętnej rumby, przy czym oboje twierdzili zgodnie, że to był pomysł tego drugiego. Później zaś znów się wściekał, że nie może znaleźć dla niej lekarstwa, aż w końcu normalnie porozmawiać mogli dopiero pod sam wieczór tuż przed snem. I w taki oto sposób błyskawicznie zleciał cały tydzień, aż do niedzieli, gdy to o poranku Severus został zbudzony z tego nieszczęsnego snu…

- Nie pozwolę ci odejść.

Znieruchomiała, słysząc z jego ust takie słowa. Mogłaby się spodziewać wszystkiego, naprawdę wszystkiego, ale coś takiego kompletnie wykraczało poza jej zdolność rozumowania. Nie wiedząc, co robić, przytuliła go mocniej, czując jednocześnie ciepło w głębi serca. Nie potrafiła nic poradzić na szeroki uśmiech, który pojawił się samoistnie na jej twarzy. Poczuła rozpierające ją szczęście, gdy dotarło do niej, że jego słowa miały podwójne znaczenie. Wprawdzie gdyby jej matka się dowiedziała, jak wielką radość sprawił jej właśnie Severus, zapewne ręce opadłyby jej do samego jądra Ziemi, po czym tak by się wściekła, że żadne z nich by tego nie przeżyło, ale jakoś jej to teraz nie obchodziło. Liczyło się tylko tu i teraz i ta świadomość, że nie jest mu obojętna. Zasmuciła się więc, gdy w końcu ją puścił i odwrócił zmieszany wzrok, po czym bez słowa delikatnie ją z siebie zepchnął i usiadł, odwracając się do niej plecami.

- Ja… wybacz, chyba nie powinienem tak… – zaczął speszony, ale przerwała mu szybko, kładąc mu ręce na ramionach.

- Sev, daruj sobie. Oboje wiemy, że nie mam ci czego wybaczać – powiedziała cicho, powoli przesuwając dłonie, by objąć go i przytulić się do jego pleców.

W pierwszej chwili spiął się lekko, ale po chwili wahania dotknął lekko jej dłoni na swojej piersi. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, czując przyjemny dreszcz, gdy delikatnie gładził jej ręce. Pomimo zwyczajowego chłodu w lochach, rozgrzewało ją ciepło bijące od jego ciała, a jego silny, męski zapach zawracał jej w głowie. Przysunęła się bliżej, by mocniej do niego przylgnąć. Przymknęła oczy, napawając się jego bliskością. Nie po raz pierwszy zastanowiła się, jak mogła wcześniej bez niego normalnie żyć. W ciągu tych dwóch tygodni, jakie spędziła z nim, sprawił, że całkowicie zapomniała o jego paskudnym image'u nieprzystępnego drania.

- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

Severus przymknął oczy i wziął głębszy wdech, gdy jej ciepły oddech owiał jego kark. Przesunął palcami po jej przedramieniu, by musnąć wierzch jej dłoni.

- Już to zrobiłaś – mruknął.

Czuł coś naprawdę niesamowitego, gdy tak unie wtulała się w jego plecy. Sam był zdumiony, że nie dostał ataku paniki na samą myśl, że ma ją za sobą i nie widzi, co robiła, ale obejmujące go delikatne ramiona i ciepło jej ciała koiły jego zszargane nerwy. Częściowo niepokoiło go, że pozwolił jej na takie zbliżenie, ale czuł, że jej potrzebował. Szczególnie teraz, gdy Minerwa miała w głowie tylko i wyłącznie Gerarda i poświęcała mu mniej uwagi niż zwykle.

- Czemu jesteś dla wszystkich takim dupkiem? – spytała cicho, obracając nadgarstek, by chwycić jego dłoń. Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na rękę, gdy jakby nigdy nic splotła ich palce.

- Ja wiem? Chyba kwestia przyzwyczajenia – odparł cicho, nie odrywając wzroku od ich dłoni. Coś w głębi jego umysłu krzyczało, by uciekał daleko, ale zwyczajnie nie chciał. Dobrze się czuł w jej obecności i chciał mieć ją częściej tak blisko siebie. Nie chciał przed samym sobą tego przyznać, ale zwyczajnie bał się, jak będzie wyglądała przyszłość, gdy Tonks wróci już do normalnego życia. Przełknął ślinę, czując nagle nieprzyjemną suchość w ustach. – Zresztą, jaki mam być, skoro wszyscy widzą we mnie tylko byłego Śmierciożercę? – mruknął z nutką goryczy w głosie.

- Wszyscy? Minerwa też? I Albus i Gerard? Nie wszyscy mają cię za zbrodniarza. Dla mnie na przykład zawsze byłeś zwykłym facetem, który miał ciężkie życie. No może byłeś trochę bardziej arogancki i wredny, no i bezczelny i chamski, jak już przy tym jesteśmy, ale widać było, że żałowałeś swoich wyborów.

- Chyba tylko ty tak twierdzisz – powiedział cicho, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku, gdy wymieniała z rozbawieniem jego złe cechy.

- Nieprawda. To po prostu ty jesteś ślepy. Mama uparła się, że mam przyjść do nich na obiad za tydzień – zmieniła nagle temat, ku zadowoleniu Severusa, który nie lubił rozprawiać o innych ludziach i sposobie, w jaki go postrzegają. Kiwnął niespiesznie głową.

- Jeśli wszystko będzie szło tak dobrze jak teraz, nie widzę żadnych przeciwwskazań.

Prawdę mówiąc, było lepiej, niż mógł oczekiwać. Z nogą nie miała już najmniejszych problemów, a na przedramieniu głęboka rana przeistoczyła się już w wyraźną bliznę, więc mogła spokojnie zastąpić bandaż jasnozieloną apaszką, którą zawiązała sobie tuż za nadgarstkiem, zasłaniając jednocześnie ślad po ugryzieniu. Natomiast jeśli chodziło o jej plecy, Severus nie wiedział, jak to się stało, ale wyglądało na to, że same z siebie się prawie do końca wyleczyły. Rany wprawdzie nie były jeszcze do końca zasklepione, ale nie sączyła się już z nich krew ani ropa, a to był wielki postęp.

- To dobrze – mruknęła cicho, lekko zamyślonym głosem. Uścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń. – Chciałabym, żebyś poszedł ze mną.

Zaklęła w myślach, gdy momentalnie się spiął. Spodziewała się wprawdzie takiej reakcji, ale miała cichą nadzieję, że może obejdzie się bez tego.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był dobry pomysł – powiedział po chwili z wyraźną dozą dystansu. – Twoja matka mnie nie lubi.

- Nie lubi cię od czasu, kiedy wlepiłeś mi pierwszy szlaban – westchnęła. – Daj spokój, ona się tylko zgrywa, tak naprawdę nic do ciebie nie ma, jest po prostu trochę nadopiekuńcza.

- Nadopiekuńcza? To wielkie niedomówienie. Mój nos jeszcze pamięta jej cios po tym, jak cię przy niej obraziłem.

- No to teraz wiesz, czego unikać – roześmiała się, ale zaraz z powrotem spoważniała. – No nie bądź taki, chodź ze mną.

- Dlaczego? Daj mi jeden powód, dla którego miałbym tam pójść.

- Bo ja tego chcę.

- To nie jest argument.

- Lepszego nie dostaniesz.

Obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na nią z uniesioną brwią. Na widok jej proszącego spojrzenia poczuł się naprawdę dziwnie. Z jednej strony nie chciał sprawić jej zawodu, ale z drugiej wiedział, że jego obecność stanowczo nie spodoba się Andromedzie. Przez chwilę walczył sam ze sobą, ale w końcu zwiesił głowę i westchnął ciężko.

- Zastanowię się – mruknął z nieznaczną niechęcią.

- Dziękuję – szepnęła i uniosła głowę, by musnąć ustami jego policzek.

- Jeszcze się nie zgodziłem – zaznaczył szybko, spoglądając na nią z lekkim zdziwieniem.

- Nie, ale zgodziłeś się zastanowić, a to już coś – odparła spokojnie, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.

Westchnął znów, kręcąc głową. Bywały chwile, gdy jej tok myślenia stanowił dla niego prawdziwą zagadkę. Jednak nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógł się teraz głębiej zastanowić nad jej sposobem rozumowania, gdyż niespodziewanie z salonu dobiegło ich głośne pukanie. Tonks bez słowa puściła go i odsunęła się, a Severus niespiesznie sięgnął do szafki, skąd wyciągnął pomarańczowy eliksir, nim wstał. Jednym łykiem opróżnił fiolkę i odstawił ją na blat, po czym chwycił leżącą na fotelu koszulkę, założył ją i niespiesznie wyszedł z sypialni, zastanawiając się, któż śmie zakłócać mu ten spokojny poranek. Za drzwiami ujrzał najmniej oczekiwaną osobę. Zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, wpatrując się w Kasha z jawną pogardą.

- Mnie też nie cieszy, że musiałem tutaj zejść – burknął były Krukon, odwzajemniając nieprzyjemne spojrzenie. – Dumbledore chciał, żebym ci to przekazał – mruknął z niezadowoleniem, wyciągając w jego stronę rulon pergaminu.

Severus praktycznie wyrwał mu wiadomość z ręki i już miał zatrzasnąć mu drzwi przed nosem, gdy Kash prześlizgnął się obok niego i oparł o ścianę, zakładając ręce na piersi.

- Mam poczekać na odpowiedź – rzucił niechętnie, krzywiąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie.

Mistrz Eliksirów zmroził go spojrzeniem, ale czyste niezadowolenie podpowiedziało mu, że to mogła być prawda. Z wielką niechęcią zasiadł więc na fotelu i rozwinął pergamin, ukradkiem wciąż obserwując Kasha, który jednak nie ruszył się o krok. Najwyraźniej dla niego hańbą było robienie za posłańca. Severus uśmiechnął się kpiąco na tą myśl. Szybko przebiegł wzrokiem zawiły list, odnoszący się do jego Ślizgonów, którzy znów przysporzyli kłopotów. Ze znudzeniem sięgnął po pióro i naskrobał na odwrocie krótką wiadomość, ograniczając się przy tym do zapewnienia dyrektora, że „postara się tym zająć". Zwinął z powrotem pergamin, wstał i podał go niechętnie Kashowi akurat w chwili, gdy do salonu weszła Tonks. Zmroziła wzrokiem przybyłego, który o dziwo nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego jej obecnością i przeszła ostrożnie przez pomieszczenie, by usiąść na podłokietniku fotela.

- Co on tu robi? – zapytała z niezadowoleniem.

- Bawił się w listonosza, ale już wychodzi – mruknął Severus, wciskając pergamin w rękę Kasha, którego usta niepokojąco wygięły się w kpiący uśmieszek.

- Snape, no wiesz? Śmierciożerca pieprzący się z aurorką? Przecież to hańba – rzucił zjadliwym tonem. – Nie obawiasz się, że ta twoja poszukiwaczka sprawiedliwości cię przymknie, co zresztą powinna zrobić?

Tonks fuknęła ze złością, a Severus zacisnął pięści.

- Kash, lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś sam się przymknął – warknął Severus z rosnącą irytacją. – Inaczej będę zmuszony, by poprawić to, co zrobiłem na uczcie, ale wtedy dopilnuję, żebyś przynajmniej przez miesiąc nie był w stanie się odezwać.

- Grozisz mi? O ile pamiętam za to może być całkiem wysoka grzywna, jeśli to zgłoszę – odparł Kash ze stoickim spokojem, ale w jego oczach pojawił się paskudny błysk. – Ale wiesz, Snape, powinieneś się wstydzić. Kto by pomyślał, że zniżysz się do rękoczynów, jak twój ojciec.

Chyba tylko cudem Tonks zdążyła chwycić Severusa za rękę, nim zdążył wyprowadzić nokautujący cios. Błyskawicznie stanęła za jego plecami, kładąc mu uspokajająco rękę na ramieniu. Kash jedynie roześmiał się paskudnie i spokojnie wyszedł, nie siląc się na jakiekolwiek pożegnanie.

- Przysięgam, że go kiedyś zabiję – warknął Severus, wpatrując się ze złością w drzwi.

- Nie daj się sprowokować. On tylko czeka, żebym mu coś zrobił, przez co miałby na ciebie haka.

- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak ten palant mnie denerwuje.

- Nie muszę sobie wyobrażać, widzę. Chodź, przyda ci się teraz mały relaks – powiedziała, ciągnąc go lekko w kierunku sypialni.

Blisko dwie godziny później całkowicie zapomniał o wizycie przeklętego Kasha. Siedział w salonie całkowicie odprężony po wspaniałym masażu, jaki zafundowała mu Nimfadora i z nieznacznym uśmieszkiem wpatrywał się w jej twarz, na której widniało pełne skupienie. Wiedział, że powinien wykorzystać wolny czas na sprawdzenie esejów, ale obserwowanie jej, gdy próbowała rozgryźć zagadkę kolejnego morderstwa, było dużo ciekawszym zajęciem. Do tej pory nie sądził, że zwykłe czytanie książki może przywołać tyle różnych emocji. W jej oczach błyszczała ekscytacja na przemian z irytacją, która pojawiała się, gdy jej kolejne przypuszczenia się nie sprawdzały. Gdy się głęboko zastanawiała w dosyć zabawny sposób marszczyła brwi, krzywiąc się lekko, a gdy wpadała na nowy trop oczy rozszerzały jej się w podnieceniu, a włosy gwałtownie zmieniały kolor.

- Czy oni naprawdę są ślepi? Przecież to oczywiste, że ktoś za nim stał! – wykrzyknęła w końcu, złoszcząc się na nieudolnych świadków.

- Czemu jesteś aurorką? – zapytał Severus niespodziewanie, brutalnie ściągając ją z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Z trudem zdołał się nie roześmiać, gdy spojrzała na niego mało przytomnie. – Może źle to ująłem. Dlaczego jesteś _tylko_ aurorką?

- A niby kim mam być? – zdziwiła się. – Zatrudnili mnie na takim stanowisku…

- Czemu nie jesteś detektywem? – przerwał jej, przyglądając jej się z zaciekawieniem.

Po jej twarzy było widać, że mocno ją zaskoczył takim pytaniem. Nie minęło jednak pół sekundy, jak roześmiała się głośno. Odłożyła książkę na stolik, uprzednio zapamiętując numer strony i ułożyła się na boku, opierając się o podłokietnik sofy, by spojrzeć na niego z rozbawieniem.

- Dlaczego sądzisz, że powinnam być? – odpowiedziała pytaniem, a w jej oczach rozbłysła ciekawość.

- Może dlatego, że jesteś bystra – wzruszył ramionami. – Czy nie tym cechuje się dobry detektyw?

- Obawiam się, że mnie trochę przeceniasz – roześmiała się. – To, że potrafię rozgryźć zagadkę z książki, jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. Poza tym, praca detektywa w Ministerstwie wygląda inaczej, niż sobie wyobrażasz. Jest ciągle tylko i wyłącznie papierkowa robota, a jak zdarzy się jakaś akcja w terenie, to święto jest. A ja nienawidzę papierów i lubię działać, dlatego uwielbiam moją pracę – dodała, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Nie myślałaś nigdy, żeby coś zmienić? – zapytał z nutką zdziwienia w głosie.

- Po co? Dobrze mi tak, jak jest – odparła spokojnie.

Severus przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał jej się uważnie.

- Pomimo tych wszystkich durni, z którymi musisz pracować? – upewnił się w końcu.

- Tak, pomimo tych durni. Wbrew pozorom większość z nich należy raczej do sympatycznych osób.

- Jesteś dziwna.

Roześmiała się głośno, słysząc jego niemal oskarżający ton. Demonstracyjnie zignorował jej wybuch śmiechu, który doprowadził ją niemal do łez, wstał i dostojnym krokiem udał się do pracowni, co znów wywołało u niej jeszcze większe rozbawienie. Severus zastanowił się, czy powinien się właściwie czuć taki zadowolony z siebie, że doprowadził ją do śmiechu…

Przez cały dzień rozmawiali ze sobą stosunkowo niewiele. Tonks skupiła się na czytaniu książki, zaś Severus zamknął się w pracowni, gdzie przyrządzał dla niej kolejną porcję eliksirów. Oboje byli tak skupieni na swoim zajęciu, że o obiedzie, a później także o kolacji, musiał im przypomnieć skrzat, którego wysłała Minerwa, gdy Severus nie zjawił się na posiłku w Wielkiej Sali. Sytuacja zmieniła się dopiero pod sam wieczór, gdy to Snape oświadczył, że wychodzi. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na jego strój, by Tonks upewniła się, że w najbliższym czasie nie będzie miała najmniejszych szans na spokojne zaśnięcie.

- Niedoczekanie jego – prychnęła, gdy polecił jej nie oczekiwać jego powrotu, nim wyszedł z kwater.

Z rezygnacją odłożyła książkę, która nagle straciła cały urok i poszła do sypialni po gitarę z nadzieją, że muzyka pomoże jej we względnym spokoju wytrwać te kilka najbliższych godzin. Nie kryła przed sobą, że się boi. Po tym, w jakim stanie widziała Severusa ostatnim razem, miała pełne prawo martwić się o jego bezpieczeństwo.

Tak się skupiła na każdym najdrobniejszym dźwięku, że nie zauważyła, kiedy minęły przeszło cztery godziny. Nie przerywając grania, zerknęła na stojący na kominku zegar i westchnęła cicho. Spuściła głowę, by przyjrzeć się dźwięczącym pod jej palcami strunom.

- _It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_ – zanuciła bezmyślnie pod nosem. - _And I said I wouldn't call…_

_-But I'm a little drunk and I need you now_ – rozległo się niespodziewanie tuż przy jej uchu.

Gwałtownie poderwała głowę, by spojrzeć na przyglądającego jej się z rozbawieniem Severusa. Była tak pochłonięta piosenką, że nie zauważyła, gdy wrócił i zakradł się, by przykucnąć za sofą. Skrzyżowane ręce położył na oparciu mebla i podparł dłonią głowę, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Ciekawy wybór piosenki. Słyszałem ją dzisiaj w barze – powiedział cicho, przyglądając jej się uważnie.

- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytała z dozą niepokoju w głosie.

- A wyglądam, jakby mi coś było? Poza tym, że jestem _a little drunk_?

Głęboko odetchnęła z ulgą i odłożyła gitarę, po czym usiadła bokiem na sofie, by spojrzeć na niego.

- Martwiłam się.

- Niepotrzebnie – mruknął, wywracając oczami. – O ile się nie mylę, chyba kazałem ci iść się położyć i nie czekać, nieprawdaż? Ale w sumie dobrze, że nie śpisz – dodał z tajemniczym uśmiechem, zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Podniósł się gwałtownie i szybko podszedł do stojącego z boku gramofonu. Pogrzebał nieco przy nim i nie minęło kilka chwil, jak salon wypełniły żywiołowe dźwięki tanga. Podszedł powoli, zatrzymał się tuż przed nią i wyciągnął rękę.

- Zechce pani ze mną zatańczyć?

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Gdy tylko chwyciła jego dłoń, przyciągnął ja do siebie gwałtownie z uśmieszkiem wyższości. Kopniakiem odsunął na bok stolik, robiąc tym samym więcej miejsca. Trzymając ją bardzo blisko siebie, obrócił się kilka razy i przystanął, by odchylić ją lekko w tył. Tonks wykorzystała ten moment i z wyzywającym uśmieszkiem otarła łydką o jego nogę. Severus uniósł lekko brew i przyciągnął ją znów do siebie, zsuwając rękę w dół jej pleców. Każdy jeden krok czy obrót były doskonale wyważone. Każdy dotyk wywoływał silniejsze uczucia, każde muśnięci powodowało dreszcze. Severus ani na moment nie oderwał wzroku od jej oczu, a Nimfadora śmiało odpowiadała na każdy jego ruch, zmieniając ich taniec w swoistą walkę o dominację. Oboje poruszali się tak płynnie, że niemalże płynęli w powietrzu. Tonks czuła się wprost nieziemsko w jego silnych ramionach. Serce biło jej coraz szybciej, myśli plątały się coraz bardziej. Zniknął otaczający ich salon, a przed sobą widziała tylko lśniące, wpatrzone w nią czarne oczy, pałające nieznanym jej uczuciem. Nagle Severus pochylił ją tak nisko, że czubkiem głowy prawie potknęła podłogi. Na moment zastygli w tej pozycji, nim powoli uniósł ją z powrotem do pionu. Muzyka zaczęła z wolna cichnąć, a Severus wciąż nie obrywał wzroku od jej twarzy. W jego oczach pojawiła się dziwna intensywność, gdy badał jej twarz milimetr po milimetrze.

- Sev…? – odezwała się, ale momentalnie położył dłoń na jej ustach.

Przesunął delikatnie palcami po jej wargach i musnął jej policzek, wywołując falę gorąca, która zalała ją niespodziewanie. Nie odrywając dłoni od jej twarzy, pochylił się nieznacznie i pocałował ją delikatnie raz i drugi, jakby próbował nieznanego owocu. Zamknęła oczy i zadrżała, gdy przyciągnął ją bliżej, wciąż nie odrywając swoich ust od jej. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, pragnąc, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie.

Kiedy w końcu się od niej odsunął, z trudem łapała oddech. Cała drżała, od wewnątrz rozpalał ją taki żar, jakby miała lada moment spłonąć. Oparła się na nim ciężko, nie potrafiąc zmusić własnego ciała do posłuszeństwa. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła czegoś podobnego. Gdy objął ją mocno, zrozumiała, że zrobi dla niego wszystko…

Mały duch spacerował spokojnie po zamku, przyglądając się leniwie każdemu mijanemu obrazowi. Nie wiedzieć czemu, czuł, że ta noc jest inna niż wszystkie. Jego wrodzona ciekawość skręcała się z pragnienia, by dowiedzieć się, cóż takiego ma się wydarzyć, ale coś mu mówiło, żeby czekał. Czekał więc już blisko dwie godziny, krążąc po korytarzach, aż wreszcie jego cierpliwość została nagrodzona.

- _Filiusie_ – rozległ się w jego myślach basowy głos Merlina. – _Udało się._

Miast odpowiedzieć, Flitwick uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Z błogim westchnięciem po raz kolejny i ostatni rozejrzał się po zalanym księżycowa poświatą korytarzu zamku. Przymknął oczy, zachowując ten obraz w pamięci i bezszelestnie rozpłynął się w powietrzu.


	30. Chapter 30

Nim jeszcze otworzył oczy, na jego usta wypłynął błogi uśmiech. Pogładził delikatnie jej plecy i przesunął głowę, by wtulić twarz w jej miękkie włosy. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że uzależnił się od jej aksamitnego, kojącego zmysły zapachu. Wciągnął głębiej powietrze, napawając się jej obecnością. Już podczas nocnego tańca uświadomił sobie, że całkowicie przepadł. Przed oczami ujrzał znów jej rozradowaną twarz. Jej włosy mieniły się wszystkimi odcieniami fioletu, szczery uśmiech ogrzewał jego serce. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od jej lśniących ekscytacją i podnieceniem oczu, błyszczących wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Trzymał ją blisko siebie, a każdy jej kuszący gest odczuwał dwa razy silniej. Jej radosny śmiech, który rozbrzmiał, gdy gwałtownie ją obrócił, wgryzł się w jego umysł i chociaż od tańca minęło już kilka godzin, wciąż go słyszał. Jej szczupłe ciało wydawało się tak delikatne i kruche, ale zarazem biła od niej siła, której nie potrafił pojąć. Nie wiedział, co go podkusiło, żeby ją pocałować, ale gdy tak wpatrywał się w jej oczy, uświadomił sobie, że jest piękna. Wszystkie wile świata mogły się schować przy Nimfadorze. Przy _jego_ Nimfadorze.

Znieruchomiał i gwałtownie otworzył oczy, gdy dotarło do niego, co właśnie pomyślał. Z lekkim niepokojem spojrzał na wtuloną w jego ramię Tonks. Gdyby się dowiedziała, że uznał ją za swoją własność… Gorzej, gdyby jej matka się o tym dowiedziała, mógłby już spokojnie szykować sobie pogrzeb. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co się z nim stało. Nigdy wcześniej nie otworzył się przed nikim tak bardzo w takim krótkim czasie. Czuł rosnącą w nim panikę na samą myśl, że może stać się od niej całkowicie zależny. Nimfadora, jakby wyczuła przez sen jego nagły strach, pokrzepiająco przesunęła rękę po jego brzuchu, nieświadomie gładząc twarde mięśnie. Wziął głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić. Przymknął znów powieki, wdychając jej zapach. Gdy już się uspokoił, spojrzał na nią z powrotem, odgarniając jej tym razem jasne włosy z twarzy. Musnął palcami jej policzek, zachwycając się delikatnością jej skóry. Wziął jeszcze jeden głębszy oddech i odwrócił głowę, uświadamiając sobie, że jest skończony. Sam widok pogrążonej w spokojnym śnie Nimfadory działał na niego w zdecydowanie niepokojący sposób. Miał ochotę trzymać ją tak w ramionach do końca świata i jeszcze dłużej. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale zawsze miał wrażenie, że czegoś mu brakuje, a przy niej to minęło. Tak jakby w jakiś sposób była brakującym elementem jego istnienia.

Spojrzał na nią znów, gdy się poruszyła z cichym westchnięciem. Spojrzała na niego zaspanym wzrokiem i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Z niepokojącym trudem uniosła się na łokciu i pochyliła na nim, by pocałować go lekko w usta, po czym z powrotem opadła na jego ramię.

- Która godzina? – wymamrotała, przytulając się do niego mocno. Rzucił okiem na zegarek leżący na stoliku przy łóżku.

- Zaraz będzie siódma. Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał cicho, przyglądając jej się uważnie.

- Nie wyspałam się i boli mnie trochę głowa – mruknęła, zamykając oczy. Po chwili namysłu dodała: – I słabo się czuję.

- Skoczę po Poppy, żeby cię zbadała – zdecydował szybko i już chciał wstać, ale przytrzymała go.

- Nie, daj spokój, niedługo mi przejdzie. Po prostu trochę poleżę i spróbuję się jeszcze zdrzemnąć – powiedziała spokojnie, uśmiechając się do niego słabo.

Przez długą chwilę walczył sam ze sobą. Nie chciał, żeby się rozchorowała tuż po tym, jak ledwie udało mu się ją wyleczyć, ale z drugiej strony naprawdę nie chciał panikować. A latanie po Pomfrey na wieść, że jedynie boli ją głowa z pewnością było pierwszą oznaką paniki. Westchnął więc i kiwnął głową.

- Jeśli poczułabyś się gorzej, masz mi od razu wysłać patronusa, rozumiemy się?

- Jasne – mruknęła senne i niechętnie odsunęła się, gdy usiadł. – Gdzie idziesz? – zapytała, a jej głosie zabrzmiała nutka ciekawości.

- Pobiegać – rzucił, nim ugryzł się w język.

- Szalonooki zawsze powtarzał, że dobry czarodziej musi mieć jeszcze lepszą kondycję – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

- Sądziłem, że jego ulubionym powiedzonkiem jest „stała czujność" – mruknął, wyciągając z szafy rzeczy. – Zresztą jako nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić Moody'ego ganiającego po bieżni z tą jego drewnianą nogą.

Na chwilę zapanowała między nimi cisza, którą niespodziewanie przerwał głośny wybuch śmiechu. Uniósł brew, zerkając ze zdziwieniem na Tonks zwijającą się z takiego rozbawienia, że aż w jej oczach zalśniły łzy.

- Czy ty się dobrze czujesz? – zapytał z domieszką wątpliwości w głosie.

- Wyobraziłam to sobie! – zawołała i znów wybuchła głośnym śmiechem.

Severus spojrzał na nią jak na kogoś niespełna rozumu. Po raz kolejny się przekonał, że kobiety są odmiennym gatunkiem, a ich umysły działają w zupełnie inny sposób. Inaczej nie potrafił wyjaśnić, dlaczego teraz praktycznie płakała ze śmiechu, chociaż przed chwilą skarżyła się na ból głowy.

Gdy godzinę później wrócił do kwater zmęczony, ale zadowolony, Tonks była znów pogrążona we śnie. Przeszedł szybko przez pomieszczenie, starając się jej nie zbudzić i zniknął w łazience, gdzie wziął długi prysznic. Później wrócił do sypialni i cicho podszedł do szafy. Rzucił okiem na jej śpiącą twarz i znów poczuł ten dziwny niepokój na widok jej zmarszczonych brwi. Leżała na plecach, z jedną ręką pod głową, ale pod jego spojrzeniem, obróciła się na bok i wtuliła w jego poduszkę. Nie mógł powstrzymać nieznacznego uśmiechu. Zmusił się, by odwrócić wzrok, chociaż bardzo go kusiło, by zwyczajnie usiąść w fotelu i obserwować ją. Zajrzał do szafy, skąd wyciągnął swój standardowy nauczycielski strój. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy spostrzegł, że brakuje jego nieśmiertelnej peleryny. Odłożył surdut na fotel i zaczął grzebać w szafie. Po przetrząśnięciu całej szafy, komody, każdej jednej półki w sypialni, łazience, salonie, pracowni i gabinecie, prawie trafił go szlag. Z rosnącą irytacją wpadł z powrotem do sypialni, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami i błyskawicznie podszedł do łóżka. Tonks, zbudzona nagłym hałasem, zamrugała nieprzytomnie i uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć na niego sennie.

- Coś się stało? – zapytała cicho, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

- Mogłabyś mi z łaski swojej wytłumaczyć, gdzie się podziała moja peleryna? – wysyczał, pochylając się, by oprzeć się o łóżko.

- A skąd mam wiedzieć? Ja nie noszę twoich ciuchów – odparła spokojnie, prawie niezauważalnie się przy tym uśmiechając.

Zmrużył oczy i pochylił się niżej, opierając dłonie po obu stronach jej głowy.

- Gdzie ona jest? – syknął niebezpiecznym głosem.

- Chyba powinnam poczuć się zazdrosna – odparła spokojnie. – Wygląda na to, że bardziej cię interesuje ta twoja głupia peleryna, która i tak ci nie pasuje, niż ja.

Nim zdążył rzucić ciętą ripostę, chwyciła kołnierzyk jego koszuli i pociągnęła go w dół, by złączyć ich usta w krótkim pocałunku. Tak go tym zaskoczyła, że pozwolił, by go odepchnęła, obróciła i popchnęła w kierunku drzwi.

- A teraz idź na śniadanie, bo jak się nie stawisz, to Minerwa znowu będzie cię szukać – poleciła, podając mu surdut i wypychając go z sypialni.

Otrząsnął się dopiero, gdy zamknęła mu drzwi przed nosem. Zaklął pod nosem. Zdusił w sobie chęć wparowania z powrotem do sypialni i odwrócił się na pięcie, by wyjść z kwater, zakładając po drodze surdut. Idąc korytarzem, zastanawiał się, do czego to doszło, żeby kobieta wyrzucała go z jego własnej sypialni. Swoją drogą, nie wiedział, co powinien z tym zrobić. A nawet czy właściwie ma cokolwiek z tym robić. W gruncie rzeczy dawno się tak dobrze nie bawił, jak przez ten cały czas, kiedy ma ją w swoich kwaterach. Z pewnością nie bywał wcześniej tak wyspany, jak teraz. Nie próbował sobie wmawiać, że to zbieg okoliczności – z nią w ramionach spało mu się o niebo lepiej niż samemu. A gdy budził się, czując, jak Nimfadora ufnie wtula się w jego ramię… Westchnął ciężko i nie po raz pierwszy zastanowił się, co to będzie, jak Tonks w końcu wróci do siebie.

- Czyżby nietoperz zgubił skrzydła?

Zatrzymał się i biorąc głębszy oddech, obrócił, by spojrzeć morderczo na właściciela kpiącego głosu, który wyrwał go z zamyśleń. Kash jakby nigdy nic opierał się o ścianę zaraz przy wyjściu z lochów i spoglądał na niego z szyderczym uśmieszkiem. Severus wziął kolejny głęboki oddech i potarł nasadę nosa, po czym ruszył dalej, chcąc minąć go bez słowa.

- Jak tam twoja imitacja aurorki? Już ją wypieprzyłeś…

Nim zdążył dokończyć, słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle, które znalazło się nagle w miażdżącym uścisku Severusa. Jego szyderczy uśmieszek poszerzył się na widok złości w oczach Snape'a.

- Ostatni raz cię ostrzegam, Kash, przymknij się wreszcie dla własnego dobra – warknął Severus, podduszając lekko byłego Krukona.

- Grozisz mi? – wykrztusił kpiąco Kash.

- Owszem, grożę. Cieszę się, że to do ciebie dotarło.

- Nie sądziłem, że aż tak ci się spieszy do Azkabanu – zaśmiał się Russel. Rzucił okiem na zbierający się za plecami Severusa mały tłumek uczniów. Uśmiechając się kpiąco, uniósł rękę i postukał się palcem w szczękę. – Tu bij.

Jak na zawołanie w oczach Severusa pojawiła się furia. Jego wolna ręka błyskawicznie powędrowała do tyłu, biorąc zamach. Russel wprost nie mógł się doczekać, by dostać przy świadkach powód do zaskarżenia go.

- Severusie! – Ręka Snape'a momentalnie znieruchomiała, gdy w holu rozbrzmiał donośny głos. – Puść go – rozkazał Gerard apodyktycznym tonem.

Severus jeszcze przez chwilę walczył ze sobą , próbując przezwyciężyć kuszącą okazję roztrzaskania pustej głowy tego zadufanego w sobie palanta. Głośny, równomierny stukot laski na schodach pohamował jego nerwy i pomógł mu się uspokoić, dzięki czemu nim Gerard się z nim zrównał, z wielką niechęcią puścił Kasha i odsunął się od niego o krok. Obrócił się nieco, by spojrzeć na Gerarda i podziękować mu wzrokiem, na co Niemiec nieznacznie skinął głową.

- Wiedziałem, że tego nie zrobisz, Snape. Zgrywasz twardziela, ale jesteś słaby. Tak jak ta twoja niby auro…

Tym razem Gerard był zbyt wolny. Nikt nie zdążył się ruszyć i zatrzymać Severusa, zanim jego pięść z hukiem zderzyła się z twardą szczęką Kasha, łamiąc ją po raz kolejny. Siła tego ciosu była tak potężna, że Russela odrzuciło w tył, huknął głową o ścianę i osunął się po niej powoli ze zduszonym jękiem.

- Ciesz się, że nie wyjąłem różdżki – syknął Severus, spoglądając na niego z jawną pogardą.

Bez słowa przeszedł obok Gerarda, który jakoś nie kwapił się, by ruszyć z pomocą, minął rozstępujących się przed nim ze strachem uczniów i spokojnie wszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Po drodze do stołu prezydialnego wziął ze stołu Ślizgonów serwetkę, by zetrzeć świeżą krew z ręki, po czym serwetkę zgniótł i rzucił na stół Gryfonów, którzy momentalnie się odsunęli. Ignorując zdumione spojrzenia Albusa i reszty nauczycieli, usiadł spokojnie obok Minerwy i nalał sobie kawy. McGonagall przyjrzała mu się uważnie, zerknęła na puste miejsce nauczyciela OPCM, a potem na jego rękę, gdzie pozostały jeszcze ślady krwi.

- Mam wysłać kogoś, żeby poskładał Kasha? – zapytała cicho.

Severus wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po jajecznicę.

- Gerard go raczej nie poskłada – rzucił beznamiętnym tonem, nakładając sobie na talerz.

Minerwa westchnęła ciężko. Machnęła ręką na siedzącą koło Teodora Poppy, która momentalnie zerwała się z miejsca i po ułamku sekundy znalazła się koło nich. Już chciała rzucić się do zbadania Severusa, ale McGonagall zdążyła ją powstrzymać. Szybko wyjaśniła jej, co prawdopodobnie zaszło, a Pomfrey skinęła głową i pospiesznie opuściła Wielką Salę.

- Czy jest sens pytać o twoją nieśmiertelną pelerynę?

- Zapytaj Tonks, a jak się dowiesz, gdzie się podziała, byłbym wdzięczny za informację – mruknął, popijając kawę. Minerwa jedynie uniosła brew w uprzejmym zdziwieniu. – O ile pamiętam, masz dzisiaj mało lekcji? – Skinęła krótko głową. – Mam dzisiaj zawalony cały dzień, głównie przez twoich durnych Gryfonów, więc byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś zajrzała do Tonks, jak będę miał zajęcia. Skarżyła się, że źle się czuje.

- Czyżbyś obawiał się o jej zdrowie? – zapytała z domieszką niepokoju w głosie.

- Niczego się nie obawiam – mruknął, na co zarobił trzepnięcie w głowę.

- A to błąd – rzucił Gerard, siadając spokojnie obok niego.

Severus spojrzał na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem, a gdy jego wzrok prześlizgnął się na nieodłączną laskę, zmarszczył brwi. Na srebrnej końcówce lśniło coś czerwonawego, ale nie zdążył się temu przyjrzeć, gdyż Gerard bez słowa odstawił laskę, skrywając ją częściowo przed jego wzrokiem. Już miał go o to zapytać, ale Minerwa położyła mu znacząco rękę na ramieniu, więc darował sobie i odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na nią pytająco.

- Nic się nie martw, zajrzę do niej po zajęciach i dopilnuję, żeby nic złego jej się nie stało – zapewniła go.

Podziękował jej skinieniem głowy i wrócił do śniadania, które spałaszował w rekordowym tempie. Gdy tylko dopił kawę, kiwnął głową Minerwie i Gerardowi i wyszedł z sali, kierując się szybkim krokiem do lochów.

- Jakby się nie martwił, nie leciałby do niej, jakby zaraz miała odejść na tamten świat – prychnął Gerard, popijając spokojnie herbatę.

- Co zrobiłeś Kashowi? – zapytała Minerwa bez zbędnych ceregieli.

- Podkreśliłem wagę słów Severusa – odparł spokojnie.

Spojrzała na niego potępiająco i westchnęła głośno, gdy na jego twarzy zagościł zacięty wyraz twarzy. Potrafiła zrozumieć, że Gerard traktuje Severusa jak własnego syna, w końcu sama robiła dokładnie to samo, ale naprawdę sądziła, że jest zbyt dojrzały na coś takiego.

- Teodorze! – zawołała nagle do mijającego ich nauczyciela Zaklęć. – Mogę cię prosić na słówko?

Białowłosy skinął głową i spokojnie usiadł na miejscu Severusa, spoglądając na nią z uprzejmym pytaniem w oczach.

- Co się stało Filiusem? Nie widziałam go od wczoraj, a jeszcze nigdy się nie zdarzyło, żeby opuścił chociaż jedno śniadanie, czy to będąc żywym, czy martwym.

- Filius jest u boku Merlina – odpowiedział spokojnie Teodor ze smutnym uśmiechem.

- Jak to? – zdziwiła się. – Przecież jest duchem, nie może tak po prostu przenosić się stąd tam.

- Filius był duchem tylko tymczasowo. Dokończył to, czego nie zdążył zrobić za życia i wrócił do zaświatów, a teraz pewnie nas słucha i się naśmiewa – wyjaśnił zawile, a gdy odpowiedziało mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie, westchnął. – Filius zawsze miał talent do odnajdywania bratnich duch. Potrafił je zobaczyć tak, jak ja teraz widzę ciebie, a gdy raz jedną zapamiętał, bez problemu znajdywał pokrewną duszę. Kiedy zobaczył… – zawahał się na chwilę, ale gdy ujrzał ponaglenie w oczach Minerwy, machnął ręką. – A co mi tam, jak zobaczył pierwszy raz Severusa, był zaintrygowany jego duszą i tylko czekał, żeby znaleźć drugą mu odpowiadającą. Bardzo długo był zawiedziony, bo nie trafił na nikogo, kto mógłby do Severusa pasować, aż w końcu taka osoba znalazła się pod samym jego nosem. I jak się zaparł, to tak długo pozorował ich spotkania, prowokował ją do zarabiania szlabanów, namówił ją, żeby wstąpiła do Zakonu, podpuszczał Albusa, żeby przydzielał im wspólne zadania i wściekał się strasznie, kiedy to nic nie dawało. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, ile nerwów go to kosztowało. A kiedy umarł… miał niebywałe szczęście. Spotkał Merlina i obaj się polubili. Powiedział mu, co go gnębi, a Merlin pomógł mu wrócić, żeby mógł dokończyć swoje zadanie. Filius bał się, że to może potrwać jeszcze dużo dłużej, jeśli nie wymyśli jakiegoś sposobu, by, tutaj cytuję, „dostać się do jego pustego łba i otworzyć mu oczy". Merlin na to uznał, że przyda mu się trochę rozrywki i wymyślił, że podeśle Severusowi kilka snów, które powinny go trochę ruszyć. Nie wiem, co się właściwie stało pomiędzy nimi zeszłej nocy, ale najwyraźniej wystarczyło, żeby zadanie zostało wypełnione – zakończył Teodor z uśmiechem.

Przez cały jego monolog Minerwa nie mogła wyjść z podziwu. Znała go od dłuższego czasu, ale jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała z jego ust tak długiej wypowiedzi. Zazwyczaj szczędził słów i odzywał się tylko, kiedy musiał.

- Mam rozumieć, że bratnią duszą Severusa jest Tonks? – upewniła się po chwili milczenia, na co odpowiedział szerszym uśmiechem.

- Dokładnie tak. A teraz wybacz mi, proszę – rzucił, spoglądając w kierunku bocznego wejścia.

Wstał niespiesznie i podszedł do ziewającego Gellerta, który właśnie zamierzał zająć miejsce przy stole i skosztować mocnej, gorzkiej kawy. Teodor, śledzony bacznym wzrokiem Minerwy, położył rękę na ramieniu Grindelwalda i powiedział mu coś, na co czarnoksiężnik znieruchomiał. Spojrzał podejrzliwie na białowłosego i wyraźnie o coś zapytał.

- Poszukaj, a się przekonasz – doszły do niej ciche słowa Teodora, który poklepał Gellerta po ramieniu i wyszedł. Nie minęło pięć sekund, jak Grindelwald wyparował jak burza z Wielkiej Sali, zmierzając Merlin wie dokąd.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed ciągłym zerkaniem na zegarek. Od trzech godzin był uwięziony w sali eliksirów z niekompetentnymi Gryfonami, przez co nie mógł zajrzeć do kwater, by sprawdzić, jak się czuje Tonks. Gdy ostatnim razem tam był, tuż po przerwie na lunch, wyglądała gorzej niż z rana. Była blada i rozpalona i co rusz zapadała w niespokojną drzemkę. Poppy, którą w końcu na siłę ściągnął, uspokajała go, twierdząc, że to zwykła grypa, ale w jej oczach widział, że sama w to nie wierzy. Coś niedobrego się działo z Nimfadorą, a on nie mógł sprawdzić, jak się czuła przez przeklętych drugorocznych, którzy jedną eksplozją prawie zniszczyli doszczętnie salę. Całą długą przerwę zajęło mu doprowadzenie klasy do względnego porządku, by mógł dalej prowadzić zajęcia.

Właśnie odejmował z przyjemnością punkty Gryfońskiemu ścigającemu za całkowity brak kompetencji, gdy do sali z hukiem wpadł Gerard. Jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz upewniło go, że coś się stało. Niemiec oparł się ciężko o ścianę, próbując złapać oddech, a Severus jakby znieruchomiał. Stał przy kociołku ucznia, wpatrując się w swojego mentora z rosnącym strachem. Ocknął się dopiero, gdy Gerard spojrzał na niego ponuro i rzucił jedno słowo:

- Tonks.

Ton, jakim to powiedział, sprawił, że Severus poczuł przeraźliwy dreszcz. Rzucił chochlę, którą właśnie trzymał i jak burza wypadł z sali, by pognać korytarzem. Nie oglądał się, miał w głębokim poważaniu, czy ktoś go widział. Zależało mu tylko, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy jej boku. Mało nie wpadł na ścianę na zakręcie, gdy ciszę rozdarł mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask, który urwał się tak niespodziewanie, jak się zaczął. Wpadł do swoich kwater, prawie się zabijając o stolik przy sofie. Z najgorszymi przeczuciami przedarł się do sypialni akurat, gdy Tonks znów krzyknęła. Przyhamowało go momentalnie w drzwiach, gdy ją ujrzał. Miotała się na łóżku, wyjąc z bólu. Cała jej żółta koszulka była na plecach przesiąknięta krwią. Jej włosy praktycznie płonęły szkarłatem, oczy miała zamknięte, a jej twarzy wykrzywiona była grymasem niewyobrażalnego bólu. Przy łóżku stała zdenerwowana Minerwa i bezradnie wpatrywała się w Nimfadorę, nie wiedząc, co robić. Z wyjątkowym trudem przełknął ślinę i zmusił się, by podejść. Czując dławiący go lament, usiadł na łóżku i wziął ją w ramiona. Syknął, gdy uczepiła się go, wbijając mu paznokcie w plecy, by choć trochę sobie ulżyć. Przez jeden krótki moment był bliski załamania. Dopadło go poczucie beznadziejności i niewiele brakowało, by pogodził się z tym, co się stało. Jednak gdy zacisnęła zęby na jego ramieniu, tłumiąc przeraźliwy krzyk, wstąpiły w niego nowe siły.

- Nie stój tak! – krzyknął na Minerwę, która aż podskoczyła i z wyraźnym trudem się pozbierała. – W górnej szufladzie komody jest błękitne pióro, wyjmij je – rozkazał błyskawicznie, nie wypuszczając Tonks z objęć. – Czemu jej nie uśpiłaś? – zapytał z niezadowoleniem, gdy doskoczyła do komody i zaczęła przerzucać zawartość wskazanej szuflady.

- Próbowałam, ale to nic nie dało! – zawołała, przekrzykując kolejny wrzask, który wyrwał się z gardła Tonks.

Wreszcie znalazła pióro i pospiesznie podeszła z nim do Severusa. Wziął od niej drobny przedmiot, prawie łamiąc go w silnym uścisku.

- To jest świstoklik, aktywuj go – rzucił ponaglającym tonem.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową i wzięła głęboki oddech. Uspokoiła się odrobinę i dopiero wówczas wycelowała różdżką w piórko, wypowiadając cicho sentencję. Świstoklik rozjarzył się błękitem, a ułamek sekundy później w sypialni Severusa zapadła głęboka cisza, gdy oboje zniknęli. Z ciężkim westchnięciem opadła na łóżko, nie zważając na świeże plamy krwi i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Gerard odetchnął głębiej i wyprostował się, gdy Severus zniknął za drzwiami. Rzucił okiem na korytarz, zastanawiając się, ale uznał, że jego obecność już nie jest potrzebna. Nie chciał wchodzić w drogę Severusowi na jego terenie i, przede wszystkim, stanowczo nie miał ochoty widzieć po raz kolejny Tonks w takim stanie. Uważał się za twardego człowieka, ale skoro na nim ten widok zrobił takie wrażenie, nie chciał wiedzieć, jak zareaguje Severus.

Starając się o tym dłużej nie myśleć, powiódł wzrokiem po zdumionych twarzach uczniów. Wyciągnął z kieszeni srebrny zegarek, którego tarcza poinformowała go, że zajęcia powinny trwać jeszcze przynajmniej pół godziny. Kiwnął głową w zamyśleniu i zamknął powoli drzwi. Poprawił sztywny kołnierzyk, uchwycił mocniej laskę i stukając nią o kamienną podłogę, przeszedł na przód sali, ignorując zdumione spojrzenia. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy biurku Severusa, o które oparł się, by spojrzeć jeszcze raz na uczniów.

- Jak sami widzieliście, profesor Snape ma pilną sprawę do rozwiązania i nie może dokończyć dzisiejszych zajęć – powiedział cicho, a jego mocny głos rozbrzmiał echem w ponurej sali. Na twarzach uczniów pojawiły się uśmiechy, które stanowczo mu się nie spodobały. Zmrużył nieznacznie oczy. – Osobiście się postaram, żeby te zajęcia nie przepadły i pozwolę sobie je dokończyć. Nie oczekuję, że ktokolwiek z was mnie zna, więc wyjątkowo się przedstawię. Jestem Gerard von Schönfeld i nie życzę sobie, żeby ktokolwiek z was tytułował mnie profesorem. Macie zwracać się do mnie per „Mistrzu". Mam nadzieję, że to jest jasne? – Widok zmieszany twarzy uczniów sprawił mu niebywałą satysfakcję. Piątoroczni powoli pokiwali głowami. – Doskonale. Kto mi zatem powie, jaką miksturę warzyliście, do czego ona służy i jakie są jej skutki uboczne?

Wpierw nastąpiły drobne poszturchiwania w okolicy drugiej ławki, po czym niewysoki szatyn podniósł nieśmiało rękę.

- Słucham, panie… ?

- Creevey, Denis Creevey, panie prof.… ee, znaczy się, Mistrzu – zaplątał się. Wziął dwa głębsze oddechy i wyrzucił z siebie na jednym tchu: – Warzyliśmy Szkiele-Wzro, które powoduje odrastanie utraconych kości i jest używany przez magiczną służbę zdrowia, a gdy weźmie się zbyt dużą dawkę, kości dostają takiego kopa, że mogą się same z siebie połamać.

- Nie sądzi pan, że to trochę mało? – zapytał spokojnie Gerard, na co uczeń zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej. – Jutro chcę widzieć na tym biurku – wskazał dla pewności biurko Severusa – dokładne wypracowania na temat tej mikstury z wszystkimi jej właściwościami i niepożądanymi reakcjami w procesie warzenia. Nie zadowalają mnie eseje krótsze niż trzy stopy – dodał, spoglądając na nich groźnie.

Kazał im wrócić do pracy, co zrobili z zadziwiającą chęcią, sam zaś ruszył wzdłuż sali, przyglądając się, jak z zapałem kroili, odmierzali i dodawali składniki do kociołków. Wystarczyła jedna runda wokół sali, by zauważył, że czeka go wiele pracy, jeśli chce cokolwiek wbić do głowy tym półgłówkom. Wywrócił oczami i westchnął, gdy dostrzegł jakiegoś wysokiego blondyna sięgającego po skrzydła nietoperza. Podszedł do niego niespiesznie i zatrzymał się tuż obok niego. Chłopak wyraźnie się speszył i ręka mu zadrżała, gdy kroił, ale uparcie dokończył siekanie i wrzucił skrzydła do kociołka.

- Czy jest pan świadom, co pan właśnie zrobił? – zapytał spokojnie Gerard, gdy eliksir zasyczał głośno. Blondyn nerwowo podrapał się po karku, ale nie odpowiedział. – Skazał pan nas wszystkich na wdychanie trującym oparów, które za chwilę zaczną się ulatniać z pańskiego kociołka – powiedział głośno Niemiec, nie odrywając wzroku od kociołka, który zaczął lekko drżeć. – Zamierza pan coś z tym zrobić?

- Ale… ale ja nie wiem co! – zawołał przerażony uczeń, ze strachem wgapiając się w jadowicie zielone opary, rozchodzące się po sali.

- Rozumiem. Proponowałbym zatem , by wziął pan ten kociołek, pobiegł z nim na błonia i wrzucił do jeziora. – Nim skończył mówić, chłopak bez namysłu złapał parujący kociołek i wyleciał z sali, jakby goniło go stado rozszalałych smoków. Gerard spojrzał na otwarte drzwi i pokręcił z rezygnacją głową. – Idiota.

Spokojnie wrócił do obchodu, ale tym razem gdy tylko się zbliżył do któregokolwiek z uczniów, składniki zaczynały wyślizgiwać się z rąk, a chochle upodobały sobie nurkowanie w eliksirach. Westchnął ciężko, zastanawiając się, gdzie zniknęły te czasy, gdy każdy był w pełni skupiony na swojej pracy. Gdy zaś jego sokoli wzrok dostrzegł stanowczo zbyt dużą porcję muszek siatkoskrzydłych zbliżającą się do kociołka, ręce mu opadły. Przeszedł przez całą salę i zatrzymał się obok nieszczęsnego rudzielca, który bezmyślnie wrzucił muszki do eliksiru. Spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

- Proszę to przez chwilę potrzymać – zwrócił się do stojącej obok dziewczyny, podając jej laskę. Miał ochotę z impetem pacnąć się w czoło, gdy brunetka prawie upuściła jego cenną laskę, tak jej ręce drżały. – To, co pan zrobił, było wyjątkowo głupie – powiedział do chłopaka, spoglądającego na niego z obawą. Szybkim ruchem ściągnął aksamitne rękawiczki i zatknął je za pasek spodni. Zatarł ręce, chwycił kociołek, podniósł go i ku największemu zdumieniu wszystkich uczniów, wylał całą zawartość na nieszczęsnego rudzielca, po czym nałożył mu kociołek na głowę. – Dziękuję pani bardzo – zwrócił się znów do dziewczyny, która mało nie dostała zawału na miejscu. Wziął od niej laskę, zamachnął się i grzmotnął metalową częścią w kociołek. Skryty pod naczyniem uczeń wrzasnął głośno i upadł na podłogę, tracąc nagle czucie w nogach. – Skrycie liczę, że czegoś to pana nauczy. Za dwie godziny powinno mu przejść – poinformował dziewczynę, która momentalnie upadła obok, krzycząc w niebogłosy banalne frazesy w rodzaju „Johnny, och Johnny, nic ci nie jest? Co on ci zrobił? Och, Johnny!".

Ku zadowolenia Gerarda, chwilę później rozbrzmiał donośny dzwon Hogwartu, oznajmiając koniec zajęć. Uczniowie jak na zawołanie zerwali się z miejsc – prócz nieszczęsnego Johnny'ego, którego nogi, mimo usilnych prób panikującej dziewczyny, nie chciały utrzymać właściciela w pozycji pionowej – i rzucili do drzwi, które zatrzasnęły im się przed nosami. Gerard schował różdżkę i spojrzał na nich potępiająco.

- Czy powiedziałem, że możecie iść? – zapytał groźnie, na co większość uczniów skuliła się ze strachu. Odczekał długą chwilę, przeciągając ten moment niepokoju i niepewności i dopiero wówczas powiedział: – Możecie odejść.

Nie zdążyło minąć nawet pół minuty, jak sala całkowicie opustoszała – Johnny został wyniesiony z niej przez uczynnych kolegów. Gerard odetchnął głębiej i również skierował się do drzwi, by odnaleźć Minerwę i dowiedzieć się, co z Tonks…


	31. Chapter 31

Otaczała ją głęboka ciemność. Miała wrażenie, że unosi się w powietrzu, że płynie przez przestrzeń, nie zmierzając do nikąd. Żadne myśli nie zaprzątały jej umysłu. Była tylko ciemność i to dziwne uczucie lekkości. Nie wiedziała, jak długo tkwiła w tej nicości, czy czym tam było to przedziwne miejsce, w którym się znajdowała. W końcu zaczęło ją to nudzić. Obróciła głowę we wszystkie strony, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy znajduje się w pionie, czy poziomie. Zanuciła pod nosem wesołą melodyjkę, która nagle pojawiła się w jej głowie. Odwróciła się, wykonując jednocześnie salto przeczące wszelkim zasadom fizyki i zamarła, wisząc w przestrzeni głową w dół, gdy dostrzegła jasny punkcik w otaczającej ją ciemności. Bez namysłu popłynęła w tamtą stronę. Im bliżej była rosnącego światełka, tym szybciej się poruszała i tym głośniejsze stawało się dziwne buczenie, które zjawiło się praktycznie znikąd. Ucichło równie niespodziewanie, jak się pojawiło, a zamiast niego usłyszała coś, co momentalnie ją zatrzymało.

- Nie myśl sobie, że ci na to pozwolę!

Wściekły ryk Severusa, bo inaczej nie mogła tego nazwać, odbił się echem w jej głowie. Czując rosnącą radość rozejrzała się wokół i posmutniała, gdy nie dostrzegł go nigdzie w pobliżu.

- Przysięgam, że jeśli umrzesz, znajdę sposób, żeby cię wskrzesić i sam cię zabiję – odezwał się znów zmienionym głosem.

Desperacko rozejrzała się ponownie, a jej wzrok przyciągnęło znów światełko. Przyciągało ją do siebie, obiecując rychłe spotkanie z Severusem. Bezmyślnie pomknęła znów w jego stronę, pragnąć zobaczyć człowieka, w którym się zakochała.

_Stamtąd nie ma powrotu_.

Zatrzymała się znów, gdy z nikąd dobiegł ją głos profesora Flitwicka. Zdezorientowana przyjrzała się sporemu już światełku i z uporem ruszyła znowu w jego stronę, ale tym razem wolniej. Na tle światła zamajaczyła niespodziewanie sylwetka małego profesorka. Pokręcił głową, gdy się do niego zbliżyła.

_Nie wpuszczę cię tu_ – powiedział spokojnie. Uniósł rękę, by wskazać ciemność za jej plecami. – _Severus jest tam_.

Obejrzała się za siebie, ale nikogo nie dostrzegła, więc spojrzała znów na Flitwicka. Zdumiała się, gdy dostrzegła profesora znacznie dalej niż wcześniej. Podpłynęła do niego, a on znowu się odsunął wraz ze światełkiem.

_Nie pomogę ci zmarnować twojego życia. Odejdź._

Cofnęła się odrobinę, a gdy pokiwał z zadowoleniem głową, odsunęła się dalej. Machnął ręką, by ją ponaglić. Cofała się więc dalej, aż w końcu światełko i półprzezroczysta sylwetka profesora stały się jedynie drobnymi punkcikami, aż wreszcie całkiem zniknęły. Po raz kolejny była pogrążona w całkowitej ciemności. Czuła pustkę wewnątrz siebie. Skuliła się i zamknęła oczy, by pod powiekami ujrzeć Severusa…

Poczuła delikatny aromat lasu, świeży powiew i czyjąś dłoń dotykającą jej rękę. Z niebywałym trudem wzięła głębszy oddech, walcząc z bolesnym uciskiem w piersi. Gardło ją zapiekło, gdy powietrze otarło się o wysuszone ścianki. Czuła się piekielnie słaba. Samo uniesienie ociężałych powiek wymagało tyle wysiłku, ile wspinaczka po pionowej ścianie bez zabezpieczeń. Pierwsze mrugnięcie na szczęście było już łatwiejsze, a każde kolejne przychodziło z mniejszym trudem. W końcu rozmazany obraz przed jej oczami wyostrzył się, przeobrażając się w biały sufit z żyrandolem o zawiłym kształcie.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał ją cichy głos tak niepodobny do głosu Severusa.

Powoli obróciła głowę, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia na widok najmniej oczekiwanej osoby.

- Remus? – wyksztusiła z trudem, walcząc z przesuszonym gardłem. Uchyliła usta, próbując powiedzieć coś więcej, ale pokręcił głową.

- Poczekaj, dam ci wody – powiedział szybko i wstał z krzesła.

Śledziła go wzrokiem, gdy przeszedł przez pomieszczenie o jasnobeżowych ścianach i zatrzymał się przy drewnianym stoliku pod wielkim, otwartym oknem. Napełnił szklankę wodą z okazałego dzbanka i wrócił, by podać jej upragniony płyn. Uniósł jej lekko głowę i przysunął szklankę do jej ust, by ułatwi

jej picie. Po kilku drobnych łykach, oddychanie stało się dużo łatwiejsze, a język przestał być tak odrętwiały. Zamknęła oczy, kładąc głowę na poduszce.

- Gdzie my jesteśmy? – zapytała cicho.

- W Norwegii. Spokojnie, nic ci nie będzie – dodał szybko, gdy gwałtownie otworzyła z powrotem oczy.

Usiadł ponownie na krześle i chwycił delikatnie jej rękę. Nieznacznie zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Na jego ustach widniał delikatny, pokrzepiający uśmiech, a jego ciepłemu spojrzeniu brakowało zwyczajowej tęsknoty, z którą zawsze wodził za nią wzrokiem. W gruncie rzeczy wyglądał na dużo bardziej zrelaksowanego i nie był tak zmęczony życiem jak zazwyczaj.

- W Norwegii? Co my robimy w Norwegii?

- Ty zadajesz głupie pytania, chociaż powinnaś odpoczywać, a my próbujemy przywrócić cię do życia – odpowiedział jej niespodziewanie głęboki głos Severusa.

Błyskawicznie odwróciła głowę, by na niego spojrzeć i nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Spoglądał na nią z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, ale w jego oczach było coś na kształt ulgi. Podszedł do niej szybko i bezceremonialnie zrzucił Remusa z krzesła, by samemu na nim usiąść. Delikatnie chwycił ją za rękę i czule, a zarazem wyjątkowo dyskretnie, musnął jej policzek.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał szeptem, a z jego głosu zniknęła stalowa nuta, która brzmiała wyraźnie jeszcze chwilę temu.

- Jakby mnie stratowało stado słoni, a potem przejechał walec – odpowiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem, wtulając twarz w jego silną dłoń. Zmarszczył brwi z niezadowoleniem, więc dodała – Jest mi słabo, wszystko mnie boli, nie jestem pewna czy zaraz zamarznę, czy się ugotuję i cieszę się, że cię widzę.

Severus zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy i nie oglądając się za siebie, rzucił przez ramię:

- Lupin, zamknij to pieprzone okno.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby świeże powietrze miało jej zaszkodzić – wtrąciła się z przekąsem Katharina stojąca w drzwiach.

- Świeże może i nie, ale mroźne z pewnością – warknął Severus, gładząc delikatnie dłoń Tonks.

- Jakie mroźne? Tobie coś na mózg padło? Mamy osiemnaście stopni, durniu! – wybuchła Katharina, z hukiem zatrzaskując okno.

Remus momentalnie do niej doskoczył i przytulił ją od tyłu, szepcząc jej do ucha uspokajające słowa. W pierwszej chwili go odepchnęła, a nie odpuścił, więc z westchnięciem pozwoliła mu się zbliżyć. Tonks spojrzała ze zdziwieniem najpierw na nich, później na Severusa, którego twarz wciąż nie wyjawiała żadnych emocji. Jedynie w jego oczach lśniła ulga przemieszana z czymś, czego nie mogła rozpoznać. Napięcie w pomieszczeniu rozładował Alessio, który niespodziewanie pojawił się w drzwiach.

- Znowu się żrecie? Słychać was nawet na werandzie, na tym _mrozie_ – rzucił z uśmiechem, który poszerzył się, gdy jego wzrok padł na Nimfadorę. – No proszę, toż to nasza śpiąca królewna się zbudziła! – zawołał z entuzjazmem i podszedł szybko do łóżka. – Jak tam humorek? Jeszcze ci go nie popsuli kłótnią? – zapytał wesoło. Niespodziewanie pochylił się, by poinformować ją scenicznym szeptem: – Wiesz, oni tak na siebie skaczą, odkąd się tu pojawiliście. Można powiedzieć, że zapewniłaś mi darmową rozrywkę – dodał ze śmiechem.

- Alessio, zamknij się – rzucił Severus z irytacją.

- No nie burz się już tak, jej raczej potrzeba trochę śmiechu, niż waszych kłótni – odparł Torricelli, pokazując mu język.

Tonks roześmiała się głośno na widok gwałtowniej furii na twarzy Severusa. Na kilometr było widać, że ma ogromną ochotę wyrwać mu ten język z paszczy, ale miał obie ręce zajęte, więc Włochowi się upiekło. Z przeciwnej strony pokoju trzasnęły drzwi, a gdy w trójkę się obejrzeli, nie było śladu po Katharinie i Remusie.

- Jakaś osa ją dzisiaj użarła, czy co? – mruknął Alessio nieco poważniejszym tonem, wpatrując się ze zdziwieniem w drzwi.

- Nie wiem i szczerze mówiąc, mało mnie to obchodzi – rzucił Severus, wracając spojrzeniem do Tonks. Kącik jego ust drgnął, gdy uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Możecie mi powiedzieć, co się właściwie stało? Pamiętam, że rozmawiałam z Minerwą, Gerard stroił sobie jakieś żarty, a potem mi się film urwał… – powiedziała z konsternacją.

Chociaż wbiła wzrok w ścianę, nie uszło jej uwadze porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, między dwoma Mistrzami Eliksirów. Alessio odwrócił się do nich plecami i podszedł do szafki przy ścianie, by w niej poszperać, a Severus odchrząknął i wbił wzrok w ich złączone dłonie.

- Pogorszyło ci się – powiedział tak cicho, że musiała wytężyć słuch. – Twój organizm źle to zniósł i przeżyłaś…

Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, gdy nagle umilkł. Zacisnął zęby i wziął głęboki oddech, ale nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie tych tajemniczych słów.

- Severus chciał powiedzieć, że przeżyłaś śmierć kliniczną – odezwał się cicho Alessio. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się z jeszcze większego zdumienia. – Reanimowaliśmy cię, ale i tak dobre dwie godziny zajęło, zanim się obudziłaś.

Severus mocniej uścisnął jej rękę, wciąż delikatnie gładząc jej policzek. Zacisnął powieki, więc nie mogła wyczytać niczego z jego oczu, ale po samych napiętych mięśniach widziała, że mocno to nim wstrząsnęło. Sama zresztą była w takim szoku, że nie była w stanie wykrztusić żadnego słowa. Wpatrywała się jedynie w Severusa i nie zwróciła nawet uwagi, kiedy Alessio podszedł do niej ze strzykawką.

- Nie obrazisz się, jak ci podkradnę trochę krwi? Chciałbym ją dokładnie przebadać, żebyśmy mogli się dowiedzieć, co wywołało taką reakcję twojego organizmu.

Bezmyślnie skinęła głową i prawie nie poczuła, gdy założył jej jakąś opaskę na ramię, a potem wbił igłę w skórę. Sprawnym ruchem napełnił probówkę krwią i niespodziewanie syknął z bólu. Severus otworzył gwałtownie oczy, spoglądając na niego pytająco. Alessio przez chwilę wpatrywał się w żywą czerwień krwi, po czym powoli uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Snape'a.

- Sparzyłem się – powiedział tonem, jakby sam w to nie wierzył.

- Niby czym? – mruknął kpiąco Severus.

- Jej krwią – odparł Torricelli i na dowód odczepił probówkę, by ostrożnie podać ją Snape'owi.

Severus z niedowierzaniem sięgnął po probówkę i zanim jeszcze jej dotknął, poczuł zadziwiający żar, bijący od uwięzionej wewnątrz krwi. Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Tonks, która wyraźnie nie wiedziała, co się dzieje, później na Alessia, który również miał kompletnie ogłupienie na twarzy, potem znów na krew i doznał olśnienia.

- Kurwa mać! Ale ze mnie dureń! – zawołał głośno, uderzając się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

- Sev, o co ci chodzi? – spytała Tonks, przypatrując mu się z niepokojem.

- Jesteś metamorfomagiem, a ja przez cały ten czas próbowałem cię leczyć, jakbyś była normalnym człowiekiem – wyjaśnił szybko, wciąż nie mogąc zrozumieć, dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej. – Twoja krew w pewnym stopniu różni się od mojej czy Alessia.

- Ona miała do czynienia z jakąś dziwną miksturą? – wtrącił się Torricelli.

- Z małego rekonesansu, który zrobiłem po tym pożarze, wyszło mi, że ktoś użył jakiejś mikstury, żeby rozniecić ogień. To nie była benzyna, mogę się założyć, że jakiś eliksir, ale nie znalazłem wystarczająco śladów, żeby go rozpoznać.

- No to pięknie. Czyli jej niestabilna krew po prostu zareagowała z tym eliksirem – westchnął Alessio, odkładając na bok igłę. – Ale w życiu się nie spotkałem z czymś takim, że krew się zaczęła zachowywać prawie jak kwas. Jestem bardzo ciekaw, co to była za mikstura – dodał w zamyśleniu, nie zwracając uwagi na ostrzegawcze spojrzenia.

- Kwas? Severusie, o czym on mówi? – zapytała Tonks z lekką paniką w głosie.

Snape westchnął i zwiesił głowę. Mruknął pod nosem coś podobnego do: „Zabiję tego durnia", zanim odważył się spojrzeć jej w oczy.

- Chodziło mu o to, że twoja krew zadziałała zupełnie jak kwas, czyli częściowo przeżarła żyły i zaczęła niszczyć mięśnie i skórę. Udało nam się to powstrzymać, zanim doszła do kości i z pomocą Kathariny to odwróciliśmy, więc nie musisz się niczym martwić – wytłumaczył niechętnie. Uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Alessia i nie patrzeć na przerażenie w jej oczach. – Myślisz, że wystarczyłaby transfuzja?

Torricelli powoli kiwnął głową.

- Tak, tak mi się wydaje. Wyeliminowalibyśmy w ten sposób przyczynę i problem by zniknął – powiedział, w zamyśleniu gładząc nieogolony podbródek. – Musimy sprawdzić grupę jej krwi…

- Zero Rh minus, taka sama jak moja – wtrącił błyskawicznie Severus. – Przynieś sprzęt.

- Zaraz, ty chyba nie chcesz sam…

- Powiedziałem, że masz przynieść ten cholerny sprzęt – warknął Snape.

- A jeśli na twoją krew też zareaguje?

- Nie zareaguje.

- Skąd możesz wiedzieć?

- Bo mi się przyśniło, zadowolony? Idźże po ten pieprzony sprzęt! – wybuchł w końcu Severus, zrywając się z krzesła.

Alessio uniósł ręce w obronnym geście, mrucząc pod nosem: „Dobra, już dobra" i pospiesznie wyszedł, zostawiając ich samych. Severus opadł wyczerpany na krzesło i chwycił ją znów za rękę i potarł dłonią oczy. Tonks przez całą ich rozmowę na przemian bała się i czuła podziw do Severusa. Nigdy by jej nie przyszło do głowy, że to wszystko może być sprawką jej krwi. Zawsze sądziła, że bycie metamorfomagiem jest czymś niezwykłym, niesamowitym, darem od Merlina, a okazuje się, ze to również przekleństwo, które mało jej nie zabiło. Przeszedł ją dreszcz na myśl, że mogłaby umrzeć z powodu tego, co tak zawsze uwielbiała. Uścisnęła mocniej dłoń Severusa, a on jakby wyczuł jej niepokój i spojrzał na nią.

- Boję się – szepnęła.

Nie odrywając wzroku od jej oczu, uniósł jej rękę, by delikatnie pocałować wierzch jej dłoni.

- Nic ci nie będzie, masz moje słowo – powiedział cicho.

- A jeśli twoja krew…

- Obiecuję, że wszystko będzie dobrze – przerwał jej szybko, ponownie muskając ustami jej dłoń.

- Naprawdę ci się to przyśniło? – zapytała cicho, a w jej głosie nieumyślnie zabrzmiała nutka zwątpienia. Severus westchnął ciężko.

- Tak. Tak samo jak przyśnił mi się pożar i że cię z niego wyciągam, a także, że ci się pogorszyło. Po czymś takim chyba warto zaufać snom, nie sądzisz?

- A jak tym razem twój sen się pomylił?

- Posłuchaj mnie, nie pozwolę, żeby cokolwiek więcej ci się stało, rozumiesz? Zrobię, co tylko będzie trzeba, żeby cię z tego wyciągnąć, a jak ci to obiecuję, to tak będzie. Zawsze dotrzymuję słowa, zapamiętaj to – powiedział ciszej, ściskając mocniej jej rękę.

Czuła, jak w jej oczach zbiera się wilgoć, więc zamrugała szybko, ale jedna nieposłuszna łezka umknęła i popłynęła po jej policzku. Severus pochylił się i z zadziwiającą, jak na niego, delikatnością, starł kciukiem niesforną łezkę. Pogładził jej policzek i przysunął się bliżej, spoglądając na jej usta. Gwałtownie się odsunął, gdy do pokoju wszedł Alessio, ciągnąc za sobą metalową szafkę na kółkach.

- Powinniśmy zrobić chociaż próbę… – spróbował znów, ale Severus błyskawicznie mu przerwał.

- Nie ma na to czasu.

Alessio westchnął ciężko i przyciągnął szafkę bliżej. Z najwyższej szuflady wyciągnął dziwną igłę i zwiniętą rurkę i położył na stoliku, po czym wyciągnął miskę i długi srebrny nóż. Musiał zauważyć jej zdumione spojrzenie, bo uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Będę musiał upuścić ci sporo krwi, zanim przystąpimy do transfuzji – wyjaśnił pokrzepiająco.

Z kolejnej szuflady wyjął gumowe rękawiczki i założył je niezwłocznie. Przysunął sobie drugie krzesło, na którym postawił miskę. Ostrożnie chwycił jej rękę, by obejrzeć nadgarstek. Kątem oka dostrzegł jej przestraszone spojrzenie wbite w jego ręce i westchnął cicho.

- Staraj się nie patrzeć i nie myśleć o tym, co robię, dobrze? Jak się zdenerwujesz, krew będzie płynęła szybciej i będę miał większy problem, by zatamować krwotok.

- Ale kiedy…

- Nimfadoro – przerwał jej Severus zaalarmowany jej spanikowanym tonem. Spojrzała na niego przerażona, ale w głębi jej oczu dostrzegł iskierki niezadowolenia.

- Chociaż teraz mógłbyś mnie tak nie nazywać!

- Spokojnie, już ci mówiłem, że wszystko będzie dobrze, tak? – powiedział cicho, nadając swojemu głosowi tak kojący ton, jak tylko był w stanie. Niechętnie kiwnęła głową. – Więc naprawdę nie masz się czym martwić. Jestem przy tobie i dopilnuję, by nie stało się nic złego. – Kiwnęła znów głową. By ją bardziej uspokoić, delikatnie musnął ustami wierzch jej dłoni. Zaraz po tym wzdrygnęła się, gdy Alessio naciął jej nadgarstek, więc uścisnął mocniej jej rękę, ponownie muskając ustami jej dłoń. – Spokojnie – szepnął, gładząc jej przedramię.

Obserwował ją uważnie, gdy zamknęła oczy i wyraźnie starała się nie wpadać w panikę. Widział, że się bała, świadczył o tym chociażby sposób, w jaki trzymała go za rękę, więc tym bardziej poczuł do niej rosnący podziw, gdy wzięła głęboki oddech i uspokoiła się. Sam był śmiertelnie przerażony, że coś może nie pójść po jego myśli, ale czuł, najzwyczajniej w świecie wiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od jej twarzy blednącej z każdą kolejną kroplą krwi umykającą z jej żył. Był tak skupiony na obserwowaniu każdego najdrobniejszego grymasu przebiegającego przez jej twarz, że nie zauważył, że od dłuższej chwili jest bacznie obserwowany przez Alessia. Torricelli przytrzymywał jej rękę tuż nad nacięciem, kontrolując w ten sposób przepływ krwi i dyskretnie wpatrywał się w Severusa. Nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że ten wiecznie opanowany, przypominający skałę pod względem uczuć człowiek potrafi się o kogoś tak bardzo martwić. Sam najlepiej wiedział, że miłość potrafi całkowicie odmienić każdego, ale właściwie nigdy nie pomyślał, że to może trafić też Severusa. _Co wy robicie z tym światem, Parki?_ – pomyślał, wzdychając cicho. Kątem oka dostrzegł kropelki potu na czole Tonks, więc szybko przyłożył rękę do jej szyi, sprawdzając puls. Ścisnął lekko jej nadgarstek, nieznacznie zmniejszając upływ życiodajnego płynu i odczekał, aż krew w misce osiągnie objętość dwóch litrów. Gdy to się stało, podniósł szybko jej rękę i sięgnął po różdżkę, by błyskawicznie wyleczyć rozcięcie.

- Severusie, musimy się pospieszyć – rzucił, okrążając łóżko, by sprawnie założyć wenflon na jej drugiej ręce.

Snape ocknął się, gdy Alessio znalazł się koło niego i ścisnąwszy jeszcze raz jej dłoń, odsunął się, robiąc mu więcej miejsca. Odwracając się, ściągnął szybko surdut i jednym ruchem różdżki transmutował krzesło w łóżko. Położył się, podwijając jednocześnie rękaw koszuli. Biorąc głęboki oddech, wbił wzrok w sufit, gdy Torricelli podszedł do niego. Poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie, gdy Alessio wbił igłę w jego rękę. Zamknął oczy, starając się nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że może jednak się pomylił. Nie wiedział, co by zrobił, gdyby Tonks umarła, ale był pewien, że bez Olivii nie miałby najmniejszych szans, żeby przez to przejść.

Z notatkami Severusa w jednej ręce i nieodłączną laską w drugiej szedł spokojnie przez ciche korytarze Hogwartu, a nieliczni uczniowie, których po drodze spotkał, umykali mu z drogi. Ten ogólny popłoch, jaki powodowała jego obecność, dawał mu diabelską satysfakcję, ale musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że nie spodziewał się, że wieści o zajęciach, jakie poprowadził najpierw z piątorocznymi Gryfonami, a później z czwartorocznymi Krukonami, tak szybko się rozniosą po zamku. Nie potrafił też zrozumieć, jak Severus mógł doprowadzić do takiego braku dyscypliny na lekcjach. Czy nie uczył go, że należy trzymać uczniów żelazną ręką i pomagać im uczyć się na własnych błędach?

- Mistrzu, Mistrzu! – zawołał dziewczęcy głos za jego plecami, więc przystanął i obejrzał się przez ramię, by spojrzeć na biegnącą za nim wysoką Gryfonkę.

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się dopiero, gdy go dogoniła. Odgarnęła do tyłu rozwianą grzywę czarnych włosów i odetchnęła głębiej, próbując złapać oddech. Gerard uniósł brew, przyglądając się jej jasnozielonym oczom, błyszczącym entuzjazmem. Miała w sobie podobną iskierkę życia, jaką zauważył u Minerwy już przy pierwszym spotkaniu.

- Chciałam panu tylko powiedzieć, że ta akcja z kociołkiem była zarąbista! – zawołała, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Aż żałuję, że sama tego nie widziałam! Będzie pan prowadził częściej zajęcia? – zapytała, spoglądając na niego błagalnie.

Niedomówieniem by było stwierdzenie, że był zaskoczony. Do tej pory zawsze mu się wydawało, że jego sposób nauczania odstrasza, a nie zachęca do wyczekiwania z niecierpliwością kolejnych zajęć. Zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Jak się pani nazywa?

- Amitola Nedakh – odparła szybko, zerkając na niego uważnie, ale udało mu się zachować kamienną twarz.

- I kiedy powinna pani mieć eliksiry, panno Nedakh? – zapytał powoli, ostrożnie wymawiając jej nazwisko.

- Jutro po śniadaniu.

Nie umknęło jego uwadze jej pełne podziwu spojrzenie. Biorąc pod uwagę perypetie z jego własnym nazwiskiem, był pewien, że musiała już słyszeć wiele różnych wersji swojego.

- Do jutra profesor Snape może nie zdążyć wrócić, więc wszystko wskazuje na to, że będzie pani miała przyjemność stawić się jutro na zajęciach ze mną – powiedział spokojnie, na co prawie podskoczyła z radości. – A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć, panno Nedakh.

Skinął jej głową i odwrócił się, by ruszyć dalej w kierunku pierwszego piętra. Ledwie skręcił za róg, a momentalnie go przyhamowało. Stanął twarzą w twarz z Minerwą, a mówiąc ściślej, z wściekłą Minerwą. Z pewną obawą spojrzał na jej ręce oparte wojowniczo na biodrach, na zmrużone oczy i usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię i przełknął ślinę. Na próbę uśmiechnął się do niej, ale nie zrobiło to na niej żadnego wrażenia.

- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co ty wyprawiasz? – syknęła groźnie, podchodząc do niego powoli jak lwica szykująca się do skoku. Przezornie cofnął się o krok.

- Nie do końca rozumiem, o co ci chodzi – powiedział wymijająco, kryjąc notatki za plecami.

- Więc pozwól, że cię oświecę. Przez twoje idiotyczne pomysły, piątka uczniów tkwi właśnie w skrzydle szpitalnym!

- Nic im nie będzie, a to nie moja wina, że nie byli przygotowani do zajęć. Teraz przynajmniej mam pewność, że drugi raz takiego samego błędu nie popełnią – odparł spokojnie. Błyskawicznie zrozumiał, że to był błąd. W oczach Minerwy pojawiły się iskierki prawdziwej furii.

- Naszym zakichanym obowiązkiem jest dbać o bezpieczeństwo uczniów, idioto! – ryknęła tak głośno, że aż wszystkie obrazy na korytarzu skuliły się ze strachu.

- Nie życzę sobie, żebyś podnosiła na mnie głos!– odparł twardo, próbując sobie wmówić, że wcale się jej nie obawia.

- Nie życzysz sobie? Ty sobie nie życzysz? A ja sobie nie życzę, żebyś wysyłał moich uczniów do szpitala! – wrzasnęła i wyrwała mu laskę z ręki.

Obrazy miały wyjątkową okazję ujrzeć, jak zazwyczaj opanowana profesor McGonagall wyzywa Gerarda od wariatów, kretynów i bezmózgich bufonów, jednocześnie okładając go jego własną laską. Jej krzyki słychać było na całym korytarzu, ale, o dziwo, nie zebrał się wokół tłum uczniów. Przyczyna tego dziwnego zjawiska była banalna – każdy, kto zaszedł w pobliże i ujrzał Minerwę w tak bojowym stanie, wiał, gdzie pieprz rośnie.

- Uspokój się, kobieto! – zawołał wreszcie Gerard, wyrywając jej broń z ręki.

Już miała na niego znów naskoczyć, ale zaryzykował. Objął ją w talii i przyciągnął do siebie, by zamknąć jej usta pocałunkiem. Przez pierwszych kilka chwil szarpała się z nim zawzięcie, ale w końcu odpuściła. Poczuł niewypowiedzianą ulgę, gdy oddała mu pocałunek. Gdy jednak się od niej odsunął, wciąż miała lekko kwaśną minę.

- Nie rób tego więcej – powiedziała cicho, na co uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

- Tego? – zapytał i przyciągnął ją z powrotem, by znów ją pocałować.

Tym razem Minerwa pierwsza się odsunęła, by zdzielić go po głowie. Kamień spadł mu z serca, kiedy uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie i tym razem sama go pocałowała.

- Miałam na myśli, żebyś więcej nie męczył uczniów – odezwała się w końcu.

Gerard pochylił głowę, by musnąć ustami jej szyję.

- Spróbuję – skłamał gładko i skubnął ustami płatek jej ucha. – Pamiętasz, że cały czas jesteśmy na korytarzu? – szepnął jej do ucha.

Ułamek sekundy później w zamku rozbrzmiał gromki śmiech Gerarda, gdy Minerwa, cała czerwona na twarzy, odskoczyła od niego błyskawicznie i z obrażoną miną poszła do swojego gabinetu.


	32. Chapter 32

- Sev…

Cichy głos wyrwał go z niespokojnej drzemki, w którą zapadł chwilę wcześniej. Zmusił się, by otworzyć oczy i obrócił powoli głowę, by spojrzeć na leżącą na łóżku obok Tonks. Wyglądała znacznie lepiej niż wcześniej – zniknęła chorobliwa bladość, która pokryła jej policzki wraz z upływem krwi, a w oczach znów pojawiły się wyraźne iskierki życia. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a cienka blizna na jej twarzy zalśniła w blasku zachodzącego słońca. Pierwszy raz od niepamiętnych czasów miał okazję widzieć jej naturalny wygląd. Jasno brązowe, niemal blond włosy otaczały jej trójkątną twarz delikatnymi falami. Ciemny błękit jej oczu przypominał mu głęboki ocean, który przyciągał wzrok i nie pozwalał się oderwać.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała cicho, przekręcając się na bok, by mogła jednocześnie leżeć wygodnie i patrzeć mu w oczy.

- Jest za co – mruknął złośliwie.

Nie miał sił, by powstrzymać lekki uśmiech, gdy zaśmiała się i wywróciła oczami. Nie istniały słowa, by opisać ulgę, jaka go ogarnęła, gdy było już pewne, że nic jej nie będzie. Była taka chwila, gdy miał przed oczami same najgorsze scenariusze. Potwornie się bał, że Nimfadora nie przeżyje, a ten strach rozrywał mu serce i duszę.

- Jesteś paskudny – rzuciła z rozbawieniem.

- To moja specjalność – odparł spokojnie.

Osoby, przy których czuł się naprawdę swobodnie, mógł wyliczyć na palcach jednej dłoni. Największym wsparciem zawsze był dla niego Gerard. Właściwie od pierwszego ich spotkania, gdy tylko okazało się, że Mistrz przygotował się na nie i zdobył całą dostępną wiedzę o swoim potencjalnym uczniu, od pierwszego uścisku dłoni Severus wiedział, że spotkał kogoś, kto potrafi go zrozumieć i wspierać w każdej najgorszej chwili. W rok po zmianie stron zyskał zaufanie kolejnej osoby, kogoś, kogo szanował odkąd przestąpił próg Hogwartu po raz pierwszy. Chwila, w której Minerwa McGonagall, lwica Hogwartu, uparta kocica i Gryfonka pełną gębą mu wybaczyła, była przełomowa w jego życiu. Poza tymi dwoma, najważniejszymi w jego życiu osobami, jest jeszcze Albus, Katharina i Poppy, która sama najpierw próbowała go poskromić, a później wyznała, że zawsze się o niego martwiła, począwszy od jego pierwszego roku w zamku. Teraz, jak się okazało, musiał powiększyć tę listę o jeszcze jedną osobę.

- Zagramy w dziesięć pytań? – przerwała mu rozmyślanie.

- Kolejna bzdurna gra autorstwa Weasleyów?

Pokręciła głową i zamilkła, dając mu chwilę, by ułożył się wygodniej. Szyja bolała go od przekręcania głowy o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni, więc postanowił pójść jej wzorem i położyć się na boku. Poprawił puchatą poduszkę, by nie musieć opierać się na łokciu i dopiero wówczas na nią spojrzał.

- Nie jest bzdurna. Po prostu na zmianę zadajemy sobie pytania, aż dojdziemy do dziesięciu – wyjaśniła krótko, uśmiechając się znów szeroko.

- Co wtedy?

- Kiedy?

- Jak już będzie dziesięć – mruknął, wywracając oczami.

- Nic. Będzie dziesięć pytań.

Roześmiała się głośno, gdy uniósł brew, by spojrzeć na nią z politowaniem. Prawdę mówiąc nie czuł się na siłach na jakiekolwiek bezsensowne gry. Dosyć mocno odczuł utratę pełnych dwóch litrów krwi, które znalazły się w żyłach Tonks. Wprawdzie, gdyby Alessio ich nie pilnował, Severus z premedytacją przetoczyłby więcej swojej krwi, nie zważając na swój organizm. Gdyby nie był tak osłabiony, doszłoby pewnie do bójki z tego powodu. Po części jednak był wdzięczny Torricellemu. Zbyt duża utrata krwi mogła się wiązać z poważnymi konsekwencjami, ale sam nie potrafił się zmusić, by to przerwać, mając świadomość, że od niego zależało jej życie.

- To co, zagramy? – zapytała znów, spoglądając na niego z rozbawieniem. Przymknął powieki, uświadamiając sobie, że drugi raz odpłynął myślami, wpatrując się w jej twarz. Potarł zmęczone oczy i spojrzał na nią akurat, gdy znów się odezwała. – Prooszę…

Westchnął ciężko, słysząc jej błagalny ton i widząc rozbrajający uśmiech. Pokręcił głową, w duchu przyznając, że pora poćwiczyć na nowo asertywność.

- Niech stracę – mruknął z pozoru niechętnie. Częściowo jednak był zaintrygowany. Ciekawiło go, cóż tak bardzo ją interesuje, że tak jej na tym zależy.

- Tylko pamiętaj, że musisz odpowiadać zgodnie z prawdą – zaznaczyła, niemal podskakując z radości. – To ja zacznę, twój ulubiony kolor oprócz czarnego, zielonego i srebrnego? – zapytała szybko, uśmiechając się przebiegle.

Pozwolił sobie chwilę przeciągnąć ciszę, wpatrując się ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku w jej rosnące powoli zniecierpliwienie. Dziwnie było jednocześnie widzieć emocje na jej twarzy i całkowicie normalny wygląd bez żadnych dziwnych kolorów. Wyglądała przez to dziwnie nierealnie, jakby ktoś próbował się pod nią podszyć, ale nie przygotował się zbyt dobrze zawczasu. Szczęściem jednak mimika twarzy jej się nie zmieniła, więc po krótkim czasie z zadowoleniem mógł ujrzeć jej zmarszczone brwi i lekko wykrzywione usta. W oczach zalśniły niezadowolone błyski, a jej smukłe palce zaczęły stukać o łóżko w wyrazie zniecierpliwienia. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

- Fioletowy – powiedział cicho, ale wyraźnie, a jego uśmieszek nieznacznie się poszerzył, gdy jej ręka znieruchomiała. Jasne brwi powędrowały do góry, a jej niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. – Zawsze byłaś taka niezdarna? – zapytał szybko, nie dając jej czasu, by wyraziła swoje zdziwienie.

- Odkąd pamiętam – odparła powoli z kiwnięciem głową. Pożałował, że zgodził się na tę grę, gdy w charakterystyczny sposób przymrużyła oczy. Dawno już zauważył, że robiła tak tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, gdy bardzo jej zależało na odpowiedzi. – Skąd wracasz taki poobijany?

- Z baru – odparł bez namysłu i z pełną prawdą. Złośliwy uśmieszek wrócił na jego usta, gdy z niezadowoleniem zmarszczyła brwi. Zerknął z zaciekawieniem na drobny ślad tuż ponad jej prawą brwią. – Skąd ta blizna? – zapytał cicho, wskazując głową obiekt swojej uwagi. Uniosła dłoń, by dotknąć brwi, a kiedy kiwnął głową, niespodziewanie roześmiała się cicho.

- Jak byłam mała, bawiłam się z tatą w ganianego i przyłożyłam czołem w kant stołu. Jak mama to później zobaczyła, to normalnie dostała furii. Myślałam, że rozerwie tatę na strzępy – dodała, śmiejąc się już głośno.

- Andromeda byłaby chyba gorsza od dementorów – mruknął Severus, na co roześmiała się jeszcze głośniej.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, obserwując, jak zamknęła oczy i opadła na poduszkę, pękając z rozbawienia. Miała naprawdę uroczy i przyjemny dla ucha śmiech. Za każdym razem, gdy ją słyszał, musiał się powstrzymywać, by samemu się nie uśmiechnąć, co było niezwykle uciążliwe jeszcze za jej czasów szkolnych. Chociaż nie była Gryfonką, mogła śmiało konkurować z Weasleyami pod względem utraconych punktów i zdobytych szlabanów. Różnica jednak była taka, że o ile przy bliźniakach trafiał go szlag z powodu ich idiotycznych pomysłów, o tyle przy niej nierzadko miał problem z utrzymaniem powagi, co znów doprowadzało go do szewskiej pasji. Jej pozytywne nastawienie do życia nie raz budziło w nim mordercze zapędy i sprawiało, że naprawdę zaczynał wątpić w istnienie czegokolwiek pod jej czaszką. Mimo wszystko jednak zawsze ją lubił i szanował za to, że nie przejmowała się, co ludzie będą mówić o jej dziwnym wyglądzie. Zawsze potrafiła znaleźć sobie oddanych przyjaciół, co też niekiedy go wyjątkowo irytowało, ale nawet na torturach u Voldemorta nie przyznałby się, że czasem jej tego zazdrościł.

- Masz łaskotki? – rzuciła z psotnym uśmiechem, na co na moment zdębiał.

Spojrzał na nią z czystym zdumieniem, a gdy pierwszy szok minął, odwrócił wzrok z lekkim zażenowaniem. Nienawidził się przyznawać do takich słabości. Szczególnie uczuliła go na to Minerwa, która zupełnym przypadkiem odkryła wrażliwe miejsce na jego brzuchu, a później przez blisko miesiąc nie dawała mu spokoju.

- Wiedziałam – zawołała Tonks z satysfakcją, gdy bardzo niechętnie pokiwał głową. Sam ton jej głosu sugerował, że nie spocznie, dopóki nie przekona się, gdzież on może mieć te przeklęte łaskotki.

- Dlaczego nienawidzisz swojego imienia? – zapytał szybko, a triumfalny uśmiech momentalnie zniknął z jej twarzy. Poczuł diabelską satysfakcję, gdy zmrużyła gniewnie oczy.

- Jakby twoje imię kojarzyło się wszystkim z nimfomanką, to też byś miał go dość – mruknęła z niezadowoleniem.

Severus przez chwilę milczał, przetrawiając jej słowa. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymał i ryknął głośnym śmiechem. W oczach Tonks momentalnie pojawiła się furia. Czuł na sobie jej wściekłe spojrzenie, ale nie potrafił przestać się śmiać. Spodziewał się wielu argumentów, ale coś tak absurdalnego nie przyszło mu do głowy. Nie była w stanie go uspokoić nawet poduszka, którą dostał prosto w twarz.

- Nie ma w tym nic zabawnego! – warknęła urażonym tonem.

- Ośmielę się zaprzeczyć – wykrztusił wreszcie, powoli dochodząc do siebie.

Jego słowa musiały podziałać na nią niczym płachta na byka. Wbrew zakazom zerwała się z łóżka i doskoczyła do niego, by chwycić poduszkę. Ledwie zdążył zasłonić twarz rękami, nim zaczęła do okładać tą bronią masowego pogromu. Przez chwilę jedynie się bronił, dając jej czas, by odreagowała, ale gdy uznał, że wystarczy tego szaleństwa poczekał, aż weźmie kolejny zamach i błyskawicznie złapał ją za łokieć i pociągnął, przez co przyłożyła nosem w jego ramię, gdy wylądowała na nim. Zanim zdążyła się podnieść i wrócić do ataku, chwycił jej rękę i patrząc jej w oczy, z lekkim uśmiechem musnął ustami wierzch jej dłoni. Od razu zauważył, że nieznacznie się rozchmurzyła, ale nie powstrzymało jej to przed zrobieniem obrażonej miny. Podniosła się z trudem, w czym oczywiście jej całkowicie nie pomagał, odrzuciła swoją poduszkę na drugie łóżko i spojrzała na niego z góry.

- Posuń się – mruknęła, spychając go na drugi brzeg łóżka, czego również jej nie ułatwiał.

Gdy wreszcie się dobrowolnie odsunął, przyjrzała mu się oceniająco, a Severus zauważył, że przez moment wyglądała naprawdę nieziemsko. Blask zachodzącego słońca otaczał jej sylwetkę swoistą poświatą, pogłębiając delikatnie jej wyraźne rysy twarzy. Uderzyło go jej podobieństwo do Andromedy – przez ten moment wyglądała równie dumnie i władczo. To wrażenie jednak szybko zniknęło, gdy uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Nie pytając go o zdanie, przesunęła jego lewą rękę na poduszkę i położyła się obok, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu i opierając się plecami o jego tors, po czym jego prawą rękę umieściła sobie na brzuchu. Z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową i przytulił ją mocniej, wtulając twarz w jej miękkie włosy. Przymknął oczy, gdy poczuł znów jej kojący nerwy zapach

- Lubisz mnie? – zapytała cicho, gładząc delikatnie jego przedramię.

- To pytanie nie spełnia wymaganych kryteriów, by uzyskało stosowną odpowiedź – mruknął Severus, czując ogarniającą go błogość.

- Nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć? – westchnęła, obrysowując palcami bliznę, która pozostała po Mrocznym Znaku.

- Po co? Doskonale znasz odpowiedź, więc nie rozumiem…

- Sev, proszę, chciałabym to usłyszeć od ciebie.

Westchnął cicho, słysząc jej proszący ton. Naprawdę nie lubił przyznawać się do takich słabości. Tym bardziej więc nie przepadał za sytuacjami, które go do tego zmuszały. Mógł wprawdzie zignorować to pytanie i udać, że go nie usłyszał, ale skoro już zgodził się na tę grę, powinien był spodziewać się niechcianych pytań z jej strony.

- Tak, Nimfadoro, lubię cię – powiedział i szybko zasłonił jej usta, nim znów wybuchła. – Tak samo jak lubię twoje imię – szepnął jej do ucha. – Możesz się denerwować ile chcesz, ale ja nigdy nie miałem _takich_ skojarzeń. – Zamilkł na chwilę, by wziąć głęboki oddech. Nigdy wcześniej nikomu tego nie zdradził i wiele go to kosztowało. – Twoje imię zawsze kojarzyło mi się z leśną nimfą, piękną istotą, uosobieniem natury. Jesteś taką driadą, która wmieszała się w tłum ludzi, spodobał jej się ludzki żywot i nie chciała wrócić na Olimp, gdzie jej miejsce – dodał szeptem, obrysowując palcami jej usta.

Przez długą chwilę, gdy milczała odwrócona do niego plecami, przez umysł przewinął mu się milion różnych myśli, począwszy od tych, mówiących jakim to jest idiotą, że to powiedział. Gdy jednak wreszcie obróciła się do niego, a w jej oczach dostrzegł łzy, wszystkie myśli momentalnie wyparowały, zastąpione porażającą obawą, że przekroczył niewidzialną granicę. Ta obawa jednak zmalała, kiedy Dora uśmiechnęła się lekko i pogładziła jego policzek.

- Wiesz, że nikt nigdy nie powiedział mi niczego tak pięknego? – szepnęła pełnym emocji głosem.

Zabrakło mu słów. Jego umysł zmienił się w przysłowiową pustkę. Był w stanie tylko wpatrywać się w nią ze zdumieniem. Nimfadora zamrugała, próbują odegnać zbierające się w jej oczach łzy wzruszenia, ale kilka z nich wymknęło się i popłynęły po jej twarz. Severus bezmyślnie uniósł dłoń, by zetrzeć niesforne łezki i odruchowo pogładził jej policzek. Mimowolnie oderwał wzrok od jej oczu błyszczących uczuciem i spojrzał na jej usta, które wygięły się w uśmiechu. Tonks przesunęła dłoń na jego kark, a drugą chwyciła kołnierzyk jego koszuli, by przyciągnąć go bliżej. Przymknął oczy, gdy poczuł na wargach słodki smak jej miękkich ust. Przytulił ją mocniej, pragnąc mieć ją tak blisko siebie, jak to tylko fizycznie możliwe. Poczuł, jak się uśmiechnęła i objęła go mocniej za szyję. Miał wrażenie, że cały świat nagle przestał istnieć. Była tylko ona, kobieta, która bezczelnie wtargnęła do jego życia i ośmieliła się wywrócić je do góry nogami. Czuł, że powoli braknie mu tchu, ale nie potrafił się zmusić, by oderwać się od jej ust. Jakaś część jego podświadomości przyznała rację Gerardowi, ale uparcie ją uciszył.

Wyrwało mu się niezadowolone mruknięcie, gdy wreszcie Tonks się odsunęła pierwsza. Spojrzała na niego z wyraźnym rozbawieniem, po czym przytuliła się mocno, jakby chciała odciąć się od całego świata. Pogłaskał ją po głowie i pocałował delikatnie w czoło, starając się wyrzucić z głowy uporczywe myśli.

- Teraz twoja kolej – odezwała się nagle Tonks wesołym głosem.

Severus wywrócił oczami, ale nie minęła chwila, jak na jego ustach zagościł złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Uwodzenie byłych nauczycieli to twoje hobby? – zapytał z przekąsem, przyglądając jej się z uniesioną brwią. Nie musiał długo czekać na poirytowane spojrzenie i pokazowy mord w oczach.

- Nie, ty jesteś pierwszy, możesz czuć się zaszczycony – odparła tonem, jakby chciała mu zrobić łaskę.

- Pierwszy mówisz? Mam rozumieć, że po mnie będzie ktoś jeszcze? Przyznaj się, kogo masz na oku? Hagrida? Czy może Albusa?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, usiadła i wyciągnęła mu poduszkę spod głowy, by ułamek sekundy później zdzielić go nią z impetem. Osłabienie wynikające z utraty krwi osłabiło jego refleks na tyle, że nie zdążył się zasłonić, przez co w głównej mierze ucierpiał jego nos.

- A ty masz zwyczaj podrywać swoje byłe uczennice? – rzuciła, okładając go po raz kolejny.

Nie bez problemów wyrwał jej poduszkę z rąk i włożył sobie z powrotem pod głowę, a gdy rzuciła się, by mu ją odebrać, chwycił jej nadgarstki. Momentalnie straciła równowagę, gdy ją pociągnął i wylądowała na jego piersi. Nie czekając, aż się pozbiera, chwycił obie jej ręce jedną dłonią i objął ją mocno w talii, by nie mogła się odsunąć.

- Zacznijmy od tego, że ja nikogo nie podrywałem – sprostował, przytrzymując ją mocno, gdy zaczęła się szarpać.

- Tak? A ja to niby sama się prosiłam do tańca i sama się całowałam, tak? – mruknęła, usiłując wydostać ręce z jego żelaznego uścisku.

- Skoro we mnie wątpisz, czuję się zobowiązany do udzielenia wyraźnej odpowiedzi na twoje pytanie. Nigdy nie _poderwałem_, jak to określiłaś, żadnej uczennicy, czy to byłej, czy obecnej – powiedział cicho, patrząc jej przy tym prosto w oczy. Niespodziewanie Tonks uśmiechnęła się diabelsko.

- Czuję się w obowiązku spytać, czy gustujesz w facetach, ale wydaje mi się, że wtedy byś się ze mną nie całował – odparła spokojnie, spoglądając na niego wyzywająco.

- Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, to wolę nie wiedzieć, w czym sama gustujesz – mruknął zniesmaczony Severus.

- Boisz się o swoją niewinność?

- Raczej nie chciałbym zwątpić w twoją – odparł ze stoickim spokojem, przyglądając jej się z lekkim uśmiechem.

Poczuł przyjemne ciepło, gdy roześmiała się głośno. Przez chwilę napawał się tym cudownym dźwiękiem, jakim był jej szczery śmiech. Mało kto potrafił śmiać się przy nim, a jeśli już, to raczej wynikało to z nerwów, niż prawdziwego rozbawienia. Oczywiście wyjątek stanowiło te kilka osób, do których miał względne zaufanie, ale biorąc pod uwagę, ile osób znał osobiście, był to nic nieznaczący ułamek. Tonks jednak była o tyle wyjątkowa, że jego wizerunek wrednego drania nie robił na niej wrażenia od samego początku. Chociaż trudno się dziwić, biorąc pod uwagę, jaka jest jej matka.

Uwolnił jej nadgarstki, by musnąć palcami jej policzek. Dotykanie delikatnej skóry jej twarzy stawało się powoli jego ulubioną czynnością. Miała tak aksamitną skórę, że ciężko mu było oderwać od niej dłonie. Zmusił się, by przesunąć rękę na jej kark i przyciągnął ją bliżej, by musnąć ustami jej policzek. Wyczuł jak mięśnie jej twarzy poruszyły się, gdy uśmiechnęła się szerzej. Wsunęła dłoń w jego włosy i delikatnie nakłoniła go, by przesunął głowę. Odczuł swoistą satysfakcję, gdy nakierowała go na swoją szyję. Moment później tuż przy jego uchu rozległo się rozkoszne syknięcie, kiedy ukąsił ją delikatnie.

- Wampir – mruknęła mu do ucha.

Przeszły go dreszcze, gdy jej ciepły oddech owiał jego szyję. Dosłownie moment później zamruczał z przyjemności, jak skubnęła ustami płatek jego ucha. Zamknął oczy i ukąsił ją jeszcze raz, tym razem nieco mocniej. Usłyszał znów, jak syknęła i jednocześnie zacisnęła dłoń na jego włosach, przytrzymując go blisko siebie. Zadrżała, gdy pocałował miejsce ugryzienia, muskając przy tym językiem jej szyję. Nie dość, że sam jej zapach potrafił zawrócić mu w głowie, nie mógł oderwać od niej dłoni, to teraz jeszcze smak jej skóry sprawił, że świat całkowicie przestał istnieć, a czas stanął w miejscu. Prawie nieprzytomnie całował jej szyję, równocześnie gładząc delikatnie jej kark, a każdy dreszcz, jaki wstrząsał jej ciałem, budził w nim coraz większą żądzę. Nawet osłabienie nie potrafiło zdusić tego pożądania, które zaczęło się w nim budzić. Jego pocałunki stawały się coraz bardziej natarczywe, a ukąszenia częstsze. Czuł jej coraz cięższy oddech na szyi i dłoń błądzącą po jego torsie. Zacisnęła w końcu palce na materiale jego koszuli i podciągnęła ją do góry, by dotknąć jego rozgrzanego ciała. Oderwał się na moment od jej szyi, gdy poczuł jej paznokcie drapiące mu brzuch. Zamruczał z przyjemności, wsunął dłoń w jej włosy i przesunął jej głowę, by wpić się w jej usta. Żywo odpowiedziała na jego pocałunek, pogłębiając go niemal natychmiast. Zrobiło mu się niesamowicie gorąco, gdy jej natarczywość uświadomiła mu, że w jej żyłach obudziła się podobna żądza, jak w nim. Objął ją mocniej i aż zadrżał, gdy w odpowiedzi jej paznokcie silniej wbiły się w jego brzuch. Zapragnął w barbarzyński sposób zerwać z niej ubrania, rzucić ją na łóżko i zagłębić się w niej, jednocześnie poznając ustami całe jej ciało. Czując rosnącą presję ze strony własnego organizmu, wsunął dłoń pod jej koszulkę i gwałtownie znieruchomiał, gdy pod palcami, zamiast aksamitnej skóry, wyczuł fakturę bandażu. Jego umysł momentalnie opustoszał, całe pożądanie zniknęło jak za machnięciem różdżki i z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie, do czego o mały włos nie doszło. Tonks zorientowała się w końcu, że coś jest nie tak i niechętnie oderwała się od jego szyi, by spojrzeć na niego niepewnie. Przełknął ślinę, gdy dostrzegł w jej oczach czystą żądzę.

- To nie jest dobry pomysł – wykrztusił z trudem, uparcie starając się nie patrzeć na jej wargi opuchnięte lekko od natarczywego pocałunku.

Zamknęła oczy i odwróciła głowę, a chwilę później usiadła plecami do niego.

- Czemu? – zapytała cicho, wyraźnie siląc się na spokojny ton.

Zmusił się, by usiąść i chciał ją objąć, ale bez słowa odepchnęła jego rękę. Ze złością potarł czoło, klnąc w myślach na samego siebie. Jedyne, czego aktualnie pragnął, to wziąć ją w ramiona i kochać się z nią do białego rana, ale nie mógł tego zrobić, dopóki ona nie będzie całkiem zdrowa. Domyślił się, że musiała się poczuć zraniona i miała do tego prawo, jako że to on się nie powstrzymał we właściwym momencie.

- Musisz najpierw wyzdrowieć…

- Jestem zdrowa – przerwała mu błyskawicznie stanowczym głosem.

Severus westchnął i zwiesił głowę. Tak, jak się spodziewał, ciężko będzie jej wytłumaczyć, że musi trochę poczekać. Tym bardziej, że Tonks potrafiła być znaczniej bardziej uparta niż on sam. Chyba, że znalazło się na nią sposób. Postanawiając zaryzykować, przysunął się i objął ją ramieniem, zanim zdążyła się odsunąć. Momentalnie się szarpnęła, ale przytrzymał ją i przyciągnął do siebie, by oparła się o jego tors. Odgarnął jej włosy i nie zważając na jej oburzoną postawę, nachylił się, by szepnąć jej do ucha najbardziej uwodzicielskim tonem na jaki było go stać:

- Wiesz, wolałbym dotykać ciebie, a nie opatrunków, jak będziemy… jak będziemy się kochać.

Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, gdy zadrżała, a gdy spojrzała na niego, w jej oczach nie było już śladu po oburzeniu.

- Niech ci będzie – mruknęła, starając się zachować pozory niezadowolenia, ale po sposobie, w jaki mimowolnie wtuliła się w jego ramię, wiedział, że uległa. Jeszcze bardziej utwierdziła go w tym fakcie, kładąc dłoń na jego karku, by przyciągnąć go i pocałować czule. – Ale nie waż się robić czegoś takiego jeszcze raz – ostrzegła, nie odrywając warg od jego ust. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i błyskawicznie pogłębił pocałunek, gdy chciała dodać coś jeszcze.

Nie mógł zasnąć. Zegarek na stoliku wskazywał już prawie pierwszą w nocy, a on wciąż nie mógł zasnąć. Co przymknął powieki, wyobraźnia podsyłała mu obraz Nimfadory, a w szczególności jej pałających pożądaniem oczu. Wolał nie zastanawiać się, co by się stało, gdyby nie wyrwał się w porę z tego amoku, bo na samą myśl robiło mu się nadzwyczaj gorąco. Mimowolnie skierował wzrok na sąsiednie łóżko, gdzie Tonks aktualnie spała leżąc plecami do niego. Osobiście wolał ją mieć przy swoim boku, ale tak było bezpieczniej dla ich obojga. Nie groziło niebezpieczeństwo, że któreś z nich nie wytrzyma i spróbuje dokończyć, co zaczęli wcześniej, ani nie musiał się obawiać, że zostanie zepchnięty z tego wąskiego łóżka, gdy Nimfadora zaczęłaby się wiercić, co, niestety, miała w zwyczaju robić przez pierwsze pół godziny tuż po zaśnięciu.

Z zamyślenia wyrwały go uchylające się powoli drzwi. Zerknął w tamtą stronę i uniósł ze zdziwieniem brew, gdy do pomieszczenia bezszelestnie wślizgnęła się Katharina. W świetle księżyca od razu dostrzegła jego spojrzenie i zdumiał się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zmieszana spuściła głowę. Zamknęła cicho drzwi, powoli podeszła do jego łóżka i przysiadła na brzegu, odwracając się do niego plecami. Objęła się ramionami, jakby było jej zimno.

- Jak ona się czuje? – zapytała szeptem, spoglądając na Tonks.

Poczuł się niepewnie, gdy w jej głosie nie dosłyszał zwyczajowej władczej nutki. Żałował, że nie widzi jej twarzy, ale po jej postawie było na kilometr widać, że coś leży jej na sercu. Podniósł się do pozycji półleżącej, poprawiając sobie poduszkę za plecami i mimowolnie zerknął na Nimfadorę.

- Czuje się znacznie lepiej, niż mogliśmy oczekiwać – odpowiedział równie cicho, uśmiechając się przy tym delikatnie.

Katharina pokiwała głową. Severus miał dziwne wrażenie, że jeszcze bardziej się skuliła. Zwiesiła głowę i wbiła wzrok w podłogę, jakby nie potrafiła się zdecydować, czy chce coś powiedzieć, czy powinna milczeć.

- Przepraszam – szepnęła w końcu, całkowicie go zaskakując. Chociaż znali się już prawie dwadzieścia lat, jeszcze nigdy nie usłyszał z jej ust tego słowa.

- Za co? – spytał ostrożnie, przyglądając jej się dużo uważniej, niż wcześniej.

- Za moje zachowanie – wyznała cicho, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że jest osobą elokwentną, ale teraz nie znał żadnego słowa, które byłoby w stanie opisać ogrom jego zdumienia. – Przepraszam cię, byłam najzwyczajniej w świecie chamska – dodała zduszonym głosem. Zmusił się, by usiąść i uspokajająco objął ją ramieniem. Od razu się w niego wtuliła, a Severus ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że była cała roztrzęsiona. – Jak się tu zjawiliście… z tą całą… krwią… Boże święty, jak ja się bałam! Byłam prawie pewna, że jej nie uratujemy.

- Bez ciebie z pewnością byśmy tego nie zrobili – powiedział cicho, obejmując ją mocniej.

- Beze mnie? To ty ją reanimowałeś, a nie ja.

- Ale to ty ją uchroniłaś przed wykrwawieniem – zaznaczył z naciskiem, walcząc z własnym umysłem, który odruchowo przywołał wszystkie emocje z chwili, w której serce Tonks przestało pracować.

Katharina puściła jego słowa mimo uszu i spojrzała na swoje trzęsące się dłonie.

- Mam jej krew na rękach – wykrztusiła drżącym głosem.

- Nie, nie masz – sprostował Severus kojącym tonem, zmuszając ją delikatnie, by opuściła ręce.

- Mam, nie mogę jej zmyć – załkała, walcząc z nim desperacko.

Severus westchnął ciężko i objął ją mocno , unieruchamiając jej ręce. Jak na zawołanie rozpłakała się i wtuliła twarz w jego ramię, drżąc od szlochu. Przytrzymując ją mocno jedną ręką, drugą zaczął gładzić jej rudą grzywę z nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób jej to pomoże. Nigdy jeszcze nie widział, żeby coś tak bardzo nią wstrząsnęło, więcej, nie spodziewał się, że cokolwiek może tak ją poruszyć. Zawsze sprawiała wrażenie twardej jak przysłowiowa skała i zachowywała się, jakby nic nie było w stanie przebić się przez mur, który wzniosła wokół siebie, by zło świata nie przesiąkło do jej duszy. Teraz zaś, gdy trzymał w ramionach jej drżące ciało, zdawała się być całkowicie bezsilna i doszczętnie zniszczona aurą śmierci, którą przyniósł w progi jej domu. Niespodziewanie przypomniały mu się słowa Gerarda, gdy ten uprzedzał go, by był ostrożny z Kathariną. Nigdy mu o tym nie powiedziała, ale ich wspólny mentor twierdził, że jej młodszy brat zmarł właściwie na jej rękach, gdy była jeszcze nastolatką. Gerard nie wiedział, co takiego stało się z jej bratem, że spotkała go śmierć, ale Severus nawet nie chciał wiedzieć. Istotne było to, że takie wydarzenie musiało wywrócić jej życie do góry nogami.

- Już mi lepiej, dzięki – szepnęła wreszcie łamliwym głosem.

Pogładził ją jeszcze raz po głowie, nim się odsunął, by spojrzeć na nią uważnie. Nie zdążył dostrzec jej twarzy, gdyż błyskawicznie obróciła głowę, dyskretnie ocierając oczy.

- Przepraszam, że się tak… rozkleiłam. Nerwy mi chyba puściły – powiedziała cicho mocniejszym już głosem. Kiwnął głową bez słowa, a ona znów zerknęła na Tonks. Nieznacznie odgarnęła włosy, dzięki czemu dostrzegł delikatny uśmiech na jej twarzy. – Ty ją kochasz, prawda? – Zacisnął mocniej zęby, ale nie przejęła się, że nie odpowiedział. – To widać. Nawet na mnie nigdy nie patrzyłeś tak, jak na nią. Mam nadzieję, że wam się poszczęści – dodała, obracając się, by spojrzeć na niego.

W jej opuchniętych od łez oczach lśniła czysta szczerość, a na ustach widniał uśmiech. Przytuliła go przyjacielsko i pocałowała delikatnie w policzek, po czym wstała i popchnęła go, by się położył. Wywrócił oczami, ale nie podniósł się, gdy dodatkowo pogroziła mu palcem. Odsunęła się i ku jego zdumieniu wyciągnęła różdżkę. Jednym machnięciem przestawiła stolik pod okno, a kolejnym przysunęła jego łóżko do tego zajmowanego przez Tonks i prostym zaklęciem połączyła je, tworząc z dwóch małych jedno większe i wygodniejsze.

- Dobrej nocy – rzuciła z uśmiechem i wyszła, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.

Severus jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się zszokowany w miejsce, gdzie dopiero co stała, ale nieznaczny ruch tuż obok, zwrócił jego uwagę na Nimfadorę. Uśmiechnął się lekko i objął ją ramieniem, by przyciągnąć ją do siebie. Zaśmiał się cicho, gdy mrucząc coś niezrozumiałego przez sen, wtuliła się w niego, układając głowę na jego ramieniu. Musnął palcami jej policzek i pocałował ją w czoło, nim zamknął oczy, próbując znów zasnąć.


	33. Chapter 33

Leniwie obrócił się na drugi bok i otworzył oczy, by spojrzeć na puste łóżko. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, wtulając twarz w poduszkę i wdychając kobiecy zapach. Musiała już dawno wstać, bo pościel po jej stronie zdążyła ostygnąć, ale nie przejmował się tym. Był pewien, że to obowiązki kazały jej opuścić jego bok.

Usiadł niespiesznie i przeciągnął się mocno. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, gdy strzyknęło mu głośno w kręgosłupie. Zwiesił głowę, wzdychając ciężko. Odgarnął brązowe włosy, opadające mu na czoło i wstał powoli. Gładząc lekko zarośnięty podbródek, podszedł powoli do komody, by wysunąć szufladę, która od kilku dni należała do niego. Przełożył na bok koszule i z dna wyciągnął małe pudełeczko. Otworzył je, a wpadające przez okno promienie porannego słońca odbiły się od szklanych buteleczek. Zmrużył lekko oczy i wyjął jedną z fiolek, przyglądając jej się uważnie. Wiedział, że będzie musiał jej w końcu o tym powiedzieć, albo pogodzić się z nieuniknionym. Nie był tylko pewien, co jest gorsze.

Pokręcił lekko głową, starając się o tym nie myśleć. Miał jeszcze przynajmniej kilka dni, nim Minerwa odkryje jego sekret i planował wykorzystać ten czas, by się dokładnie zastanowić, który wybór byłby lepszy. Tymczasem wolał się napawać tym pięknym porankiem, zapowiadającym cudowny dzień. Przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze i nie musi się martwić na zapas. Odkorkował więc fiolkę i jednym łykiem wypił krwistoczerwony płyn wewnątrz niej. Zacisnął mocno zęby i skrzywił się, kiedy każdy jeden mięsień w jego ciele napiął się do granic możliwości. Trwało to ledwie kilka sekund, ale jak zawsze miał wrażenie, że minęła przynajmniej godzina, nim skurcz minął. Odetchnął z ulgą i przechylił głowę w jedną stronę, później w drugą i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Fiolkę włożył z powrotem do pudełeczka, które schował na powrót na dno szuflady. Przeciągnął się znów mocno i usiadł na podłodze, by zrobić kilka brzuszków. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że w jego wieku ćwiczenia fizycznie nie są najlepszym pomysłem, ale miał to w nosie. Przez całe życie dbał o swoje ciało, utrzymywał formę i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru z tego zrezygnować tylko dlatego, że kilka lat temu przekroczył już siedemdziesiątkę.

Obrócił się, zrobić trochę pompek. Za każdym razem pochylał się tak nisko, że nosem prawie dotykał dywanu. Przymknął oczy z zadowoleniem, czując jak mięśnie ramion na przemian napinają się i rozluźniają. Wysiłek fizyczny zawsze sprawiał mu przyjemność, odkąd tylko pamiętał. Czuł wtedy, że żył i że jest zdolny niemal do wszystkiego. Wierzył, że ludzkie ciało ma prawie nieograniczone możliwości, a jedynie ludzie są zbyt leniwi, by je wykorzystać. Gdy był młodszy, jego ulubionym zajęciem, prócz zgłębiania tajników eliksirów, była wspinaczka. Wspinał się po czym tylko się dało – po drzewach, ścianach, murach, urwiskach, potrafił wejść w każdą szczelinę, każdą dziurę, jaskinię, choćby były na Merlin wie jakiej wysokości. Teraz chętnie powtórzyłby swoje największe wyczyny, ale bał się, że przez tyle lat jego sprawność niestety znacznie zmalała.

Podniósł się wreszcie, gdy jego mięśnie lekko zadrżały. Zawsze wyczuwał, kiedy powinien przestać się ćwiczyć, by później nie odczuć skutków nadmiernego wysiłku. Przeciągnął się więc jeszcze raz, wziął z szuflady czyste rzeczy i udał się do łazienki, by wziąć szybki prysznic.

Drzwi prowadzące do kwater wicedyrektorki Hogwartu skrzypnęły akurat, gdy kończył przycinać zarost. Opłukał starannie piekielnie ostrą brzytwę, która była jeszcze pamiątką po jego ojcu, wytarł ją starannie i schował do etui. Założył niespiesznie śnieżnobiałą koszulę, zapiął mankiety, sprawnie pozapinał wszystkie guziki i wsunął koszulę w spodnie, po czym sięgnął po kamizelkę. Błyskawicznie rozprawił się z guzikami i obrócił się od lustra akurat, gdy w drzwiach łazienki stanęła Minerwa. Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Jak zwykle wyglądasz nieziemsko, moja droga – powiedział szczerze.

Podszedł do niej powoli, poprawiając starannie idealnie dopasowaną do ciała kamizelkę. Chwycił jej rękę i złożył na dłoni delikatny pocałunek, nie odrywając wzroku od jej oczu. Zaśmiała się cicho. Pogładziła jego policzek i uniosła mu lekko głowę, by pocałować go szybko w usta.

- Za to ty wyglądasz, jakby dziś miał być twój szczęśliwy dzień – odparła spokojnie, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło.

- Kto wie, może będzie – wzruszył ramionami. – Właściwie odkąd miałem okazję cię poznać, każdy mój dzień jest szczęśliwy – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Pocałował ją lekko i odsunął się, by przejść do sypialni. Wziął ze stolika nocnego swój srebrny zegarek i wsunął go do kieszonki kamizelki, przyczepiając łańcuszek koło jednego z guzików. Zdjął z krzesła krótką, czarną marynarkę i założył ją niespiesznie, uważając, by nie pognieść koszuli. Minerwa w tym czasie zdążyła podejść do niego z powrotem i teraz poprawiła mu sztywny kołnierzyk.

- Jak długo jesteś w stanie zastępować Severusa? – zapytała wprost, przechylając lekko głowę w bok.

Gerard roześmiał się głośno.

- Dopóki uczniowie będą w stanie przychodzić na zajęcia ze mną – odparł szczerze, zatykając za pasek spodni czarne, aksamitne rękawiczki. Minerwa skrzywiła się z niesmakiem. – Spokojnie, kochana, przecież wiesz, że nie wyrządzę im żadnej krzywdy. Próbuję im jedynie uświadomić, że myślenie może im się naprawdę przydać w życiu.

- Wiem – westchnęła. – Poppy już mi uświadomiła, że nic poważnego nie było tym, których wczoraj wysłałeś do Skrzydła szpitalnego. Nie podobają mi się po prostu twoje metody.

- Możesz mi wierzyć, że są skuteczne. Gdyby nie były, prawdopodobnie Severus nie zdobyłby tak szybko tytułu Mistrza i nie uczyłby w Hogwarcie – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. – A propos, czyżbyś rozmawiała z Severusem?

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się przebiegle i sięgnęła do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty, by wyciągnąć z niej mały przedmiot. Zaśmiał się cicho, rozpoznając w nim jedno z dwukierunkowych lusterek.

- Powiedział, że Nimfadora czuje się dużo lepiej i jest na dobrej drodze do pełni zdrowia, ale zostaną jeszcze dwa dni w Norwegii, by się upewnić, że wszystko idzie po ich myśli. Obawiam się więc, że przez dwa dni będę żyła w ciągłym stresie, obawiając się o życie i stan umysłowy moich uczniów, którzy będą mieć prawdopodobnie traumę po zajęciach z tobą.

- Też cię kocham, skarbie – mruknął z kwaśnym uśmiechem.

Roześmiała się głośno i zaciskając dłoń na jego kołnierzyku, przyciągnęła go, by pocałować go w usta. Smakując jego warg, na oślep sięgnęła po opartą o szafkę nocną laskę i wcisnęła mu ją w dłoń, po czym odsunęła się niespiesznie.

- Powinniśmy już iść na śniadanie, jeśli nie chcemy, by ktoś zainteresował się naszą nieobecnością, mój drogi – powiedziała nauczycielskim tonem, na co prychnął głośno.

- W nosie mam, czym się zainteresują ci poszukiwacze nowych plotek – mruknął z niesmakiem, ale westchnął i grzecznie poszedł za nią, gdy spojrzała na niego z niezadowoleniem i wyraźnym rozkazem w oczach.

Uśmiechnął się przebiegle, gdy nie patrzyła na niego. Ledwie przekroczyli próg jej gabinetu i znaleźli się na korytarzu, objął ją mocno i przyciągnął gwałtownie do siebie, by skraść jej szybki pocałunek, po czym równie błyskawicznie odskoczył, nim zdążyła trzepnąć go po głowie. Fuknęła z irytacją, poprawiła szatę i ostentacyjnie obróciła się do niego plecami. Roześmiał się cicho i spokojnie ruszył za nią, nieświadom delikatnego uśmiechu, który błąkał się po jej ustach.

Obudził ją głośny świergot ptaków. Uśmiechnęła się leniwie i obróciła na drugi bok, natrafiając na pustkę. Otworzyła oczy ze zdziwieniem i wbiła wzrok w poduszkę przesiąkniętą zapachem Severusa. Usiadła powoli, drapiąc się po głowie i rozejrzała się. Przez otwarte szeroko okno powitało ją zalesione wzgórze i oślepiające promienie słońca. Zmrużyła oczy, osłaniając je dłonią i odwróciła wzrok, by spojrzeć na wpatrującą się w nią z rozbawieniem Katharinę.

- Severus poszedł porozmawiać z Alessiem – poinformowała ją Norweżka ze śmiechem.

Pokiwała powoli głową i po namyśle położyła się z powrotem, ziewając. Przez chwilę przyglądała się Katharinie, jak przelewała eliksiry z fiolek, mieszając je razem w szklance. Jej gęste, rude włosy lśniły ognistym blaskiem w silnym słońcu. Obserwowała uważnie refleksy na jej włosach, starając się zapamiętać każdy odcień, jaki się pojawiał.

- Masz zamiar namalować mój portret, że się tak przyglądasz? – zapytała podejrzliwie Katharina, spoglądając przez ramię z uśmiechem.

Roześmiała się cicho i pokręciła głową.

- Skąd, jakbym próbowała cokolwiek namalować, zamknęliby mnie w pomieszczeniu bez klamek, żebym więcej pędzla nie dotknęła. Jestem kompletnym beztalenciem jeśli chodzi o malowanie, rysowanie i tym podobne artystyczne zdolności.

- Nie jesteś sama – odparła Norweżka ze śmiechem. – Mój młodszy brat miał niebywały talent do rysunków. Kiedyś chciałam mu dorównać i… - urwała na moment, krzywiąc się lekko.

- I co? – zapytała Tonks błyskawicznie, przyglądając jej się z żywym zaciekawieniem.

- No cóż, ciesz się, że nie widziałaś moich szkiców. Zapewniam, że byś od tego oślepła – dokończyła z całkowitą szczerością w głosie i szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Tonks roześmiała się głośno. Wolała nie przypominać sobie własnych „prac", które to nadawały się tylko i wyłącznie jako opał do kominka. Chociaż nie spodziewała się, że ktoś jeszcze może być takim kompletnym antytalentem jak ona. Tym bardziej nie spodziewałaby się czegoś takiego po kimś pokroju Kathariny. Wydawała się być idealną kobietą, uzdolnioną we wszystkim. Najwyraźniej jednak nie była taka idealna, z jaką uważała ją wcześniej. Choć prawdę mówiąc większe wrażenie zrobiło na niej jej załamanie nerwowe w nocy.

Wsunęła rękę pod głowę, układając się wygodniej i wciąż przypatrując się Katharinie. Patrząc na jej szeroki uśmiech, ciężko było uwierzyć, że jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej wydawało jej się, że ma krew na rękach. Niemniej jednak podziwiała ją za opanowanie. Nie każdy byłby w stanie w takim tempie dojść do siebie. Będąc jeszcze na kursie aurorskim, spotkała się naprawdę z wieloma osobami, które po pierwszym starciu z nieprzyjacielem dostawały takiej traumy, że musiały być wycofane dla ich własnego, psychicznego dobra. Nie wszyscy zdają sobie z tego sprawę, ale Nimfadora Tonks doskonale wie, co to znaczy mieć czyjąś krew na rękach. Praca aurora stawiała ją w wielu nieprzyjemnych sytuacjach i niejednokrotnie była zmuszona wyrządzić innym fizyczną krzywdę, a nawet posunąć się do najgorszego czynu – odebrania życia. Pamiętała jak wczoraj dzień, gdy po raz pierwszy ktoś zginął z jej ręki. Miała wtedy do czynienia ze Śmierciożercami. Jej zespół pod dowództwem Moody'ego wpakował się w paskudną pułapkę. Musieli się rozdzielić, by nie zginąć na miejscu. Została sama, tuż nad stromym urwiskiem. Ledwie ukończyła swój kurs, a to była jedna z jej pierwszych misji. Miała to być zwykła obserwacja. Szalonooki zabrał ją ze sobą, by się przekonać, czy w terenie będzie w stanie równie dobrze się kamuflować jak podczas ćwiczeń. Gdyby przewidzieli od razu, co może się wydarzyć, ani ona ani Greg, chłopak, który wraz z nią zaczął i ukończył kurs, żadne z nich by się tam nie znalazło…

_Pięć lat temu_

_Klnąc pod nosem, skradała się powoli przez ponury las, starając się jak najbardziej oddalić od wioski. Cała misja zapowiadała się bardziej niż banalnie – mieli trzymać się blisko Szalonookiego, obserwować cel, zapamiętać jak wygląda zdrajca, z którym miał się spotkać i wrócić do Ministerstwa, by zdać raport. Wszystko było pięknie, znaleźli idealną kryjówkę tuż przy domu, do którego udał się cel, nikt po drodze ich nie zauważył i raz dwa znaleźliby się z powrotem w bezpiecznym miejscu, gdyby nagle, ni stąd ni zowąd, nie zaroiło się tam od Śmierciożerców!_

_Zaklęła głośniej, gdy potknęła się o wystający korzeń. Wzięła głębszy oddech na uspokojenie i oparła się plecami o pobliskie drzewo. Wiedziała, że Moody jest twardy i sobie poradzi, ale i tak była bardziej niż niezadowolona, że kazał im uciekać. Chciała tam zostać, pomóc mu, walczyć razem z nim, pokazać, że stać ją naprawdę na wiele, ale nie! Po co pozwolić amatorom zabłysnąć?_

_Pokręciła głową z niezadowoleniem i gwałtownie znieruchomiała, gdy niedaleko trzasnęła gałązka. Zacisnęła palce mocniej na różdżce i wzięła kolejny oddech, mając nadzieję, że jej włosy zdążą zmienić kolor i nie wyda jej wściekła czerwień na głowie. Czasem te jej pseudo zdolności naprawdę ją denerwowały. Musiała zawsze pilnować swoich emocji, jeśli nie chciała, by ktokolwiek z miejsca wiedział, w jakim jest nastroju. Bywały nawet takie chwile, gdy była na tyle zdesperowana, że właściwie siłą się powstrzymywała, by nie pójść do Snape'a i wręcz błagać go, by ją nauczył jak panować nad emocjami._

_Odepchnęła na bok te myśli, gdy wręcz wyczuła czyjąś obecność tuż obok. Zacisnęła zęby, walcząc ze sobą uparcie. Moody kazał jej się ukryć i przeczekać to wszystko, ale jak mogła siedzieć spokojnie, kiedy przeciwnik był tuż obok?_

_Podejmując spontaniczną decyzję, wyskoczyła zza drzewa i momentalnie zaatakowała cel, który znalazł się w zasięgu jej wzroku. Czerwony promień wyskoczył z jej różdżki i pognał w stronę obróconego do niej plecami mężczyzny. Przeciwnik musiał usłyszeć jakiś szelest, gdy się poruszyła, bo zaczął obracać głowę i w ostatniej chwili rzucił się w bok, nim klątwa go dosięgła._

_- Czyś ty zwariowała? – syknął ze złością._

_Zdezorientowana spojrzała na leżącego na trawie chłopaka, wpatrującego się w nią z wyraźną irytacją._

_- Greg? Cholera, sorry, nie wiedziałam, że to ty._

_- Dało się zauważyć – mruknął z niezadowoleniem, podnosząc się powoli. Otrzepał ubranie, strząsnął suche liście z jasnobrązowych włosów i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na nią ponuro. – Musimy stąd spadać, najlepiej jak najdalej. Moody nas dogoni._

_- No coś ty! Nie możemy go tam zostawić! Powinniśmy wrócić i mu pomóc! – zaprotestowała gwałtownie. Szalonooki od początku ich uczył, że zdradza jest czymś paskudnym. Ale zdrada przyjaciela – czymś niewybaczalnym. A ona uważała go za przyjaciela._

_Skrzywiła się, gdy złapał ją mocno za ramię, potrząsając nią._

_- Oboje wiemy, że on sobie poradzi. Słyszałaś, co powiedział, mamy stąd spadać i nie pakować się w niebezpieczeństwo – wycedził ze złością. W ciemności jego brązowe oczy wydawały się być całkowicie czarne. – Idź pierwsza, będę osłaniał tyły._

_Ledwie się powstrzymała przez rzuceniem mu jakiegoś soczystego epitetu, gdy popchnął ją brutalnie, nakazując jej iść. Zazwyczaj go lubiła, ale czasem potrafił być naprawdę nieznośny. Dla świętego spokoju obróciła się i ruszyła powoli przed siebie. Zdążyła zrobić ledwie kilka kroków, nim usłyszała za sobą kliknięcie, które sprawiło, że stanęła jak wryta. Niespodziewanie poczuła paraliżujący strach. Chciała zerknąć przez ramię, upewnić się, że to nie to, co jej się wydawało, ale nie mogła. Zupełnie jakby ciało przestało jej słuchać._

_- Na co czekasz? Idź dalej – odezwał się Greg, a w jego głosie rozbrzmiało coś przypominającego groźbę._

_Nie drgnęła, nie potrafiła poruszyć się ani o milimetr, ale kiedy usłyszała za sobą świst, momentalnie kolana się pod nią ugięły i padła na ziemię, by błyskawicznie się przeturlać i stanąć na nogi kawałek dalej. Jej wzrok od razu padł na wyjątkowo długi nóż sprężynowy w dłoni chłopaka. Jej ręka błyskawicznie pomknęła do kieszeni, gdzie schowała różdżkę, kiedy rozpoznała Grega._

_- Ani się waż! – warknął groźnie, a jej dłoń zatrzymała się w połowie drogi. – Mogłaś po prostu grzecznie iść przed siebie, a nic by ci się nie stało – powiedział powoli, robiąc krok w jej stronę. Chociaż chciała, nie potrafiła zmusić swojego ciała, by się cofnęło. – A teraz będę musiał cię zabić. Miałem nadzieję, że nie będę musiał tego robić, ale cóż, twój wybór. I dobrze ci radzę, nie próbuj wyciągać różdżki, bo to się skończy dla ciebie jeszcze gorzej. Oboje wiemy, że jestem szybszy – dodał, uśmiechając się przy tym paskudnie._

_Z trudem przełknęła ślinę, wpatrując się jak zahipnotyzowana w zbliżający się powoli nóż. Srebrne ostrze odbijało promienie księżyca przebijające się przez zasłonę z liści. Desperacko próbowała sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek z tego, co mówił jej tata na temat obrony przed napastnikiem uzbrojonym w nóż sprężynowy, ale jak na złość jej głowa była całkowicie opustoszała._

_- Czemu to robisz? – wykrztusiła, próbując zyskać trochę czasu._

_Greg roześmiał się zimno, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem._

_- Czego ty się spodziewasz? Że zarzucę teraz jakimś monologiem czarnego charakteru, a ty zdążysz w tym czasie wymyślić, jak się z tego wyplątać i wpakować mnie potem do Azkabanu? Jesteś głupia – prychnął. – Zawsze byłaś idiotką. Więc teraz postaraj się nią nie być i się zamknij, a będzie łatwiej dla nas obojga._

_Nie mogła oderwać wzroku od ostrza, gdy podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Przez jedną, krótką chwilę była pewna, że już po niej. Strach ją paraliżował, odbierał władzę nad własnym ciałem, a świadomość wiszącej nad nią śmierci nie pozwalała myśleć. To był koniec. Ledwie zaczęła służbę, a już nadszedł jej kres. Nie łudziła się, że za moment zza najbliższego drzewa wyskoczy ktoś, kto ją obroni. Nie liczyła, że Greg nie trafi i nie zada śmiertelnego ciosu. W dziwny sposób pogodziła się z tym, co miało się stać. Było jej obojętne czy stanie się to szybko czy nie, chociaż liczyła na jeden, celny cios. I nagle to się stało. Nieoczekiwanie zalała ją furia. Furia tak głęboka, że w mgnieniu oka zepchnęła cały strach w głąb umysłu. Furia, która wyraźnie mówiła, co sądzi o przedwczesnym umieraniu._

_Nie czekała, aż nóż dosięgnie jej serca. Rzuciła się w bok, gdy jeszcze opadał. Upadła na trawę, uderzając ramieniem o kamień, ale prawie tego nie poczuła. Tak samo jak niemal nie poczuła bólu, gdy ostrze rozcięło jej prawą rękę, a krew trysnęła z otwartej rany. Spojrzała na Grega, który błyskawicznie obrócił się do niej i niewiele myśląc, kopnęła go prosto między nogi. Krzyknął z bólu i upadł na kolana, wypuszczając nóż z ręki. Zerwała się na równe nogi i skoczyła, wyciągając rękę po ostrze. Powietrze gwałtownie uciekło z jej płuc, gdy pięść chłopaka trafiła ją w brzuch. Cofnęła się chwiejnie, próbując złapać oddech, a Greg powoli podniósł się na nogi, chwytając z powrotem nóż._

_- To było całkowicie idiotyczne i zbędne – wycedził i zamachnął się znów._

_Nie wiedziała, co ją podkusiło, by to zrobić, ale dużo, dużo później gratulowała sobie refleksu i pomysłu. Prawdę mówiąc w normalnych okolicznościach, gdy jej krew nie byłaby przepełniona adrenaliną, nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, by zwyczajnie rzucić się na niego, uderzając go barkiem w brzuch i powalając na ziemię. Sturlała się z niego szybko, ale Greg zaraz znalazł się na niej, przygniatając ją całym swoim ciężarem do ziemi. Zaklęła pod nosem. Jedną ręką chwycił ją za gardło, a drugą uniósł znów ostrze. Wiła się pod nim, próbując go w jakikolwiek sposób uderzyć, zepchnąć, ugryźć, kopnąć, zrobić cokolwiek, co by ją uratowało. Wreszcie zrobiła ostatnią rzecz, jaka jej pozostała – chwyciła mocno jego rękę, odrywając ją od swojego gardła i gwałtownie poderwała głowę, by gruchnąć czołem o jego podbródek. Zaklął głośno i mimowolnie się lekko odsunął, a to wystarczyło, by zrzuciła go z siebie, uderzając go dodatkowo kolanem w bok. Chwyciła go za nadgarstek, próbując wyrwać mu nóż z ręki, ale oczywiście nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru jej tego ułatwić. Zaczęli szamotać się zawzięcie, przy każdej okazji zadając ciosy mające osłabić przeciwnika. Turlali się po trawie, klnąc i szarpiąc się, walcząc o życie._

_Nagle, gdy Greg znalazł się pod nią, znieruchomiał, gwałtownie wciągając powietrze. Spojrzała ze zdumieniem na jego przepełnioną bólem twarz. Zacisnął mocno zęby i powieki, a za chwilę zakrztusił się. Z jego ust wypłynęła gęsta krew, spływając po jego twarzy. Odsunęła się i przeniosła wzrok w dół, między nich. Nóż, na którym oboje zaciskali dłonie, tkwił w jego brzuchu po samą rękojeść. Zerwała się gwałtownie i cofnęła. Potknęła się o korzeń i momentalnie tracąc równowagę, upadła na ziemię. Chłopak trząsł się cały i kaszlał, krztusząc się własną krwią. Drżącymi dłońmi chwycił mocniej wbity pod kątem nóż, próbując go wyciągnąć. Ledwie nim poruszył, z rany niczym z fontanny trysnęła krew, zalewając jego, trawę wokół i spadając nawet na nią. Greg szamotał się jeszcze przez kilka chwil, aż w końcu znieruchomiał, głowa opadła mu na bok, otwarte oczy straciły swój blask i teraz wpatrywały się pusto w przestrzeń._

_Patrzyła na niego, ale nie wierzyła w to, co się dzieje. Nie dopuszczała do siebie świadomości, że właśnie poniekąd z jej ręki zginął człowiek. Zdrajca czy nie, był człowiekiem, z którym spotykała się na co dzień, z którym żartowała, sprzeczała się i była gotowa mu zaufać. Bezmyślnie spojrzała na swoje dłonie, splamione jego krwią. Nie docierała do niej prawda. Nawet gdy prawie godzinę później Moody znalazł ją dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w tej samej pozycji, wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć…_

- Nic ci nie jest?

Drgnęła gwałtownie, gdy niespodziewanie głos Kathariny wyrwał ją z ponurych wspomnień. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i potrząsnęła głową, wyrzucając sprzed oczu obraz bladej twarzy Grega.

- Nie, w porządku, tylko się zamyśliłam – powiedziała spokojnie. Usiadła i zerknęła na szklankę w ręce Kathariny. – Co to jest?

- Eliksir, który musisz wypić. Uprzedzam, że nie smakuje najlepiej, więc radzę przełknąć go jak najszybciej – odparła Norweżka, podając jej szklankę.

Westchnęła ciężko, wpatrując się przez chwilę w żółtawy płyn. Nie wyglądał ani trochę zachęcająco, ale była świadoma, że musi przez to przebrnąć. Powszechnie było wiadomo, że leki nie mają smakować, tylko działać i trzeba było się z tym pogodzić. Co oczywiście nie znaczyło, że była z tego zadowolona.

- Raz się żyje – mruknęła i niechętnie pociągnęła duży łyk ze szklanki. Skrzywiła się i wzdrygnęła, czując paskudny smak. – Obrzydlistwo…

- Przykro mi, ale gdybym chciała ulepszyć walory smakowe, powstałyby komplikacje i eliksir nie byłby już tak skuteczny jak wcześniej – odezwała się Katharina przepraszającym tonem.

Kiwnęła głową i odczekała chwilę, zbierając się w sobie, nim wzięła się za dalsze opróżnianie szklanki. Dawno nie była tak szczęśliwa, gdy wreszcie ujrzała dno i mogła oddać puste naczynie. Z ulgą położyła się z powrotem.

- Obawiam się, że będziesz musiała jeszcze godzinę wytrzymać bez śniadania. Specjalnie ci podałam eliksir na czczo, żeby lepiej zadział i trzeba teraz odczekać, nim będziesz mogła coś zjeść. – Tonks spojrzała na nią z miną godną zbitego psiaka. Katharina przepraszająco wzruszyła ramionami. Westchnęła z rezygnacją. – Potrzebujesz czegoś?

- Owszem – odparła bez wahania. Chwyciła palcami kosmyk swoich długich włosów i spojrzała na nie z niezadowoleniem. – Definitywnie potrzebne mi nożyczki.


	34. Chapter 34

Dokładnie o godzinie dziewiątej rano przekroczył próg sali eliksirów. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, niespiesznie przesuwając wzrokiem po klasie. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie na widok niepewności wyraźnie odbijającej się na twarzach uczniów. Nie był tyranem, każdy mógł o tym poświadczyć. Był jedynie od zawsze wprost uczulony na objawy braku myślenia. Od początku jego edukacji było to o tyle męczące, że nie potrafił się skupić na zwykłym wkuwaniu regułek, a próbował wszystko zrozumieć i przeanalizować z każdej strony, co pozwalało mu później ulepszać zaklęcia i eliksiry. Zwłaszcza eliksiry. Problem w tym, że dla jego nauczycieli było to bardzo niewygodne i starali się ze wszystkich siły nagiąć go do swojej woli i zmusić, by przestał się „popisywać" i błyskać inteligencją. On zaś odkąd pamiętał był takim typem człowieka, że jeśli się go próbuje zmusić do czegoś, co nie do końca mu odpowiada, zaprze się jak kot wszystkimi czterema łapami i z jeszcze większym uporem będzie dążył do swojego celu. Dlatego też najważniejszą rzeczą jaką wymagał od swoich uczniów nie było pod żadnym względem wkuwanie czegokolwiek – dążył do tego, by nauczyć ich samodzielnego myślenia. I musiał przyznać, że z każdym kolejnym rokiem młodzież była coraz głupsza i leniwa.

Był już w połowie drogi do biurka, gdy za jego plecami rozległo się ciche skrzypnięcie. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Otaczająca go cisza, nie przerywana teraz stukaniem jego laski, pogłębiła się, jakby sama sala bała się jego reakcji. Obrócił się powoli na pięcie i zmierzył wzrokiem delikwenta, który ośmielił się wejść na zajęcia po nim. Uczniowie w pierwszych ławkach mimowolnie wykręcali szyje, by zobaczyć co się stanie. Nie odrywając wzroku od kulącego się przy drzwiach niskiego chłopaka w krzywo zapiętej koszuli i z niezawiązanym krawatem, kątem oka obserwował pozostałych, którzy pomimo strachu wręcz wiercili się na krzesłach z niecierpliwości. Pomyślał, że ludzka ciekawość to naprawdę paskudna rzecz.

- Czy jest pan świadom, że przekroczył próg tego pomieszczenia po czasie rozpoczęcia zajęć? – zapytał cicho, a jego głęboki głos wypełnił salę aż po brzegi. Echem odbił się od ścian, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby słowa były wypowiedziane dużo głośniej niż w rzeczywistości. Chłopak skulił się mocniej i nerwowo pokiwał głową. – Może mi pan to wyjaśnić?

Cisza pogłębiła się jeszcze bardziej, a napięcie w atmosferze wzrosło do krytycznego poziomu. Spóźniony rozejrzał się desperacko, spoglądając z błaganiem na kolegów. Nikt jednak nie odważył się, by powiedzieć choć jedno słowo. Gerard zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy. Drugą rzeczą, której nienawidził, zaraz po braku myślenia, było wystawianie przyjaciół. Z satysfakcją uznał, że kiedy już z nimi skończy, Severus nie pozna swoich uczniów po powrocie do zamku.

- Mistrzu, niech pan odpuści.

Te cztery stanowcze słowa wbiły się w ciszę niczym taran, robiąc wielka dziurę w napiętej atmosferze. Wszyscy, łącznie z Gerardem, obrócili głowy, by spojrzeć na wysoką Gryfonkę o bujnej czarnej grzywie, spoglądającej bez cienia strachu na stojącego pośrodku sali mężczyznę.

Powstrzymując pchający mu się na usta delikatny uśmieszek zadowolenia, przekrzywił nieznacznie głowę, przyglądając się impertynentce przymrużonymi oczami.

- A cóż pani ma na ten temat do powiedzenia, panno Nedakh?

- Tylko to, że moim zdaniem pan przesadza – powiedziała spokojnie. – Matthew spóźnił się _aż_ sekundę, a pan robi z tego wielką aferę.

Gerard prychnął kpiąco. Przemierzył powoli salę, aż stanął tuż przed ławką Gryfonki. Spojrzał na nią z góry, wyginając wargi w pobłażliwym uśmieszku, jakiego swego czasu nauczył się od swego mentora. Dziewczyna wyraźnie się speszyła.

- Panno Nedakh, na moich zajęciach obowiązują moje zasady – powiedział cicho, niemal szeptem, ale jego głęboki głos prawie huczał w małej przestrzeni sali. Gryfonka przełknęła ślinę, ale uparcie patrzyła mu w oczy. – Jeśli ktoś nie ma zamiaru przestrzegać moich zasad, równie dobrze może się tutaj więcej nie pokazywać – dodał spokojnie.

Uśmiechnął się szyderczo, w myślach śmiejąc się z jej nagle niepewnej miny. Błyskawicznym ruchem wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią, nie odrywając wzroku od dziewczyny. Drzwi skrzypnęły głośno, a ułamek sekundy później rozległo się głuche uderzenie, a zaraz po nim jęknięcie, gdy to spóźniony uczeń wypadł z sali z impetem, zatrzymując się dopiero na przeciwnej ścianie. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem, a zamek w nich szczęknął głośno. Cisza, jaka zapanowała w sali, była tak ciężka, że zdawała się ułatwić nieco pracę grawitacji, wręcz wgniatając uczniów w podłogę. Atmosfera zaś była napięta do tego stopnia, że można było spokojnie zawiesić w powietrzu siekierę bez obawy, że spadnie.

Z delikatnym uśmieszkiem złowrogiej satysfakcji przeszedł się po sali. Wściekłe spojrzenie Gryfonki wwiercało się w jego plecy z taką siłą, że był zdziwiony, że jeszcze nie przewierciło go na wylot. W tak prosty sposób sprawił, że pierwsza część planu została osiągnięta. Był ciekaw, czy z tą dziewczyną będzie tak samo jak z Kathariną. Miał nie lada wyzwanie i kupę zabawy, kiedy próbował złamać potomkinię wikingów i sprawić, by spadła na samo dno, żeby później pomóc jej się podnieść i umocnić jej charakter. Norweżka od samego początku była twarda i musiał się naprawdę wysilić, a i tak trwało to cały rok. Z Severusem na szczęście było znacznie prościej przez to, że gdy do niego przyszedł, niedaleko już było do znalezienia się na dnie. Jeśli zaś chodziło o tę Gryfonkę, musiał się jeszcze upewnić, czy jej zdolności w dziedzinie eliksirów były wystarczające. Jeśli miał rację co do niej tak, jak było to w przypadku Kathariny, z największą przyjemnością znajdzie jej Mistrza Eliksirów, pod którego okiem będzie mogła się szkolić. Sam nigdy nie chciał brać nikogo na praktyki, więc Severus i Katharina nie mieli nawet pojęcia, jakie szczęście ich spotkało, że zobaczył w nich wielki potencjał.

Zajęcia przebiegały względnie spokojnie. Uczniowie dostali polecenie z krótkim wyjaśnieniem, na czarnej tablicy lśniły litery składające się na uproszczony i nie zawierający pewnych istotnych elementów przepis i w ciszy pracowali, próbując co chwilę przypomnieć sobie, co powinni właściwie zrobić, by eliksir nie wybuchł im w twarz. Gerard nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru ułatwiać im zadania i podawać pełnej formuły. Chciał, by sami zaczęli myśleć, kombinować i zastanawiać się, które składniki można połączyć, a których nie powinno się nawet próbować zmieszać w jednym kociołku. Sukcesem nie było nauczenie tych kretynów czytania. Chodziło o to, by mieli możliwość wykorzystania zdobytej na wcześniejszych zajęciach wiedzy. Nie może się nazwać warzycielem ten, który tworzy eliksiry, trzymając nos w książce i śledząc skrupulatnie przepis.

Sądził już, że do końca zajęć nie będzie musiał interweniować. Sądził, że całe te dwie godziny miną bez problemów. Przeliczył się. Mniej więcej piętnaście minut przed końcem przy jednym ze stanowisk dostrzegł niepewną minę Gryfona. Powstrzymał złośliwy uśmieszek i podszedł niespiesznie do jego biurka. Chłopak wyraźnie przełknął ślinę, gdy go dostrzegł, a jego ręka zamarła nad miseczką ze skrzydłami nietoperza.

- Skrzydła zareagują ci z korą brzozy – poinstruował go uczynnie Gerard. – Powinieneś o tym pamiętać i najpierw dodać księżycowy pył.

Gryfon przez chwilę najwyraźniej bił się ze swoimi myślami, bo jedynie wodził wzrokiem od Gerarda do składników. Wreszcie wziął głęboki oddech i sięgnął po słoiczek, by wsypać do kociołka dwie miarki pyłu. Eliksir delikatnie zafalował, a chłopak odetchnął z ulgą. Gerard uśmiechnął się do niego pokrzepiająco.

- Teraz należy zamieszać zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara trzy razy – powiedział znów, przyglądając się uważnie, jak uczeń z rosnącym entuzjazmem chwycił za chochlę. – Jeśli teraz dodasz skrzydła, eliksir będzie już prawie gotowy.

Gryfon podziękował mu szybko i niemal rzucił się do miseczki ze skrzydłami. Gerard zaś uśmiechnął się z politowaniem i nie odrywając wzroku od chłopaka, cofnął się na bezpieczną odległość. Nie minęła nawet sekunda od chwili, gdy w kociołku znalazł się ostatni wymieniony składnik, a eliksir w jednym momencie eksplodował z wręcz ogłuszającym hukiem. Sam kociołek rozpadł się na mikroskopijne kawałeczki, a jego zawartość wytrysnęła w górę niczym gejzer. Gryfon wrzasnął z przerażeniem i odskoczył gwałtownie do tyłu, by wpaść z impetem na biurko siedzącej za nim dziewczyny, której kociołek przechylił się i moment później grzmotnął o kamienną podłogę, rozlewając dookoła swoją zawartość. W sali podniósł się harmider. Zewsząd rozlegały się krzyki, dziewczyny wskakiwały na krzesła, ratując buty przed lepką mazią, jaka powstała w wyniku reakcji eliksiru z kamieniem, chłopacy odsuwali się gwałtownie, potrącając coraz to kolejne kociołki. Gerard zaś zmierzył wzrokiem salę i westchnął ciężko, zastanawiając się, czy myślenie naprawdę jest tak trudnym procesem dla obecnego młodego pokolenia. Ze stoickim spokojem obrócił się na pięcie i podszedł do biurka Severusa, by zasiąść w fotelu, skąd mógł obserwować wszystkich uczniów.

- Uroczy jest. Snape już by się na nas darł za coś takiego – doszedł go szept z okolic pierwszej ławki.

Starając się nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, kątem oka dyskretnie zerknął w tamtą stronę, by dostrzec wpatrującą się w niego z uwielbieniem niską blondynkę i krztuszącą się ze śmiechu impertynencką Gryfonkę, Amitolę Nedakh.

- Uroczy? Ja bym powiedziała, że wredny. Nie zauważyłaś, że sam podpuścił Norbiego, żeby użył złych składników?

- Wymyślasz, Ami. Myślisz, że bym mu się spodobała?

Gerard zamarł w osłupieniu na te słowa, a Amitola spojrzała na koleżankę, jakby widziała ją pierwszy raz w życiu.

- Dziewczyno, ten facet jest ze trzy razy starszy od ciebie – syknęła, łapiąc blondynkę za ramię.

- No i co z tego? Wszyscy wiedzą, że faceci w jego wieku gustują w młodych dziewczynach – odparła spokojnie jasnowłosa z porażającą logiką.

- Jesteś niepoważna, Maggie. Ale rób sobie nadzieję, jak chcesz, tylko potem nie przylatuj do mnie z płaczem, jak będzie ci kazał spadać na drzewo.

Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Przez całe życie znalazł się w różnych dziwnych sytuacjach – włączając w to czas, jaki spędził z Grindelwaldem – ale nigdy, naprawdę nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że na starość młode dziewczyny uznają go za atrakcyjnego. Pomijając już zupełnie fakt, że mógłby być dziadkiem tej całej Maggie, zwyczajnie nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak mogło jej wpaść do głowy coś takiego.

W chwili gdy rozległ się dzwonek kończący zajęcia, prawie wszyscy uczniowie rzucili się do drzwi w tym samym momencie. Wystarczyło jednak jedno jego spojrzenie, by ich przyhamować. Zmierzył wzrokiem pogrążoną w chaosie salę z podłogą pokrytą gęstą, zieloną mazią. Kiedy skierował wzrok z powrotem na uczniów, odpowiedziały mu ciche westchnięcia. Z entuzjazmem godnym potępieńców, zaczęli grzecznie, bez jednego słowa sprzeciwu sprzątać bałagan. Gerard kiwnął głową z zadowoleniem, a chwilę później zaklął w myślach, gdy tuż przed nim niemal z nikąd pojawiła się blondynka z pierwszej ławki. Stanęła tuż obok niego, niemal ocierając się o jego wyprostowane i skrzyżowane w kostkach nogi. Jej krawat wisiał rozwiązany, a trzy górne guziki koszuli były rozpięte.

- Mistrzu, udało mi się skończyć eliksir i pomyślałam, że chciałby pan go ocenić – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem, pochylając się nisko, by postawić fiolkę na biurku.

Uniósł nieznacznie brew, zauważając ze zdziwieniem jej całkiem okazały biust, który pojawił się dokładnie na poziomie jego oczu. Przez moment wpatrywał się tępo przed siebie, zastanawiając się, jak się w to wpakował i rozważając, czy Minerwa uśmierci go na miejscu, jeśli dojdzie do niej wieść, że gapił się w biust uczennicy. Uniósł wreszcie wzrok i zdążył dostrzec pełen satysfakcji uśmieszek, nim na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się niewinny uśmiech. Uniósł brew wyżej, gdy w głębi jego umysłu jakiś głos, niepokojąco podobny do głosu Grindelwalda, szepnął mu psotnym tonem kilka słów. Uśmiechnął się z ogładą.

- Dziękuję, bardzo chętnie obejrzę pani pracę. Wręcz nie mogę się doczekać, by odkryć jakie zdolności w pani drzemią, panno…

- Williams – odpowiedziała błyskawicznie. – Maggie Williams.

- Miło mi panią poznać, panno Williams – powiedział gładko i sięgnął po jej rękę, by pocałować lekko jej dłoń. Na policzki dziewczyny błyskawicznie wkradł się rumieniec.

Śmiejąc się w duchu, rzucił okiem na salę. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że cały bałagan już zniknął, tak jak i większość uczniów, która wykorzystała moment jego nieuwagi i wymknęła się, z radością korzystając z faktu, że drzwi otworzyły się wraz z końcem zajęć. W pomieszczeniu pozostały już tylko dwie osoby, które właśnie zmierzały do wyjścia i wysoka brunetka w pierwszej ławce. Panna Nedakh bez skrępowania gapiła się na niego wielki oczami i z rozchylonymi ustami, jakby nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Blondynka musiała dać jej jakiś znak, bo nagle otrząsnęła się, pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem i skinąwszy mu głową, bez słowa wyszła z sali.

- Jakie ma pani teraz zajęcia, panno Williams? – zapytał spokojnie, kierując znów uwagę na stojącą obok dziewczynę.

- Transmutację, mistrzu – odparła potulnym tonem.

Ledwie się powstrzymał przed odsunięciem, gdy przysunęła się do niego jeszcze bliżej, teraz już faktycznie ocierając się o niego lekko. Kiwnął głową i wstał, zanim przyszłoby jej do głowy wpakować mu się na kolana.

- Pozwoli pani, że ją odprowadzę – powiedział, dżentelmeńsko oferując jej ramię.

Dziewczyna z radości niemal się na nim uwiesiła. Udało mu się nie wzdrygnąć z niechęcią. Siląc się na spokój, opuścił lochy wraz z klejącą się do niego dziewczyną, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy to ona jest tak głupia czy całe jej pokolenie jest cofnięte w rozwoju. Starał się jednak przez cały czas uśmiechać uprzejmie, słuchając jej ciągłego trajkotania. Po dwóch pierwszych zdaniach na temat tego, jak jej się podobają prowadzone przez niego zajęcia i jak jest piekielnie inteligentny, wyłączył się i ograniczył do przytakiwania co jakiś czas. Nie spieszył się, prowadził ją specjalnie wolno korytarzem, mając pełną świadomość, że przez niego dziewczyna spóźni się na kolejne zajęcia. Gdyby czekały go teraz jakieś dalsze lekcje, na pewno by się na to nie pokusił, ale jako że miał teraz całą godzinę wolnego, mógł sobie pozwolić na coś takiego. Tak więc gdy już dotarli na pierwsze piętro, z korytarzy zdążyli zniknąć już wszyscy uczniowie. Blondynka najwyraźniej tego w ogóle nie zauważyła, bo wciąż trajkotała jak najęta. Uśmiechnął się w duchu diabelsko i bez pukania otworzył drzwi sali transmutacji, przerywają wykład w połowie zdania. Skinął głową Minerwie, która spojrzała na niego z niezadowoleniem. Ledwie się powstrzymał przed parsknięciem śmiechem, gdy na jej twarzy pojawiło się wpierw kompletne oszołomienie, później niedowierzanie, aż w końcu zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy i zacisnęła usta w cienką linię w wyraźnie rosnącej gwałtownie złości.

- Przyprowadziłem pani uczennicę na zajęcia, profesor McGonagall – powiedział z uprzejmym uśmiechem. Niemal widział jak żyłka jej pulsuje i nieubłaganie zbliża się do pęknięcia z hukiem.

- Dziękuję, _mistrzu_ – wycedziła, dawkując starannie właściwą dawkę jadu do głosu. – Panno Williams, proszę zająć miejsce, panno Nedakh, proszę przypilnować porządku w sali. Mogę prosić na słowo, _mistrzu von __Schönfeld_?

- Oczywiście, profesor McGonagall – odparł bez wahania i wskazał drzwi. – Panie przodem.

Minerwa przeszła powoli przez salę wyprostowana sztywno, wyraźnie starając się zachować resztki opanowania. Zatrzymała się na korytarzu i uprzejmie poprosiła obrazy o opuszczenie swoich stanowisk – słysząc ton jej głosu portrety błyskawicznie skoczyły do ram, uciekając z przestrzeni zagrożonej. Odczekała, aż Gerard zamknie starannie drzwi sali i dopiero wtedy wybuchła.

- CO TO MIAŁO ZNACZYĆ?

Skrzywił się mocno i potarł ucho, które ucierpiało od jej wściekłego krzyku. Przestało mu być do śmiechu, gdy uświadomił sobie ogrom furii, do jakiej ją doprowadził. Zerknął na nią ostrożnie i aż się zachłysnął powietrzem. Na jej policzkach pojawił się wściekły rumieniec, a oczy strzelały błyskawicami, jednocześnie lśniąc niesamowitym blaskiem. Oczarowany podszedł do niej powoli i objął ją szybko w talii, nim zdążyła się odsunąć. Próbowała mu się wyrwać, odepchnąć go ze złością, ale przyciągnął ją bliżej do siebie, zacieśniając objęcia.

- Gerard, przestań, do licha ciężkiego! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Najpierw szlajasz się gdzieś z uczennicą, a potem jakby nigdy nic przychodzisz do mnie i…

Wpił się w jej usta, uciszając ją gwałtownie. Czuł, że próbowała się odsunąć, ale objął ją mocniej jednym ramieniem i wsunął dłoń w jej włosy, niszcząc misterny kok. Wreszcie przestała się szamotać i nieco nieśmiało odpowiedziała na jego czuły pocałunek. Oderwał się od jej ust, by oprzeć swoje czoło o jej i spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy.

- Przepraszam, moja słodka Minnie – powiedział cicho, muskając palcami jej policzek. – Nie chciałem cię tak zdenerwować, uwierz mi – dodał, poruszony jej nagłą niepewnością.

- Gerard…

- Cii… Nic nie mów. Masz prawo być na mnie wściekła. Sam podpuściłem tę uczennicę, chociaż podejrzewałem, jak to się może skończyć – wyznał szczerze. Nie wiedział, co go teraz podkusiło, ale po prostu nie potrafił jej teraz w żaden sposób okłamać. Nie po tym, jak w jej oczach dostrzegł, że poczuła się zdradzona. Zdradzona przez niego. Ta myśl sprawiła, że zakuło go serce. – Jesteś skłonna mi wybaczyć moje postępowanie, kochana?

Wstrzymał na chwilę oddech, gdy Minerwa uniosła nieznacznie brew i pokręciła głową. Czuł się jak nastolatek i jednocześnie skazaniec, czekający na wyrok. Z jednej strony bał się, że mogłaby go odepchnąć, a drugiej chciał już w tej chwili dowiedzieć się, czy będzie dalej go obwiniała czy może okaże mu łaskę. Gdy więc wreszcie uśmiechnęła się lekko, kamień spadł mu z serca.

- Taki inteligentny ponoć jesteś, a jednak tak głupi – powiedziała cicho i zaraz na chwilę spoważniała. – Obiecaj mi, że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobisz.

- Daję ci moje słowo honoru – odparł błyskawicznie i pocałował obie jej dłonie.

Poczuł się znacznie lepiej, gdy na jej twarzy na powrót pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

- A teraz, drogi panie, proszę mi dokładnie wytłumaczyć, jak doszło do tej sytuacji.

Zaśmiał się cicho, słysząc jej surowy, nauczycielski ton. Nie chciał jednak bardziej jej denerwować, więc szybko opowiedział jej ze wszystkimi szczegółami, jak to się stało, że znalazł się w jej klasie z uczennicą uwieszoną na jego ramieniu. Gdy skończył, Minerwa pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem i spojrzała potępiająco na drzwi sali.

- Możesz być pewien, że ta panna nie będzie ci więcej zawracała głowy – wycedziła niebezpiecznym tonem.

Nie musiał pytać, co miała zamiar zrobić, domyślił się, że cokolwiek chodziło jej po głowie, nie będzie to zbyt przyjemne dla tej dziewczyny. Z jednej strony było mu trochę szkoda blondynki, ale z drugiej fakt, że Minerwa jest do tego stopnia zazdrosna o niego, jakoś podnosił go na duchu.

- Pozwolisz, że najpierw udzielę jej drobnej rady? – zapytał uprzejmie, a gdy Minerwa kiwnęła niepewnie głową, pocałował ją szybko i wszedł do klasy. Zawołał blondynkę po nazwisku, a ona wręcz zerwała się z krzesła z niecierpliwością, gdy gestem nakazał jej podejść. W dwóch susach znalazła się obok, spoglądając na niego wyczekująco. Gerard pochylił się nad nią, by tylko ona dosłyszała jego uprzejmy szept. – Radziłbym pani wyciągnąć z dzisiejszego dnia lekcję i zapamiętać, że zachowywanie się jak prymitywna kurtyzana nie zawsze przynosi wyczekiwane efekty, a czasem wręcz przeciwnie, może doprowadzić do niechcianych konsekwencji. – Odsunął się od zdębiałej i z każdą chwilą rumieniącej się coraz bardziej dziewczyny i kulturalnie skłonił się lekko, życząc jej miłego dnia, nim opuścił salę i pozwolił Minerwie wrócić do prowadzenia zajęć.

- Jesteś pewien, że nie będzie jej potrzebna druga transfuzja?

Severus westchnął cicho. Doceniał, że Alessio również zdaje się martwić o Tonks, ale jego ciągłe upewnianie się powoli stawało się już nużące.

- Całkowicie. Biorąc pod uwagę, że już wczoraj rzuciła się na mnie, jakby była psychiczna, mogę śmiało uznać, że jest na najlepszej drodze do wyzdrowienia – odparł spokojnie, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Dopił szybko kawę i opłukał kubek pod zlewem, udając, że nie dosłyszał rozbawionego prychnięcia za plecami. Zacisnął zęby i obrócił się jednak powoli, by zmierzyć wzrokiem opierającego się swobodnie o stół Włocha. Zmrużył oczy na widok szerokiego uśmiechu na jego twarzy.

- Masz ciekawy sposób na określanie zachowania swojej dziewczyny – rzucił Alessio wesoło.

Zmrużył mocniej oczy, spoglądając na niego morderczo. Wytarł powoli dłonie i podszedł do szatyna, krzyżując ręce na piersi, by powstrzymać się przed palnięciem go w tę durną mózgownicę.

- Ona nie jest moją dziewczyną – wycedził z irytacją.

Alessio, ku jego złości, roześmiał mu się w twarz i oderwał wreszcie od stołu, by stanąć w identycznej pozycji. Na twarzy Snape'a pojawił się delikatny uśmieszek satysfakcji, gdy Włoch musiał unieść głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Mów sobie, co chcesz, ale wyobraź sobie, że nie jestem ślepy i miałem doskonałą okazję przyjrzeć się uważnie wam obojgu – powiedział niezrażony i zaraz zapytał, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – I wiesz, co zobaczyłem? – Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem, jako że Severus ani myślał cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. – Nie martw się, nie mam na myśli żadnych banałów w stylu „wpatrujesz się w nią jak w obrazek". Raczej traktujesz ją, jakby od niej zależało twoje życie – wyjaśnił ze zwyczajową dla siebie przesadą, wspomagając się żywą gestykulacją. – Jakby była latarnią, oświetlającą twoją ponurą egzyst…

- Zamknij się – warknął Severus, czując zalewającą go niespodziewanie złość. – Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru wysłuchiwać takich bzdur – dodał wściekle, zaciskając pięści. Równocześnie starał się nie dopuszczać do siebie świadomości, szepczącej mu na ucho, że Gerard mówił praktycznie to samo. Zignorował również ciche pukanie podświadomości, która uparcie chciała go poinformować, że oni obaj mogą mieć przynajmniej częściową rację.

- Jak sobie chcesz – Alessio wzruszył ramionami. – Skoro wolisz żyć w upartej nieświadomości, to ja ci nie będę przeszkadzał. – Wyminął Severusa, podszedł do drzwi i przystanął na chwilę. Pogładził nieogolony podbródek w wyrazie zamyślenia. – Dawno nie rozmawiałem z Thornem – stwierdził. – Chyba czas mu przekazać najnowsze plotki.

Zatarł ręce z uciechy, a Severus drgnął gwałtownie. Zmierzył wzrokiem nieznośnego Włocha, wyobrażając sobie, jak uprzejmie daje mu do posmakowania jedną z eksperymentalnych trucizn.

- Odradzam – powiedział powoli, ściszając nieznacznie głos. – Chyba że chcesz znacząco skrócić pozostały ci czas życia. Wystarczy, że powiesz słowo tej plotkarskiej imitacji człowieka, a będę zmuszony wyciągnąć stosowne konsekwencje – dodał cicho, podchodząc powoli do stojącego w progu Alessia.

Włoch miał niebywałe szczęście, że Severus zatrzymał się za jego plecami. Gdyby bowiem dostrzegł szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy, Alessio nie wyszedłby z tego domu w jednym kawałku. Problem w tym, że z natury Torricelli był notorycznym ryzykantem i chociaż nierzadko znał niebezpieczeństwo, najzwyczajniej w świecie nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed zrobieniem czegoś, czego normalny człowiek na jego miejscu momentalnie by pożałował. On jednak od dawna wiedział, że niekiedy naprawdę trudno nazwać go normalnym. Ta świadomość w połączeniu z paskudną ludzką ciekawością i naturą psotnego chochlika dawała wybuchową mieszankę w postaci wesołego, upierdliwego Włocha, na którego wszyscy klęli, ale którego też praktycznie wszyscy lubili.

- A skąd ty wiesz, co ja chcę mu powiedzieć? – rzucił zaczepnym tonem, odwracając się do Severusa. Odpowiedziało mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

W tym momencie należy zauważyć pewną istotną rzecz. Mianowicie każdy pospolity osobnik gatunku ludzkiego homo sapiens znajdując się w takiej sytuacji, jaka właśnie się zdarzyła, zacisnąłby mocno usta, powodując, że podobne brednie rozbiłyby się na zębach i otumanione nie ujrzałyby nigdy światła dziennego. Problem pojawiał się jednak, gdy owym osobnikiem okazywał się być niejaki Alessio Torricelli. Naukowcy badający jego mózg – jeśli w ogóle ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek by się tego podjął – natrafiliby na niezwykłe odkrycie. Otóż jak się okazuje, w tym niezwykle skomplikowanym i jakże potrzebnym do normalnego funkcjonowania narządzie czegoś brakowało. Opustoszały fragment tego pofałdowanego zbiorowiska myśli, uczuć, nerwów i różnego rodzaju niepotrzebnych elementów balastowych nakazywał sądzić, że coś kiedyś mogło zostać skradzione z głowy tegoż osobnika. Prawda jednak jest dużo prostsza, choć i w nią nie wszyscy chcą wierzyć. Wbrew wszelkiej znanej nauce instynkt samozachowawczy Alessia osiągnął stan tak skrajnego znudzenia, że wreszcie spakował manatki, wywiesił na drzwiach kartkę głoszącą „zaraz wracam" i wyjechał na bezterminowe wakacje, uprzejmie oddając swoje miejsce w mózgu pajęczynom i obowiązkowej warstwie kurzu.

Tego dnia jednak Włochowi sprzyjało niebywałe szczęście. Severus bowiem zamiast zacisnąć dłoń na jego gardle – a należy zaznaczyć, że palce aż go świerzbiły, żeby to zrobić – warknął przez zęby i ograniczył się do odsunięcia go z drogi. Rzecz jasna wykorzystując do tego stosowną wartość siły, z jaką jego ręka miała przyjemność oddziaływać na ramię Alessia, którego równowaga, korzystając z tej okazji, rzuciła mu wyzwanie i wcale nie zamierzała dać się tak szybko odzyskać. Szczęściem jednak futryna przyszła mu z pomocą i uderzyła go w twarz, zatrzymując go w pospiesznym dążeniu do zapoznania się bliżej z podłogą. Był w stanie dzięki temu stanąć stabilnie na obu nogach, sprzeciwiając się grawitacji, która zaklęła z niezadowoleniem i poszła szukać innych ofiar.

Alessio potarł obolały nos i z rozbawieniem ruszył śladem Severusa, który był już w połowie drogi do jednego z pokoi gościnnych. Jednego, gdyż rezydencja rodu Arvola składała się z więcej niż jednego piętra, więcej niż jednego salonu, niezliczonej ilości pokoi i łazienek i olbrzymiego ogrodu, który sam w sobie mógłby spokojnie robić za całkiem okazały kawałek parku. Gdy Alessio po raz pierwszy postawił nogę w tym labiryncie pomieszczeń, po dwóch dniach był na tyle zdesperowany, że chciał wynająć przewodnika. Rzecz jasna Katharina wyśmiała go głośno, ale jako uczynny gospodarz domu odłożyła na chwilę najnowszy eksperyment i oprowadziła go po rezydencji, wskazując skrupulatnie miejsca, od których powinien trzymać się z daleka. Pod koniec dnia był niezwykle zadowolony, jako iż okazało się, że wolno mu przebywać właściwie tylko w jednym skrzydle budynku, które znów nie było nawet tak olbrzymie.

Przechylił głowę z zaciekawieniem, kiedy Severus nagle stanął jak wmurowany w progu pokoju. Podszedł pospiesznie, popędzany i popychany przez rosnącą ciekawość. Zerknął mu przez ramię, co znów nie było wcale takie proste, biorąc pod uwagę jak duża różnica wzrostu ich dzieliła. Zaraz później roześmiał się głośno i klepnął Severusa w ramię. Usilnie starał się nie krzywić, gdy jego nadgarstek ugrzązł nagle w żelaznym uścisku, a ręka została brutalnie wykręcona na plecy. Jęknął, gdy kolejna futryna z entuzjazmem walnęła go w nos.

Zaalarmowana hałasem Tonks obróciła się gwałtownie, sięgając jednocześnie po różdżkę. Miast jednak rzucić obronne zaklęcia, zastygła na moment, by zaraz parsknąć śmiechem do wtóru z Kathariną. Ignorując wściekłe warknięcie Severusa, odłożyła z powrotem różdżkę i zeskoczyła z łóżka, by podejść do niego niespiesznie. Oparła dłonie na biodrach i przekrzywiła nieznacznie głowę, wpatrując się w niego z rozbawieniem.

- Myślę, że możesz go puścić – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Severus zerknął na nią z niezadowoleniem, po czym spojrzał niechętnie na przygniecionego do wspomnianej futryny Włocha.

- Byłbym wdzięczny – wymamrotał Alessio nieco zmienionym przez potłuczony nos głosem.

Chwilę później stał już w bezpiecznej odległości od niebezpiecznego i nieprzewidywalnego Anglika, masując ostrożnie obolałe części twarzy. Katharina, krztusząc się ze śmiechu, chwyciła go za ramię i pociągnęła w stronę drzwi.

- Lepiej stąd chodź, makaroniarzu, zanim Sev wyjdzie z siebie i stanie obok. – Wszyscy prócz Severusa uśmiechnęli się szeroko na tę wizję. – A właśnie, widziałeś gdzieś Remusa?

- Ta, twój brat wyzwał go na sparing. O ile dobrze słyszałem, chodziło coś o twój honor – odparł, szczerząc się z wyraźnym rozbawieniem w przeciwieństwie do Kathariny, która spochmurniała.

- Zabiję Ericka, jak ten dureń porachuje Remusowi kości – mruknęła i praktycznie siłą wyciągnęła Alessia z pokoju, zamykając za nimi drzwi.

Tonks zaśmiała się cicho pod nosem i spojrzała znów na Severusa, który zdawał się być poirytowany jak wszyscy diabli. Była naprawdę ciekawa, cóż mogło go aż tak zeźlić, ale wolała teraz o to nie pytać. Dużo rozsądniej było odczekać trochę i dorwać Alessia, by z niego wyciągnąć całą prawdę. Uśmiechnęła się diabelsko w myślach, szykując się już na bardzo dobrą zabawę podczas przesłuchiwania Włocha.

- Ścięłaś włosy – mruknął Severus, przekrzywiając nieznacznie głowę. Oparł się plecami o ścianę i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, przyglądając się uważnie jej krótkiej, nastroszonej fryzurze.

- Właściwie to Kath mi pomogła – sprostowała z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

Severus uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- I całe szczęście. Wolałbym nie wiedzieć, jaką rzeź bym tu znalazł, gdyby dała ci do ręki nożyczki.

Zacisnęła zęby i również skrzyżowała ręce, wpatrując się w niego z niezadowoleniem, które kontrastowało z rozbawieniem skrytym w ciemnej toni oczu Severusa.

- Lubisz mnie wkurzać, prawda? – wycedziła z irytacją, która znacząco wzrosła, gdy na jego twarzy uśmieszek powiększył się wyraźnie.

- Owszem – przyznał nie do końca szczerze. Nie tyle lubił, co uwielbiał ją wytrącać z równowagi. Oczywiście nie zamierzał jej tego mówić, by nie ryzykować, że się obrazi. Zamiast tego więc nieco niepewnie przeczesał palcami jej włosy i zatrzymawszy dłoń na jej karku, przyciągnął ją lekko do siebie, by pocałować ją delikatnie w czoło. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Lubię patrzeć, jak się denerwujesz. Chociaż bez tej rażącej po oczach czerwieni już nie jest aż tak zabawnie.

O ile w pierwszej chwili chciała go wyściskać za ten czuły gest, to teraz miała ochotę jedynie trzepnąć go solidnie po łbie. Owszem, była bardzo otwarta i pozytywnie nastawiona do świata, zawsze lubiła żarty i dowcipy, ale to nie znaczy jeszcze, że miała zamiar pozwolić, by ktokolwiek perfidnie się z niej nabijał.

Severus zacisnął zęby, gdy nieoczekiwanie wbiła mu łokieć w żebra. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak się zamierzała po raz kolejny i na szczęście zdążył złapać ją za rękę, nim zdążyła bardziej go poobijać. Jednym, szybkim ruchem obrócił ją i przycisnął do ściany, przytrzymując jej rękę nad głową. Zaśmiał się cicho, gdy zaczęła się szarpać z nim zawzięcie i spojrzał na nią z czystym rozbawieniem. Nie potrafił nic poradzić na to, że wyglądała naprawdę… no… uroczo, gdy się denerwowała. W jej oczach pojawiały się cudowne, żywe błyski, a ona sama zdawała się jeszcze bardziej tryskać energią niż zazwyczaj. Nie do końca wiedział, jak to działa, ale ta jej energia wręcz go przyciągała. W jakiś dziwny sposób sprawiała, że bardziej chciało mu się żyć, że miał dla czego żyć. _Albo dla kogo_, podpowiedział cichy głosik w jego głowie.

Błyskawicznie odepchnął od siebie ten głosik. Przymknął oczy i przysunął się bliżej do Tonks, by pochylić się nad jej szyją i wciągnąć głęboko powietrze. Jej zapach działał na niego oszałamiająco. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, czym dokładnie pachniała, ale nawet woń eliksirów, którymi ją nafaszerowali, nie była w stanie przyćmić tego zapachu. Oddałby chyba wszystko, by móc codziennie wdychać ten aromat. Za każdym razem gdy czuł jej zapach, ogarniał go błogi spokój. Cała złość, która w nim buzowała, odchodziła w głąb umysłu, a w jego wyobraźni pojawiał się obraz małego domku tuż przy plaży z nieziemskim widokiem na ocean. Prawdę powiedziawszy, zawsze chciał zamieszkać w jakimś spokojnym miejscu z daleka od wszystkich. Taki domek nad wodą byłby dla niego prawdziwym błogosławieństwem.

Otworzył oczy, gdy poczuł jej dłoń, gładzącą go po włosach. Obrócił nieznacznie głowę, by dostrzec jej niebieskie tęczówki. Wpatrywała się w niego z uśmiechem, który sprawiał, że chciał rzucić wszystko i wraz z nią odszukać ten domek, gdzie mogliby zamieszkać razem. Wiedział, że przepadł całkowicie. Nie był tylko pewien, czy bardziej go to przeraża czy może jednak cieszy. Właściwie teraz go to nie obchodziło. Nie odrywając wzroku od jej oczu, ujął jej twarz w dłonie i pocałował ją. Z początku delikatnie, ale z każdą chwilą pogłębiał pocałunek. Nie wiedział, co w niego wstąpiło, ale gdy poczuł jej ręce oplatające jego szyję, przytulił ją mocno, nie chcąc nigdy wypuszczać jej z objęć. Chociaż się przed tym wzbraniał, stała się dla niego zbyt cenna, by pozwolił jej odejść…

Pogwizdując wesoło, odwinął z rolki kolejnego dropsa i z lubością wsunął go do ust, napawając się wspaniałym cytrynowym smakiem. Zawsze wiedział, że mugole w wielu dziedzinach są naprawdę utalentowani, ale ich cukierki biły na głowę wszystkie wynalazki czarodziei. Nawet czekoladowe żaby, pieprzne diabełki czy nawet musy-świstusy nie umywały się do cytrynowych dropsów.

Delektując się tym wybitnym smakiem, rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu i sięgnął po Proroka Codziennego. W oczy rzucił mu się artykuł na pierwszej stronie. Przeczytał go raz, drugi i zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem z niedowierzaniem. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że komukolwiek przyjdzie do głowy włamywać się do Malfoy Manor, nawet teraz, gdy Lucjusz siedział zamknięty w Azkabanie. Zrozumiałby jeszcze, gdyby włamywacza skusiła fortuna Malfoyów, ale przebijać się przez wszystkie zabezpieczenia, ogłuszać wszystkich obecnych akurat w rezydencji, żeby porwać Narcyzę Malfoy? Albus był bardzo ciekaw, któż okazał się być takim desperatem…


End file.
